


The Rightful Heir

by Athena_Mou



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 104,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Mou/pseuds/Athena_Mou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Matthew lost his courage and never asked Mary to marry him, she left. Trying her luck in America, the Crawleys do not expect her to come back, but she does. In 1925 Parliament passes the new inheritance law, and everything changes. When Mary returns a second time, it is clear that things will never be quite the same again. Will Matthew be able to convince her to stay this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating:** Mature (some parts explicit)  
>  **Spoilers:** Season 1  & 2 trough the Christmas Special  
>  **Disclaimer:** Any names off characters you recognize from Downton Abbey are not mine. All original characters do however belong to me. Fanfiction is in my opinion the ultimate form of flattery to a screenwriter :)  
>  **A/N:** Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!

****

## 

**The Rightful Heir**

****

#### **Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Life**

Mary had left. He had never thought that she actually would, but in the end she did. For weeks after, Matthew woke up gasping, covered in sweat, heart beating wildly. Every time he hoped that the nightmare was just that, but it was worse, it was real.

His mother had begged him to accompany her to various social events to cheer him. In the beginning he had refused, but as Isobel persisted, he had reluctantly agreed. The first time he had almost turned on his heel and left once surrounded by young women, none of which were _her_. Only his honor and upbringing made him plaster on a smile and engage in conversation. After that event it took Isobel weeks to talk him into attending another one, and only because it was impossible to refuse.

It was a beautiful warm day in early June when a glowing Lady Edith Crawley walked up the aisle on her father's arm in the old church in Downton village. Matthew had tried to avoid the event, but only his untimely death or perhaps admittance to an asylum for the mentally unstable would have been a good enough excuse. He had packed only enough for two nights, and closed up his flat in Manchester, letting his landlady know that he would be back in three days. She had smiled at him and fondly patted his cheek.

"Enjoy your trip, Mr. Crawley," she said and steered him out of the door. "I hope that your cousin's wedding will be as grand as it sounds."

Matthew chuckled and nodded. Mrs. Brown, his landlady, had treated him as the son she had lost in the war from the day he moved in. When he worked late in the office he often found a basket by his door with sandwiches and sweet treats, or perhaps meat pies and a cold beer, when he returned home. It always surprised him how she seemed to know instinctively when he was on his way home. When he thanked her the next day she would just smile and pat his cheek, administering motherly concern for his working habits.

"You need a wife by your side, Mr. Crawley," she said with a knowing smile. "Someone who can look after you and make sure that you eat and sleep."

"I am not sure that I am cut out to be a good husband," he said with a heavy sigh.

"No one is, Mr. Crawley," she said in a gentle tone of voice. "All you can do is try, and your wife will love you for it."

Matthew ran his hand through his hair and nodded. "Perhaps you're right."

"Now hurry up, or you will miss your train." He laughed as she pushed him out the door. "Please give my regards to your dear mother."

He smiled at her over his shoulder. "I will. Goodbye, Mrs. Brown."

The door closed behind him and Matthew quickly headed in the direction of the train station.

* * *

Downton Abbey was decorated in all the colors and scents of early summer. As much as it reminded him of a day in April back in 1919, it was also very different. It was hard to believe that it was only a little over a year ago that Downton had been struck with tragedy and death. Today the house buzzed with excitement and energy in anticipation of the upcoming nuptial between Lady Edith Crawley and Sir Anthony Strallan.

"Hello Matthew."

Matthew's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. He slowly turned around and there she was.

"Mary," he whispered.

Mary walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "You did not think that I would be absent from my sister's wedding, did you?"

The look on his face showed that he had in fact thought exactly that. She chuckled and linked her arm with his.

"How's America?" he asked, quickly changing the topic.

"Large, loud, crazy. To sum it up, absolutely fantastic!" She said and laughed.

"When you did not return, we thought you would stay forever."

"I still might," she said and shrugged. "I like it there."

"I knew you would."

"Oh?"

"You never were allowed to have a life here, Mary, not really. You always had so many responsibilities on your shoulders."

She stopped and they looked at each other. "You know that is not true," she said very softly. "There only ever was one."

"To marry," he said with a knowing nod. "And now? In America?"

"It doesn't seem as important. Don't get me wrong, grandmama is still pushing men on me at every opportunity."

They laughed at the thought and continued outside. Walking across the front lawn they instinctively headed towards the bench under the old tree. They sat down next to each other, close but not so close it would seem improper.

"Anyone you…"

"Matthew." Mary rolled her eyes at him. "I go on dates of course." She laughed at the thought and smiled cheekily at him. "It's the fashionable thing to do in New York these days. We go dancing and visit shady little speakeasies in the village, drinking all sorts of strangely named cocktails and liquors. Quite different from garden parties and ballrooms I can assure you."

He laughed and took her hand. "I'm glad that you are having a good time. It's lovely to hear you laugh again, Mary."

She smiled and stroked her fingers over his. "It feels good." she looked away and her eyes got a faraway look. "My story never reached New York, you know."

"I'm glad. It didn't really cause too much of a stir here either. It was, after all, old news, and you were gone. The war did change things. When you see young men with missing limbs and families torn apart because of the war, some aristocrat's youthful mistake seems much too trivial to ponder for long."

She nodded and then smiled again. "And you? Is that what you think?"

"Mary. Darling Mary," he whispered. "I don't know what hurt most at the time, the fact that you felt that you could not confide in me, or the thought of you suffering alone for all those years. The fact that you had given yourself to another man only hurt my ego for a misguided moment. I had no right to judge you, and you certainly do not need my forgiveness. You are still the most amazing woman I've ever known and that will never change."

Mary chuckled and nodded. "Thank you. I will remind you of those words some day when we're old and gray, sitting here with blankets over our frail old legs, smoking and drinking whiskey, reminiscing of the old days, while Edith's and Sybil's grandchildren play on the lawn behind us."

"Oh Mary," he said and sighed, his eyes closed tightly.

"I'm not staying," she said abruptly.

His head snapped up and he stared at her. "What? But surely…"

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Someone is waiting for you," he said, noticing the sharpness of his statement.

"No one is waiting for me," she said and smiled sadly. "You of all people must understand how painful it is to be back here, with all the ghosts and memories attached to this place."

"I do." Matthew sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the grand house. He had needed to move away too. She was right, it was too painful. He looked at her and smiled fondly at her. "Promise me that in five years if you haven't married, or settled, that you will come back. I meant it when I said that you will always have a home here, Mary."

"I know you did, and it is very generous of you. Still it is a promise that I don't know if I can keep."

"Mary! There you are."

They turned at the sound of Lady Grantham's voice. Cora was hurrying closer. She smiled and opened her arms to her daughter, embracing her as she welcomed her home.

"It is good to see you again, Cousin Cora," Matthew said and kissed her cheek.

"Matthew, handsome as always," she said and smiled fondly at him. "How are you?"

"I can't complain," he said and made a face.

"Come, tea is ready. I cannot wait to hear about New York, Mary."

Mary rolled her eyes at Matthew over her shoulder as her mother linked her arm with hers, almost dragging Mary back inside.

* * *

Matthew had ended up staying a week. Much of that time had been spent with Mary and Sybil. He had been shocked the night of Edith's wedding when Mary had grabbed a bottle of aged whiskey and then ushered him and Sybil down to the small library. Sybil and Tom lit candles in the room as Mary tossed pillows on the floor. She stretched out and poured generous glasses for all of them before setting the bottle aside.

Matthew eased down next to her and Sybil and Tom cuddled close together across from them.

"Mary!" Sybil exclaimed when Mary pulled out a silver cigarette case and a holder from her small beaded purse.

"Oh do pipe down, Sybil," Mary muttered. "All the ladies in New York smoke. It's not some lower class affliction anymore."

Matthew watched Mary expertly secure her cigarette in the holder and then close her lips around it before lighting it. She puffed once, exhaling some smoke. Their eyes met and she smiled at him.

"Would you like one?" she asked him and held out the cigarette case to him.

Her initials, MJC, were engraved on the outside. He wondered briefly if it had been a gift from some American suitor. The case opened easily and he pulled out one, placing it between his lips. Looking across to Sybil and Tom he arched his eyebrow in question. Tom held out his hand, but Sybil grabbed his wrist and pulled it back.

"Over my dead body," she muttered.

"One won't hurt me," Tom teased.

"Probably not," she said and her eyes narrowed a little as she faced her husband. "But you can forget kissing me until the taste is gone."

"No cigarette it is," he said with a heavy sigh.

Mary and Matthew laughed at the forlorn look on Tom's face. Sybil caressed his cheeks and kissed him firmly on the lips. Mary laughed harder, but Matthew just stared at them and a blush started to creep up as the kiss progressed.

"Enough, darling," Mary said and shook her head. "If not, you will turn this little gathering into an outright orgy."

Matthew coughed nervously and pulled at his collar. Mary laughed and sat up, grabbing his tie. Cigarette holder secured between her lips, she quickly loosened the knot and pulled it free, then unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt. He just stared at her.

"Breathe, Matthew," Tom joked.

Matthew shot him a dirty look which only made Tom laugh. Mary's fingers stroked gently over the side of his neck and Matthew coughed nervously.

"Much better," Mary muttered and eased down on her pile of pillows again, taking a deep pull from her cigarette.

* * *

The bottle close to empty, and the four of them were laughing at something Tom had said. Matthew was a bit fuzzy around the edges and could not quite remember what was so funny about it, only that it was.

Mary had turned and now had her head in Matthew's lap. He played with a lock of her hair, twirling it around his finger.

"I don't understand why the two of you don't just get married," Sybil said with a heavy sigh.

Matthew stared at her and then down at Mary.

"Sybil darling, it's not as easy as that."

"Of course it is!"

"You don't understand," Mary sighed. "In any case, I'm returning to New York next week."

"Do you have to?" Sybil made a face. "What about Matthew?"

Mary looked up at Matthew's handsome face and stroked a finger over his cheek where a tiny stubble had emerged.

"Matthew will be fine. He's Papa's heir, and as such, he will always be looked after here."

"Matthew must marry," Sybil persisted.

"Why?" Mary said with a surprised laugh. "By the time Matthew is old and close to death's door I'm sure that things have changed enough that your son will be entitled to inherit."

Tom burst out laughing at the thought. "An Irish lad, the son of a chauffeur, becoming the Earl of Grantham? Your grandmother will roll over in her grave and come back and haunt us!"

They laughed at the thought, but Matthew felt a chill inside. "Please stay, Mary," he whispered.

"I can't. Not yet."

Sybil's head lolled over Tom's arm. He chuckled and pulled her up. "Time for bed, Mrs. Branson."

Sybil giggled and kissed him firmly. "Good night Mary. Take good care of my sister, Matthew. Make sure she doesn't fall asleep down here."

"Good night, darling," Mary said and rolled her eyes.

Tom and Sybil closed the door behind them. Finally alone, the room now seemed oddly quiet and Matthew swallowed nervously.

"Are you tired?" he whispered to her.

Mary shook her head causing Matthew to gasp as her cheek touched him intimately. She burst out laughing and did it again.

"Mary!" he exclaimed, his eyes wild.

"Did I wake the beast?" she teased.

"You know you did, not that it is proper to talk about."

"Neither is drinking whiskey and smoking."

Matthew tried to move away from her a little but she wanted none of it.

"Please, Mary," he pleaded with her.

"I'm leaving next week Matthew," she whispered. "This might be the last time you and I are alone."

"We can't, Mary." His voice was barely a whisper.

Mary sat up and pressed her hand against his chest until he eased down. She stretched out next to him, curling her leg around his.

"Who will stop us?" she whispered against his lips.

"It's wrong," he persisted. "We're not married."

"Matthew!" she snapped. "It's the 1920s; people do have intimate relationships without being married. Besides, I do not intend on marrying."

"Ever?" he whispered, his eyes wide at this discovery.

She shook her head. "I plan on settling out west. There is a new artist and movie making town growing up in California. Hollywood they call it. It's filled with free spirits and land is cheap. I intend on buying property there and join them. My knowledge of art and culture should prove itself useful there."

Matthew felt tears in his eyes. "I will miss you."

She leaned closer and pressed her lips against his. "I know, darling, but don't you see that it's for the best?"

He didn't answer. Instead he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Hands moved swiftly over muscles and curves, dipping in to feel a scar or a finely chiseled collar bone, only to stroke through soft hair the next. When they came together a shiver went through them both and Mary whimpered softly. He moved slowly against her, marveling at finally being able to love her. The feel of her, so tight around him, velvety soft, hot and slick. Her sweet voice whispering his name as she tightened around him when she fell over and into the abyss. Matthew buried his face against her neck groaning in pleasure, and then looked up and into her dark eyes as he fell apart.

Afterwards they lay tangled together, breathing hard. He stroked her hair, letting it slide through his fingers, only to catch a lock and bring it to his lips, kissing it before letting go. She touched his cheek, sliding her fingers over his stubble and into his blond curls, bringing him closer until their lips met. When he eased into her this time it was slower, less frantic as they moved together, both knowing the other, as they aimed to bring each other as much pleasure as possible.

* * *

Mary left for London a few days later. She had been right. He had not been alone with her again since their heated encounter on the night of Edith's wedding. He held her gaze for a long moment before she climbed inside the car that would take her to the train. His eyes blurred with tears as he stood watching her disappear down the driveway.

Unable to stay at Downton once she was gone, Matthew packed and returned to Manchester. Just as after last time she had left, he was plagued with nightmares, only this time he would wake up tasting her on his tongue, the feeling of making love to her as real as if it had just happened. He cried and punched the pillow, cursing Downton Abbey.

_**To be Continued…** _


	2. The Silent Years, 1920-1925

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary is gone and the people left behind must adjust to a Downton without her. Matthew finds himself getting closer with the Dowager Countess. There are ups and downs at Downton. As months become years the Crawley family worry that Mary might never come back. Then in one bold move by Parliament, everything changes, and Matthew feels hope return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!

## 

**The Rightful Heir**

****

#### 

**Chapter 2: The Silent Years, 1920-1925**

****

He had returned to Downton that Christmas, only because Robert begged him to. His mother was delighted at seeing him. Isobel actually cried when he walked through the door to Crawley House.

Christmas had been a small family affair. Sybil was pregnant again so she and Tom had decided to stay in Ireland. Matthew missed them, knowing that the holidays would have been much more tolerable with them present. Edith and Anthony had joined them. Matthew glanced at his cousin and her husband standing by the fireplace talking to Cora. How different Edith was from that terrible Christmas back in 1919. He heard her laugh and watched her husband smile at her with so much adoration it almost made Matthew laugh. Assuming the reason for Anthony’s pathetic look, Matthew’s eyes wandered lower to the small bulge under Edith’s hand. Apparently the next little Strallan would make his or her appearance sometime in May. He was very happy for them as was the rest of the Crawleys. Sir Anthony was a very attentive husband and Edith seemed to blossom as his wife. Matthew was truly happy for them.

“I heard from Mary the other day.”

Matthew jumped at the Dowager’s voice next to him. “Oh? How is she doing?”

“Very well it appears. She has bought a house in California and she says it’s lovely. Apparently the weather there is like a perfect English summer day, every day.”

“Goodness,” he chuckled. “that does sound lovely.”

“She has a swimming pool,” Violet said and her mouth tightened a little. “Such frivolousness, only Americans would indulge in such a thing.”

“But Mary is English,” he pointed out.

“I think that her American genes from her mother’s side are blossoming over there,” Violet huffed.

“Perhaps you should visit her then?”

“Me?” Violet gasped. “You are as insane as Mary. I would never survive the trip!”

“Of course you would,” he said and smiled fondly at her. “Perhaps Cora would go with you?”

“Yet another American,” Violet huffed. “That’s what I mean. Surrounded by Americans on every side; I would suffocate to death.”

Matthew laughed and shook his head. “Perhaps she will come and visit?”

“I don’t think so,” Violet said, suddenly sounding sad. “She wrote that with the new house and everything she would not have time to come this year.”

“I’m sad to hear that.”

She looked up at him. “I held Mary when she was only minutes old. She’s my eldest granddaughter. We have always been close. The truth is, Matthew, that I am getting old. I don’t want her to know, but I’m grasping on to this life only so that I can see her again.”

He stared at her. “My God! Are you not well?”

She chuckled and patted his arm. “I’m just old, Matthew. I have lived my life and I wish to rest soon, to see my husband again.”

He nodded. “Perhaps you could wait a little longer?” he said cheekily. “I don’t know if I am ready yet.”

She chuckled and her blue eyes twinkled. “I will see what I can do.”

***   ***

Matthew wrote to Mary a couple of times, but received no answer. Spring became summer and soon the autumn leaves were dancing outside his office window. This year he had invited his mother to Paris for Christmas. Anything really to not have to spend the holidays at Downton. Sybil was coming and Edith and her family would be there. For the first time ever he would experience a Christmas with children at Downton. Matthew could not wait to get on the train for Paris. He knew with certainty that he would not survive watching his cousins and their growing families, not without realizing what he had lost. The sound of children laughing and playing at Downton would slowly, but surely, drive him mad.

***   ***

The following spring Violet Crawley suffered a minor heart attack. They all hurried to Downton to be with her. She huffed and objected to the fuss, but asked Matthew to stay.

“My time is running out, Matthew,” she said to him. “Promise me that you will always look after Mary.”

“I will, if she would let me,” he whispered, tears in his eyes.

“She will come back to you,” she assured him. “She often writes about you, and asks about you.”

“Then why won’t she write to me?” he exclaimed. “I’ve written to her several times, but she never writes back.”

“I’m sure she has her reasons.”

Matthew sighed and jumped to his feet, pacing back and forth, running his hand through his hair.

“Please sit down, Matthew. You’re making me dizzy.”

He sank down in the chair again and took her hand. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I care deeply for Mary, and I _know_ she cares for me too.” He looked at her, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Why won’t she accept me?”

“I think, Matthew, that Mary is for the first time in her life experiencing true freedom. Freedom to make decisions about her own life and she is not yet willing to give that up.”

“I wouldn’t take that away from her!” he almost cried out, looking wild-eyed at her.

“You would be her husband, Matthew. That gives you power over her. She would no longer be completely in charge of her own life, her money, or anything else there is.”

Matthew hid his face in his hands as he cried. “I just want her back.”

“Matthew, pull yourself together!” Violet snapped.

He nodded and blew his nose. “I’m sorry. Here I am going on and on about my sorry life when you’re the one who’s sick.”

“I’ll pull through,” she said with a smile. “There is one thing I need to speak to you about, Matthew. Professionally.”

“Of course.”

“I wish to change my will and testament.”

He smiled and squeezed her hand. “It will be my pleasure to help you with that.”

***   ***

Matthew was deep in thought on the train ride home. His conversation with Mary’s grandmother had confused him, more than it had enlightened him. Her cryptic words about who she was leaving her assets to still bothered him. It had not surprised him that she wanted to leave most of her money to Mary. What came as a surprise was the money set aside for Mary’s child. He had objected that Mary did not have any children and had no plans of marrying any time soon. Violet had just smiled and made a gesture for him to go on. He sighed and glanced out the window. They were in the outskirts of Manchester and the buildings looked rather ominous in the faint light.

He sat up straight as something occurred to him, but then he relaxed again. No it was impossible. Surely she would have written to him if that had been the case. He pondered Violet’s words again. _Give Mary time. She will come back to you._

“Will you?” he whispered softly to himself.

***   ***

The phone call he had expected came shortly after eleven in the morning. Of course his mother had called first thing once she had read the paper.

“Crawley,” he said assertively as he answered the phone on his desk.

“Matthew,” a voice said gently on the other end. “It’s Robert. I assume that you’ve heard?”

“Yes I have.” __

“Murray is coming up from London tomorrow. Do you think that you could make it here?”

“I will do my best,” Matthew said with a sigh.

“I am so terribly sorry, Matthew.”

“I know. Still, it changes nothing really.”

“You know I think of you as my son.”

Matthew smiled; he could hear the pride and the smile in Robert’s voice. “I do, and it has always made me feel as part of your family, made me proud to be a Crawley.”

“Come home, Matthew.”

***   ***

Returning to Downton this time had turned out to be easier, even though the significance of the event that had forced him back.

“So this is where you’re hiding!”

Matthew chuckled and got up offering his hand to her. “Cousin Violet.”

“No fussing now, Matthew,” she muttered and sat down next to him on the bench, catching her breath. “Why you had to pick the bench furthest away from the house I simply don’t understand.”

“It holds special meaning,” he said and looked away.

“Mary,” she said firmly. “She carved her name into it on the back when she was seven. Has she told you that?”

He burst out laughing. “No. Where?”

She gestured to the side with her cane. He got up and crouched down searching for it. Smiling, he traced the name still visible. “Lady Mary Crawley,” he whispered.

“You might still inherit, Matthew.”

“Why is that?”

“Mary might not come back,” she said and met his eyes.

“But surely she must! This changes everything,” he exclaimed. “She is finally able to get her birthright! Downton is hers. All of it. The law says so!”

“True,” she huffed. “But just because parliament decides to change the law and make things right, it might not be soon enough. Mary has made her decision.”

He sighed and rested his head in his hands. “Dear God, why?”

She patted his back. “Patience, Matthew.”

“I fear that I’ve reached my limit. I’m going to America!”

He stood up and faced her, stubbornly challenging her to object. To his surprise she just nodded.

“Do me one favor, Matthew. Stay until things settle here, and then book your crossing.”


	3. A New Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is 1925 and a new law has been passed in Parliament. The Crawleys have mixed feelings about it. Mary is gone, maybe never to return. Matthew, once ridiculed and disliked as the new heir, now finds only sympathy and discomfort in his relatives' eyes as they adjust to the changes. Then one day, without warning, Mary shows up at Downton. This time however, she is not alone.

##  **

The Rightful Heir

**

 

****

####  **

Chapter 3: A New Heir

**

****

 

Once the inheritance law had changed in England, Matthew was no longer to inherit. The reality of it was not as disappointing to him as some people thought. He had never truly felt that he deserved it in the first place. Had he been able to give it to Mary, he would gladly have done so in a heartbeat. Now he did not have to, the law had seen to her getting her rightful share. Lady Mary Crawley was finally an heiress.

There was a lot of paperwork that needed signatures and wills that needed to be changed as a result. Matthew felt comforted by the legal aspects, as he tried to settle in again with his relatives. At first things had been awkward. People did not seem to know what to do, or say to him, but once he had showed that he did not resent the changes, things went back to normal.

Matthew was deep in thought as he strolled outside the house when he heard the sound of a car coming up the driveway. As it came closer he saw her. He blinked a few times and then hurried towards the entrance, reaching it just as the door opened.

"Hello Matthew," she said and smiled at him.

He offered her his hand, helping her out. "Mary," he whispered.

To his surprise she turned back to the car and reached inside. A second later his world shattered as he looked into the face of the small child next to her.

"Matthew, meet my son." She smiled down at the little boy. "William, darling, this is Mama's cousin Matthew."

"Hello Cousin Matthew," the little boy said and held out his hand.

Matthew chuckled and shook the tiny hand. "It's very nice to meet you, William. Please call me Matthew, after all, your Mama does."

William giggled and looked up at Mary for confirmation that this was all right. She stroked his dark hair and nodded.

"Where is…" Matthew started, but Mary shook her head.

"Lady Mary!"

Mary looked up at the sound of his voice. She sobbed and took a step closer throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh Carson. I've missed you so."

"My lady," he said and smiled fondly at her. "The feeling is mutual, I can assure you." He glanced at the little boy standing next to Matthew. "And who do we have here?"

"Carson, please meet my son, William Crawley."

"Master William, it's a pleasure," Carson said and bowed his head to the boy.

"William," Mary said and took his hand. "This is Mr. Carson, and he's the butler at Downton."

"Mama has told me about you, Mr. Carson. She says that you're very kind, even though you sometimes look like you're cross."

Carson chuckle and then mock glared at Mary. She laughed and touched his arm. "I know that I've arrived unannounced, but I hope that we are still welcome."

"Of course, my lady," he said shocked. "You are the heir."

She glanced at Matthew and sighed. "I guess I am."

"Lord Grantham is in the library, my lady, and her ladyship is in her room."

"Thank you, Carson."

She started towards the entrance when William turned to Matthew. "Are you coming, Matthew?"

Matthew took the offered hand and the three walked inside together.

* * *

Lord Grantham was glad that he had a strong heart when his eldest daughter showed up unannounced. His eyes went from her to the boy, to Matthew and back to Mary.

"Papa."

"Mary."

"I assumed that you wanted me to come home," she said softly. "Was I correct?"

"Of course," he said and quickly crossed the floor to where they were standing. "Oh Mary," he said and pulled her into his arms. "God, I have missed you so."

"Oh dear," she teased. "I think Mama's American ways have rubbed off on you."

Lord Grantham laughed and nodded. "I'm sure they have."

"Mary!" Cora cried out at the sight of her daughter and ran to her, cupping her face as she cried. "My darling, you're finally home."

"Hello, Mama."

Matthew looked down when he felt a slight tug on his trousers. William looked up at him and the look in the boy's eyes startled Matthew. It was oddly familiar.

"Matthew," he whispered. "Are they my grandparents?"

Matthew nodded in confirmation. Cora gasped and covered her mouth at the sound of the boy's voice. In the excitement she had not spotted him, hidden as he was between Mary and Matthew. She knelt down in front of him and took his hands.

"Mama, this is William, my son," Mary said softly. Matthew could tell from her stiff stance that she was unsure about what reception this revelation would get.

"William," Cora whispered. "What a lovely name. I'm sure that you will grow up to be as honorable and kind as the William we all knew here at Downton."

"Thank you," he said, eyeing her a bit suspiciously. "You're pretty."

Cora laughed. "Thank you, William."

"You sound like the ladies back home," he said cheerfully when he finally figured out why she seemed familiar.

"I suppose I do," she teased and nudged his chin. "I'm American, but I've lived here in England since marrying your grandfather."

"I see." William looked up at Robert who was standing silently watching them. "Do you like it here?"

"I do. I hope you will too."

"Hello William," Robert said and smiled at the boy.

"Very nice to meet you," William said and held out his little hand.

Robert chuckled and shook his grandson's hand. "How old are you, my boy?"

"I'm almost five. How old are you?"

The adults started laughing and William's brows furrowed in confusion. He took a step back and reached for his mother's hand. Robert leaned forward and ruffled his hair.

"It's all right, William. I'm quite a bit older than five."

William giggled. "Of course you are, Poppy. You're Mama's daddy."

Matthew winced as the boy suddenly sounded a lot more American, than English.

"Poppy?" Cora said and smiled. "What a lovely nickname for your grandfather. Don't you think so, Robert?"

Robert huffed and nodded. Mary smiled at him and he chuckled. "Poppy, huh?"

William nodded.

"Perhaps you will call me granny?" Cora suggested.

William's brows furrowed again and finally he shook his head. "I don't think so. You're not really a granny."

Cora looked crestfallen and Matthew could see tears in her eyes. "Perhaps you can call her Cranny?" he teased.

William giggled and covered his mouth with both hands. Cora gasped and Mary burst out laughing.

"Oh Matthew," she sighed and made a face at him. "Only you could come up with a crazy name like that."

"Please don't be cross with me," William said and touched Cora's hand. "You're too pretty to be a granny."

"Oh my darling boy," she whispered. Unable to resist any longer she pulled him close and hugged him. To her delight he put his little arms around her and she picked him up.

"We'll figure something out," Mary said and stroked his hair.

"Perhaps I can show William the nursery while you catch up?" Cora suggested.

William perked up. He looked eagerly at Mary. "Please Mama, can I?"

"Of course you can, darling. Give me a kiss and promise to be good to Grandma Cora."

William leaned closer and brushed his lips against Mary's. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, my darling."

The three watched Cora and William leave, already chatting excitedly together.

"I'm glad that he's settling in so quickly," Mary said with a sigh. "William has always been adventurous and curious about new people."

"Who is his father?" Robert said sternly.

"Oh Papa," she said and rolled her eyes. "Of course that would be your first question."

"Because it's an important one."

She met his eyes defiantly. "And why is that? Does that make any difference to who he is? Does it make my son less of my son, your grandson? He's a sweet, loving little boy, that's all you need to know."

"Are you married?" Matthew said very gently.

"Oh Matthew," she sighed. "I'm tired. I think I will retire until dinner."

The two men stood, stunned, watching her leave. As on cue, they both sat down with matching heavy sighs.

"God help us," Robert muttered.

"Give her time," Matthew said and forced back the tears that he felt burn in his eyes. "She will tell us, or she won't. She's right. It doesn't' make a difference. She's still Mary and her son is all her."

"He has Crawley blue eyes," Robert said tiredly.

"And Mary's dark hair," Matthew added softly.

"Whoever his father is, he is certainly Mary's child," Robert said and met Matthew's eyes.

* * *

"Darling, are you having a good time?" Mary said and smiled at William who was perched on Mary's old rocking horse.

"Mama!" he cheered. "Look at all of this!"

Mary smiled and glanced around the nursery. It had been a long time since she had seen it like this.

"I had it set up again with your old toys so Edith's children could play when they come and visit."

"And Sybil's?" Mary said with a teasing smile.

"Of course! But little Violet and Martin are here almost every week. I hardly ever get to see Sybil and her children."

"Who are Violet and Martin?" William asked.

"They are your cousins," Cora said and smiled at him. "They live not very far from here."

"I see," he said and made a face. "Can I play with them?"

"Of course!"

His face broke into a smile that looked so much like Mary that it made Cora chuckle. She took Mary's hand and squeezed it gently. Their eyes met and Cora arched an eyebrow. Mary nodded.

"I knew right away," Cora whispered.

"Please don't tell Papa."


	4. Children's Laughter at Downton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Mary and her son settle in at Downton. Her relatives are curious about the boy, and of course wonder who his father is. Matthew confronts Mary, and she tells him. The two tentatively renew their friendship and closeness from before.

## **

The Rightful Heir

**

#### **

Chapter 4: Children's Laughter at Downton

**

The house was in a crazed frenzy that afternoon and evening. Mrs. Patmore had the kitchen staff almost in tears ordering them around after changing the dinner menu to make Lady Mary's favorite dishes. The staff members who had been there when Mary was at Downton had made every excuse possible to go upstairs to get a look at her and her son. The Servants' dining hall buzzed with questions and thoughts on who the father of Mary's son was.

"I think he's a movie star," one of the young maids said with a giggle. "Perhaps Valentino."

"Ohh!" the other two maids at the table sighed and smiled dreamily.

"Is the nursery set up for Master William?" Mrs. Hughes said sharply to the maids.

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes."

"Good, then perhaps you can check on Lady Mary's room once she comes down for dinner."

"Is it true that the boy is eating with them in the dining room?"

"Not that I can see what business that is of yours," Mrs. Hughes snapped. "but, yes he is."

"Why didn't she bring her nanny?"

"Again, I don't think that's any of your concern Becky."

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes."

"Perhaps I can look after him?" Sophie, a young maid said timidly. "I'm used to looking after me brothers and sisters. You know, just for tonight."

Mrs. Hughes nodded. "Come."

"Where to?" she asked as she hurried after the housekeeper.

"Lady Mary needs to give her approval."

"Lady Mary?" Sophie squealed and stared at Mrs. Hughes.

"She is the boy's mother. Of course she would want to meet you. Did you think that I would just put him in your arms and you take the frightened child from there? Silly girl."

Not waiting for an answer, Mrs. Hughes continued up the stairs. Sophie hurried after her, afraid of yet another lecture.

* * *

"Come." A voice called from the other side, in response to Mrs. Hughes' knocking.

"My lady, I've brought one of the maids to meet you. She has excellent experience with young children and I thought that perhaps she could be of assistance to you with young Master William."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes. That's very thoughtful of you," Mary said and smiled at her. "How have you been?"

"Very well, my lady. It's not as busy here at Downton now with you and your sisters gone."

"Perhaps you're glad that I'm back then? It must be dull to only have Mama and Papa around all the time."

"We're always happy to have you back, my lady."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hughes."

Mrs. Hughes nodded and then left Mary alone with the maid. Sophie stood silently waiting while Mary gave her a once over.

"How old are you Sophie?"

"Seventeen, milady."

"And you have experience with children?"

"I do, milady. I have six younger siblings, four brothers and two sisters."

"God bless your poor mother," Mary said with a chuckle. "Four boys. I find one a handful."

Sophie giggled but stopped when she realized that it was inappropriate. "I'm sorry, milady."

Mary held up a hand to stop her. "Please, don't apologize. Anyone who will spend time with my son must be capable of laughing." She smiled cheekily at Sophie. "Consider it a requirement."

"Yes, milady," Sophie said and smiled.

"He's a very happy little boy. He loves to read, especially funny stories and adventure stories. He is especially enamored of cowboys at the moment," Mary said and rolled her eyes.

"Like Buffalo Bill?" Sophie exclaimed.

"Yes," Mary said and smiled.

"So's me brother Jimmy. Chasing the sheep around with a rope an' everything."

Mary laughed. "I hope that William won't, but it would not surprise me."

"Last time I was home, Jimmy and Albee tied me to a tree and I had to pretend to be an Indian princess that they had to rescue."

Mary smiled and sat down. "It sounds like you enjoy playing with your siblings. They are lucky."

"I do, milady."

"Have you met my son yet?"

Sophie shook her head. "I only heard that he's very handsome."

"He is, but then I'm his mother so I am of course a bit biased in the matter," Mary said with a chuckle.

The door opened and William came running inside making a beeline for Mary who pulled him up on her lap.

"Mama! Poppy says that he's got horses."

"He does," Mary confirmed. "Mama has a horse here too. His name is Diamond."

"Diamond," William whispered. He looked at Mary. "Can I ride him?"

"No, my darling. He's too big for you."

William huffed and folded his arms. "Everything is too big for me."

"Not the rocking horse in the nursery," Sophie said and smiled at him.

"William, this is Sophie," Mary said. "She's going to be your Nanny for a while. She's very nice and you will do a lot of fun things together."

"Like what?" William muttered, still sulking at not being allowed to ride Diamond.

"Master William, everyone knows that you must learn to ride a rocking horse properly before you can ride a pony," Sophie said and made a knowing face at him. "Your grandfather did, and I think your Mama did too. Mr. Carson said that the rocking horse in the nursery is yours, Lady Mary. Is that true?"

"It is," Mary said, smiling at the girl and how cleverly she had steered William's thoughts back to the nursery. "My grandfather gave it to me on my fourth birthday."

"Really?" William said, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Promise, cross my heart and hope to die," Mary said and they giggled together.

"I know exactly what you have to do, Master William. There's a trick to riding a rocking horse. Can you do it without the stirrups?"

He shook his head at her. "No I can't."

"Then you need to practice!" she exclaimed and clapped her hands over her cheeks in surprise. She held out her hand to him. "Come, there's not a moment to waste."

William jumped off Mary's lap and ran to Sophie, taking her hand. She looked at Mary.

"Milady, if that's all, Master William and I will be in the nursery."

"Thank you Sophie. You may go."

William waved to Mary as he eagerly walked off with Sophie.

* * *

Edith had called once she learned that Mary was back. She promised that she and Anthony would come to dinner the following evening. Mary slowly walked back to the drawing room, musing over the changes in her sister, and how happy she was for Edith to have found happiness at last.

"Mary, there you are," Cora said and ushered her into the room.

She walked straight over to Violet, sitting down next to her. The two smiled at each other, then Violet touched her chest and a tiny sob escaped.

"Must be the flowers," she muttered and gestured to the vase sitting on the table next to her. "Cora always chooses the wrong kind. Too strong smelling."

Mary just smiled and squeezed her arm. "I'm so glad to be back, Granny."

"I hear that there's a child," Violet said and met Mary's gaze.

"Yes, my son, William."

"Does he have a father?" Violet snipped.

"He does, but William doesn't know his father."

"A boy needs his father, Mary."

"Why? We've been doing marvelous on our own." She looked up at Matthew who was talking to her father. "Matthew grew up without a father and he turned out just fine."

Violet huffed and opened her mouth to comment on that when a commotion at the door was followed by a running child. William grinned as he ran to Mary, throwing himself against her.

"Mama!"

"Hello my darling," she said and caressed his cheek. "Did you have fun with Sophie?"

"I did." He crawled up on the sofa next to her. "She knows a lot of games. Did you know that her daddy is a real Indian chief?"

Mary chuckled and shook her head.

"I was not aware that we had Indian chiefs in England," Violet said with an amused chuckle. "I guess I better lock my doors."

"Granny, this is William," Mary said and pulled the boy onto her lap. "William, this is Mama's grandmother, Lady Violet Crawley, the Dowager Countess of Grantham."

William frowned at the long title and chewed on his lip. "May I call you Granny too?"

"Yes you may, William."

"Why do you have a stick?"

"William, it's not polite to ask about that," Mary said in a gentle voice.

"It's quite all right, Mary. He is curious of course." She smiled at William. "It's a hidden sword, my boy. In case pirates attack. Then I will pull it out and defend myself."

William's eyes grew huge and he gasped, staring impressed at Violet's cane. "Can I see?"

She shook her head. "It's a secret. You can't tell anyone. Then the pirates will know, and they will take it away before I can use it."

"Promise," he said and made a little gesture in front of his mouth.

Violet gasped as she recognized it. Her eyes immediately darted to Mary, who smiled.

"I taught him that. He's a Crawley; he needs to know our secrets."

"Mama," William said and tugged at her sleeve. "May I have dinner with Sophie in the nursery? She said we could have a campfire like real cowboys and eat our dinner on a blanket on the floor."

Violet chuckled and shook her head. "The future heir to Downton eating on the floor."

Mary smiled at him and pinched his cheek. "Of course you can, just remember that you cannot have a real fire inside."

"Perhaps a small one in the fireplace?" he asked hopefully.

"Perhaps. If not, you need to have a pretend fire."

"Like in the moving pictures!" he said and laughed.

"Just like that."

"Thank you, Mama," he said and kissed her cheek.

He jumped down and waved good bye. "Bye Granny Violet."

"Good night, William."

He ran off and Mary watched him. Dodging a footman, William stumbled a little and Robert caught him before he could fall and hurt himself. Mary gasped when her father tossed William in the air making her son squeal with laughter.

* * *

Matthew was annoyed with Mary. It almost seemed like she was avoiding him on purpose. He had only exchanged a friendly hello with her since coming down to dinner. Finally able to join the ladies, he looked around for her, but to his dismay she was nowhere in sight.

"I believe Lady Mary stepped outside," Carson said in a hushed voice behind him.

"Oh! Thank you, Carson."

Matthew found her in the same spot as that winter night so many years ago. He had planned to ask her to marry him that night, but her determination to leave made him falter and his courage disappeared in the wind.

He stood silently next to her, watching the darkening sky, waiting for the first star to flicker.

"He's mine," he finally whispered.

"What's that?"

"William," he clarified. "He's mine, just as much as he's yours."

"Hmm."

They were silent again and he stuck his hands in his pockets. A smile touched his lips when he spotted the first star.

"I think they suspect the truth."

"Oh?"

Their eyes met and he shrugged, smiling cheekily. "Crawley blue eyes?"

"I see."

"Aren't you going to say something, Mary?"

"What is there to say? I'm not going to lie to you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What would you've done, if I had? Come to America? Asked me to marry you? Demand I come back, so your son could be raised in England?"

"Yes! No. Oh I don't know, Mary," he snapped. "The point is, you never gave me a choice."

"Matthew, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel obligated to marry me. William and I are fine. He's my darling boy; my heart has been content since he was born."

"I want to get to know him," Matthew said stubbornly. "By God, Mary, how could you be so selfish?"

"Selfish?" She glared at him. "I left all of this behind. It wasn't until months later that I realized that I was pregnant. I had cut my ties, started a new life. For the first time in my life I felt free. Finally knowing that feeling, I wanted my son to experience that too. Perhaps that is selfish of me, I don't know, but know that everything I've done since finding out that I carried another living being inside me, was to make his life everything it could be."

"Please, Mary, let's not fight," he sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to calm his temper. "I love you, and I love our son."

"You barely know him!" she exclaimed.

"Did you not love him the moment you saw him?" he asked her, challenging her to disagree with him.

"Of course I did!"

"Then why does it surprise you that I love him?"

She shrugged. "I'm his mother. I carried him for nine months."

"And I'm his father," Matthew snapped. "He's part me and part of the woman I love."

Mary laughed and shook her head. "I think you're in love with the idea of me, more so than the actual me."

"Don't tell me how I feel!"

"Do you want to marry me?" she asked with an amused chuckle. "Tell me honestly. If William did not exist, would you still want to?"

"Of course I do! I wanted to ask you that night, you know." Matthew sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This was not how he had imagined telling her. "Never mind." He turned on his heel and walked back inside.

Mary closed her eyes and sighed. "I would've said yes," she whispered softly.

* * *

Mary stretched and blinked a few times. The sun was coming through a gap in the curtains and she frowned. Her eyebrows shot up when she noticed how late it was. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up, stretching again as she walked over to ring for the maid.

Impatient as ever, she pulled the curtains open, looking out over Downton. The view was familiar. She had seen it every day, growing up. Feeling a little chilly she grabbed her robe. Downton was cold compared to California. Mary worried for a moment about her son. She had forgotten to tell Sophie to give William an extra blanket. Sinking down on the bed she closed her eyes, wishing that she was back in California. She loved mornings in their home in Hollywood. William would run into her room with Maria in tow. He would jump on her bed and then the two of them would have breakfast in bed while talking about the day ahead. If it was a nice day William would often swim in the pool while Mary lounged in the shade under an umbrella.

A knock on the door startled her and popped her little daydream bubble.

"Come in."

The door opened and William peeked inside. He laughed and ran to her. She opened her arms and pulled him up on the bed next to her, tickling him and delighting in his giggles.

"Good morning, Mary."

She instantly let go of her son and sat up. "Matthew."

"I ran into William outside the nursery. He told me how the two of you usually have breakfast together. We did not want you to feel lonely, so we thought that perhaps we could join you."

"That's very nice of you," she said and grabbed William again, kissing his face. The boy squealed and tried to get away.

"Mama, not in front of Matthew."

"Oh? Since when is your Mama not allowed to kiss her darling boy?"

"I wouldn't mind a kiss from your Mama," Matthew teased the boy.

William giggled. "Have mine!"

"Which one?"

William pointed to his cheek, then the other one, and finally his lips. Matthew sat down next to Mary on the bed and pointed to his left cheek.

"Here?" William nodded. "Well?"

Mary leaned forward and placed a kiss on Matthew's cheek. He took a deep breath as her soft lips brushed over his heated skin. He pointed to his other cheek and looked at the boy.

"Here?" Again William nodded.

Matthew turned and Mary placed another soft kiss on his cheek. Looking her in the eyes he touched his lips.

"Here?" he whispered.

She just looked at him.

"Yes!" William cheered and laughed, bouncing on the bed.

Matthew leaned forward and very softly kissed Mary on the lips. Her eyes fluttered close and she sighed against his lips. He pulled away and she leaned in as if wanting to prolong the kiss.

"Good?" Matthew asked the boy.

"Yes!" he said and giggled some more, both his hands over his mouth.

"A real gentleman does not kiss a lady in her bedroom in presence of her son," Mary said and made a face at them.

"I guess we're not real gentlemen then, William and I," Matthew teased. "I prefer kisses to being a gentleman."

"I don't!" William stated firmly. "I want to be a cowboy!"

"Did you have a nice cowboy dinner last night?" Mary asked.

William nodded. "Sophie says that cowboys eat beans. She must be wrong because they are so yucky."

Mary laughed and ruffled his hair. "Cowboys don't only eat rattlesnakes and possums, you know."

William wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes at her. He looked so much like Mary it made Matthew laugh.

"They eat empanadas and steak," William said excitedly. "Maria says so."

"What's  _empanadas_?" Matthew wanted to know.

"You've never had an empanada? Burritos? Enchiladas?" William made a pained face at Matthew. "Didn't your Mama make some?"

"William's  _Niñera_  is Mexican," Mary explained. "She's a very good cook. I've tried so many lovely dishes since moving to California."

"I assume you don't know how to make them?" he teased.

"I'm afraid not," she confirmed.

"In the meantime I guess we have to introduce William to some good old English cooking. Kidney pie maybe? Kedgeree?"

William wrinkled his nose. "No thank you."

"How about some toast with strawberry jam?" Matthew said and scooped up the boy.

William shook his head, but he was smiling. Matthew tossed him in the air.

"Bubble and squeak?" Another shake of his head. "Fried porridge?"

"Yuck!"

Matthew put him down and William ran over to the window. Matthew sat down next to Mary, taking her hand as they watched him.

"He likes you," she whispered.

"The feeling is mutual, I can assure you."

"Can I go and see Poppy?" William asked eagerly.

"You may. I think he's in the dining room having breakfast."

"I know where the dining room is."

"Remember to be quiet if Papa is reading the paper. You may ask the footman for some tea if you like."

"How about we go down together and let your Mama get dressed?" Matthew suggested.

William laughed and ran to Matthew, throwing himself at him just like he would do with Mary. She felt a tiny stab of jealousy at the sight.  _Why was it that everyone adored Matthew?_

"I'll see you downstairs then," she said curtly and got up.

Matthew's eyebrows furrowed a little and he tilted his head as if waiting for an explanation to her sudden mood change.

"Come Matthew!" William tugged at his hand, making Matthew laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** **TEASER** ***
> 
> The story continues in **Chapter 5: Rediscovering Downton through the Eyes of a Small Boy**. Mary takes William to meet Diamond. Later Matthew gets a chance to spend some time with the boy and the two start to bond. Matthew is eager to move things forward, but Mary is cautious, worried about how William will adjust the many changes around him.
> 
> When Edith and Anthony come to dinner, Mary finds herself in a mirror situation of the disastrous 'salty pudding' night. She is therefore very surprised to find a new common ground with her brother-in-law, Sir Anthony Strallan. Sharing a moment with her sister, she tells Edith about William. It becomes apparent that Mary is not the only one who has changed.


	5. Rediscovering Downton through the Eyes of a Small Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please don't be too hard on my Mary. I see her as a very complex person who is, at the beginning of this story, very conflicted. Since the man she loves appears to have no interest in marrying her she grasps for something to take with her as a memory of him. After all, she's not certain if she will ever return. Call that heartless, or selfish, I think it is sad more than anything. It's not her intention to hurt Matthew. As for her not telling him about the child, well for the purpose of surprise in the story, I had her keep William a secret. Then again, Mary is still trying to sort out her life. She's looking out for her son, trying to protect him as much as she can. It's not easy to be a single parent, and I can't imagine that it was any easier in the 1920s.
> 
> The Matthew in this story has matured since those days of season one when he and Mary argued and he would stomp off like a petulant child. He has been through a war, and watched his fiancée die, learning the hard way that happiness can be ripped away in an instant. Of course he is upset that Mary did not tell him about William, but at the same time he is tired of arguing with her. He knows that in order to win his son's love, he must first find a way to sort things out with Mary. He knows her better now. He can see through her walls. Can you blame him for wanting the two people he loves to stay in his life? Last time Mary left after a week. This time he wants them to stay.

## 

**The Rightful Heir**

####  **Chapter 5: Rediscovering Downton through the Eyes of a Small Boy**

William had been more than a little excited about the prospect of visiting the stables, but once face to face with a real horse, he was a little apprehensive about it. Mary held him securely in her arms, showing him how to pet the horse's muzzle. After some initial hesitation, William touched Diamond's soft muzzle and gasped at the feeling of the horse.

"He's so soft!"

Mary chuckled and nodded. "He is."

They had walked through the stables. William had let go of Mary's hand, opting to take Robert's instead as the two inspected the stable together. Mary smiled in amusement when she noticed her son mimicking her father.

When they returned, Sophie had given William his lunch before his much needed bath. Mary stopped by and played with him before dinner. The familiar activity was a balm to her nerves. In the moment when she was alone with her son it felt as if they were back in California, just the two of them.

"May I come in?"

They looked up at Matthew standing in the doorway.

"Matthew!" William cheered. "We're building a stable," he explained excitedly. "for Poppy's horses."

"How splendid!" Matthew eased down next to the boy. "Can I make the paddock?"

"What's a paddock?" William asked with a frown.

"It's where the horses run and where you will have your lessons if you want to learn to ride," Matthew explained.

"We do need a paddock," William concluded in a very serious voice.

Matthew bit his lip trying not to laugh. "So?"

"The paddock goes… here!" William said and pointed next to the stable building.

Matthew eagerly started to put together the blocks, quickly assembling a rectangle. Looking around he spotted a horse up on a shelf. Getting up he retrieved it and put it inside the paddock.

"Wow!" William gasped.

"That's Sybil's horse," Mary said in a soft whisper as she lost herself in memories of her childhood.

"What's his name?" William wanted to know.

"Pegasus."

"Pegasus?" William said and made a face.

"Pegasus was a beautiful horse in Greek mythology," Matthew explained. "He had wings and he could fly."

William jumped up and raced around the room, his arms flapping as he galloped and jumped over toys. Mary and Matthew laughed and leaned against each other. Eventually the boy ran right to Matthew and the two tumbled down on the floor, wrestling around while laughing. Matthew lifted William up, holing him in the air above him. William laughed and squirmed.

Mary took him from Matthew and kissed his cheek. "Time for you to go to bed, young man."

"Oh, Mama, must I?" he sighed.

"I've heard that expression before," a teasing voice said from the open doorway. "You're so much like your mother," Cora said and stroked William's hair.

William leaned his head against Mary's shoulder and nodded. "I know."

Cora chuckled again. "I just wanted to say goodnight to you, darling."

He leaned closer and hugged her, kissing her cheek. "G'nite Cranny."

Matthew and Mary burst out laughing. Cora sighed and rolled her eyes. William touched her cheek.

"I love you, Grammy," he said very seriously.

"Grammy, hmm? I think I like that much better, William."

William smiled and nodded. "Me too."

"I was getting kind of fond of Cranny," Matthew said and shrugged.

"You're silly," William giggled.

"And how right you are," Cora said and gave Matthew a stern look.

Matthew stroked the boy's hair and then looked at Mary. "I'll see you downstairs."

"Matthew?" William whispered. "Can you read me a goodnight story?"

Mary and Cora looked at each other. Cora nodded and Mary sighed.

"Of course he can, darling," Mary said and kissed William's soft cheek again. "How about I tuck you in and then Matthew can read you a story?"

"Yes!"

Cora watched from the door how Mary gently put William in the same bed Mary had once slept in. The sight of her daughter securely tucking her son into bed, stroking his hair and kissing him goodnight was so unfamiliar, yet it warmed her heart to see Mary so happy. She held out her hand to Mary who took it. With a last glance over her shoulder, Mary left her son in Matthew's care, as the two lost themselves in the adventures of pirates and conquerors.

* * *

"When are you going to tell Matthew?" Cora asked as she and Mary walked downstairs.

"He knows."

"You told him?" Cora stopped and just stared at Mary.

"He guessed. I couldn't lie to him."

"Of course not. So what now?"

"I don't know," Mary said with a shrug. "Nothing I guess."

"But surely…"

"Don't say that I must marry him, Mama," Mary snapped. She sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry. Matthew and I are trying to figure out where we stand with each other. Until we do, I don't need any additional pressure, and I most certainly don't want William to know that Matthew is his father."

"He'll find out sooner or later," Cora said with a knowing look.

"Cora, Mary, there you are," Robert said cheerfully. "I thought I would be waiting alone in the drawing room all night."

"Where're Edith and Anthony?" Cora asked with a confused frown.

"They aren't here yet."

* * *

The energy in the drawing room that evening was much different from days past, Mary mused with a little smile. It was odd to hear Edith laughing so much. When Mary finally told her about William, Edith gasped and then started to cry, holding her sister. Wiping her tears of joy she asked Mary if she could meet him. The two sisters slipped out and hurried upstairs.

William was asleep in his bed, looking very small under the thick duvet. Edith sat down next to him, careful not to wake him. She stroked his hair and smiled at Mary.

"Oh Mary, he looks just like you. I can't wait to meet him properly."

"He's a darling," Mary whispered. "I've adored him from the moment he was born."

Edith nodded. "I know. I feel the same way about my children."

* * *

Mary shot her mother an annoyed look. Why on earth Cora had felt the need to place her between Sir Anthony and Matthew, Mary had no idea. It felt as the beginning of the  _'salty pudding'_  night all over.

"Lady Mary…"

"Please, Anthony," she interrupted and gently touched his arm, smiling widely at him. "We're family now, certainly we can put titles aside."

He snickered and Mary was yet again reminded of just how much her brother-in-law looked like a horse.

"I'm delighted, Mary," he said and smiled fondly at her. "It's been such a long time since we last saw you. Edith is so excited that you're home."

"I guess we have finally found a way of setting youthful pranks aside and to start behaving like adults," Mary said and sipped her wine.

"Exactly!" He grinned at her. "I do hope that you and your son will come and visit us. I cannot wait to meet him."

"Of course!"

"It might come as a surprise to you, Mary, that I truly enjoy being a father," he said, almost shyly. "I feel like a young man again, playing with my children." He gestured to his arm. "Even this is not an issue with them. In fact, my son is very proud of that I fought in the war."

"And he should be," Mary said with a smile. "Edith told me you have a son and a daughter."

"We do, we do," he said and grinned. "Violet is four and Martin almost three."

"I'm sure they are adorable," Mary said politely, hoping that neither of her sister's children had their father's smile. "I cannot wait to meet my little niece and nephew."

* * *

When they were finally allowed to turn, Mary was surprised to find it almost a disappointment to end her conversation with Anthony. She smiled at him and then glanced at her sister across the table. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Mary nodded to her. Edith grinned, clearly pleased.

"So, foxes?" Matthew teased in a hushed voice. Mary chuckled and shook her head. "Farming then?"

"Surprisingly, no," she said with a little smile. "We spoke of family, our children mostly."

"Oh," he looked down, lost in thought for a moment. "I wish that I could join the conversation, but as you know, my experience with being a father is close to nil."

"Matthew," she said gently and touched his arm. "He needs a friend too. Can you be that? For now?"

He looked up at her. Meeting her dark, serious eyes he nodded. "Of course. We do get along rather well."

"I know. William has been surrounded by people since the day he was born. We visit my friends several times per week and he plays with their children. When I'm not with him, he's with Maria and she takes him with her everywhere. It's safe to say that William has met more people than I have in Hollywood. He's a brave and sweet little boy who appears to really like to meet new people." She chuckled. "Quite unlike his mother when she was young."

Matthew smiled at her. "Thank you for telling me about him. I do want to know everything." Her hand was still on his arm and he could feel the warmth seeping through his sleeve. "He's you," he whispered. "yet, he's uniquely him. It's fascinating to watch really."

"Oh Matthew," she sighed.

* * *

Later, after Edith and Anthony bid them all goodnight and Robert and Cora had gone upstairs, Matthew found himself on a sofa across from Mary in the library. It reminded him of that night they had spent together, at Edith's wedding.

Mary had kicked off her shoes and was curled up in the corner of the sofa, cradling a cognac snifter in her hands. She was deep in thought. Taking the rare opportunity to just watch her, he sipped his drink, delighting in the comfort of the quiet night.

"You're staring at me."

Matthew chuckled. "I'm admiring you, the way someone admires a work of art."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Honestly, Matthew."

"You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever met," he said seriously. "Since I don't know how long you will stay, I feel the need to memorize every moment with you."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "What if I would stay?"

"It would make me very happy," he confessed.

"It would be different," she whispered. "There's William to consider now. Whatever happens, Matthew, I don't want him to get caught in the middle. William must not be hurt by our foolishness."

"How could loving you be foolish?" he whispered. "And how could loving the two of you hurt him?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she snapped. "We have had so many ups and downs, Matthew. I do not wish for my son to experience that kind of heartache."

"Our son," he corrected her very softly.

"Not yet," she warned.

Understanding her protectiveness of William, Matthew could only nod. Her words still stung. Silence filled the room again as they lost themselves in thought.


	6. Fathers, Sons & Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith comes to Downton for a visit with her children and Mary gets to meet her niece and nephew for the first time. As the three children are playing in the nursery four year old Violet Strallan poses a loaded question that William is uncertain how to handle.

##  **

The Rightful Heir

**

####  **

Chapter 6: Fathers, Sons & Daughters

**

Mary sat by the window in the library, reading, now and then glancing at William who was playing with Sophie on the lawn outside. Her father's new dog was barking and jumping around with them. Old Isis rarely left Robert's side these days, preferring to sleep by his feet or close to the fireplace.

She chuckled when Sophie took of her bonnet and handed it to William, then burst out laughing as her son proceeded to put it on the dog.

"I'm glad to see you smiling," Lord Grantham said as he entered the room.

"Perhaps you should hold that thought until you see what exactly has me so amused," she teased.

He came closer and looked through the window. "Dear Lord! Is that my dog?"

Mary burst out laughing. "Doesn't he look pretty in his bonnet?"

Lord Grantham huffed and opened the doors to the outside. Mary sat up straighter, wondering what he would do, and ready to intervene should he try to punish her son. To her amazement William ran to Robert. She could tell that he was laughing. The dog followed, barking happily, wagging its tail at the sight of his master.

Robert caught his grandson and tossed him in the air. The boy squealed and laughed, his little legs kicking in the air.

"Again Poppy!"

Mary smiled from the door as she watched her father play with her son. Feeling someone behind her she looked over her shoulder. Matthew was standing a few feet away. She held out her hand to him and he quickly crossed the floor. Her eyes fluttered shut when she felt his arms around her.

* * *

Hearing the sound of a car coming up the driveway, Mary walked outside. Edith was coming over with her children and she was looking forward to meeting them. She watched as the door to the car opened and a little girl jumped out. She ran towards Robert.

"Grandpapa!"

Mary flinched when she felt a coat being placed over her shoulders.

"I didn't want you to get cold," Matthew said, looking a little embarrassed at the caring gesture.

"Thank you."

"Mary, Matthew."

Mary waved at her sister coming towards her, a small boy on her hip.

"Hello Edith." Mary smiled at her nephew. "And this must be Martin."

The boy just stared at her and then burrowed his face against his mother's neck.

"He's a bit shy," Edith said with a smile. "Give him a little time and he'll come around."

The four of them walked over to Lord Grantham who was holding Violet. William was standing watching them, slowly petting Zeus' head. When he spotted Mary he ran to her, but last minute changed his mind and opted for Matthew. Matthew caught him and lifted him up.

"William," Mary said and stroked his hair. "This is my sister, your Aunt Edith."

"Hello Aunt Edith," he said and smiled at her. "Is that your little boy?"

"Yes it is," she said and smiled at him. "This is your cousin, Martin."

Martin and William looked at each other, blue eyes sizing the other up. William was the first to say something. He smiled at Martin and squirmed out of Matthew's arms.

"Do you like cowboys?"

"I don't know," Martin said softly.

"Cowboys ride horses, and they have guns so they can shoot the bad guys," William said excitedly.

"Like in the war?" Martin asked with a frown.

William shook his head. "Train robbers and Indians."

Martin's eyes widened. "Indians?"

William nodded and then made a noise that sounded like a battle cry. He moved his little hand over his mouth to show his cousin. Martin struggled in Edith's arms and she put him down. She stroked his blond locks.

"How did you do that?" he asked William.

William started to explain and soon the two boys were racing around the lawn making Indian battle cries. Sophie laughed at them and caught William, claiming that he was now a prisoner. He laughed as she put him over her shoulder to carrying him off.

"I'll free you!" Martin promised.

Mary and Edith laughed so hard tears were running down their cheeks as the little boy ran after Sophie. He could barely reach her waist, but obviously was successful enough to tickle her. The girl laughed and screamed as Martin's little fingers poked her side. She put William down and he and Martin ran back, laughing.

"I saved you," Martin said with a big grin.

"You did."

"Who are you?"

William turned to face the girl standing there. "I'm William Crawley."

Violet frowned, her little fists on her hips. "I'm Lady Violet Strallan. You may call me Lady Violet."

"Why?" William asked confused. "Why can't I call you Violet?"

"Because I'm a lady!" she huffed. "It's just how it is."

"Violet, dear," Edith said to her daughter. "William is your cousin. There's no need for him to call you Lady Violet."

Violet tilted her head and her long blonde curls danced around her head. "I suppose." Noticing Matthew standing behind her mother she smiled at him. "Hello Cousin Matthew."

"Hello Violet," he said and smiled. "You're just getting prettier and prettier every time I see you."

She giggled and walked over to him, kissing his cheek when he bent down to hug her. "Thank you, Cousin Matthew."

Mary bit her lip when she noticed the look on her son's face. William was not amused at how Matthew paid attention to Violet.

* * *

The group had returned inside once the chill in the air became too much. Cora had joined them for tea in the drawing room. It was a loud affair with three young children happily laughing and talking. When it became clear that the three were bored and would sooner rather than later end up knocking something over, Mary suggested that they head up to the nursery. William raced out the room with Violet in tow, Martin struggling to keep up with them.

"So far, so good," Edith said amused as she watched the children on the stairs.

"William is used to playing with other children," Mary explained.

"I'm afraid Violet and Martin are not."

"Well, as long as they don't tie Sophie to a bedpost all should be fine," Mary said with a chuckle.

Edith burst out laughing and the sisters shared a knowing look. "Dear God, Mary. I can't believe you still remember that."

"I'm sure Nanny never forgot," she muttered.

"Papa was so cross with you for tricking her into that."

"I know," Mary said and sighed. "If I had been a boy I'm sure my backside would've smarted that night."

Matthew having overheard the last words stared at Mary. "What happened?"

Mary smiled and took his arm. "Edith and I were playing a game and I convinced Nanny that I needed to tie her up so that we could rescue her. I was nine I think and Edith seven." She glanced at Edith for confirmation. Edith nodded. "Unfortunately we forgot Nanny as we got distracted into another game."

"Oh God!" Matthew exclaimed and laughed. "Poor Nanny."

"It was not until almost an hour later when a maid passing by the nursery heard her calling for help," Edith said and laughed. She shot Mary a glance. "Mary got into a lot of trouble once Nanny told Papa."

"For some reason I don't think it was the only time Mary was in trouble," Matthew teased.

"Matthew!"

"You're right, Matthew," Edith said a little smug. "Unfortunately I was on the receiving end of many of her little pranks."

"Suddenly I'm very happy for having been an only child," Matthew said and made a face.

Mary and Edith laughed and Mary hugged his arm a little tighter. "It just means that you're still innocent, Matthew. Watch out, you might still be on the receiving end of a prank."

He smiled fondly at her. "As long as you promise to make it up to me afterwards, I'm sure I won't mind too much."

Edith blushed and hurried up the stairs leaving her sister and Matthew on the landing.

"I will have to think about that," Mary purred next to his ear.

Matthew swallowed hard, suddenly feeling a bit warmer.

* * *

"Who's your Papa?" Violet asked.

"I don't have a Papa," William explained.

The little girl frowned. "Of course you do. Everyone has a Papa."

"Mama says I don't."

"Perhaps he's dead," Violet said seriously.

"I don't think so," William said after a moment of silence.

"My Papa is wonderful!" she said and smiled. "He loves me so much."

William nodded silently. He moved his toy car closer to the stables. "I think my Papa will maybe come and see me some day," he whispered.

"How could he?" Violet said with a frown. "You just said you don't have one."

William shrugged. "Perhaps he remembers me and wants to meet me?"

Remembering something she had overheard the servants speaking of, her eyes widened. "Are you a bastard?"she gasped and stared at him in horror.

William jumped up. He knew the word and that it was a very bad thing to say. "No I'm not!" He ran out the room leaving a gaping Violet behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** **TEASER** ***
> 
>   
> 
> 
> The story continues in **Chapter 7: William Learns the Truth**. Mary finds herself consoling her child as he lashes out in response to the upsetting words from his young cousin. Matthew gets caught in the middle, but Matthew being Matthew, he manages to use his charm to diffuse the situation.
> 
> Later Cora convinces Mary that she must tell William the truth. Dreading the moment she has postponed for so long, Mary sits William down and tells him everything. Knowing the truth, will William accept Matthew as his father?


	7. William Learns the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary finds herself consoling her child as he lashes out in response to the upsetting words from his young cousin. Matthew gets caught in the middle, but Matthew being Matthew, he manages to use his charm to diffuse the situation.
> 
> Matthew spends the night holding Mary, only to wake up to face the kind of inquisition only a four year old Crawley can conjure. Later Cora convinces Mary that she must tell William the truth. Dreading the moment she has postponed for so long, Mary sits William down and tells him everything. Knowing the truth, will William accept Matthew as his father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Season 1 & 2 trough the Christmas Special
> 
> Disclaimer: Any names off characters you recognize from Downton Abbey are not mine. All original characters do however belong to me. Fanfiction is in my opinion the ultimate form of flattery to a screenwriter :)  
> .  
> Special thank you to the lovely Tambear for catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions & advice!

## 

The Rightful Heir

#### Chapter 7: William Learns the Truth

William had been very quiet the rest of the day. When Mary came to say good night to him he just turned over in the bed and closed his eyes. She stroked his hair.

"I love you so much, my little prince," she whispered.

He rolled over and looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears. "Violet says I'm a bastard," he whispered.

Mary gasped and immediately reached for him, pulling him into her arms. "Of course you're not!"

"But I don't have a Papa!" he cried out. Tears were now streaming down his soft cheeks and he hiccupped.

Mary stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. "You do have a Papa, my darling."

"I do?" William whispered and sniffled, wiping his nose on his pajama sleeve.

"He's got blue eyes just like you and he loves you very much."

"But he doesn't want me!" William cried and pulled away from Mary. "I wish I was never born."

Mary gasped and covered her mouth, tears in her eyes. "Oh, darling," she whispered. "You're the best thing ever to happen to me."

"No I'm not!" he yelled from under the covers.

"I love you more than anything," she persisted, stroking his back. He moved away. "Poppy loves you, and so does Grammy Cora."

"But my Papa doesn't!" he cried out.

Mary pulled him out from under the covers. She held him tightly as she carried him to her room, putting him down on her bed. William was still crying, apparently inconsolable. She held him and sang softly to him until he eventually fell asleep.

Watching her sleeping child, hearing him sniffle and whimper in sleep Mary felt terrible. Determined to make things right, she went downstairs.

* * *

Matthew's eyes widened at the anger in Mary's eyes. He almost took a step back when she stalked over.

"I could strangle that child," she hissed.

"William?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course not! Violet," she huffed.

"I see."

"She asked William about his father," she said and sank down on the sofa. She looked up at him. "I thought that I had made the right decision, but now I'm not so sure anymore."

He sat down next to her and took her hand. "I know you did, and you've raised a wonderful, sweet little boy. I'm very proud of you Mary. The fact remains, William has a father."

"I know," she whispered and her fingers tightened around his. "Oh Matthew."

He pulled her closer and held her, stroking her back.

"Let her go!"

They broke apart at the sound. William ran across the room on bare feet and leaped at Matthew, hitting his chest.

"William!" Mary exclaimed, pulling her son away from Matthew. "What are you doing?"

"He made you cry!"

"Oh darling," Mary said and kissed his cheek. "Matthew was comforting me. You like to be hugged when you're hurting, don't you?"

William nodded, still eyeing Matthew suspiciously. "Why were you hurting? Do you have a booboo?"

"No daring," she said and smiled. "I was sad because you were sad."

"Oh," he said and looked down, playing with her necklace. "I'm sorry, Mama."

She sighed and looked at Matthew over William's head.

"William," he said seriously to the boy. "I would never do anything to hurt your Mama, or you."

William nodded. "I'm sorry I hit you."

"That's all right," Matthew said and ruffled his hair. "You were defending your Mama. That's very honorable, and you did apologize when you realized you made a mistake."

William smiled a little and then sighed.

"Let's get you back to bed," Mary said and smiled at him. "Would you like Matthew to come and tuck you in?"

William nodded. "Would you?"

"Of course."

The three walked slowly upstairs. Carson watched them from his spot in the hallway. A smile graced his lips at the sight. They sure made a beautiful family.

* * *

They had stayed with William until he fell asleep. Mary was leaning against Matthew, comforted by his strength and warmth. He walked her to her room in silence. She took his hand and pulled him inside.

"Mary?"

"Please Matthew," she whispered. "I need you. Will you please stay?"

He nodded. "You know I will."

He slowly undressed her. Their lips met in a soft kiss and he sighed against her lips.

"Oh Mary."

She took a step back and shook her head. "Not tonight Matthew."

"But I thought…"

"That just because I invited you into my room that I wanted to make love to you?" she said with a heavy sigh. "Good night, Matthew."

"Mary, wait," he said and took a step closer. "I'm sorry," he whispered and cupped her cheek. "Do you want me to stay?"

She nodded. "Please?" she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I just want to feel you next to me."

He kissed her softly. Turning around he grabbed her nightgown and held it out to her. His eyes widened when she pulled off her chemise. He smiled and slipped the silk garment over her head.

"My God, Mary, you're just as beautiful as I remember you."

"Come to bed, Matthew," she teased.

He quickly undressed while watching her slip between the sheets. Once in his underwear, he climbed in next to her. She moved closer and put her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and closed his eyes.

"Marry me," he whispered.

There was no response and he felt his stomach turn into a knot, then a soft little snore made him realize that she was asleep.

"Why don't you sleep on it, darling?" he whispered with an amuse chuckle.

Mary stirred and he rolled her over, spooning up behind her.

* * *

Matthew blinked and yelped when he found himself looking into a pair of very serious blue eyes.

"What are you doing in Mama's bed?" the boy asked with a frown.

"I was holding her as she slept because she was sad," Matthew explained in a hushed whisper.

"Only my Papa is allowed to sleep in her bed," the boy persisted.

"Well…"

Mary stirred and stretched. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she recognized Matthew.

"Good morning, darling," she purred and reached for him.

"Mary, we're not alone," he warned her.

Mary flinched and turned her head. "William!"

"Why is Matthew in your bed?" he asked sullenly.

"Because I asked him to," she said softly.

"Why?"

"I will explain why to you when you're a bit older, sweetheart," she said and smiled at her son. "Now come here and give your Mama a kiss."

William made a face but when she grabbed him and tickled him, he laughed and hugged her.

"I love you, Mama," he whispered.

Matthew watched the two and it tugged at his heart. This was his family, or at least it should be.

"May I have a hug too?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Mary turned and pulled him close. "Did you think you would get away with not kissing me good morning?"

He laughed and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. "Good morning, Mary."

William watched them with a puzzled look. "You look like a mommy and daddy," he whispered.

"Would you like that?" Mary asked.

He shrugged. Mary realized that it was a lot for a four year old boy to take in and sat up, pulling him onto her lap.

* * *

Cora put her cup down and took Mary's hand. "You must tell him."

"But how?" Mary exclaimed. "He's only four. How can I make him understand?"

"It doesn't matter. He will understand as he gets older. He's still so young there's a chance that he will never remember not having a father, if you tell him now."

"I guess you're right," Mary sighed.

"Why don't you take William down to the stables this morning? Robert told me that one of the mares had a colt over night."

"Really?"

"I think William might like meeting a baby horse."

Cora opted not to share with Mary Robert's excitement over the new horse and how he had asked for her opinion on giving it to William. One thing at the time, she thought.

* * *

"Where are we going, Mama?"

"Poppy's horse had a baby," she said and smiled at him. "He was born over night. I thought you might want to meet him."

William's eyes widened. "Really?"

Mary nodded. She smiled as he skipped next to her, clearly excited now.

The two entered the stables and walked down the aisle. Mary said good morning to Lynch, asking about the new foal.

"They're in the third box down, my lady," Lynch said and smiled. "She's very friendly so there's no problem for you to go inside."

"Thank you, Lynch."

Mary slid the bolt out of the lock and the door swung open. The white horse snorted and moved her head up and down. Mary hushed her and stroked her muzzle. She swished her tail, but lowered her head so Mary could scratch between her ears.

William carefully walked inside and gasped when he spotted the dark little colt curled up in the corner.

"Walk slowly so you don't frighten him," Mary cautioned.

William nodded and eased down on his knees next to the small animal. He stroked its fur and the colt turned his head, pushing against William's arm. The boy giggled as the horse nibbled on his sleeve.

"Look, Mama. He likes me!"

Mary smiled at the two. William was petting the little horse's soft muzzle and then stretched out in the clean hay next to him, resting his head against the warm fur. Mary walked over and sat down next to him, taking William's little hand.

"I'm sure that she's just as proud as I was when you were born," she said very softly.

William smiled and looked at the horse. "Where's the daddy horse?"

"He lives at another stable not too far away."

"Oh."

"I want to tell you a story, my darling," she said and stroked his hair. "I don't know how much you will understand of it, but I will tell you nevertheless."

"Okay," he said and frowned.

"Before you were born, Mama was back here at Downton for Aunt Edith's wedding."

"To Uncle Anthony?"

"Yes," she said and smiled. "Your Aunt Sybil and Uncle Tom were here too. And Matthew."

William nodded. "I like Matthew. He's nice."

"I like him too," she said and smiled. "Very much actually." Mary sighed and closed her eyes. "Matthew and I spent a lot of time together here at Downton before I moved to America."

"Before I was born," the boy concluded.

"Yes. I was very sad to leave after the wedding, but I knew that my life was in America." William looked intently at her and she caressed his cheek. "About a week after I moved into our house I found out that I was pregnant," she said and smiled at him. "You were in my tummy and I could not have been happier."

"Were you scared?"

She chuckled at the surprise question. "As a matter of fact I was. I'd never been a mommy before. Perhaps I would not be very good at it."

"I think you're very good at it, Mama," he said seriously.

Mary laughed and pulled him closer. "Thank you my darling." She stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. "I never told your Papa about you. He was so far away and it seemed pointless since I honestly didn't know if you would ever get to meet him."

"My Papa was here in England?" he gasped.

"He still is, my darling."

"Where?" he whispered.

She tapped him on the nose. "I will tell you, in a moment." William sighed and nodded. "When I left, Matthew was the heir to Downton. He was to inherit it all. I felt that I had nothing left here, so I moved away."

"Weren't you sad?" William's lip quivered a little.

She nodded. "I was, but I was also excited. It was a new adventure."

He smiled and nodded. "And then I was born and you weren't alone anymore!"

Mary laughed and nodded. "Correct, my little prince. You've made me happy, each and every day."

"Poppy says that you're his heir," William said with a frown. "How could Matthew and you both be his heir?"

"The law changed," she explained. "Before, I could not be the heir only because I was a girl."

"That's stupid!" William said and made a face.

"You are right, and earlier this year the people in charge realized this too. So they changed the law."

"The President you mean?"

"No my darling. England doesn't have a President."

"No President? Then who's in charge?"

Mary smiled at her son's confused face. "The Prime Minister is, and the King."

"Oh!" His eyes widened. "Does the king have a crown?"

"He does!" she grinned at his excitement. "He doesn't wear it very often, only for special occasions."

"That's too bad," William muttered. "If I were king I would wear it always."

"Because the law changed, I had to come back," Mary went on. "I might even have to stay here in England."

"But what about our house? What about me?" he whispered.

"You will always stay with me, darling. We will go to America and visit."

"I see," he said and sighed.

"Your Papa wants us to stay in England," Mary said very gently. "He wants to get to know you better."

"He does?" The boy's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Mm, hm."

"What's his name?"

Mary took a deep breath. "Matthew," she whispered. "Matthew Crawley."

William just stared at her, his little mouth open. Then without a word he ran out of the box. Mary called out for him, but all she heard was the sound of his little feet as he ran away from her. She scrambled to her feet, following him with tears streaming down her cheeks. Panic stirred inside when she could not see him anywhere.


	8. King William, Prince Zeus and the Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downton is a large estate and it makes it easy for a little boy to find a place to hide. Oblivious to the frantic search around him, William falls asleep. The person finding him is instantly reminded of a similar event that took place many years ago. Mary is touched when she realizes how many people still love her, and that family is not necessarily only the ones related to you by blood.

## 

The Rightful Heir

#### Chapter 8: King William, Prince Zeus and the Spy

William just ran. He did not know what to do or say, so he just ran. His little legs hurt, but he kept running. When he finally could not run any longer he entered a room and gasped for air. It was empty, but a fire was burning in the fireplace. He tossed a few pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace and covered them with a blanket. Crawling inside his little makeshift tent he started to cry.

Oblivious to all the people looking for him, William fell asleep by the fire. He woke when something tickled his face. He giggled and shoved Zeus' away. The dog squirmed inside next to him and William put his arm around the dog.

"I love you, Zeus," he said and stroked the yellow Labrador's soft ear.

"Master William?"

William gasped at the sound of the butler's voice. "He's not here," he said quickly.

"Then who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" Carson asked seriously.

"Um, King William and Prince Zeus."

Carson bit his lip, trying not to laugh. "Your Royal Highness, it's an honor. May I come inside?"

"You're too big," William muttered.

"I stand corrected, your Majesty."

"Perhaps you could have a seat in the chair?" William suggested. "It's for those who want to speak to the king."

"I will be honored to, your Majesty." Carson sat down and tapped his fingers noisily against the table next to him. "It's a bit hard to speak to the king if I cannot see him."

There was no response but after a moment William crawled out and rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the brightness of the room. Carson smiled at him.

"You are a handsome lad, King William. What has upset you so? Should I throw the culprit in the dungeons?"

William made a face. "I'm not sure."

Carson gently grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him up on his lap. Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out his handkerchief and started to wipe his face.

"There. Now your majesty looks distinguished again."

"I'm not really a king, you know, Carson" William mumbled.

"In your heart you can be whoever you want," Carson said softly to the little boy on his lap.

"Who are you in your heart?"

Carson thought for a moment.  _A father. A Grandfather._ He sighed. "Oh I don't know," he said with a chuckle. "Alexander the Great perhaps?"

"No honestly," William persisted.

"In my heart, Master William, I'm the father of a beautiful little girl, and the grandfather of a little boy who looks just like her."

"Oh," William said, clearly disappointed by the answer.

"That and the Count of Monte Cristo!"

William laughed and nodded. He sighed and leaned against Carson's chest, fingering the chain holding the butler's watch.

"I think I am going to run away, Carson," he said very seriously. "Back to America."

"Why is that?"

"In America no one cares if I have a father or not."

"I see." Carson was silent for a moment before continuing. "What about your mother? Don't you think Lady Mary will be sad if you're gone?"

"No," he whispered.

"Forgive me, Master William, but I think she will be very sad indeed."

"No, she won't!"

Carson stroked the boy's back and he calmed down again.

"Do you think Poppy would be very upset if I took the clock over there?" William said suddenly.

"I would think so, yes. Why do you need the clock?"

"To pay for my trip to America of course," William said and rolled his eyes.

Carson almost burst out laughing as he was reminded of a similar conversation with William's mother so many years ago.

"Tell you what, Master William," he said and smiled. "How about I give you a shilling instead? That clock belonged to your great grandfather so I'm sure Lord Grantham would miss it very much, though not nearly as much as he would miss you."

"A shilling? William asked, his blue eyes wide in awe. "Is that a lot? More than a dollar?"

Carson chuckled. "I suppose it might be, but I honestly don't know. What I do know is that you can buy a big bag of sweets for it in the shop in the village, several bags in fact."

"That's a lot of money," William said seriously. "Surely you can't spare that much." He chewed on his lip trying to remember what he had overheard his mother talk to her advisor about. "I must pay you back. With interest!"

This time Carson could not help but laugh. "How about you share some of your treats with me instead? And buy your mother some chocolates?"

"Do you think she's very cross with me?" he whispered.

A noise from the door startled them and they looked up. Mary stood there, her hand over her mouth, eyes red from crying. She slowly walked over and knelt by Carson's feet, touching William's knee.

"I'm sorry, Mama," he whispered.

"Oh my darling," she said and hugged him. "I'm just so glad that you're all right." Her eyes met Carson's and she smiled at him. "Carson, I cannot thank you enough."

"It was a pleasure, my lady. Though it appears that I might have chosen the wrong profession. I think I have a knack for negotiating difficult situations. Perhaps I should have been a diplomat." He smiled at William. "Or perhaps a spy."

William nodded vigorously. "With a long black cape. You would sneak around in dark alleys."

Mary laughed at the boy's creative mind. "How about we go up to the nursery and you can draw a picture of Mr. Carson, the spy?"

William nodded and she put him down, taking his hand. She squeezed Carson's arm. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"Always, my lady."

"I heard what you said," she said with a sad smile. "About your little girl. You should know that she has always thought of you fondly. As family."

Carson nodded, clearing his throat as he got choked up. "Thank you, my lady."

The old butler watched them leave, the sight warming his heart. There was still a place for him in her life. Lady Mary still needed him.

* * *

Having spent the morning in Ripon, Matthew had missed the frantic search for William. Carson had informed him, upon his arrival, that the boy had gone missing, but had been found and was now safe and sound. Matthew had thanked him for telling him and proceeded into the library.

Matthew picked up the document on Lord Grantham's desk and skimmed through it. He nodded once before putting it down. Robert had asked him to come up to the house to go over some paperwork. Eager to get started, Matthew had arrived early.

While waiting for the earl to return from his ride, he would have an opportunity to read through the documents to have a better understanding of what Robert wanted to discuss. Matthew turned when he heard a gasp behind him.

"William," he said and smiled at the boy.

William stood defiantly in the middle of the room, glaring at Matthew.

"Mama says that you are my father, but you can't be."

Matthew's eyes widened at the boy's harsh words. He slowly approached him and knelt down to be at eyelevel with William.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because daddies want to be with their sons."

"Oh, William," Matthew sighed and gently touched the boy's shoulder. William took a step back, still glaring at him. "I didn't know I had a son until last week when you and your mother arrived at Downton."

William shuffled his shoes a little. He could tell that Matthew was telling the truth. Unlike many other adults, Matthew had never talked down to him, or treated him like a baby.

"But then you knew?"

Matthew nodded. "You have my eyes," he said and smiled. "And my chin. And I'd say that you're perhaps as stubborn as I was when I was a child."

William's mouth tightened a bit. "I'm not."

Matthew's eyebrows arched up in amusement. "Oh?"

Realizing that Matthew had been right and was now teasing him, William stomped his foot. "Stop it!"

Matthew walked over to the sofa and sat down. He patted the seat next to him. "Would you mind having a seat? Perhaps we can talk about this as one gentleman to another?"

William thought about it and finally stomped over. He sat down on the opposite end, as far away from Matthew as possible.

"Thank you," Matthew said and smiled at him. He looked into the fire for a moment. "You know, my father died when I was very young. I still miss him very much." He turned to William to make sure that he was listening. "I made a promise a long time ago that if I ever had a child, I would take every chance to spend time with him or her, and my wife."

"But you didn't," William muttered.

"Only because I didn't know," Matthew said with a sad smile. "I don't suppose that you would believe me if I told you that I love you very much."

"No."

"Well, I do," Matthew said with a chuckle. "I have loved your mother almost since the day I met her, and I knew the moment I saw you that… but I didn't dare to hope."

"Knew what?" William asked confused.

"I knew in my heart that you were my son," he whispered. "But having no proof of it, more than that feeling, I thought that I just imagined it. No matter what, we are related, and your blue eyes and chin could just as well be a resemblance to your grandfather."

William was silent for a moment, just looking at Matthew. He looked intently at the man who was supposed to be his father.

"I think I want to have your eyes," he finally said.

Matthew laughed and leaned closer, ruffling the boy's hair. "So do I, William."

"Must I call you Papa now?"

Matthew swallowed and tried to calm his beating heart. "No you don't. You can call me Matthew, if you are more comfortable with that."

"But if I want to?"

"Nothing would make me happier, or more proud," Matthew said and smiled.

"Thank you, Papa," William whispered.

Matthew moved closer and opened his arms. To his utter astonishment William accepted the embrace and he held him close.

"I love so much, my boy," Matthew whispered.

"I love you too, Papa," William mumbled.

* * *

Lord Grantham's eyebrows shot up at the sight of Matthew with William on his lap sitting in front of the mirror making faces at each other. The two were laughing and joking.

"Matthew?"

"Hello Robert," Matthew said and smiled at him in the mirror.

"Poppy! We're making funny faces. Do you think I look like Papa?"

Robert flinched and he looked at Matthew. Matthew put William down and got up.

"William, why don't you run upstairs and check on Mama?"

William nodded and beamed at Matthew. Robert watched the boy leave before turning to Matthew.

"It seems like there's some explanation in order," he said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Robert," Matthew said and sighed.

"You… " Robert was furious. "You used my daughter, without being married!" His face was red as his voice got louder.

"I…" Matthew could just nod. "Yes."

"With no intention of marrying her?"

"She was leaving. It just happened," he whispered.

"It just happened?" Robert roared. "Matthew! That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Papa!" Mary rushed into the room looking wild-eyed at the two.

"Why, Mary? Why didn't you tell me?" Robert asked her.

"Please, Papa, can we speak of this in a civilized manner?"

Robert was pacing back and forth, clearly still very angry. Mary went to Matthew's side and gently touched his arm. They jumped and stared at Robert as he stormed out of the room. Mary sank down on the sofa and covered her mouth.

"What have we done?"


	9. Robert Crawley, Earl, Husband, Father, Grandfather & Father-in-Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert refuses to speak to both Mary and Matthew. Cora tries to plead with him, but he stubbornly refused. When he denies his grandson's request to see him, Cora has finally had enough. Robert stalks off in a huff to spend some time with the only one in his family who he feels is without fault, his grandson.
> 
> Lord Grantham takes William for a ride to show him the estate. Meanwhile Mary and Matthew are worrying about the implications of their actions four years prior.

## 

The Rightful Heir

#### 

Chapter 9: Robert Crawley, Earl, Husband, Father, Grandfather & Father-in-Law

Robert refused to speak to both Mary and Matthew. Cora tried to plead with him, but he stubbornly refused. When he denied his grandson's request to see him, Cora had finally had enough.

"Robert!" she snapped. "William has done nothing to you. He's just a little boy who is very confused about what's happening around him. All he understands is that you don't want to see him, which means that you don't love him."

"That's not true!" Robert bellowed. "I love that boy."

"Then show it!" she yelled back. "He needs you."

Robert huffed and left the room. Cora sank down on a chair by the window.

* * *

Robert was furious. It felt as if all of his family had ganged up on him. Deciding to check on the boy, the only one innocent in this crazy mess, he headed towards the nursery. Robert stopped by the door and just watched his grandson play for a moment. When William made a horse sound he chuckled and the boy looked up.

"Poppy!" he said cheerfully. "Have you come to play with me?"

"How about a walk instead?"

"All right," William said and sighed.

Sophie gathered the boy's coat and cap and made sure that he was bundled up before taking off with Lord Grantham.

"Sophie, will you please let Lady Mary know that William is with me?"

"Of course, your lordship. Anything else, my lord?"

"No, thank you."

"Bye, Sophie."

Sophie waved to William. "Bye, Master William. Be a good boy and listen to his lordship."

William nodded and took Robert's hand.

* * *

William gasped as Lynch lifted him up on the horse in front of Robert. He held on tightly to Robert's arm.

"He's very big, Poppy," he whispered.

"I won't let you fall, William," Robert said in a gentle voice. "I promise."

"I know."

The two set of at a slow pace. Robert pointed out things along the way. William's eyes were wide in wonder. When the two entered the village, he excitedly pointed out the sweet shop to Robert.

"Carson gave me a shilling to buy sweets," he said cheerfully. Then he frowned. "but, I don't have it with me."

"Perhaps I do?" Robert said amused.

Robert eased down from the horse and then gently lifted William down. Securing the horse outside the shop, the two entered together.

"Good afternoon, your lordship," the young woman said in greeting. "Buying some chocolates for her ladyship today?"

"Perhaps," he said and chuckled. "My grandson here would like to buy some sweets."

She smiled at William and gestured to the canisters with hard candy. "Anything in particular that you fancy, Master… ?"

"William," Robert said quickly. "William Crawley."

She smiled at the boy. "You must be Lady Mary's boy."

William nodded. "May I have some ginger cuts, and couple of pear drops?"

"Of course, Master William," she said and smiled at him. "Since it's your first time here, you get a free sucker too."

"I do?" William exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"It's Mrs. Burn's rule. She's the owner."

"That's a very good rule," William agreed.

"What flavor would you like? Strawberry, lemon or mint?"

"Strawberry!"

She chuckled and glanced at Robert. "He's Lady Mary's son for sure."

Robert laughed and nodded. "I guess you're right, Ruthie."

"I don't think Lady Mary has been in here even once without buying some of our strawberry drops."

"Mama likes chocolates too," William said quickly.

"You know what, Master William?" the young woman said in a loud whisper. He shook his head. "I happen to know that your mother loves Mrs. Burn's chocolate covered caramels. Perhaps you would like to get her a few?"

He bobbed his head, but then remembered that he had left his shilling at home. He looked up at Robert.

"Poppy, do you think I could borrow some more money?"

Robert chuckled and patted his shoulder. "That's all right, William. You just tell Ruthie what you'd like and I'll pay for it."

William grinned at him. "Thank you Poppy. Can I have a box of caramels, please Ruthie?"

Ruthie smiled and nodded. A moment later Robert and William left with a bag of sweets. William was sucking on a piece of hard candy as he happily skipped next to Lord Grantham. Robert took his hand and the two walked down the streets, peeking inside windows. Shop owners and villagers greeted Lord Grantham as they passed. William took it all in, slowly coming to the conclusion that his grandfather was a fairly important person.

"Are you the mayor, Poppy?"

"No my boy," Robert said with a chuckle. "Come let's head back home and I'll tell you about it."

* * *

Robert pulled the horse to a stop where they had a grand view of Downton. He gestured to the woods around them.

"All of this belongs to the Downton Estate," he declared. "As the Earl of Grantham I am in charge of it."

"Wow!" William gasped.

"I am in charge of the land, and the farms, making sure that the estate produces enough to support Downton and everyone here."

"That's a very important job," William said seriously.

"It is," Robert agreed. "One day it will be your mother's job."

"Because she's your heir?"

"Exactly." Robert nudged the horse forward. "And some day, William, it will be your responsibility."

The boy gasped. "Honestly?"

"Of course. Downton has been in our family for many generations. When I pass away, your mother will inherit the estate."

"Will I be an earl too?"

"Yes, you will."

"It sounds very grand."

"I suppose."

"I don't think I want to be an earl," William stated firmly a moment later.

"Why not?" Robert said flabbergasted.

"Because when I am, you and Mama are dead!"

The boy's lip quivered and Robert tugged him closer. "Hush my boy. No one is going to die for a very, very long time."

"Promise?" he said in a small voice.

"Absolutely!"

William sighed, clearly relieved. "Poppy?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you angry with Mama?"

"I'm not angry with her," Robert said curtly.

"You are. You're using your angry voice," William objected.

Robert sighed and rubbed William's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm upset with her and Matthew because they have behaved foolishly."

"Because of me?" the boy whispered.

"No, no, no," Robert said quickly. "You have done nothing wrong."

They fell silent again, both deep in thought about the situation.

"Perhaps you should give Mama the chocolates?" William suggested.

Robert burst out laughing. "You think I owe her an apology, don't you?"

William nodded. "You yelled at her. I heard you." He looked up at Robert. "I don't like when you yell. You're really scary when you do."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to frighten you."

"Mama is very sad."

Robert sighed and nodded. "I know. I just don't know what to say to her."

"Sometimes I don't either," William said very seriously. He looked up at Robert again. "Then I just hug her and tell her that I'm sorry."

"I guess I could try that," Robert said with a chuckle.

* * *

Mary gasped and ran outside at the sight of her son on the horse with her father.

"Papa! What were you thinking taking William with you on the horse?"

"He's perfectly fine, Mary," Robert assured her as she reached for her son. "He's a Crawley, riding is in his blood."

Mary hugged a struggling William tightly.

"Mama, I'm all right. You can let me down now."

She laughed and put him down. Robert eased out of the saddle and looked at Mary.

"Would you walk with me, Mary?"

She nodded. "William, why don't you run upstairs to Sophie? I'll be right back."

He nodded and ran inside. Mary turned to Robert and the two set off, walking stiffly next to each other.

"I'm so sorry, Mary," he said with a sigh. "You are my darling daughter, and I love you very much. At times I find it difficult to accept that you're a grown woman now and not my little girl." He looked at her, meeting her dark eyes. "I only want to protect you, Mary. You know that."

"I know, Papa. I wish that I had told you sooner, but I honestly didn't know how."

"And Matthew? What does he think of all this?"

"He wants to get to know William."

"Good!"

She sighed and took his arm. "I might still leave, Papa."

"What about Matthew?"

"Matthew, Matthew, Matthew!" she snapped. "It's always about Matthew, isn't it?"

"Mary," he said with a heavy sigh. They stopped and glared at each other. "I only want you to be happy."

"I  _am_  happy! William makes me happy."

"It's not the same, and you know it. Your mother has made me very happy for a long time. I can't imagine a life without her."

"I'm glad," she said and smiled.

"Does Matthew make you happy? Really happy?"

"I think he does," she whispered. Their eyes met. "I'm just so afraid that we will repeat our past mistakes." She closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "I couldn't bear it if William got caught in the middle."

"Mary," Robert said and touched her shoulder. "You  _will_  make mistakes, and you will learn from them. It's not easy to be married, but you can make it work. I've known for a very long time that you and Matthew would make each other very happy, if you allowed yourselves to."

"You really think so?" she whispered.

"I  _know_  so."

"Oh, Papa," she cried and threw her arms around his neck.

He just held her as she cried and laughed in his arms.

* * *

Matthew nervously paced in front of the fireplace. The ladies had moved into the drawing room, leaving him alone with Robert. The two had barely said more than hello to each other since the day Robert found out the truth.

"Matthew, please have a seat," Robert said sharply.

"Of course," Matthew muttered and sat down.

Robert poured them each a glass of whiskey, handing one to Matthew before taking a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry I spoke so harshly the other day," Robert started.

"It's understandable under the circumstances."

"Perhaps," Robert sipped his drink. "I hope that you know that I am only looking out for Mary."

Matthew nodded. "I do know that."

"The thought of you slighting her, leaving her to raise your child alone… it was very painful, Matthew."

"For me as well," Matthew muttered. He met the earl's blue eyes. "To know that you would think that of me. Robert," Matthew sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I could never desert Mary."

"I'm sorry," Robert said again. He looked so miserable Matthew reached out and patted his shoulder. Robert looked up and smiled sadly. "I think very highly of you, Matthew. That's why it hurt me on so many levels that you could've done something like that."

"I hope you know now, that I didn't."

"Yes."

* * *

He found her in the library again. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Matthew."

He sat down next to her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you that I had nightmares almost every night after you left?" he whispered softly.

Mary's hand rested on his thigh. She moved her fingers over the seam in his trousers.

"About me?"

"About losing you." He turned and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. "When I woke up, it was only to realize that it was worse than a nightmare. It was real."

She sighed and shifted, getting more comfortable. "I had many restless nights too," she whispered. "The baby often kept me awake, and I would walk outside. The nights are warm in California, and the sky so dark, filled with stars. I would wonder how you were doing." She looked up at him. "In those moments I wished that I had never left. I missed you so much."

Matthew could hardly believe the words tumbling out of her mouth. "Oh, my darling," he whispered.

She leaned closer and he kissed her very softly. His eyes closed as he tasted her lips, stroking his tongue over hers. Mary whimpered and he pulled her onto his lap. Her hands were in his hair, tugging a little. He groaned and pulled her closer; loving the fact that she no longer wore corsets.

"Matthew," she gasped.

"Please, Mary," he whispered. "Don't turn me away again. I need you."

"Yes!"

"What about your father?"

She got up and took his hand, silently leading him out of the library. They made it to the stairs before running into anyone.

"Mary?"

They froze on the landing. Lord Grantham was coming down the stairs in his pajamas and dressing gown.

"Papa."

"I assume that the two of you are headed to the nursery to check on your son?" Lord Grantham said with a teasing smile. "When I come back up shortly, I hope I won't see either of you. Your usual room is made up for you, Matthew."

"Thank you, Robert."

"Mmm. Good night, then."

The two watched Robert continue downstairs before they hurried towards Mary's room. Secure inside, they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Dear God, Matthew," Mary gasped. "I thought he would kill us on the spot."

"What if he comes to check on you?"

"He knows better," she huffed and walked over to him.

With a flick of her wrist, she locked the door behind him. Their eyes met and the heat flared up again. He pulled her against him, kissing her firmly, teasing her soft lips with the tip of his tongue. Mary whimpered and clutched at his shoulders.

He let her go and reached for the thin straps holding her dress up. She nodded her consent and he gently caressed them over her shoulders. Her dress fluttered to the floor, pooling around her feet. He sighed at the sight of her.

"God, Mary, you're beautiful."

She chuckled and stepped closer. With nimble fingers she freed him of his shirt and jacket. Taking a moment to admire him she ran her hands over his bare chest. He moaned softly.

"Come," she whispered.

They stopped by the side of the bed and he rested his hands on her hips. Their lips met again and he slowly started to inch her chemise up. She raised her arms and he pulled it off her, letting it fall to the floor as it slipped through his fingers. He groaned in pleasure at the feel of her bare breasts against his chest.

Mary stepped back and slowly slipped his belt out of the closure, a teasing smile playing on her lips. She easily had his trousers undone and pushed her hands inside, grabbing his rear end. Matthew closed his eyes and moaned.

"Oh Mary."

His trousers fell to the floor and he stepped out of them, removing his shoes in the process. Matthew sat down on the bed to pull off his socks, but froze at the sight of Mary rolling her silk stocking down her slender leg. She chuckled when she noticed and placed her left foot on his thigh, teasing him with her toes. He grabbed her ankle, holding her foot in place.

"Perhaps if you enjoy watching me, you wouldn't mind giving me a hand?"

He sighed and shook his head at her teasing smile. Reaching up, he unclasped the stocking, caressing her warm inner thigh for a moment, drawing a little gasp from her.

"It appears that you enjoy my help just as much," he teased.

"Go on," she whispered.

Matthew trailed his fingers down her thigh as he slowly slipped the stocking off her. Her toes dug into his thigh in response to his gentle touch. He raised her foot to pull the stocking free, stroking his thumb over the soft inside of her ankle before letting go of her leg. She stepped closer and he caressed her sides and hips, pulling her between his legs. Matthew brushed his lips over the soft side of her breast, drawing a deep sigh from Mary, and he felt her hair tickle his hands as she leaned her head back.

He closed his lips around her nipple, sucking gently. Her fingers tightened in his hair and he slid his hands down to cup her behind. She whimpered softly and her buttocks clenched under his palms. Encouraged by her response, he slipped his hands inside and eased the last piece of clothing down her legs. He caught her scent when she stepped out of them and moaned against her breast. With a swift move, he put her down on the bed. Holding her gaze he almost tore off his last sock and underwear.

Mary's eyes were dark with desire as she watched him. She moved over, making room for him next to her.

"Mary?" he whispered softly.

She touched his cheek, bringing him closer until she could press her lips against his. He slid his hand over her side and lower back, stroking her buttocks as he moved her leg over his hip. She bucked against him and he gasped against her lips at the feel of her slick heat against him.

Matthew pulled back and they looked at each other. The memory of the last time he had loved her, tasted her skin while discovering hidden secrets, washed over him and he trembled in anticipation. Touching the soft inside of her thigh, he inched closer until he could cup her sex. Mary hissed and her body tensed in response. He stroked his fingers over her impossibly silky folds. The light from the fireplace cast long golden shadows over her body as she moved. Matthew was mesmerized at the sensual sight.

"Please," she whimpered.

Mary moved against his hand in a frantic aim for release. She was stunning. She cried out when he let go of her, only to cry out again when he stroked his tongue over her heat. She whimpered and trembled.

"Please, Matthew, I need you with me," she gasped.

Understanding her need, as it burned in him as well, Matthew moved again, pushing her legs up. Her eyes opened and he almost came at the burning desire he saw in them. Without a word he held her hips as he buried himself inside her. Mary gasped and clutched at his shoulders, shaking at the feeling of him. He kissed her and she whimpered when he started to move, meeting his strokes confidently and passionately. What started slow, quickly built to a frenzied race towards the inevitable. When he heard her cry out, he was not surprised to feel her squeeze deliciously around him. He gritted his teeth and slammed into her one last time before he joined her. Her little cries as she pulsed around him almost made him cry with joy.

"Mary!" he gasped. "Oh God, Mary."

He rolled to the side, still holding on to her, her leg hooked over his. He could tell that she was trying to keep him inside. It was fruitless of course. He could feel himself slipping out of her. She whimpered softly as if the loss of him was physically painful. He held her tighter as they tried to catch their breath.

* * *

Matthew watched Mary fall asleep. Her hair was tousled and slightly damp at the temples, chest and face flushed even now. He notices a glistening spot on her thigh where he had rubbed against her as they parted. He touched it, drawing a little figure eight in her essence.  _Eternity_.

Mary moaned in her sleep and it made him smile. Feeling the chill in the room as the fire slowly died down, he pulled the covers over their tired bodies. He kissed her brow and curled himself around her, once again amazed at how they always seemed to fit.

They had woken up once in the middle of the night. The fire was almost. Feeling Mary shiver he jumped out of bed, and sprinting naked across the room to stoke it until the flames again licked the wood. Mary laughed at the sight of him. As soon as he returned to the bed her sounds changed to more passionate ones as they made love again. This time he moved slowly against her. Their eyes open, they watched each other build until they crested together, clutching each other tightly.

He had left her while she was still asleep, silently slipping out of her room to walk back to his own room, further down the hall. Knowing that she would be upset with him for leaving without waking her, he still did not have the heart to wake her. Not until he was in bed in his regular room at Downton did it occur to him that he had left her naked in bed. He cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner.

* * *

The sound of metal against metal woke Mary and her eyes flew open. She pulled the covers up higher, frantically looking around for Matthew. He was nowhere in sight. Ivy, the new scullery maid, was crouched by the fireplace, putting on new logs and feeding the fire with kindling. Mary quickly closed her eyes, pretending to be sleeping. She rolled over and sighed heavily as she pulled the covers up higher, hoping that the girl would think that she really was sleeping.

When the door finally clicked shut, Mary opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She smiled when she spotted her dress and chemise hanging neatly over the chair by her vanity. Matthew, the sweet darling he was, had gathered her clothes off the floor. Her nightgown was tucked under the covers next to her and she moved her hand over the soft silk. As she moved she felt some sticky evidence of their lovemaking between her legs. It made her smile, but it also felt a little uncomfortable. Wiping her thighs on the sheet she slipped out of bed and poured some water into the washbasin. Ridding herself of the evidence of them, she felt refreshed. She ran her brush through her hair a few times, taming her mussed locks. Lastly she slipped her nightgown over her head. Satisfied that she looked presentable enough, Mary slipped back into bed, huddling under the covers as she tried to get warm again.

* * *

Lord Grantham watched his daughter and Matthew very closely the following morning. Their cheerfulness and shared looks confirmed his suspicion of what had transpired after he left them on the stairs. He chuckled when Matthew put William on his lap as the two teased Mary, laughing together.

"Mary, Matthew," he said after a moment. "May I have a word?"

Mary looked up and met her father's eyes. She nodded and Matthew put William down, asking him to run upstairs to play in the nursery. When Robert turned and left the room, Mary and Matthew followed. He led them into the small library and closed the door.

"Have a seat," he said sternly.

Mary sat down and Matthew took a seat next to her. Robert sat down on the sofa across from them.

"I can only conclude from what I have seen this morning that the two of you did not heed my wishes last night."

"Papa…"

"Mary," he said sternly and held up his hand silencing her. "I won't have it. Either the two of you get married, or you will have to live by my rules while at Downton."

"I apologize, Robert," Matthew said with a sigh.

"Don't think that I don't understand, because I do," Robert said with a tiny smile.

"So you demand that we get married?" Mary snapped.

"I'm not saying anything, Mary," he said tiredly. "My only request is that you do not share a room like husband and wife here at Downton… unless you are married."

Mary huffed and Matthew took her hand, stroking his thumb over the back of it to calm her. "I cannot give you an answer, Robert," Matthew said with a tiny smile. "Simply because I have not yet asked Mary. In fact we haven't discussed much about the future."

"I want you to consider your son," Robert said seriously. "Naturally you cannot get married only because of him. Well I guess you could," he said and made a face. "Many people have married for less. What I mean is, William is innocent in all of his. You've raised a good boy, Mary. He deserves happiness, and I believe that includes having his father present in his life."

"I agree," Matthew said and gently touched Mary's chin. "You've done a marvelous job, Mary, and I'm sure it has not always been easy. I want to be part of his life, and yours."

Mary nodded. "I know."

"Here's what I think," Robert said and smiled. "Matthew will move back into Crawley House. Mary, you and William will remain here for the time being. Should you and Matthew feel the need for some private moment, you can keep it quiet at Crawley house. This arrangement would give you the opportunity to try becoming a family, while staying within respectable boundaries."

"What about mother? What about my job?"

"I've already discussed it with Isobel. The carriage house was recently refurbished. It's a lovely house, just enough for two or three people, but not for a growing family. I have offered it to her, and she has accepted. Ellen will move in with her, and Mrs. Byrd will remain at Crawley House, should you accept."

"You have been busy this morning, Papa," Mary said sharply. "Do we have a say in the matter?"

"Of course! You're always welcome here, Mary. Cora and I love having you and William here." He looked at Matthew. "However, the way things are… it cannot continue. The servants will notice and rumors will start. I don't want any of that under my roof, and most of all I do not want that for the two of you. I hope you understand why."

"Of course," Matthew said with a nod. "It will not happen again. You have my word."

"Thank you, Matthew." He got up and smiled at them. "Well, I'll leave the two of you to talk while I take my grandson for a walk."

Mary smiled. "Thank you."


	10. "Families Like Ours are Always Hunting Families"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Grantham has a surprise for his grandson which has Mary slightly upset. Mary and Matthew have a little talk, perhaps taking the first step towards a new future. Meanwhile at the Strallan residence, a much different conversation is taking place.

## 

The Rightful Heir

#### 

Chapter 10: "Families Like Ours are Always Hunting Families"

"Where's Mama?" William asked when he spotted Robert by the door.

"She and Matthew are having a little talk in the library. I thought the two of us could go for a walk down to the stables and visit the new colt?"

William grinned and nodded. "May I?" he asked Sophie, eagerly bouncing up and down.

"Of course you may, Master William." The girl fought not to laugh at the ridiculous thought of  _her_  denying the Earl of Grantham his request to take his grandson for a walk.

Sophie buttoned the boy's coat and tied the scarf tightly around his neck before slipping on his mittens and hat. He waved goodbye to her as he walked off with Robert, happily chatting about the horses.

* * *

William entered the box and the little horse came straight to him. The boy grinned at Robert as the colt nudged his chest.

"He remembers me!"

"I think you're right." Robert pulled out a small apple from his pocket and cut off a piece with his pocket knife. "Here, give this to him. I think he'll like it."

William held out the treat in the palm of his small hand and the colt nibbled gently, making the boy giggle as it tickled. Once the treat was gone, the little horse nudged William for more. Robert gave William another piece before offering the rest of the apple to the mare.

"His eyes are so dark," William said in awe. "Darker than Mama's."

"He's a pretty little horse," Robert said and stroked the colt's back.

Having had enough of the petting and admiring, the little animal scampered over to his mother and nuzzled around for a moment before starting to nurse. William gasped and smiled at Robert.

"He's so cute!"

Robert chuckled and nodded. The colt was swishing his little tail as he nudged and nuzzled his mother.

"Come," Robert said and patted William's shoulder.

William took Robert's hand and the two continued to the tack room. Robert let go of William as he picked up a small saddle and bridle. Ushering William back out, they walked to the end of the row of boxes. Sliding the bolt to the side, he opened the box. A small brown pony stuck its head out, curious about the visitor.

"William, this is Misty. She's an Exmoor pony. I thought that she would be a good horse for you to learn to ride on."

William's eyes widened. "For me?" he whispered.

"Mmm, hmm."

Lord Grantham put the saddle and tack in the hay and grabbed a brush, giving the pony a quick brush down while explaining things to William. The boy eagerly took it all in, though he questioned how he would be able to brush Misty down since he was so small.

"That's quite all right, William," Lord Grantham said with a smile. "Lynch will get her ready for you. I'm only doing it today to show you. Everyone in the Crawley family ride, some of us even hunt. Your mother might not get her horse ready, or put him back after a ride, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how. She definitely does."

"I see," William said seriously.

"Excuse me, your lordship."

"Yes, Lynch?"

"I thought Master William might need this, my lord."

Robert looked over his shoulder and smiled when he spotted the helmet in Lynch's hand.

"Excellent idea. Would you mind showing William how to put it on?"

"Not at all, my lord."

William eagerly pulled off his cap and watched Lynch as the stable manager secured the riding helmet on his head, adjusting the soft leather strap a little so it would stay in place without choking him.

"How do I look?" he asked and grinned at Robert.

"Like a Crawley ready for a ride!"

William laughed and nodded. "I am!"

* * *

"Mary, please come and sit down," Matthew said gently.

She sighed and eased down next to him. He took her hand and tugged a little, wiggling his eyebrows. Mary laughed and leaned against him.

"I missed you this morning."

"I know. I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"You're a sap, Matthew Crawly," she huffed. "Next time you pull that kind of trick I will lock you out."

Matthew laughed and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I left you naked," he whispered close to her ear.

"And you should be."

Matthew nuzzled her ear and neck, placing a couple of soft kisses right below her ear.

"Please say you will have dinner with me," he whispered. "Just the two of us. We can take the motor into Ripon."

"That sounds wonderful," she said with a heavy sigh. "I really would enjoy a night away from Downton and my parents."

"I understand." He gently touched her chin. "Would you mind if I tell William? I'd like to know that he's fine with me taking you out."

"Oh Matthew," she said and stroked his cheek. "I'm sure he will be. I often go out back in America, leaving him with Maria."

"This is a bit different though. Not to mention that he's only been here for a little more than a week. The people here are still somewhat new to him."

"Are you trying to guilt me into not going?" she teased, though secretly touched at his concern for William's feelings.

"Of course not!"

* * *

"Are you ready?"

William looked up at Lord Grantham and nodded. He held up his arms to Robert who lifted him up on the pony. He adjusted the boy's fingers around the reins before slipping his feet into the stirrups.

"This is how you hold the reins. They should be short, so you can control your horse, though today, because you're on the long leash, we will let them remain slack."

William nodded seriously. He sat stiffly in the saddle holding on tightly to the reins. Robert adjusted one of the stirrups and then rested his hand on William's back.

"Can you stand up in the stirrups?"

William grabbed the saddle and slowly eased up. He gasped as he swayed a little. Robert held onto him, steadying him.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Yes my boy, you're doing excellent!" Robert said and laughed. "You can sit down now."

"Don't let go," William said in a gasped whisper as the pony took a step forward.

"I will be right here," Robert promised.

With a nod from Lord Grantham, Lynch made the pony walk in a circle around him. He had her on a long rope, giving her verbal commands. Lord Grantham walked next to the horse with his hand held firmly against William's back.

After a few minutes William started smiling and he seemed to relax in the saddle. Lord Grantham gave his approval to try a trot, explaining to William how to rise up in the saddle in step with the horse.

William gasped and bounced in the saddle as Misty ran faster, but after the initial surprise, he followed Robert's instructions. The boy laughed as he figured it out. Not wanting to tire his grandson out, Robert brought Misty to a stop.

"Was that fun?"

"Yes!" William laughed, grinning from ear to ear. "Please Poppy, can we do it again?"

"Just a couple of minutes," Robert said. "I don't want you to overdo it."

William rolled his eyes. "It's really fun, Poppy."

"I am so glad to hear you say that."

Lynch made a smacking command to Misty who started forward. This time Robert stayed behind, letting William ride alone. The boy moved in the saddle as his little legs held on tightly to the horse. Robert sighed at the sight of his grandson, for a moment wishing that he had waited to do this until Mary could have joined them.

* * *

"Mama!" William ran to Mary.

She caught him and cupped his face, kissing his cheek. "Where have you been? You smell like a barn," she teased.

"I've been riding, Mama! I really have."

Mary turned and her eyes narrowed at the sight of her father. "Is this true, Papa?"

"Yes it is," he said with a smile.

"Did it occur to you that perhaps it would be prudent to ask me, before putting my son on a horse?"

"Mary," he said and squeezed her shoulder. "I would never let anything happen to William. I was right there with him the entire time." He ruffled William's hair and the boy giggled. "You should've seen him, Mary. He's a natural. William might be ready to join the hunt at an even younger age than you."

"I'm sure he is." She held her father's gaze. "In the future I would like you to ask me before you take it upon yourself to teach him something major. Perhaps I had looked forward to it myself?"

"I'm sorry, Mary," Robert said, looking crestfallen. It had not dawned on him that he had stolen this moment from her until it was too late. "I guess I was just too excited to teach him myself."

"Oh Papa," she whispered. Mary stepped closer and wrapped her arm around his neck, kissing his cheek. "I do want you to spend time with William. You're his grandfather. The two of you should have special moments together and make memories that are uniquely yours. All I ask is that you tell me."

He nodded. William squirmed in Mary's arms, eager to get down.

"Can I tell Grammy?"

"Not until after you've had a bath, young man," Robert teased and tickled him. "Off you go. You and I both need baths."

William giggled and ran for the stairs. Robert followed with an amused chuckle. He turned to Mary.

"It is so wonderful to hear children laughing in the house again. Thank you for coming back, Mary."

Mary could only nod, too choked up to be able to respond.

* * *

"Have you noticed something off with Violet recently?" Edith asked her husband at breakfast one morning.

Anthony Strallan looked up from his paper and smiled at her. "As a matter of fact, now that you mention it, I believe I have."

"I thought it was just me," Edith said and sighed. She reached for her toast, only to put it down again. "You don't suppose that she is jealous of William?"

"What do you mean?" Anthony folded his paper, setting it aside. "I thought they were getting along splendidly."

"I thought so too, but every time I mention him, or ask if she would like to visit Downton, she says no."

Anthony sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I guess she might worry that William will take your father's attention away from her. All in all I'd say it's a good thing." Edith's head snapped up and she stared at him. "Oh, don't get me wrong, dearest. I am very pleased at how much your parents love our children. I just think that perhaps Violet and Martin are taking it a bit for granted. To have to share the love puts things in a new perspective."

"You're right, of course." Edith smiled and took his hand. "I'm going to try and talk to her again."

"Let me know if you want me to have a go."

Edith nodded and squeezed his hand before letting go.

* * *

"Violet, sweetheart," Edith said and smiled at her daughter.

"Yes, Mama?"

Edith held out her hand to the girl who got up from the floor where she had been playing with her dollhouse. Violet took her mother's hand and the two left the nursery, heading downstairs. Edith smiled at Violet as she led her inside the drawing room. The two sat down on the sofa and Violet looked seriously at her mother.

"Violet, I've noticed that you've been a bit quiet since our last visit with Grandmama and Grandpapa," Edith started and caressed Violet's blond locks. "You do know that they love you very much, don't you?" Violet nodded silently. "Are you upset about Cousin William staying there?"

Violet looked up at Edith and her lower lip started quivering. She hiccupped once before she started crying. Edith quickly pulled her onto her lap, holding her tightly, as she tried to sooth her. To her horror, the more she tried, the harder Violet seemed to be crying.

"Please, darling, tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't," the girl whispered. She looked at Edith, her blue eyes still filled with tears. "I'm bad. No one will ever love me again."

"Dear Violet, you're not bad," Edith said and smiled at her. "Why do you think you've been bad?"

"Because I have!" the girl cried out and started to cry again.

"Please tell me," Edith whispered.

The words poured out of her daughter and Edith's eyes widened in surprise that Violet even knew the word she had used in reference to her cousin.

"I know it was wrong, Mama," she cried.

"Hush now, darling. I'm sure it will be all right."

Violet sniffled and whimpered, still crying.

* * *

Mary paced in her room, uncertain what to do about the situation. Edith was coming over to visit with Violet and Martin. The two had not spoken since their last visit and Mary worried about the three children spending time together. With an exasperated sigh she straightened up and left to get William.

"Aunt Edith and cousin Violet and Martin are coming over this morning," she said to her son as they walked downstairs.

"Must I play with them?" William muttered.

"I'm sure they would like to."

"Well, I don't! I want to go to the stable with Poppy."

Mary squeezed his hand and they continued downstairs. As they crossed the grand hallway the doors opened to reveal Edith and her two children. Mary stopped, William standing silently next to her.

"Hello Edith," Mary said and gave her sister a sharp look.

"Mary, William. It's lovely to see you again."

"Hello Auntie Edith," William mumbled, avoiding looking at her, instead staring at his shoes.

"Edith…"

"Mary, please wait," she said and held up her hand to stop her sister. "I think Violet has something to say to William."

Mary's eyebrows inched up as she turned her eyes to the little girl. Violet Strallan was holding her mother's hand in a tight grip, chewing on her lip as she eyed her cousin. Had the situation not been so tense, Mary might have chuckled at the sight when Violet let go of her mother's hand with a determined look on her face.

"William," Violet whispered as she stopped right in front of him. "I'm sorry. I said something very bad. Will you forgive me?"

Mary's eyes darted to her son, then to Edith. Edith smiled and made a gesture for Mary to wait. The two women watched the interaction between the children with eager anticipation.

"You were really mean," William said stubbornly. "It's not nice to say things like that."

"I'm sorry," Violet said again, her voice breaking as she fought the tears.

"I have a Papa!"

"I'm sure he's very nice," Violet whispered. "Perhaps he's on a very important mission somewhere?"

William finally looked up at her. The two children sized each other up, and finally he nodded.

"He was."

Violet held out her little glove-clad hand to her cousin. "Will you forgive me?" she said in a small voice. "I'm really sorry."

William looked at the girl. Taking her hand he nodded. "I'm sorry too, for yelling at you."

Mary laughed and covered her mouth. Edith stepped closer, taking Mary's offered hand.

"You should be," Violet huffed. "A gentleman doesn't do that to a lady."

William giggled. "You weren't a lady. Ladies don't say things like that."

Her eyes widened. "Oh!" she gasped and her face turned pink.

"It's all right," he said quickly. "I forgive you."

Violet giggled and then to William's surprise she kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

William nodded and shuffled his feet, clearly a bit embarrassed.

"Can we go to the nursery and play now?"

Edith and Mary burst out laughing at Martin's plea. The little boy was obviously bored by the situation.

"Of course, darling," Mary said and smiled at her nephew.

"Thank you, Aunt Mary."

Mary's hand flew to her chest and she let out a tiny gasp. It was the first time she had been called aunt and it overwhelmed her a little.

Edith put her son down and pushed him towards the stairs. "You go ahead, lead the way."

Martin laughed and ran for the stairs. Violet and William quickly followed. Mary fell into step next to Edith as they slowly walked upstairs.

"I only found out yesterday," Edith said softly. "I am so sorry, Mary. Apparently Violet overheard one of the servants talking, using that word."

"Well clearly she has some Strallan sense of honor in her," Mary said with a teasing smile. "She's much more polite than you ever were."

Edith laughed and nodded. "We were quite wretched towards each other as children, weren't we?"

Mary nodded. "I don't want that for William, or your children for that matter."

"I agree."

"I've told him who his father is," Mary said and stopped in the hallway. The children's voices filtered through the open door to the nursery further down the hall.

"How did he take it? What about Matthew?"

Mary laughed. "What?"

Edith rolled her eyes. "How could it not be Matthew? William is a Crawley trough and through, Mary. He might look like you, but when you see his eyes, it's like looking at a miniature version of Matthew."

"I see," Mary said and looked away. "Well, you are correct of course." She turned her eyes back at Edith. "We're still working it through."

"He loves you, Mary," Edith said very softly, and touched her sister's arm.

"I know," Mary said with a heavy sigh. "But sometimes that's not enough. Whatever happens between the two of us, we are in agreement that we must consider William's happiness first."

"You will find a way," Edith said with an assertive nod. "You've always been so strong, Mary. If anyone can make it work, you can."

"Oh Edith," Mary whispered.

The two sisters embraced, silently holding each other, glad for the other's support and friendship.


	11. A Mary Pickford in Ripon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew takes Mary into Ripon for a romantic dinner. Mary surprises him with cocktails and dancing, but Matthew has a surprise of his own.

## 

The Rightful Heir

#### 

Chapter 11: A Mary Pickford in Ripon

When her son showed up in her room early the same evening, dressed in his pajamas, dressing gown and slippers with his hair combed neatly, he reminded Mary so much of Matthew, it made her laugh.

"Come here darling," she said and held out her arms.

William ran over and she pulled him up on the sofa next to her. She tugged him closer and put her arm around him.

"You look very pretty, Mama."

"Thank you, my darling. Matthew is taking me into Ripon this evening."

"What for?"

"We're going to have dinner together."

"Oh," he frowned. "Can I come?"

"Not this time, sweetheart. It's too late for you."

He huffed and kicked his little feet. "It's not fair."

Mary chuckled and put him on her lap. "It's been so long since I spent some time alone with your Papa," she said softly. "We want to get to know each other again, and see what we will do next."

"Are you getting married?"

Mary shrugged. "I don't know actually. Matthew hasn't asked me yet."

"He will," William said firmly and jumped down.

"I will what?" Matthew said and smiled at them as he entered the room.

William closed his mouth and made the secret gesture in front of his face. Matthew sighed and playfully hung his head. William giggled and ran to him. Matthew scooped him up and tossed him in the air, making the boy scream with laughter.

"Don't get him all excited please," Mary said gently. "It's time for bed."

"Can we make this a manly event tonight?" Matthew said in a very serious voice.

William giggled and nodded. Mary walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my darling. We will be back in a few hours. You will hardly notice that we were gone."

* * *

Mary smiled at Matthew as they pulled out from Downton. Matthew handled the car with the ease and comfort of someone used to driving. After a little prodding, he revealed that Robert let him drive the car whenever he was back at Downton.

"I had no idea you were so fond of cars," Mary said with an amused chuckle.

"I never had much of an opportunity before. It was required for officers to know how to drive, so I did drive while I was in France."

She nodded and sighed. They did not talk about those years very often. At times it seemed to be a lifetime ago, then something would trigger a memory and it was as if the war was upon them yet again.

"I have a car in America you know," Mary said chipper. "A Duesy."

"A what?" Matthew said with a laugh.

"A Duesenberg, darling."

"Oh," he said and nodded knowingly. "I've heard of it, but I've never seen one."

"It is a lovely car," Mary said with a sigh. "I like it better than this one."

"Mary! You can't possibly think that anything is better than Robert's Isotta?"

Mary huffed. "Really, Matthew, just because Papa is treating the Isotta like it was his fifth child doesn't mean I have to."

"Fifth?"

"Yes, darling," she said and smiled sweetly at him. "Me, Edith, Sybil, Downton… and the Isotta!"

Matthew laughed and nodded. He fell silent again, thinking about what she had said. "I like it when you call me that," he mused.

"What?  _Darling_?" Mary chuckled. "I've called you that for years."

"I know, but it seems more significant now somehow."

Mary looked out the window as dark trees and fields went by. Matthew was right. It was different now. She reached out and touched his arm, her glove-clad fingers stroking over his thick wool coat. She smiled when he took her hand, feeling the warmth even thorough the layers of soft leather.

* * *

Matthew parked the Isotta around the corner from the restaurant. Offering Mary his arm, the two eagerly headed towards the entrance. A doorman in a heavy winter coat held the door for them, greeting them and ushering them inside the warm restaurant. Mary curiously looked around. The restaurant was new, and quite an improvement to the tea shops and pubs she remembered from previous visits to Ripon.

"Good evening sir, my lady," the maitre d' said with a smile. "This way please."

Mary smiled as he pushed the chair in for her, before placing her napkin in her lap. Matthew sat down across from her at their cozy little corner table. Soft piano music filtered through the room from the grand piano where a young man sat playing. He reminded Mary of William and she felt a stab of sorrow as she fondly remembered the young footman who had most likely saved Matthew's life.

"William played the piano at the Servants' Ball once," she said softly.

"I remember." Matthew slid his hand across the table and covered hers, squeezing it in silent comfort. "He was very good."

She nodded silently, and then smiled, pulling her hand free so she could pick up the menu. Her eyebrows inched up in surprise at the interesting selection of dishes. Matthew studied her response and grinned cheekily at her when she noticed. She closed her menu and smiled at him.

"You know what I like, Matthew. Why don't you order for both of us?"

He chuckled and nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

When the waiter showed up Matthew ordered their dinners and a bottle of wine. When asked whether or not they would like a cocktail before dinner, Matthew looked at Mary.

"Would you like a cocktail, darling?"

"I believe I would," she said cheerfully.

The waiter opened her menu and showed her the list of cocktails. Mary laughed in delight as she recognized quite a few.

"We have a Yank that makes our cocktails," the waiter said proudly. "Came over from New York."

"Oh," Mary said intrigued. "Do you know where in New York he used to work?"

"The 55 Bar I believe it's called."

"Do you know it?" Matthew asked when Mary gasped.

"I do. As a matter of fact, I've been there several times." She skimmed the menu again. "I will have a Mary Pickford and Mr. Crawley will have a Sidecar."

"Excellent choice, my lady."

Matthew watched him head over to the bar with their orders before turned to Mary with an eyebrow raised in question.

"A Mary Pickford? I know what a Sidecar is, but I've never heard of a Mary Pickford."

"It's the cat's meow, Matthew! It has rum, pineapple juice and grenadine," Mary said chipper. "It is absolutely divine. You simply must try mine."

Matthew chuckled at the transformation taking place in front of him. The normally so elegant Lady Mary was becoming a carefree, almost wild woman in front of his eyes. Matthew was mesmerized by her.

Their drinks arrived shortly and Matthew raised his golden drink to her, watching Mary sip the pink concoction in her glass. Her eyes fluttered and she hummed a little as she tasted it.

"It's perfect," she whispered. Her dark eyes met Matthew's across the table. "Care to try it?"

"I would never have guessed that you would allow me to share your glass, Mary, and in public, no less, but yes, I do."

Mary chuckled and rested her chin in her hand as she watched him. "There are many things you don't know about me, Matthew. America has changed me, and I'd like to say, for the better."

He nodded and put the drink down in front of her. "It is quite good actually. I like it."

"Perhaps we can talk Carson into making some, next time we have guests?"

Matthew burst out laughing at the thought of the stern butler serving cocktails. "Well, if anyone can talk him into it, it would be you," he said fondly to her.

* * *

Matthew kept watching her all through dinner. Mary told stories from America, some recent, many from when she first arrived. He was reminded of the night of Edith's wedding when she had surprised him by smoking. As if reading his mind, Mary pulled out her cigarette case and holder. He chuckled at the sight of it.

"What's so amusing?" she asked as she flipped the case open. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head. "Of course not. It's just that I was thinking about the first time I saw you smoke, and the next I know, you pull out your cigarette case!"

She joined him, chuckling amused at the coincidence, but then fell silent. "The night of Edith's wedding," she said very softly.

He nodded and watched her secure the holder between her lips. She placed the matches in his hand when he reached across the table. Leaning towards each other he lit the tip of her cigarette. She puffed a couple of times and then smiled at him again.

"Thank you, darling."

"That night, Mary…" he took a deep breath and met her dark gaze across the table. "I have relieved it so many times."

"I know," she whispered. "When I realized that I was pregnant I was at such a loss. I wanted to tell you," she looked up again. "truly, Matthew, I did, but I just didn't know how. It felt wrong somehow to just pick up the telephone and telling you from thousands of miles away ' _Matthew,_ _darling, you're going to be a father. Isn't that fabulous news? How's the weather?'_ "

He chuckled at her attempt to ease the tension with humor. "As difficult it would've been to learn about it that way, I still wish you had."

She nodded. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now."

He sighed as she once again expressed her old self, the sharpness of her voice, the tightening around her mouth. "Mary," he whispered and took her hand. "Please don't do that. We've been through too much for you to hide your feelings from me. Just be honest with me, please."

She exhaled some smoke and nodded. He looked down at their clasped hands and stroked her fingers. When he raised her hand to his lips, brushing a kiss over her slender fingers, she chuckled amused.

"Matthew?"

"Mary, I never stopped loving you," he said, looking her in the eyes. "I honestly don't think I ever will. To be apart from you is more painful that I had ever imagined." He got up and gently plucked the cigarette holder out of her hand so he could take both of hers. "Lady Mary Crawley, please don't let me be a fool twice. Will you accept me this time? Will you marry me and become my wife?"

"Matthew," she gasped, her eyes wide. He gently tugged at her hands and she stood up. She burst out laughing, nodding her response. "Yes!"

People around them started clapping and cheering. Matthew blushed at the sudden attention. A moment later a bottle of champagne arrived with well-wishes from the owner. Matthew helped Mary sit down before taking his own seat. He beamed at her, and took her hand again, playing with her fingers. The waiter opened the bottle with a loud pop that made them jump. Their glasses were filled and he raised his to her.

"To my darling Mary, the mother of my son and the woman I will love until the day I die."

She squeezed his hand and sipped the bubbly drink. "I love you," she whispered softly, for his ears only.

People at the nearby tables extended their well-wishes and congratulations. Matthew and Mary soon found themselves in a larger group of people. Bottles were ordered and drinks poured. A gramophone was brought out and tables cleared for dancing. Matthew laughed as Mary tried to teach him some of the new dances from America. He did not care that he did not know the steps. All that mattered was that she was in his arms again, and this time they were allowed to show their affection for each other while dancing.

As the hour grew late, the place started to clear out. Matthew felt a slight buzz and gently took Mary's arm as they left the restaurant.

"Mary, I don't know if I can drive home," he admitted just as an icy snowflake landed on his cheek.

"Well I certainly can't," she said and laughed. "I guess we'll have to stay in Ripon tonight."

"Won't they worry?" he muttered as he looked around for a place to stay the night.

"We'll telephone the house and let them know. If we leave early enough, no one will miss us."

"I believe there is a hotel one street over."

"There is," she confirmed.

Walking backwards on slightly unsteady legs, Mary swung their arms back and forth as she grinned at Matthew. He laughed and picked her up, swinging her around as the snow started to come down harder. She grabbed his shoulders and laughed.

"The Mary I used to know would never have allowed me to do this, and most definitely not on a street in Ripon!"

"She was such a dull bore!" Mary laughed.

"Do not speak ill of the woman I fell in love with," he growled playfully and kissed her neck.

"Matthew!"

He put her down and together they hurried through the chilly night towards the lights of the hotel.

"Good evening sir, madam," the elderly clerk said with a smile.

"Would you happen to have a room available?" Matthew asked. "I fear that we overindulged a little and I am not fit to drive home in the snow."

"Certainly." The clerk eyed the two. "Where are you and your wife from?"

Matthew froze at the question. He knew he could not reveal that they were not married. It would have serious implications for Mary.

"Downton," Mary said quickly. "Would it be possible for me to use your telephone? I want to leave a message for our son. He will miss us tomorrow morning. I promised we would be back and I don't want to worry him. He's only four."

The elderly clerk smiled and nodded. "Certainly, my lady. We wouldn't want the little chap to worry."

Matthew nodded. "William is a very bright little boy. I can assure you that I will have to face the inquisition and possible firing squad when we return tomorrow!"

"Perhaps a bribe for the young man is in place? My grandson has been speaking about the new toy cars they have over at Barney's toyshop. He's six so I assume he and your son would have a shared interest in toys."

"I'm not one for bribes normally," Mary said and made a face. "I don't want to spoil my son with material things. I prefer to do it with affection and attention."

"I believe it would be fine, just this once," Matthew said with a smile.

The clerk grabbed a key and turned the large ledger around for them to sign. If he recognized their names, he made no fuss about it.

"Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?"

"The telephone?" Matthew said with a smile.

"Oh, yes of course. If you would please come with me."

Mary quickly placed the call to Downton, leaving a message with Carson, explaining that they were fine and would be back first thing. She thanked the clerk and took Matthew's offered hand. With a last goodnight to the clerk, they headed upstairs to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The Mary Pickford Cocktail**
> 
> **Ingredients:**  
>  2 oz light rum  
> 2 oz pineapple juice  
> 1 tsp grenadine  
> 1 tsp maraschino cherry juice
> 
>  **Preparation:**  
>  Pour the ingredients into a cocktail shaker with ice cubes.  
> Shake well.  
> Strain into a cocktail glass.


	12. A Snowy Night in Ripon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly engaged couple gets stuck in Ripon as the first winter snow makes its presence known.
> 
> ***** MATURE RATING *****

## 

The Rightful Heir

#### 

Chapter 12: A Snowy Night in Ripon

Mary stopped in the middle of the room. She looked around as she started to remove her coat. Matthew took it from her and she smiled her thank you. A fire was burning in the fireplace and she stepped closer, warming her hands. He came up behind her, circling her waist, pressing a warm kiss to her shoulder.

"Here we are again," she whispered.

"This is how we should be, Mary," he said seriously and turned her around. "I should never have let you go all those years ago."

She sighed and looked away. "Let's not dwell on the past, Matthew."

He nodded, gently guiding her face back to meet her dark eyes. "It's late. Let's get some sleep."

She nodded and stepped away. Easing her dress off, she hung it in the small wardrobe before stepping over to the wash table. She poured some water into the basin and washed her face. She could feel Matthew behind her, his hand touching the small of her back very briefly as he placed a toothbrush and toothpaste next to the pitcher.

"What is this?" she said surprised. "You do travel prepared, Matthew."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The clerk downstairs gave me some supplies while you were talking to Carson."

"How sweet," she said and smiled at him before squeezing some toothpaste onto the brush. She arched her eyebrow at him when she found him still watching her. "Honestly, Matthew, watching me brush my teeth is not a pretty picture."

"Mary, I doubt that very much, but I will give you some privacy," he teased.

Matthew turned his back at her and started unbuttoning his shirt. She watched him while brushing her teeth, wishing that she could have done it herself. His shoes followed and he placed them neatly next to hers by the fireplace. Now in only his undershirt and trousers he turned around. Mary quickly turned and rinsed her mouth.

Apparently Matthew had no problem letting her watch him brush his teeth. His eyes roamed over her as she sat down on the bed, removing her stockings. She chuckled when he coughed as she eased out of her garter belt. Now dressed only in her chemise and underwear, Mary slipped into bed with a delighted sigh.

"Hurry," she whispered to him. "The bed is surprisingly comfortable."

Matthew rinsed his mouth and put his toothbrush next to hers in the glass. He stopped and looked at them for a moment. It was silly really how the domestic image made his stomach flutter as it reminded him that her toothbrush would soon permanently reside next to his.

Putting a few more logs on the fire he washed his hands and face before finally removing his trousers and socks. Matthew smiled at her as he slipped into bed next to her.

Mary inched closer and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Finally."

Matthew chuckled and kissed the top of her head. She looked up and he kissed her smiling mouth. Mary sighed and touched her tongue to his.

"Mary," he whispered.

"Mmm, you taste minty," she mumbled against his lips.

He gripped her a bit tighter, feeling passion surge through him as she stroked her tongue over his upper lip.

"God Mary," he gasped and deepened the kiss.

Mary slipped her hands under his shirt, stroking up and down his back. He groaned and pulled her hard against him when she slipped a finger inside his underwear, stroking softly, teasing him. Unable to handle the slow torture any longer he sat up and pulled her up so he could slip the chemise off her. She smiled and stretched out again looking like a happy cat. Without a word he slipped her silky knickers off her and then removed his own underwear.

Mary whimpered and clutched him to her as their naked bodies touched. Her head started to spin as he found one delicious spot after the other, now knowing her body almost as well as his own. When he teased between her legs she cried out and bucked under him. His soft blond locks tickled her thighs and he was holding her down in the best of ways.

"Oh, God," she whimpered.

Matthew thought he could listen to Mary's little sounds forever. Moving his hands and lips over her body, he tried to draw new ones out of her, delighting in each gasp and shiver.

As Mary started to lose herself in the feeling of his touch, she tugged harder at his hair. Stretching out on top of her he eased her left leg up and entered her. She gasped and bucked, meeting him with equal passion. He could no longer hold back the cry that surged up at the feel of her heat around him. Her dark eyes found his and she curled her other leg around him, bringing him closer.

"Mary!"

She whimpered and closed her eyes as the first traces of release surged through her. He moved faster, understanding her need. A cry left her mouth and she bit down on his shoulder as she crested, pulsing around him, taking him with her.

The sheets were a tangled mess around Matthew's feet and he felt hot in the now warm room. Mary was gasping under him and he eased off her. She whimpered as they lost the connection, a sound he now associated with making love to her. Watching her in the faint light he was again overcome with feelings for her. He leaned closer and gently caressed a lock of her hair away from her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Let's get married soon," she said, her voice slightly hoarse.

Matthew laughed and flopped down next to her. He turned his head and they looked at each other, bursting out laughing.

"God Mary," he gasped.

She curled up next to him and he pulled the sheet and duvet up over them, trying to untangle the mess they had created. Mary hummed her approval. He could tell that she was falling asleep and in that moment he utterly adored her. She was stunning in her sleepiness, clearly a result of their intense lovemaking.

* * *

They had left early, before the first light of dawn. Mary was not happy about it, but she knew he was right. A cup of strong tea had her in a somewhat better mood. Matthew found her morning grumpiness more endearing than annoying as it was yet another thing he had not known about her. He kissed her cheek telling her to enjoy her tea while he went to get the car.

The snow that had started as they left the restaurant had covered the streets with an inch of white. Matthew was utterly relieved that it had not snowed harder, since it would have been dangerous to drive through. After dusting off the car and clearing the windshield from snow and ice he climbed inside. Luckily the car started without any trouble. Turning the corner, he slowly headed towards the hotel.

Worried that Mary might get cold on the ride back, the hotel clerk had given them a thick wool blanket. Matthew tucked it around her legs before closing the door. He thanked the man and then jumped back behind the wheel, putting the car in gear, heading for Downton.

The sun started to come up just as they approached the outskirts of Downton village. Mary sighed at the beautiful sight of the estate covered in white. Matthew was already thinking of sledding and skating and all sorts of fun things to do with his son.

"William has never seen snow," she said softly.

"What?"

"He grew up in California, Matthew. We never get snow there."

He looked at her and a grin spread over his face. She chuckled at the sight.

"I can't wait to see his reaction then," he said eagerly.

She nodded and shivered a little as the cold finally got to her.

"I am looking forward to a hot bath," she sighed and closed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after half eight."

"Ah, good. William should still be asleep."

"We never had a chance to get a bribe," Matthew muttered.

"I know."

"Would you be terribly upset if I promise to take him to the toy store in Ripon?"

"A little, but you're his father so I guess you're allowed to make some decisions on your own."

He glanced at her, surprised. "Thank you."

She opened her eyes and nodded. "I need to learn too, Matthew," she said softly. "When it was just the two of us, I had to make all the decisions, the easy ones and the hard ones. It will be difficult for me to let go, but I know I must. You deserve to share the responsibility."

"Trust me, Mary, I want to. I want to so very, very much."

"We need to talk about it, set some rules together," she said and stifled a yawn. "Later."

He chuckled and nodded. The house came into full view and he was pleased to notice that several windows were lit. Parking the car outside the front entrance, he ran around to open the door for Mary just as Thomas came outside.

"Good morning, Lady Mary, Mr. Crawley," he said and smiled at them.

"Good morning, Thomas."

They hurried inside and Mary sighed at the wonderful warmth that surrounded her.

"I think I will go to my room and change," she said and smiled at Matthew. "Thomas, could you please have one of the maids prepare me a bath and fetch me a cup of tea?"

"Right away, my lady."

She nodded and she and Matthew headed for the stairs.


	13. Little Footprints in the Snow

## 

The Rightful Heir

#### 

Chapter 13: Little Footprints in the Snow

After a nice, warm soak in the new tub, Mary felt ready to face the new day, and more specifically, her parents. Her maid was just making the finishing touches to her hair when there was a gentle knock on her door. It could only be one person. The thought made her smile and she called out for him to enter.

"Hello," Matthew said and smiled at her.

"Thank you, that will be all," Mary said quickly to the maid.

"Of course, milady," the girl smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

Mary held out her hands to Matthew and he crossed the floor to take them, pulling her close to place a tender kiss on her mouth.

"Mm, Matthew Crawley," she purred. "Don't get too carried away, darling. We are expected downstairs."

Matthew laughed and nodded. "Of course." He offered her his arm and they left her room together. "Perhaps you'd care to inspect Crawley House with me later?" he whispered to her as they descended the stairs. "I fear that I have little knowledge about the requirements for a nursery."

"Nursery?" Mary said and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Matthew, do you really expect me to believe that you want me all to yourself at Crawley House to discuss where the  _nursery_  will go?"

"Of course! What other reason would there be?"

Mary shook her head in disbelief, but then she smiled teasingly at him. "Well if that's the case, perhaps we should ask Mama to come? She has better knowledge of these things than I do." Mary stopped on the stairs. "Or perhaps Granny…"

Matthew took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Lady Mary Crawley, you are a formidable foe," he muttered.

"Why, Mr. Crawley, whatever makes you say such a thing?"

They laughed together as they entered the dining room. Robert looked up from his paper at the sound.

"Mary, Matthew, good morning."

"Good morning, Papa," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, Robert."

Mary nodded a yes at the question from the footman while Matthew walked directly to the buffet.

"Your mother should be down shortly," Robert said and folded his paper.

"The Dowager Countess," Carson announced loudly.

"Robert, what in heaven's name has gotten into you? Are we in financial ruin?" She stopped her tirade at the sight of Mary and Matthew. "Good morning Mary. Matthew."

"Good morning, Granny."

She took a seat and waved impatiently to the footman for a cup of tea. "So what is this urgent meeting about? Where is Cora?"

"Mama…" Robert said and sighed.

"Good morning everyone!" Cora said cheerfully and took her usual seat. "Isn't it a marvelous day?"

Violet huffed and Mary smiled behind her napkin. Matthew leaned closer, stroking her leg under the table.

"Mary and I have an announcement," Matthew said before the mood around the table would change."

"Oh?" Cora said and smiled at them.

"Last night, I asked Mary to marry me," he said and took Mary's hand, smiling at her. "And she said yes."

"Oh, how wonderful!"

"About time," Violet huffed, but then smiled at them. "Congratulations, my dears."

"I could not be happier," Robert said and jumped up. He pounded Matthew's shoulder and then kissed Mary's cheek. "Congratulations."

"Have you set a date?" Cora eagerly inquired.

Mary looked at Matthew and then nodded. "Don't be upset, Mama, but we both want it to be small. Family only."

Cora's face fell and she let out a heavy sigh. "Oh Mary, are you certain?"

"Quite," Matthew said firmly. "First of all, we want to get married soon; secondly, we feel that it's the best, for all involved."

Silence fell around the table as each of them pondered his words, and the ones not spoken.

"Have you told William yet?" Cora asked gently.

Mary shook her head. "We're taking him for a walk in the snow after breakfast. We will tell him then."

"Wonderful idea," Robert said and nodded enthusiastically.

"How soon is soon?" Violet asked, steering the conversation back to the wedding.

"Before Christmas," Mary said quickly.

"Before Christmas?" Cora exclaimed. "But there's not nearly enough time. Mary, surely you must see that."

"I'm planning on writing to Sybil today. You said they were coming for Christmas. Perhaps they would be able to come a few days earlier? Everyone else is here, or will be here by then."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Violet asked since Cora was still lost in her preparation mode.

"Edith, Anthony, Sybil and Tom, Cousin Isobel, Aunt Rosamund, Evelyn Napier and his wife, and the three of you," Mary said and looked at Matthew.

"And any of the servants who would like to come," Matthew added.

"We were thinking of having luncheon back here at Downton, perhaps followed by some dancing." Mary watched her mother, gauging her reaction.

Cora perked up at the mentioning of dancing. She smiled and nodded. "Perhaps we could have a small party the night before?"

Mary sighed and nodded. "Of course."

"I think we can flush out the details later," Robert said and smiled at Mary and Matthew. "Perhaps you should take William for that walk before he ransacks the nursery? I heard that he was very eager to play in the snow."

Matthew laughed and nodded. "Of course."

"I'm going to write to Sybil," Mary said and put her napkin down as she got up. She smiled at Matthew who shot up as soon as she moved. "Would you mind asking Sophie to get William ready for a walk?"

"Of course not," he said and kissed her cheek. "We'll come by shortly."

Matthew blushed as he sat down; finding three pairs of eyes turned his way. Violet chuckled and her blue eyes sparkled with mirth. "How delightful it will be to have newlyweds around us again."

Matthew coughed and his face darkened further as the three laughed at his embarrassment.

* * *

William Crawley stood by the window in the nursery looking out at the snow-covered lawn in front of Downton. He knew about snow, but this was the first time he had actually seen it.

"Sophie, can we go outside and play? Please?" He jumped up and down in excitement.

The young girl laughed and nodded. "In a little while, Master William. I believe your mother would like to see you first."

William sighed and nodded. "I suppose."

Casting one last longing glance at the white fluffy lawn that just begged for little feet to run all over it, William ran over to Sophie and gave her a hug.

"Good morning, my boy," Matthew said cheerfully from the door.

"Papa!"

Matthew laughed as William ran to him. He picked him up and tossed him in the air.

"How are you this morning?"

"It's snowing!" William cheered.

"I know. How about we go and see Mama and then perhaps we can all go outside for a little while?"

William nodded. Matthew put his son on his shoulder much to William's joy. He winced when the boy tugged at his hair.

"William, I would appreciate if you didn't pull my hair off. I'm sure I'll go bald some day, but I rather not it happened today."

"You're silly," William stated. He patted Matthew's hair. "I'm sorry."

Matthew held up his other hand, the one that was not having a firm grip on his son's leg. William took it and held on tightly.

* * *

Mary was sitting by her desk, enjoying a cup of tea while writing to her sister in Ireland. She had so much to tell Sybil her pen flew across the stationery in bold elaborate swirls, quickly filling page after page, as she shared the latest development with her sister. On top of the envelope, which was already addressed to Mrs. Tom Branson, rested a photograph of William. The boy was standing next to a rocking horse with his hand on the horse's mane. He was smiling at the camera and his light colored eyes twinkled. Mary picked it up and turned it over.  _William Crawley age 4, Hollywood, California 1925_  it said in her handwriting on the back.

"Come in," she called out at the knock on her door.

"Mama!"

Mary put her pen down and turned to greet her son with a big smile. She pulled him up on her lap, kissing his cheek.

"I missed you so much last night," she said and stroked his hair.

"Did you have a nice dinner?"

"We did," she said and smiled at him.

"We certainly did," Matthew agreed in a gentle voice. Mary smiled up at him and he bent down, kissing her cheek. "William and I wonder if you are ready to join us for a walk."

William put his little hands on Mary's cheeks, making her look at him. "It's snowing, Mama!"

"I know," she said and rubbed his nose with hers. "It started last night."

"How about I take William back to the nursery to get dressed to go outside, while you finish here?"

Mary nodded. "Thank you. I'm afraid I got a little carried away, writing to Sybil."

Matthew smiled and glanced at her desk. Spotting the photograph he carefully picked it up. "This is very good. I don't suppose you have another one?"

Mary shook her head. "I gave the other one to Mama." She opened her drawer and pulled out a small black photo album. Opening it she flipped through a couple of loose pictures until she found the one she was looking for. "How about you have this one instead?"

Matthew eagerly took it from her. He smiled at the sight of Mary holding William. It was a close-up of the two of them. They were smiling at the camera, and the resemblance was uncanny.

"Thank you. I'll put it in my office," he said and kissed her softly.

William giggled, but then sighed when the two seemed lost in each other.

"Can we please go outside now?"

Mary chuckled and her cheeks flushed a little pink. "I think you better take your son outside, Matthew."

He nodded. With a last gentle touch to her cheek he took William's hand and the two left Mary to her writing.

* * *

William was so excited he was jumping up and down as he impatiently watched Carson help Mary with her coat. She smiled at him and he grinned.

"William," Matthew said and held out his hand to his son.

William took it and looked over his shoulder at Mary. "Are you coming, Mama?"

"Of course, darling. You go ahead."

Mary tugged on her gloves as she followed them outside. The morning was clear, the sun hidden behind clouds, shading Downton estate in a grayish light. She looked around, reminded of winters spent playing in the snow as a child.

Matthew let go of his son's hand and the little boy raced across the lawn, laughing and jumping on small snow piles. Mary linked her arm with Matthew's and they smiled at each other.

"This is how I always envisioned it," he whispered to her, only feeling slightly embarrassed at admitting it.

"Your family?" she asked and squeezed his arm. He nodded. "We are, you know."

"I know."

"Papa!"

Matthew let go of Mary as he chased after William who screamed in excitement. Eventually catching his son, the two tumbled down in the snow, laughing and wresting in the fluffy white. Mary rolled her eyes at them. Helping William up, she brushed the snow off him.

"Snow is not like sand, darling," she said with an amused chuckle. "It will melt and your clothes will get wet."

"Let him play," Matthew said with a teasing smile. "Getting wet is part of the fun."

Mary huffed and shot him a look before turning around, brushing off the front of her coat. She yelped when something hard hit her back. Hearing giggling behind her she twirled around.

"Matthew Crawley, did you just throw a snowball at me?"

Matthew looked at William who was hiding his grin behind his mittens.

"I'm waiting," Mary said impatiently and folded her arms.

"I suppose I did," he said, and he and William laughed.

Matthew bent down and scooped up some snow, making another snowball. Watching his father, William did the same, clearly excited when he succeeded.

"Don't you dare," Mary warned.

"Let's get her," Matthew said in a loud whisper to the boy.

William laughed and ran towards Mary throwing his snowball at her. She dodged it and he made a face.

"Quickly, make another one!" Matthew encouraged.

William giggled and grabbed some more snow. Mary let out a not very ladylike scream when Matthew hit her again, this time in the chest.

"You got her, Papa!"

"You're supposed to defend your Mama, young man," Mary huffed playfully.

William just laughed and ran towards her. Mary was busy brushing snow off her coat and did not see him until it was too late and he managed to hit her square in the stomach with the snowball. She pretended to stumbled backwards as she yelped. William laughed at her. Making a face at her son, Mary tried to catch him. He screamed with laughter and ran away from her. Mary followed, but Matthew was closer, catching his son and swinging him up in the air.

Watching the two, Mary crept up behind Matthew. As soon as he put the boy down she dumped a handful of snow inside his collar. He yelped and frantically tried to brush it off as it started to melt and trickle down his neck and back.

"Mary!"

Mary laughed at the funny sight of her fiancé. When he turned around and took a step closer she ran. He was right behind her and grabbed her by the waist. Mary screamed and laughed as he twirled them around. Finally he put her down, but held her in a tight grip.

"I think you need to give me a kiss after that trick," he said with a smug little smile.

She cupped his cheeks and kissed him firmly on the lips. They held each other's gaze for a moment before he let go of her and took her hand. Holding out his hand to William, the three started the short walk to Crawley House.

* * *

Crawley House had been empty for a few weeks while Isobel was off visiting friends. Moseley was surprised to see them, but quickly offered to take their coats and promised to bring some tea up.

"May I have some hot chocolate?" William asked and turned his blue eyes on Moseley.

"You certainly may, Master William."

William grinned. Looking around the narrow hallway, he spotted the staircase.

"May I go exploring, Mama?" he asked eagerly.

"You may, Mr. Carter," Matthew teased him and ruffled his hair. "Just don't expect to find any mummies*."

William giggled and nodded. The three climbed the stairs together, Mary and Matthew watching in amusement as William poked his head into every room.

"Why are we here?" he asked suddenly.

"This is my house," Matthew explained.

"It is?" William's eyebrows shot up in the same way Mary's usually did when she was surprised. Matthew nodded. "Why are you staying at Downton then?"

Matthew chuckled. "That's a good question." He sat down on one of the chairs by the window in his old bedroom. William came closer and Matthew put him on his lap. "You see, I moved away too. I have a flat in Manchester. Your other Grammy lives here now."

"Alone?" William asked, his eyes wide. Matthew nodded. "She must have been sad when you moved to Manchester."

Matthew chuckled and nodded. "I suppose she was."

"Where is she?"

"She's visiting some friends. We're expecting her back in a few days."

William nodded. "I miss my friends," he said in a small voice. "And Maria."

"Oh darling," Mary gasped and knelt by Matthew's feet taking William's hands. "We will visit. I promise you."

"Can Maria come and live with us here?"

Mary shook her head. "Her family is in America. I don't think that she would want to leave them."

"I know," he said and made a face. "Amo mi Niñera," he whispered.

Matthew looked at Mary for an explanation to why his son was suddenly speaking Spanish.

"Maria is Mexican," Mary reminded him. "She often speaks Spanish around the house. William is pretty good at it by now. She would bring him to her mother's house and he would play with Maria's nieces and nephews."

"They are very nice," William said seriously to Matthew. "Miguel and Eduardo are my best friends."

"And Rosie?" Mary teased. William rolled his eyes and to Matthew's surprise the boy appeared to be blushing.

"Who's Rosie?" he asked amused.

"No one," William said quickly.

"Is that so?" Mary teased. "Rosita is Eduardo's sister. She's seven and a very pretty little girl. She adores William and I'd say that the feeling is mutual."

Matthew chuckled. "I see. My son has a sweetheart. Must be those Crawley blue eyes."

William huffed and jumped down from Matthew's lap. "You're just silly."

Mary took his little hand and he sat down on the floor next to her. Mary leaned against Matthew's legs, delighting at the feel of his gentle fingers stroking over her neck and shoulder.

"William, darling," she said to her son. "The reason we're here today is to show the house to you, and to figure out if we need to make any changes."

"Why?"

"William," Matthew said and smiled at the boy. "I've asked your mother to marry me."

"And I accepted," Mary added.

William looked from one to the other, then his eyes widened. "Really?"

Mary nodded. She stroked his soft cheek. "You and I will move in here with Matthew so we can be a proper family."

To their shock and horror, William burst out crying. Mary quickly pulled him onto her lap, hushing him as she stroked his hair. William finally looked up at Matthew. Sniffling a little he wiped his nose on his sleeve. Mary made an unhappy noise that made Matthew smile. He pulled out his handkerchief and she eagerly took it from him, wiping the boy's face and nose.

"So you want me too, Papa?" William whispered.

"God yes!" Matthew exclaimed. "Did you think that I only wanted your mother?"

William shrugged. "I wasn't sure."

"Oh my darling," Mary said and kissed his face. "We're a family. Families stay together. I will never leave you."

"Never?" he whispered.

"Never."

He sighed and snuggled closer to her. "Can I bring my rocking horse?"

Matthew burst out laughing. "I'm sure we can make that happen."

"Good," William said with a serious nod.

* * *

Once he had been assured that he would be part of the family and that he would get his very own new room at Crawley House, William's excitement grew. He ran from room to room again, this time inspecting them more closely. He stopped and stood in the door opening to the room at the other end of the hallway. It was an l-shaped room that currently housed crates with Matthew's old law books and things from his days at university.

"Mama?"

"Yes darling?"

"I think it would be a very good idea to make a nursery here," he said with a firm nod.

Matthew chuckled and rested his hand on William's shoulder. "I think you're right." Then he sighed. "I guess I'll have to find another place to store my old law books."

"Um, hmm," William agreed. "They don't look like a lot of fun."

Mary entered the room and looked around, already thinking of what needed to be done. "Perhaps if we section this area off," she suggested and gestured to the extension to the right. "that we could make another bathroom here."

Matthew's eyes widened a little at the suggestion. "Why not? You do realize that your father will not speak to us for at least a week once he learns about it?"

Mary laughed and nodded. "Papa really needs to be more accepting of change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Howard Carter's discovery of the tomb of Tutankhamun in 1922 set off an Egyptology frenzy in England and most of the western world.
> 
>  **A/N:** Incidentally Howard Carter was employed by George Edward Stanhope Molyneux Herbert, 5th Earl of Carnarvon. Highclere Castle, the location where Dowton Abbey is filmed, is the country seat of the Earl of Carnarvon. :)


	14. The Other Grammy

## 

The Rightful Heir

#### 

Chapter 14 – The Other Grammy

Isobel Crawley smiled at the young footman holding the door for her. She had just returned from Manchester. Having spent a few weeks in the city visiting friends and Christmas shopping, she was delighted to be back at the quiet Downton.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"Welcome back, Mrs. Crawley."

Isobel let him take her coat and entered into the grand hallway. She was just about to ask the footman where her son was when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Her eyebrows shot up when she spotted the little boy with a red toy car in his hand. He stopped and looked at her.

"Hello."

"Hello," she said and smiled at him.

"Mrs. Crawley," Carson exclaimed, surprised, as he came out of the library. "I was not aware that we were expecting you, or I would have been here to greet you."

"That's all right, Carson," she said and smiled at him. "Is Lady Grantham in the drawing room?"

"Grammy is in the library," William said.

"Grammy?" Isobel said and her eyes widened.

William nodded and smiled at her. "Papa wanted me to call her Cranny, but she didn't like it."

Carson pressed his lips together not to laugh. "Mrs. Crawley, this is William Crawley, Lady Mary's son."

"Oh!" Isobel smiled at William. "Very nice to meet you, William. I'm Isobel Crawley, Matthew's mother."

William gaped. "You are?"

She nodded. "You do know Matthew, don't you?"

William nodded in confirmation.

"Master William, perhaps it would be best that I escort Mrs. Crawley to the library? It's not polite to make a lady stand in the hallway."

"Yes, Carson," William said timidly. "May I come too?"

Carson smiled and nodded. "Of course, Master William."

Isobel silently followed the butler and William, her head buzzing with questions.

"Mrs. Crawley, your lordship, and Master William."

Matthew shot up and stared at the door. "Mother?"

"Yes," she said curtly. "It seems there have been a few changes here since I left two weeks ago."

"Hello Isobel," Mary said and smiled at Matthew's mother.

"Mary, it's very nice to see you again," Isobel said with a smile. "You look well."

William had walked over to Mary and leaned against her legs, looking up at Isobel. Isobel smiled at him.

"Thank you, I am," Mary said with a smile.

"We were not expecting you until tomorrow," Matthew said a bit bewildered.

Matthew had hoped to sit his mother down at Crawley House and explain everything. Now it seemed Isobel would have to take it all in at once.

"You're my other Grammy!" William said cheerfully when he put two and two together.

"I am?" Isobel exclaimed. She looked at Matthew. "Matthew?"

"Cora, I think we should leave Matthew and Mary to have some time alone with Isobel," Robert said and held out his hand to his wife.

"Of course." She looked at her grandson. "William, dear, why don't you come with us?"

William looked at Mary. She nodded and gave him a gentle nudge. "It's all right, darling. You go with Poppy and Grammy."

William nodded and ran over to Robert and Cora. Robert picked him up and tossed him in the air, making the boy squeal with laughter. Isobel just stared at them, speechless for once. When the three disappeared, she turned to Matthew.

"Matthew?"

"Mother, please have a seat."

Isobel sank down on the sofa across from them. Matthew sat down next to Mary and took her hand. Isobel's eyes widened a little at the intimate gesture.

"I asked Matthew not to tell you over the phone," Mary said gently. "I wanted us to tell you in person. This was not…"

Isobel held up her hand. "Mary, please. As much as I appreciate the thought, I wish that you had not decided to withhold this from me and make me the last to know."

Mary sighed and nodded. She sat silently next to Matthew and he could feel her withdraw, hurt at his mother's words.

"Mother, please just listen, and try to have an open mind."

Isobel sat stiffly across from them, listening to Matthew and Mary tell her everything. Once they fell silent she just looked at them for a long moment.

"And you're all right with this, Matthew?" she asked sharply.

"Isobel…"

"Mary, please," Isobel snapped.

"Mother," Matthew said sharply. "What happened is between Mary and me, not you. I have forgiven her for not telling me, and I hope that you will too. We are to be married in a couple of weeks. She will be your daughter-in-law, so please consider that before you say anything else."

Isobel's mouth tightened and her eyes darted between the two. Eventually she nodded. "Fine."

"William is a sweet boy," Matthew said and smiled at his mother. "However you feel about the two of us, please do not take it out on our son."

"Of course not! Matthew, you know I would never do that. I only ask that I be formally introduced to my grandson." She suddenly burst out laughing. "This certainly explain Cousin Robert's generous offer of giving me the Carriage House."

Matthew nodded. "Yes. I will be moving back to Crawley House."

"I thought as much. And you Mary?"

"William and I will be staying here for now."

"Crawley House needs some modifications," Matthew explained.

"I see."

"Isobel, I know that this is a lot," Mary said tentatively. "Just know that I love Matthew, and I want us to be a family."

"I know you do, Mary," Isobel said with a sigh. She looked at the two for a long moment before she got up. "This is a lot to digest at once. I think I will leave now."

He nodded and the two watched her stalk out the room. Mary looked at Matthew and sighed. He sat down again and held her.

"It will be all right, Mary," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. "Just give her a little time."

~ O ~

Mary stopped in the doorway to the nursery. "Where's my son?"

"Lord Grantham took Master William down to the stable, my lady."

"Oh," she said and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sophie."

Mary walked downstairs, asking Thomas to fetch her coat. Once dressed to face the cold outdoors, Mary set off in a brisk pace.

The stables soon came into view and Mary entered the warm space, instantly comforted by the familiar scents and sounds. She could tell that the straw had just been changed and she spotted one of the stable lads further down with a wheelbarrow filled with hay. He stopped and pulled off his hat when he spotted her.

"Good afternoon, milady," he said quickly. "Do you wish for me to get Diamond ready for you?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No thank you, Fred. I'm not going riding today." She looked around, listening for any sound of William. "Have you seen my son?"

"Yes, milady. Master William is with the new colt."

Mary chuckled. "Of course, how silly of me not to realize. Thank you Fred."

"You're welcome, milady." He watched her continue down the row of boxed.

Mary stopped by the box peeking through the gap. She could hear William's voice from inside. She clapped her hand over her mouth when she realized that he was reading a story to the little horse.

William was on his back with his head on the colt's chest. He was holding a storybook, reading and showing the pictures to the horse. Mary pressed her lips together not to laugh.

"See how they are all playing together?" the boy said to the horse.

Clearly the colt had more interest in the actual book, than the story itself. He nibbled on the corner of it. William giggled and pulled it away.

"You can't eat it!"

"Hello, darling," Mary said softly and entered the box.

"Mama! I'm reading him a goodnight story."

"I heard. You're doing a very good job."

William made a face. "I can't really read, you know."

"But you were telling him a wonderful story anyway."

"I guess." William pushed the soft little muzzle away again when the horse tried to get another taste of the book. "I think he's hungry. He's trying to eat my book."

Mary laughed and stuck her hand in her pocket, pulling out an apple. "Perhaps he'd like this?"

William nodded. Mary handed him the small apple and he gave it to the horse. The mare came over, snorting and nuzzling Mary's shoulder.

"Yes, you may have a treat too," she cooed to the horse and held up her hand with another apple in it.

The mare eagerly took the treat and then nudged Mary for more. William giggled as Mary tried to get away from the horse that was now going after her hat.

~ O ~

Lord Grantham paced back and forth in the library, deep in thought. Cora put down her book and rolled her eyes at him.

"Robert, you've been tearing up the rug for the better part of the last half hour. Will you please tell me what has you so bothered?"

He stopped and turned in her direction. "William."

"William?" she exclaimed and frowned.

"Questions about his legitimate claim to the title might arise."

"Oh," Cora had not thought about that. "But he's Mary's son. Since she's your heir, his claim should not be questioned. You just have to look at him to know that he's her son."

"True, true," Robert said and sat down across from her. "But what happens should they have another boy? One born within the boundaries of marriage?"

"I see," she said slowly. "Could something be done to ensure William's legitimacy?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Robert said and rested his head in his hands. "I've spoken to Murray, and he's looking into it. I just feel that I should be able to do more."

Cora thought about it for a long moment. "I will talk to my mother. Perhaps there's an answer in America."

He looked up, clearly surprised at her idea. "I had not thought of that. That's an excellent idea, Cora."

"Thank you, dearest."

~ O ~

Mary smiled at Matthew as he entered her bedroom. They moved closer and he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Carson said you wanted to see me," he teased. "It sounded terribly formal."

"Well…" Mary sighed and stepped over to her desk. "I wanted to show you this."

Matthew took the large envelope from her. On the outside was written  _William Reginald Crawley_  in Mary's handwriting. He looked up at her.

"His middle name is Reginald?"

Mary nodded. "In case anyone would question who his father was, I wanted to make it clear by giving him your father's name," she explained. Looking out the window, as if not certain about his reaction, she added more softly. "I also hoped that you would want it."

Matthew stepped closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm honored." He kissed her shoulder. "Thank you."

Mary nodded and turned around. "Open it."

Matthew carefully opened the flap and reached inside. He gently placed the documents on top of the envelope, and started to read. The first one was unfamiliar to him, but it only took him a moment to understand what it was.

"William's birth certificate?"

"Yes."

Matthew skimmed through the details. When he came to the entry for  _Father_  his eyes widened and he looked up at her. "Father… Matthew Crawley."

Mary nodded. "He has always been yours, Matthew."

"Thank you. I wish I could've been there with you."

"I know," she whispered, again facing away from him.

"His birthday is the first of March ?"

"It is."

"He will be five years old," Matthew mumbled to himself. "Perhaps we can make it extra special?"

"He'd like that."

Matthew flipped through the remaining documents. His eyes widened again when he came across Mary's will. He looked up at her, but she was still facing the window. He skimmed through the familiar legal language, nodding now and then. When he spotted his own name he slowed down.

" _And to Matthew Crawley, my son William Reginald Crawley's biological father, I award full custody, should William Reginald Crawley still be a minor at the time of my death_ ," he read out loud. "Mary," he gasped.

"I had to, Matthew. What if something had happened to me in America? William would've been all alone."

"Of course," he said quickly. "I just assumed that you would've wanted your mother, or one of your sisters to raise him."

"How could they possibly do a better job than his father? Wouldn't my sisters always love their own children just a little bit more?" Mary asked as she turned around, looking him challenging in the eyes.

"I'm sure they would do a fine job raising William, but they couldn't possibly love him as much as I do," he said with a gentle smile.

Mary chuckled and nodded. Matthew continued reading and his eyebrows shot up when he came to the financial section of her will.

"Mary, this is a lot of money."

Mary shrugged. "Granny gave me some before I left, and Grandmama gave me another sum of money once I arrived in America. She also transferred the money my Grandpapa left for me, so I had a sizeable amount in my bank account right from the start. I invested most of it, which turned out to be a wise idea. Grandmama's financial advisor is a brilliant man." She looked up at him. "Once I bought the house in California, my investments had paid off enough that I could live comfortably without having to depend on my family. Still, knowing how uncertain the future can be, and how things can change in an instant, I set aside some money for William."

"You've indeed done well, Mary," Matthew said, impressed.

"I want to keep my house in California, Matthew," she said suddenly. "Perhaps we can spend a few months there every year?"

"That sounds lovely," he agreed. "I've heard that you have a swimming pool."

She laughed and nodded. "I do."

"Mary, I think that we should put all of this in a safe place. Perhaps in the bank, or at least in your father's safety box."

"I agree. I just wanted you to see it all first."

"Thank you for that, darling."

~ O ~

Cora sat by her vanity, gathering her thoughts. She had dismissed O'Brien mere minutes prior. Noise from the room next door alerted her to that Robert would be joining her shortly. She took a deep breath and faced him as he entered the room.

"Hello, Robert."

"Darling?" he chuckled. He gently touched her shoulder. "Is everything alright?" It was unusual for him to find her out of bed at this hour. She would normally be tucked in and perhaps reading when he came to join her.

"I spoke to my mother," she started.

"Oh?"

"I know that you don't like me to use the telephone since it is so expensive, but I just had to speak to her about Mary."

"I see." Robert straightened up and met his wife's eyes. "And what did Martha have to say?"

"There are ways, Robert… to acquire paperwork, even if they don't exist."

He frowned. "I'm afraid I do not quite follow you."

"What if she could obtain documentation that proves that Mary married Matthew in America five years ago?"

"What?" he exclaimed.

"All I'm saying, Robert, is that it is possible."

"But it would be false! It would be…"

"Robert!" she snapped. "Do you wish for your grandson to be legitimate without a doubt, or not?"

"You know I do!" he snapped. "But what you're suggesting is against the law."

"Perhaps, but they are getting married now, and they have acted as if they were married all along. We could say that they got married in secret, but later had a falling out, and separated. Clearly the marriage was consummated."

Robert sat down with a thump. "Dear God, Cora, you really have given this some thought."

"Of course I have! It's Mary's happiness we're considering, and that of your grandson. Nothing could be more dear to my heart at the moment."

He sighed and looked at her. "Let's talk to them tomorrow."

"I'm not sure how Matthew will feel about it," she said softly. "He is after all a lawyer, and a very stubborn man on top of it."

"True, but he might be willing to bend the rules a little, in order to protect his son."

~ O ~

Matthew knocked on the door to the drawing room at Crawley House. Isobel looked up and smiled when she spotted him.

"Matthew."

"Hello Mother."

"Are you alone?" she asked with a frown.

"I am. I thought we needed to talk. I'm sure you have questions."

She nodded. "Shall I ring for tea?"

He shook his head. "I already asked Moseley to bring some up."

"Thank you."

"Mother," he said and took a seat across from her. "I truly do love Mary with all my heart. I always have, and I always will."

"I know that you do," she said and smiled at him. "It's not you that I'm worried about."

"Please don't be too harsh on Mary," he said softly. "She did what she felt was best for William at the time." He stopped when Moseley arrived with the tea.

Once settled with their tea and scones, Matthew continued.

"She was not sure that she would return. That's why she never told me." He took a sip as his throat suddenly felt dry. "She had been hurt so much here, and Downton held so many painful memories. It's hard to blame her that she wanted to make a new life elsewhere."

"That's it, isn't it?" Isobel snapped. "What she wants. Always what Lady Mary wants."

"Mother!" Matthew exclaimed. "That was uncalled for."

"I'm sorry, Matthew," she said and defiantly held his gaze. "It's just that I've seen how she has hurt you in the past. You left too, remember? That was not easy for any of us. I know it took Cousin Robert months to get used to, and I still haven't."

"Oh mother," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, but you must understand that I had to."

"I do, but you also must understand that you're my son, my only child. That's why I am so upset with Mary, for hiding  _your_  son from  _you_."

"I have forgiven her; perhaps you can find it in your heart to do the same?"

"Perhaps."

"I'd like you to get to know William," he said, steering the conversation away from Mary.

"Of course I want to," she said and smiled. "That boy might look like Mary, but Matthew, he's just like you when you were little."

"Really?"

Isobel nodded. "Curious, kind, affectionate and just happy. I can't wait to get to know him."

"Perhaps I'll bring him here tomorrow?"

~ O ~

Upon his return to Downton, Matthew spoke briefly to Carson, explaining that he would be returning to Crawley House now that his mother was back.

"I will see to that your things are packed and moved to Crawley House, Mr. Crawley."

"Thank you, Carson."

"Matthew, you're back! Good." Lord Grantham smiled at his heir, spotting him across the grand hallway. "May I have a moment?"

"Of course."

Matthew followed Robert into the library and the two sat down by the fire. Robert held Matthew's gaze for a moment before he started to relay the information Cora had shared with him the night before. Once he finished he fell silent, waiting for Matthew to say something.

Matthew ran his hand over his face.

"God, Robert," he said, somewhat in shock. "I'm sure that you can understand that as a lawyer I find this information somewhat troubling."

"I do," Robert said with a heavy sigh. "As do I. The fact still remains; it is the best thing to do for your son."

Matthew nodded. He met Robert's serious blue eyes. "You know that I would've married Mary back then, had I known." He looked away and closed his eyes. "So many times after she left I cursed my fear of rejection, the true reason that kept me from asking her then. I had the chance, but I lost the courage. She seemed so determined to leave." Hearing Robert sigh, Matthew looked up and met the earl's sad blue eyes. "I'm not blaming Mary. Absolutely not. I'm merely trying to explain to you why things happened, the way they did."

"I know, Matthew," Robert said in a gentle voice. He got up and patted Matthew's shoulder as he passed him. "Please speak to Mary and then we'll talk again."

Matthew nodded. He sat for a long moment by the fireplace in the library contemplating Lord Grantham's words.

~ O ~

Mary just stared at him. Her long silence started to make Matthew nervous. Trying to be patient, he waited for her to say something.

"This is serious, Matthew."

"I know. You must know, Mary, that had I known, I would've asked you to marry me back then."

She nodded. "The question is if I would've accepted."

He just stared at her. "But surely…"

"Matthew," she said sharply. "I would never want you to feel obligated to marry me. If the only reason for marrying me was to make the child legitimate, I would've said no."

Matthew jumped up and started pacing. "Sometimes I don't understand you at all," he snapped. "Be glad that I don't wish to argue with you about the past. It cannot be changed, so there's no point." He stopped in front of her. "I love you, Mary, and I love our son. Please let's do what is right for him."

"By breaking the law? What kind of example are we setting by doing that?"

Matthew threw his hands in the air and left. Mary closed her eyes and leaned back against the sofa.

~ O ~

William skipped happily next to Matthew as the two headed over to Crawley House. Not a snow pile was safe from William's little feet and by the time they reached the village, his trousers were somewhat covered in snow and his boots quite sodden.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Crawley, Master William."

"Hello Moseley."

"Mrs. Crawley is in the drawing room, sir."

Matthew handed his hat and coat to Moseley before helping William with his coat. Moseley smiled at the boy as he took his little coat and hat. Noticing how wet William's mittens were he teasingly raised an eyebrow at him. William giggled and stepped closer.

"Snow is so much fun, don't you agree, Moseley?"

"I suppose, Master William, however it does turn into water when it melts."

"I know," the boy sighed.

"I will ask Mrs. Byrd to put them close to the stove. Don't you worry; your mittens will be dry in no time."

"Thank you," William said cheerfully and ran after Matthew.

"Mother," Matthew said gently, announcing their arrival.

"Matthew, William, do come in," she said cheerfully and smiled at them.

William held Matthew's hand as he looked seriously at Isobel. She smiled warmly at him. Matthew sat down next to Isobel on the sofa with William between them. The boy was quiet, looking at his boots. Isobel followed his line of sight and her eyebrows shot up at the condition of his boots.

"Goodness William, your boots are sopping wet."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Nonsense," she said and chuckled. "Little boys are supposed to play outside and get muddy and wet."

"My Niñera says that I shouldn't really."

Isobel gestured for him to move his leg and he watched silently as she unlaced his boot, pulling it and the sock off his little foot. He wiggled his toes and giggled when she took his foot in her hands, rubbing some warmth into it.

"Well, I'm your grandmother, and I say that you must," she said with a smile.

She removed his other boot and continued rubbing his feet until they felt warm.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I've done that to Matthew many times."

Matthew chuckled and William looked up at him. "Did you get in trouble when you were little, Papa?"

"Well, I suppose I did now and then," he said and made a face.

Isobel reached across and picked up the large photo album sitting on the table. She smiled at William as she opened it.

"I thought you might want to see some pictures of your father when he was little."

William nodded and scooted closer. He looked intently at each picture, listening carefully to Isobel telling stories about Matthew as a boy.

"Did Papa have a kitty?"

Isobel chuckled as William pointed to a photograph of Matthew, asleep, with a cat curled up next to him.

"We did have a cat when he was little. She loved Matthew."

"Poppy has dogs," William said and smiled at her. "and horses."

"I know."

"Some day when I'm big I'll have a dog too," he stated firmly.

Matthew laughed and ruffled his hair. "Perhaps we'll get a dog before then?"

"Honestly?" William's eyes were big as saucers.

"We'll see," Matthew said noncommittal. "No matter what, it's a decision your mother needs to be part of making."

Isobel flipped the page to reveal a large photograph of Matthew sitting on a man's shoulders. He looked to be about five or six years old. It was summer and he was wearing shorts and boots, his left knee dark where he had scraped it when falling earlier in the day. Matthew was smiling and waving to the camera.

"Who's that?" William asked and pointed at the man.

"That's my husband, Dr. Reginald Crawley, your grandfather."

William looked up at her and smiled. "My name is Reginald too."

"It is?" she said with an amused chuckle. "I thought your name was William."

"I have two names," he said and sighed, giving her a look that reminded her so much of Matthew.

"Mary decided on Reginald as William's middle name," Matthew explained.

Isobel inhaled sharply. "I see." Sensing the boy's eyes on her, she smiled at him. "Well, you could not have been named after any finer men than my Reginald and William Mason."

~ O ~

When William went down to the kitchen with Moseley to get a freshly baked cookie from Mrs. Bird, Matthew picked up the large envelope that he had brought with him. He handed it to Isobel and watched her face as she read the name on the outside. Her eyes widened as she recognized it.

"It's true then? Mary really did this?"

"She did," he confirmed. "hoping that I would approve."

"And do you?" she teased.

"Of course I do!" He rolled his eyes at her when he noticed her teasing smile. "Why wouldn't I approve of her giving my son my father's name?"

"It was very thoughtful of her."

"Mother, Mary has changed. Please give her a chance, and do try to have an open mind."

Isobel nodded and opened the envelope, sifting through the documents Matthew had seen for the first time only the day before.


	15. The Devious American

## 

The Rightful Heir

#### 

Chapter 15 – The Devious American

In the end the document issue turned out to be out of the Crawleys' hands. The entire family was surprised when Martha Levinson called; sharing that she was in Southampton and would be arriving the next day, a whole week earlier than expected.

Cora and Mrs. Hughes sent every available maid to clean the common rooms until they were sparkling. Mrs. Levinson's old room was aired out and sheets changed. A fire burned in the fireplace, warming the room and taking away any dampness still lingering.

By the time the Crawley family was lined up outside Downton Abbey, Cora was exhausted, and the staff equally so. They had something to be proud of. The Abbey was cleaner and shinier than it had been in a very long time.

"Hello, mother."

"Welcome back, Martha," Robert said and smiled at his mother-in-law.

"Cora, my dear. And Robert, handsome as always."

Matthew watched Mary's grandmother with intense interest. He had heard a lot about her over the last couple of days. Many of the stories featuring the Dowager Countess.

~ O ~

The snow started to come down harder so everyone was ushered inside and into the library where mulled wine was waiting to warm them up.

"And you must be Matthew Crawley," Martha said and grinned at Matthew.

"I am, Mrs. Levinson. I've heard so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Martha laughed and touched his arm. "Don't believe all of it. I do not eat small children, and my tongue is not split," she teased.

Matthew laughed nervously. He sought out Mary across the room and she smiled at him.

"I heard that we've been invaded, yet again."

Matthew pressed his lips together not to laugh at the sound of Violet Crawley's voice.

"Violet! How wonderful to see you," Martha said rather loudly. "Life has treated you… well, it's treated you as you deserve I guess."

Violet's eyes narrowed a little. "I can't say that I'm surprised to see that you've embraced this new vulgar fashion, Martha."

Martha laughed and embraced her. Violet's eyes widened at the too familiar gesture.

"I have missed our sparring matches."

"Well it has been rather quiet and dull here without your colorful perspectives on things," Violet muttered.

~ O ~

William Crawley had lived most of his life in a medium-sized two-story house in California. He knew every inch of their house and where everything was. Downton Abbey was to the young boy an endless wonder of new discoveries.

On this particular day it was cold and windy outside. Since he was not allowed to go outside, and Lord Grantham was too busy to go to the stables, William set out to explore. A side trip to Poppy's dressing room had provided him with the right outfit. So it happened that on the nineteenth day of December in the Lord's year 1925, William Crawley, the Explorer, dressed in his grandfather's hat and hunting jacket, set out to conquer Downton Abbey with his trusted companion, Zeus.

Their discovery took them through empty rooms and down long hallways. A large portrait of a particularly stern looking man almost made William cry out in fear at one point. He glared at the portrait and huffed, his little fists on his hips.

"I'm not afraid of you, you know."

The portrait looked the same and William backed away from it. He yelped when he crashed into something. Twirling around, he looked up at a suit of armor. He gaped at the sight of it. For the next half hour he was busy examining every aspect of it. He jumped when the gauntlet fell to the floor when he tried to move it. Picking it up, he peeked inside. He slowly eased his hand inside and managed to bend the fingers a little. He laughed in delight.

"Look Zeus!"

The gauntlet was heavy so he placed it on the floor next to the armor. He touched the shining metal one last time before continuing down the hall with Zeus in tow.

~ O ~

Mary looked around the nursery, surprise at not seeing William.

"Master William went downstairs to see Lord Grantham," Sophie said as she entered behind Mary with a pile of William's clothes in her arms.

"Thank you, Sophie."

Mary frowned as she hurried downstairs. She had been with her father all morning and she had not seen William since breakfast.

~ O ~

"Master William!"

" _Mr. Crawley_ , Carson," William said in a loud whisper. "I'm exploring. Like Mr. Carter."

Carson chuckled but then turned very serious. "Well that certainly explains why you are wearing his lordship's hat and jacket,  _Mr. Crawley_." William shuffled his feet and chewed on his lip. "You did ask Lord Grantham's permission first, did you not,  _Mr. Crawley_?"

"Um, no," William whispered.

"Goodness," Carson shook his head. "A gentleman always asks before wearing another gentleman's hat," he teased the boy.

William walked over and took off the hat. "Do you think he will be cross with me?"

Carson smiled and put the boy on his lap. "No, my boy, I don't think he will. But perhaps we should make sure that both the hat and jacket are returned to his lordship in the same shape as when you borrowed them, hm?"

"Yes, Carson." William looked at the various pieces of silver on Carson's desk. "What are you doing?"

"I'm polishing the silver for the wedding."

"Oh! Can I help? Please?"

Carson frowned. "Now, Master William, a gentleman doesn't…"

"I'm not a gentleman yet, Carson," William interrupted. "I'm just a boy."

Carson smiled and touched William's chin, making him meet his eyes. "Master William, you are a gentleman, and you always will be. Your grandfather is the Earl of Grantham and your mother is an heiress. That makes you a very special boy, no matter what people might say."

"Oh," William gasped. "I didn't realize. Back home everyone just calls me William or Will, except for Maria of course. She's the only one calling me Master William."

"I think you will find that when you go off to school, the other boys might call you Bill here in England, or just Crawley."

"I see. Things are different here," William said with a heavy sigh.

The boy squirmed and Carson put him down. He held out his hand to take the jacket from him when William removed it. Carson placed the two items behind him to be handed over to Thomas later. He raised an eyebrow when William started to roll up his little shirt sleeves. William grinned at him.

"It is so boring when no one will play with me," he said and made a face. "Please let me help you. It seems like a lot of fun."

"I don't know about that exactly, but I guess it will not hurt you to polish some silver. But let's get you an apron first."

William nodded and watched as Carson tied a dark apron around him. He fingered it and grinned at the butler. Carson pulled up a chair and William jumped up, kneeling on it. He listened to every word Carson said and then eagerly took the candlestick from him. Carson gave him a stern look and the boy giggled. Soon the two were in a friendly competition about who could finish first.

William huffed when Carson rejected his first effort, claiming that there were at least a dozen tiny fingerprints on the candlestick. William chewed on his lip as he concentrated on removing all his little prints from the shining silver. His hair fell into his eyes and he pushed it away, managing to get silver polish on his forehead.

"Come here," Carson said and waved him over. William leaned across the butler's desk allowing Carson to wipe his face. "That's better."

"Thank you Carson."

"So this is where my son is," Mary said amused from the door opening. She smiled at Carson. "If you need more staff, Carson you simply must tell Papa. I'm afraid that you cannot keep William beyond the wedding."

"That's unfortunate, my lady," Carson said with a heavy sigh. "He's very good with the silver."

"At least he hasn't asked to take some, I hope?" she teased.

"No my lady, he has not."

William made a face at Mary. "Of course I won't take Poppy's silver."

"I tried to when I was only a bit older than you," she explained.

"She did however not offer to help me with the silver," Carson pointed out.

"Of course not," William said and rolled his eyes. "She's a girl, Carson. Girls don't like to get dirty."

Mary laughed and stepped into the room. "Is that so? Well obviously you have yet to see me returning from a hunt, but I can assure you that I have been dirty on more than one occasion."

~ O ~

"I will get right to the point," Martha said as soon as the door closed, leaving her alone with Cora and Robert. "I had the paperwork done."

"What?" Robert exclaimed. "Without asking them?"

"I know how stubborn Mary is, and from what she has told me about Matthew, I can only say that he sounds to be just the same. As long as Mary stayed in America, I did not push the issue with her, but now… well, things are different now."

Robert chuckled and nodded, but then turned serious. "What exactly did you do?"

Martha handed him a plain looking brown folder. Cora got up and walked over, leaning closer to see what her husband was reading.

"A marriage certificate?" she gasped.

"Exactly! Mary Josephine Crawley married Matthew Crawley in a private civil ceremony in New York in July 1920."

"But Matthew was in England in July 1920," Robert objected.

"Was he now?" Martha drawled and her eyebrow inched up.

Robert flipped through the remaining documents, gasping now and then. "Dear God," he whispered. "Passenger lists, tickets, statement from your staff…" he looked up at his mother-in-law almost appearing a bit frightened by her resourcefulness.

"It is quite easy, once you know where to turn. In fact, it is easier than getting a drink in public these days," she said and laughed.

Robert sat down with a thump. Cora took the folder from him, now reading each document in more detail.

"Matthew Crawley was on board the Majestic, but seasickness kept him confined to quarters for the entire trip," she looked up at her mother. "Mother, this is absurd."

"Says who?" Martha huffed. "A pale Englishman with a sensitive stomach and no sea legs? Quite common my dear. Quite common indeed."

Cora shook her head and continued reading. "He stayed with you, and then he and Mary went to California for their honeymoon. While there, they had a falling out and agreed to separate."

Cora leaned back in her seat, staring at her mother. Martha smiled sweetly at her.

"Isn't it marvelous that they managed to overcome their differences?"

Robert groaned and rested his head in his hands. "God help us all."

~ O ~

Mary knocked gently on the open door to the housekeeper's office. Mrs. Hughes looked up and jumped to her feet when she realized just who was seeking her attention.

"Oh please, Mrs. Hughes, do sit," Mary said quickly. "May I?"

"Please, come in, Lady Mary. Would you care for some tea, my lady?"

"No thank you," Mary said and smiled as she took a seat across from the housekeeper. "I was wondering if you could perhaps share some light on something for me."

"I will certainly try, my lady," Mrs. Hughes said and smiled.

"Papa told me that Mr. Bates was released shortly after when I returned to America. I was so relieved to learn about it. Apparently evidence was lost or something."

Mrs. Hughes nodded. "It appeared that some of the evidence from Mrs. Bates' home was not handled properly, my lady, and perhaps were not actually real evidence at all."

Mary nodded. "I am so glad." She met Mrs. Hughes' eyes. "Where did they go?"

Mrs. Hughes smiled. "Mr. Bates had some money left from his mother. They used it to buy a hotel in York. They run it together and are doing very well. In fact, Anna is not even really working at the hotel these days."

"Oh?" Mary said and frowned.

"Not since they had their little one, my lady" Mrs. Hughes said and smiled.

Mary gasped and covered her mouth. "Anna has a child?"

"Two!" Mrs. Hughes laughed at the surprised look on Mary's face. "James is three and the baby; she's almost a year now, my lady."

"What's her name?" Mary whispered.

Mrs. Hughes was silent for a moment. "Mary," she said softly.

"Dear God!" Mary gasped, her eyes wide. "Surely it can't be after me?"

Mrs. Hughes nodded. "Of course it is. Little Mary actually looks a tiny bit like you, my lady," she teased. "Dark hair and brown eyes."

"Do you think that they would want me to visit?"

"I'm certain of it, my lady."

~ O ~

"Papa, may I use the motor tomorrow?" Mary asked at dinner that evening.

"Of course you may, Mary. May I ask what you need it for?"

"I want to go to York and visit Anna."

Silence fell around the table. Martha was the first to speak up.

"Who is Anna?"

"She was Mary's lady's maid," Cora said quickly.

"You wish to visit your old maid?" Martha exclaimed and burst out laughing. "What on earth for?"

"I wish to invite Anna and her husband to the wedding," Mary said firmly.

"What?"

"Anna is more than just a maid, Mother," Cora tried to explain.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Is this the woman whose husband was in jail?"

"Unjustly so," Robert almost barked.

Martha sighed and made a face. "I never will understand the British."

"Clearly," Violet huffed.

~ O ~

"Would you like me to come with you?" Matthew asked her later, once the men had rejoined the ladies.

"I would love it if you did," she said and smiled warmly at him. "I wish to bring William, but I'm not sure how Anna and Bates will react to seeing me again. I think it best that I see Anna first, alone."

"I'm sure they will be thrilled, darling," he said and rubbed her arms. "William and I will come with you. We can stay in the car while you speak with Anna, or go for a walk or something. There's plenty for us to do in York." He grinned and his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Perhaps William and I will use the time to find a Christmas present for you?"

"Dear God!" she gasped. "I almost forgot Christmas in all of the crazy wedding preparation and Grandmama's arrival and everything. I haven't bought any gifts at all!"

Matthew laughed and pulled her close, kissing her, before she could start to fret about Christmas.


	16. A Visit to the Rosemead Hotel

**The Rightful Heir**

**Chapter 16 – The Rosemead Hotel**

William pressed his nose against the car window. "Why can't I ride up front with Pratt?" he asked for the fifth time. Mary rolled her eyes and Matthew chuckled.

"Because it is too dangerous. When you're older, you may."

William made a face. "I can't really see much from here."

"Oh?" Mary teased. "Then why is it that I can count at least a dozen little nose prints on that window?"

William giggled and shifted so he was kneeling on the seat. Mary put her arm around him, holding him tightly.

"Are you warm enough?" Matthew asked her, smiling gently and touching the blanket next to him.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said, returning the smile.

"Look, Mama! Horses!"

Mary leaned closer to the window, looking in the direction the boy was pointing.

"You're quite right. Those are ponies, darling."

"I wish I had a pony."

"A dog, a pony, a car with a better view…" Matthew teased. "That's one impressive wish list."

"You do have a pony," Mary said and stroked his hair. "Misty is there for you to ride whenever you want to."

"But it's not the same," William sighed. "She's not really mine. She's Poppy's, and so is Zeus, though I think Zeus likes me better."

Mary laughed and nodded. "I'm sure he does. You take him on adventures."

"I do!" William cheered.

"Look, darling, we're getting close to the city."

William leaned closer to the window again, eagerly watching the landscape swishing by.

~ O ~

"Welcome to the Rosemead Hotel, ma'am," the young man behind the counter greeted her with a smile as Mary entered the lobby of the hotel.

Before Mary could return the greeting, a small boy running towards her caught her eye. The little boy did not see her, too busy glancing over his shoulder.

"James Robert Bates, get back here this minute!"

The laughing boy ran into her, and Mary quickly grabbed him to steady him.

"Careful now," she said and smiled at him as he gaped at her. The boy had John Bates' dark hair and eyes. "You don't want to fall and hurt yourself." He smiled, and Mary noticed his charming dimples.

A gasp made her look up. Anna was standing a few feet away staring at her.

"Lady Mary," she whispered.

Mary let go of the boy and he took a step closer to his mother. She grabbed his arm, preventing him from taking off again.

"Anna," Mary said warmly and smiled at her. "It's lovely to see you again. I hope you don't mind me dropping in unannounced?"

"Of course not, my lady," Anna said quickly. "Would you like to come in? I just put the kettle on, when this one here decided to do a runner," she said and made a face at her grinning son.

"I see," Mary mused. She looked at the boy and then at Anna. "I would love some tea. The ride from Downton was a bit chilly."

"Come on up then," Anna said and grinned.

"Would it be all right for Matthew to join us?"

"Mr. Crawley is with you?" Mary nodded and Anna rolled her eyes. "Of course we can't have 'im waiting in the car, my lady. Please do ask him to come in."

"There's someone else too," Mary said softly. "but I'll wait to make introductions until they are inside."

~ O ~

Anna sighed and touched her chest at the sight of William. She looked up at Mary and smiled.

"He looks just like you, my lady."

"William, this is Anna Bates. Mrs. Bates is a very good friend of mine," Mary explained.

"Hello Mrs. Bates," William said and smiled at Anna.

"Hello William. It's very nice to meet you." She looked down at her son who was still standing in front of her. "This is Jimmy."

The two boys sized each other up mumbling  _hellos_. Anna grabbed Jimmy's wrist and pulled him along as she led them all upstairs to her and John's private area of the hotel.

~ O ~

Mary sipped her tea while watching the two boys playing on the floor. She looked up when Anna entered, holding a baby. The little girl blinked at the bright light and rubbed her face against Anna's shoulder.

"This is Mary," she said softly. "She just woke up so she's still half asleep."

"She's beautiful, Anna," Mary whispered and touched the girl's dark locks.

"Thank you, my lady."

"Anna, you really don't have to call me Lady Mary anymore, you know," Mary teased. "Mary is fine."

"I don't know if I can, my lady," Anna said and giggled. "It seems wrong somehow."

"Perhaps you can start practicing?"

Anna laughed and nodded. "I will do that… Mary."

"Hello trolls and goblins and beautiful princesses," a loud voice boomed from the door.

"Daddy!"

Jimmy was on his feet, running to greet his father. A moment later John Bates showed up with his son in his arms.

"We have visitors, love," Anna said and smiled at her husband.

"Lady Mary," John said, surprised. "and Mr. Crawley. What an honor."

"The honor is all ours, I assure you," Matthew said with a big smile.

"Have a seat," Anna said and poured him a cup of tea. "How did it go?"

"Very well. I'm pleased to say that the Rosemead Hotel will now provide accommodation for all of the telephone company's managers and supervisors who come to York for training."

Anna cheered and squeezed his hand. "That's wonderful news, love!"

John grinned at her, clearly pleased at her praise. Mary looked at Matthew and he nodded.

"Anna, John. Mary and I would love to invite the two of you to our wedding at Downton."

"You're getting married?" Anna exclaimed. "You've been here for almost an hour and you haven't told me until now?"

Matthew chuckled and nodded. "Well, I guess we wanted to wait for John to join us."

"When is the wedding?" John asked, smiling at them.

"We wanted it to be before Christmas, but that turned out to be impossible, so it's going to be on Twelfth Night."

"You're both welcomed to stay at Downton, and the children too of course," Matthew added quickly.

"I think we can manage that,'' John said and nodded. "January will be slow, especially right after the holidays." He took Anna's hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. "I'm sure that Anna could use a bit of fun and relaxation. It has been a while since we saw our old friends at Downton."

"You too," she said softly. She stroked his cheek as he blushed, slightly embarrassed. "You work much too hard, John Bates."

Mary and Matthew looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm so happy for you, Anna," Mary said. "You too John. You have a beautiful family and the hotel is lovely."

"Thank you, my lady," he said and smiled.

"If the two of you're coming, you better start practicing on calling me Mary," she huffed playfully.

John laughed and nodded. "We'll try. Even if it will greatly upset Mr. Carson."

"I think we need to get going," Matthew said gently. "We have some Christmas shopping to do and we promised to be back before dinner."

"William," Mary called and smiled at the boy. "Time to say goodbye. We're leaving in a few minutes."

William sighed and got up. "Must we?" he said and made a face. "Jimmy and I were just building a castle. We haven't even had any battles yet."

Matthew chuckled and stroked his hair. "I'm afraid so."

"If it's all right with you, William may stay and play with Jimmy while you go shopping," Anna said quickly. "It won't be a bother at all."

"Can I, Mama?" William asked eagerly.

She stroked his cheek and nodded. "Yes you may. Will you must promise me to listen to Mrs. and Mr. Bates?"

"I promise," he said seriously.

"Then give me a kiss before you go back to your quest. All knights must kiss their mothers goodbye before going off to do battle."

William gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her hard. "Thank you, Mama."

Mary and Matthew thanked Anna and John for their hospitality and promised to be back in two hours. William was already charging the castle with Jimmy and had no time for his parents. Mary and Anna looked at each other and smiled.

~ O ~

Mary was in a very good mood when she and Matthew picked up William a couple of hours later. They had found presents for almost everyone, even Zeus and Isis. Matthew now knew what to buy Mary, even though he had not had an opportunity to purchase it since she had been with him the entire time.

"I can't wait for William to see what we got him," he said excitedly as he held the hotel door for Mary.

"I'm sure he will be very surprised."

~ O ~

Anna assured them that William had been perfectly happy and sweet the entire time they were gone.

"He and Jimmy had some milk and biscuits a little while ago. They're playing in the parlor now. Building a tipi I think William called it," she said and laughed.

"Oh," Mary rolled her eyes. "I'm afraid that William is a bit obsessed with cowboys and Indians at the moment," she explained. "A tipi is the kind of tents the native Indians in America used to live in."

"So he said, when I asked him what he needed my kitchen broom for."

"Just be glad that he didn't talk your son into cutting open the throw pillows looking for mummies," Matthew said and made a face. "Mr. Carter and King Tut are other heroes of his."

"Goodness me," Anna gasped. "Poor Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson."

Mary chuckled. "Carson got to him in time, so none of Mama's precious silk pillows perished."

"Mama, can Jimmy come and visit?"

"Of course," she said and cupped his face.

"We can explore Downton!" he cheered.

Mary made a face and Matthew laughed. Anna just rolled her eyes.

"This is why I'm so glad that the other one is a girl," she said and laughed.

"I can see that," Matthew said amused.

"Well, we should get going," Mary said and helped William with his jacket. "Anna, I cannot thank you enough for letting William stay and play. He would've been so bored coming with us."

"It was a pleasure, really," Anna said quickly. "Allowed me some peace and quiet too since Jimmy was kept busy."

They laughed together as Anna walked them out. Mary turned and pulled Anna close, hugging her hard.

"I'm so very, very happy for you, Anna."

"Thank you, Mary."

Anna wiped a stray happy tear away from her cheek as she waved goodbye to them.

~ O ~

William fell asleep in Mary's lap almost as soon as Pratt pulled out. Mary leaned her head against Matthew's shoulder, delighting in the warm, safe feeling of being near him. By the time they arrived back at Downton, she too was almost asleep.

Matthew took his son from Mary and carried him inside and upstairs to the nursery. He stroked William's hair and kissed his forehead before leaving the sleeping boy in Sophie's competent care.

"Sweet dreams, my boy," he whispered.

William sighed and turned over.

"Don't worry, Mr. Crawley," Sophie whispered. "I'll get him into his pajamas and tuck him in."

"Thank you, Sophie."

~ O ~

"Anna and Bates are coming to the wedding," Mary told her mother the next morning when the two were having tea in the drawing room.

"I'm glad," Cora said and smiled.

"You are? I thought you might find it odd."

"Perhaps a little, but Mary, Anna and Bates have done so much for this family," she said with a heavy sigh. "They are honorable and kind people. I am pleased that you invited them. Truly, I am."

"I told them to bring their children too. I hope that's all right."

Cora laughed and nodded. "Of course, my dear. It will be like old times again with the house full of children."

"Seven children," Mary said and made a face. "I think we better give Sophie some support."

"I think Edith is bringing her Nanny."

"Oh, well, that should be fine then."

"I've asked Carson to bring your sisters' old beds down from the attic and the cribs as well. With the new beds we should be all set."

"What new beds?" Mary asked with a frown.

"Your father thought that William needed something different. I asked him to get two," Cora said with a teasing smile. "Who knows what the future might hold?"

Mary blushed and nodded. "Thank you."

"So we will put William, and the older children in the nursery, and the two little ones will be next door, closer to the Nanny."

"I've been thinking, Mama," Mary said and met her mother's clear blue eyes. "Since Sophie and William get along so well, perhaps it would be easier on him if she could come with us to Crawley House. That's if you and Papa don't mind."

Cora took Mary's hand. "Of course not, my dear. I think that Sophie would like that very much."

"It's settled then. I will speak with her."

"Just promise not to steal Carson," Cora said, laughing. "I don't think your father would survive that."

Mary nodded and the two laughed together as they continued with the planning.

~ O ~

It was tradition for the Downton staff to get Boxing Day off to celebrate Christmas with their families. William had been very excited about it when Sophie told him that she would be spending Boxing Day with her family. Clearly happy for her, he demanded that he come with her to the toy shop to help pick out gifts for her brothers and sisters. The girl laughed and thanked him, though informed him that the gifts she could afford would not be as fancy as they ones William would receive.

The boy pondered this information all morning. When he finally shared his concern with Mary, she had tapped him on the nose and smiled.

"Don't worry, darling. I have it all sorted."

Trusting that his mother would indeed take care of it, William had stopped worrying. In fact he had more or less forgotten about the whole thing until about a week before Christmas when Sophie returned to the nursery after a meeting with Lady Mary. She looked a little flustered.

"Are you all right, Sophie?"

"Oh yes!" she said and laughed. She sat down next to him and smiled. "Lady Mary just told me some wonderful news."

"She did?" William's eyebrows shot up.

"She has offered me to come with you when you move to Crawley House. I would be a real Nanny."

William grinned from ear to ear. "It's really nice there. Not as big as Downton, but I like it."

"She also told me that since I'm now a Nanny and not a maid, I would be paid more." Sophie could not hold back her laughter any more. "I've never made so much money before in me life, Master William!"

William hugged her and she held him tightly. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Of course. Perhaps you will help me with my shopping after all?" she teased. "Lady Mary gave me a holiday bonus. I will be able to get gifts for all of them, and really nice 'uns too!"

William cheered and nodded. "Maybe Poppy will allow us to take the motor to Ripon?"

Sophie's eyes widened, but she shook her head. "I don't think so, Master William. The toy shop in Downton is fine."

"Maybe someone else is going too?" he persisted.

She smiled and stroked his cheek. "Maybe. I'll ask Mrs. Hughes."

~ O ~

"I'm cold," William muttered. "When can we go inside?"

Matthew picked him up, holding him tight. Mary pushed the boy's hands inside Matthew's coat to warm them while rubbing some warmth into William's legs.

"They will be here any minute now, darling."

William sighed. They had been standing waiting for Sybil and her family for almost fifteen minutes now. The mid December day was gray and gloomy and the raw air seemed to get in everywhere, leaving the welcoming party shivering in the cold.

The faint sound of a car made them straighten up and the Crawleys and their servants faced the driveway as the youngest daughter was welcomed home.

~ O ~

William stepped over to the side, watching the commotion in the grand hallway as everyone filtered back inside. His Aunt Sybil seemed very nice, and Uncle Tom too. He eyed his cousin Michael who was standing next to his father. Michael was six and a bit taller than William. As if sensing eyes on him, Michael looked his way and the boys' eyes met. Michael grinned at William and made a face. William huffed and stuck out his tongue. Michael giggled and made another funny face. The game was brought to an instant stop when Tom spotted his son with his tongue sticking out. A gentle smack on the back of his head made Michael stop and he mumbled something, looking down at his shoes.

William sighed and dragged his feet over to the stairs. All the chatter and adult talk around him was incredibly boring.

"Where're ye goin'?"

William turned his head at the question, posed in a very Irish accent. Michael grinned at him.

"Upstairs, to the nursery."

"What's there?"

"All my toys."

"I have a new fire truck," Michael said proudly.

"I don't," William said softly. "but I have two new race cars."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure."

Mary gently touched Sybil's arm, tilting her head towards the staircase. Sybil grinned at the sight of the two little boys racing upstairs.

~ O ~

Mary was sitting on the sofa in the drawing room with her niece, Megan, on her lap. The baby was chewing on Mary's knuckle, happily shaking her arms.

"She's a darling," Mary cooed.

Sybil smiled. "She seems to like you."

Cora came in and stopped at the sight of her two daughters. "Oh my dears," she whispered.

Mary and Sybil looked up and smiled at her. Cora sat down across from them, watching her granddaughter. She gently took the baby's hand, stroking the tiny fingers. Mary got up and placed the girl in Cora's arms.

"Oh Sybil," Cora said as she looked into the baby's deep blue eyes. "She looks just like you."

"Except for when she's hungry," Sybil said and laughed. "Then she's all Tom's. She screams like a banshee when she's not happy."

Cora chuckled and stroked the baby's soft cheek. "I can't believe that I will have all my grandchildren here this Christmas," she whispered. Looking up she met Sybil's and Mary's eyes. "And all my three girls."

~ O ~

Matthew grabbed Mary's arm and pulled her into the empty library. His lips found hers in a heated kiss and he pushed her against the wall.

"Matthew!" she gasped.

"I've missed you," he mumbled and kissed her again, this time teasing her lips with the tip of his tongue.

Mary groaned and ran her hand through his hair. "I've missed you too, darling, but we agreed. Not until the wedding."

"Bloody stupid idea, if you ask me," he muttered.

Mary chuckled and pushed him away a little. Matthew made an annoyed sound. Mary just laughed and kissed him softly before stepping away.

"Two weeks, darling."

"I don't even get to wake up next to you on Christmas morning," he protested.

"No whining," she teased. "I'm sure you'll survive. You can always bring me breakfast in bed, you know."

Matthew perked up at the suggestion. "That's an excellent idea!"


	17. Christmas 1925

## 

The Rightful Heir

#### 

Chapter 17 – Christmas 1925

Mary giggled and her eyes twinkled with mischief as she and Matthew arranged their gifts under the large tree in the grand hallway. He hushed her, but could not help smiling, delighting in her happy-go-lucky mood.

"Mary? Are you ever done?" a loud whisper on the stairs inquired.

"Sybil!" Mary cheered and held up her cognac snifter to her sister. "Come, join us, darling!"

Matthew rolled his eyes at her. Sybil rushed downstairs, her arms full of gifts. Mary tried to take a couple from her, but Sybil stepped away.

"No touching!" she hissed at her sister. "I know all about how you squeeze and shake your gifts, taking all fun out of it."

"Oh, be like that then," Mary huffed and sat down on the floor again, reaching for her cigarette case.

Sybil grinned and blew her sister a kiss as she started to put her gifts here and there under the tree while chatting happily with Matthew.

"Your gifts look much nicer than mine," Matthew said with a heavy sigh.

"That's because you have three thumbs, darling," Mary teased.

Matthew made a face at her, but Mary just laughed, puffing some smoke while watching Sybil arrange her presents, straightening a bow, and tucking a tag securely in place.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to marry my sister?" Sybil asked him in a loud whisper.

"You know, come to think of it…" Matthew said and scratched his head.

"I'm still here!" Mary said and rolled her eyes. "I might be slightly tipsy, but I'm not deaf."

Sybil grinned at her. "More than a little tipsy I'd say. What are you drinking anyway? That doesn't look like cognac at all!"

"Oh, it's something Grandmama's butler came up with last summer in Newport. He calls it a Cape Codder," Mary said and sipped the drink again. "Want to give it a try?"

Sybil reached for the glass and took a sip of the vodka and cranberry juice mixture. "This is wonderful!" she exclaimed and took another sip.

Matthew hushed the two laughing sisters. "You'll wake up the children."

"Don't be a dull boy now, Matthew," Mary drawled.

He huffed and got up. "Well, I think that we're ready to bring up the larger gifts from downstairs."

Mary smiled sweetly at him. "Will you be a darling and take care of it?"

Matthew sighed and nodded. Sybil and Mary laughed as they watched him leave.

"Let me make you a drink, darling," Mary said happily and got up.

"Make it two, Mary," Sybil said as she spotted her husband on the stairs. "Tom is joining us."

Mary laughed and danced out of the room. Tom just stared at his sister-in-law's back.

"Was that your sister?" he asked, looking somewhat stunned.

"Um, what's that Tom, darling?"

"Was that creature, dancing in the great hallway, without shoes, your sister?"

Sybil laughed and nodded. She gestured to Mary's shoes sitting next to the cigarette case and Mary's drink.

"Sybil! Tom! I'm so glad that you're here," Mary said happily and handed them each a drink.

Tom just stared at her. Mary picked up her abandoned drink and raised her glass to him.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Mary pulled Sybil up and the two sisters did an impromptu version of the Charleston, laughing as they almost tripped each other at one point.

"You know, Mary, this would be so much more fun with music."

"Sybil, you are brilliant!" Mary turned to Tom. "Tom, would you be a darling and bring out the gramophone from the drawing room?"

"Mary!" Sybil hissed. "We'll wake up Mama and Papa."

"So what? It's Christmas!"

Tom rolled his eyes and tossed his hands in the air, but he left to get the gramophone.

Mary sifted through record after record as Sybil and Tom got the gramophone wound up. She squealed in delight when she found one that she liked. The sound startled Tom who again just stared at her.

"What is it?" Sybil leaned closer to read the title.

"It's the bee's knees!"

Music filled the room and Mary took Sybil's hands again as the two continued their happy dancing. Tom spotted Matthew and two footmen at the main entrance and hurried over to assist them.

"Thank God you're back," he muttered. "Mary is scaring me."

Matthew chuckled. "Just because she's happy?"

Tom shrugged. "It's just that she's not behaving like the Lady Mary I remember."

Matthew laughed and patted Tom's shoulder. "I'd say that's an improvement." He gestured to the two crates behind him. "Care to give me a hand?"

"Sure. What's this?"

"It's for William and Michael," Matthew said mysteriously.

"Oh." Tom eyed the items with renewed interest. "I hope it wasn't too expensive. Our gifts are nothing special."

"Mary and I saw them in York the other day and knew instantly that we had to get them. Don't worry. We'll ship it to you."

Tom nodded, still feeling a bit funny about the gifts.

The two large crates were brought over to the tree and one of the footmen started to open the first one with a crowbar.

"Sybil, Tom, close your eyes," Mary said cheerfully. Her eyes narrowed as she watched her sister. "No peeking, Sybil!"

"Mary!"

Mary removed the sash around her waist and tied it securely over Sybil's eyes. "I love you dearly, but you just cannot be trusted," she whispered in Sybil's ear.

Sybil giggled and held on to Mary's hand.

Once the two large items had been removed from the crates, they were placed on either side of the tree and covered with large, heavy sheets. A card with William's name was placed on one of them, and one holding Michael's name on the other one.

"You may look now," Matthew said gently.

The two footmen cleared the packaging away and promised to put the crates in a safe place downstairs. Matthew thanked them and then turned to look at the tree.

"That's an obscene amount of gifts," Tom muttered.

"I fear that Mama has perhaps overdone it a bit," Mary said with a chuckle. "but how can you blame her? It's the first time she's ever had all her grandchildren here at Downton for Christmas."

Sybil stepped closer to Mary and leaned her head against her shoulder. Mary wrapped her arm around her younger sister as they stood silently watching the large Christmas tree, each lost in memories of happy Christmases spent at Downton.

~ O ~

Mary groaned. A loud banging noise had woken her up. She could not figure out where it was coming from so she pulled the pillow over her head and rolled over. To her chagrin the banging got louder.

"Dear God, stop!" she exclaimed.

The door opened and Matthew poked his head inside. He grinned when he saw the shape under the covers.

"Rise and shine, beautiful lady," he said rather loudly. "It's Christmas!"

Mary pushed the covers down and sat up, blinking sleepily. "Already? I could've sworn I just went to bed."

Matthew laughed and came over. He stroked her hair, trying to tame the wild tresses.

"Merry Christmas, Mary."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Merry Christmas, darling."

"Mama! Santa came!"

"Did he?" she said and grinned at her son who had jumped up on her bed, and was now kneeling on it with a huge grin on his face. "Have you been a good boy?"

"I have!"

Matthew ruffled his hair and picked him up. "Let's go downstairs and find out if Father Christmas thought so too."

Mary slipped out of bed and pulled on her robe and slippers. She groaned a little as her head hurt. Glancing in the mirror she gasped and reached for her hairbrush. A moment later her hair looked much better. After a last glance she hurried after Matthew and their son.

~ O ~

With five young Crawley children in the house Carson anticipated some Christmas shenanigans and had taken some wise precautions. A footman had been on duty all night by the Christmas tree after the family went to bed. As it turned out, William and Michael had tried to sneak downstairs around six in the morning. Carson was pleased that he had been up to witness the attempt. When the two boys spotted him they raced back upstairs.

Carson had always enjoyed Christmas at Downton. He still remembered fondly how Lady Mary and her sisters would come rushing down the stairs to see the gifts under the tree. He glanced over at Mary who was sitting next to the tree, William beside her. The boy stole another longing glance at the mysterious large present sitting behind his mother. He knew it was for him, but he had been told to wait.

"Merry Christmas, William, from Auntie Sybil and Uncle Tom," Mary read and handed the gift to her son.

William grinned at Sybil and then tore into the wrapping paper. The present was fairly large and somewhat heavy. Mary helped him steady it and finally the wrapping revealed the contents. The boy gaped at the gift.

"Wow." He fingered the strings and the sail on the boat.

"You can sail it next summer," Tom said and smiled at him.

"Perhaps I can try it out in the bath first?" William said.

Tom chuckled and nodded. "That sounds like a great idea."

The sailboat was set aside and another gift removed from under the tree.

"Merry Christmas, Violet, from Grandmama and Grandpapa," Mary read.

Violet skipped over and sat down next to William. Mary handed her the gift with a smile.

Be careful, sweetheart," Cora said gently. "It's a bit fragile."

Violet nodded and proceeded to pull off the bow and rip the paper.

"A tea set," she cheered. "It's so pretty." She beamed at Cora. "Thank you Grandmama."

"You're welcome, dear."

Martin received a stuffed bear from Mary and Matthew and a truck from Sybil and Tom. His eyes were large as saucers when his father pushed a rather large box his way.

"Merry Christmas, my boy," Anthony said and smiled at his son.

"Thank you, Papa."

Violet eagerly helped her brother pull off the paper. Martin just stared at the picture on the outside, his mouth open in surprise.

"Open it!" Violet hissed, impatiently.

Martin lifted the lid and they peeked inside. Violet wrinkled her nose and sat back.

"A train," Martin whispered.

Martin had wished for only one thing this Christmas. An electrical train set. He had seen one in the window at the large toy shop in Ripon and was convinced that it was the best thing ever.

William was opening another gift. Michael had a similar gift that he was tearing into. He grinned when he pulled out the two items inside. William frowned in confusion as he pulled out the same items.

"Ice skates!" Michael cheered.

William's eyebrows shot up when he understood why the boots he was holding had sharp metal bars underneath. He looked at Robert and smiled.

"The pond is frozen solid," Lord Grantham said and smiled at the two boys. "When your mothers were little they would go ice skating every winter, if it was cold enough."

"We did last winter," Violet piped up.

"I'm not very good at it," Martin said and made a face.

"That was last year," his father said and patted his head. "You're a whole year older now."

Martin smiled and nodded. He looked up at his father with complete adoration in his eyes. Mary caught it and it touched her deeply how this man, that she had once tried to keep away from her sister, had not only made Edith very happy, but also managed to find true happiness.

Violet was beside herself with joy at the sight of her new doll pram. Mary and Matthew had given her a beautiful porcelain doll, which Great Granny had given her a whole wardrobe for, and now her parents had given her this beautiful dark blue and gold pram.

A loud siren broke through the happy chatter in the room. Martin laughed as his new police car, a gift from Great Grandmama Martha, made the most wonderful sound. Michael came over to investigate the toy. The siren went off several times more before the toy was confiscated and put in Carson's care for the time being. Mary clutched her head and rolled her eyes at her grandmother.

"Grandmama, what were you thinking?"

Martha just laughed. "He likes it, and that's what counts."

A few gifts later another sound echoed in the room as Michael happily pounded away on his new drum with William and Martin laughing and making Indian battle cries.

The Dowager Countess rolled her eyes and fanned herself. "Some things are not meant to cross the Atlantic," she muttered.

Eventually most gifts were opened and the floor was filled with wrapping paper and piles of gifts. Violet was wrestling her new dolly as she changed her outfit. Martin was busy with his train, chatting happily with his father about each of the cars, though it appeared that the locomotive was his favorite. Michael and William looked at each other. They knew they still had a gift each to unwrap. William sighed and turned to his mother.

Mary was talking to Sybil, clearly excited over the manicure sets that their Grandmama had brought them from America.

"I do have some pink varnish," Mary said and touched the bone and metal tools in the leather case. "It was the latest fashion last year in Los Angeles."

"I've never tried that," Sybil said and looked at her sister.

"Then we simply must get together to pamper ourselves a bit!"

Sybil laughed and nodded. The two sisters leaned against each other and Mary put her arm around Sybil, tugging her closer.

William made a face and got up. Clearly Mama had forgotten about his gift. If upset him a little. She usually never forgot things like that. Maneuvering the floor, careful not to step on any gifts, or dogs, the boy reached Matthew's side. He waited patiently for a moment for his father to finish the tale he was sharing with Lord Grantham and Tom. Finally William tugged at Matthew's sleeve, startling his father.

"Hello there," Matthew said and grinned at his son. He put him on his lap, glad to see him. "Did you enjoy your gifts?"

"I did," William said and smiled. He looked across to the tree. "But, Papa, there are still two gifts for Michael and me. The ones from Santa."

"Goodness!" Matthew exclaimed playfully. "We must have forgotten."

William jumped down and took Matthew's hand. "May we open them now?"

Matthew nodded and they walked over to Mary.

"Darling, I think that these two young men have been waiting very patiently. I say it's high time for them to open their last presents."

"Of course."

Mary smiled and scooted over to the side. Matthew took the card and handed it to her. When William reached for the sheet, Matthew gently touched his shoulder and stopped him.

"At the same time now, you two. One, two and… three!"

William and Michael laughed as they pulled the sheets off the toys. The room fell silent at the sight of the two pedal cars. Matthew watched his son's face and chuckled.

"A car," William gasped.

"That's a Bugatti," Michael corrected his cousin. "And this one's a fire truck!"

Tom laughed as his son rang the bell at the front of the truck. He ruffled Michael's hair and the boy grinned at him.

"You'll have some fun with Sean with this," Tom said, referring to Michael's best friend who lived next door to them.

Michael nodded. "So I can bring it home then, Da?"

"Of course you can," Matthew said and laughed.

William had already climbed inside the baby blue Bugatti. Mary laughed and leaned against Sybil as the two boys were lost to the world as they investigated their new toys.

~ O ~

Carson rolled his eyes as there was another crash. He quickly headed in the direction of the sound.

Michael stood next to his pedal fire truck looking at the remnants of a flower vase. His lower lip started to tremble when he spotted the stern butler approaching.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Carson."

Carson sighed and patted the boy's shoulder. "I know you are, Master Michael. The fact remains, this is the second item to perish since you and Master William started racing. Perhaps it is time to find another place for you and your cars?"

"Yes, Carson."

William peeked around the corner, wondering what was holding his cousin up. His eyes widened at the sight of the broken vase and Carson speaking to Michael.

"Please, Carson," he said and approached them. "Don't punish Michael."

"Of course not," Carson assured him. "It is not up to me to do."

William nodded and Michael let out a heavy sigh of relief. He had anticipated going to bed with a smarting backside after breaking one of his grandfather's precious possessions.

"It would be much better if there weren't tables and things everywhere," William noted and made a face.

Carson smiled and nodded. "I could not agree more." He grabbed the red pedal car and started to pull it down the hallway. "Perhaps we can park these two for now, while we figure something out? Cook is making gingerbread men downstairs. I just came from the kitchen and it smells like Christmas. Could I interest the two of you in a taste?"

The two boys nodded eagerly. Once the two pedal cars were safely put away in a spare bedroom on the first floor, William and Michael happily trekked downstairs with the butler.

~ O ~

"This is nice," Mary said huskily and closed her eyes as Matthew ran his fingers through her hair.

"Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Of course, darling," she said and turned her head so she could see him.

Matthew was reclined against the corner of the sofa closest to the fireplace. Mary was stretched out between his legs, leaning against his chest. She took the brandy snifter from his hand and sipped it. A moment later he plucked it out of her hand and she settled in again.

"I'd say that it's safe to say that William did too," he mused and sipped the golden drink.

Mary laughed and nodded. "I've never seen him as excited as when he took off with his pedal car!"

"I thought we might have to let him sleep in it."

She nodded, remembering how the boy had protested when she told him that it was time for bed. William's eyes had been drooping and he was close to passing out from fatigue and excitement, but as a true Crawley he still had refused to acknowledge it. It had taken Carson to issue a new ordinance in regards to vehicles inside the house for William to get out of the car. Carson had winked at Mary behind the boy's back and she had gently squeezed his arm in a silent thank you as she passed by him on her way upstairs.

"Will you carry me to bed?" she whispered and turned in his arms, gazing sleepily at him.

"I'm a bit afraid of what your father would do to me, should we run into him," he said and pulled her up for a kiss.

"You're a brave man," she teased and nibbled on his lower lip, then teased his upper lip with the tip of her tongue.

"Mary," he groaned. "Don't start something."

"Who? Me?" She smiled sweetly at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

He held her tightly and she chuckled when she felt the evidence of just exactly what her teasing had done to him.

"I just want you to know that for at least two full days after our wedding I'm locking the door to our bedroom and no one is allowed in or out. Get some rest,  _my lady_ ," he declared and nuzzled her cheek. "You'll need it."

"Is that so?" she drawled. "Perhaps I'll wear  _you_  out?"

Matthew burst out laughing and nodded. Their eyes met and she grinned at him, resting her chin on his chest. He stroked her cheek as he sipped his drink.

"I can't wait, Mary. God, to have this every night," he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I never thought that I would ever have this, at least not like this."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He nodded, and then smiled. "I'm so happy, darling."

Mary shifted in his arms again and nodded. "So am I. So very, very happy."

They remained there on the sofa in the library until Mary eventually fell asleep. Matthew watched her, slowly stroking her hair. When his drink was gone and the fire started to die down he gently extracted himself from underneath her. Easing Mary up, Matthew picked up his sleeping fiancée and carried her upstairs to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cape Codder**  
>  1 1/2 oz Vodka  
> 3 oz Cranberry juice  
> 1 wedge Lime
> 
>  **Mixing instructions:**  
>  Pour Vodka and Cranberry Juice into a High Ball glass over ice. Stir well, add the wedge of lime, and serve.
> 
>  
> 
>  **A/N:** Mary, having a fondness for cognac snifters, favored a different glass. No matter what, the drink will be bright red and taste refreshing. Citrus fruits were a bit of a luxury in England back in those days, but I'm thinking that perhaps Mary had a box filled from her lemon and lime trees in California before leaving. It would have been a very nice gift.
> 
>  **Author's Disclaimer:** Tom Branson was not permanently harmed in this chapter, though the image of his sister-in-law, the regal Lady Mary, dancing barefoot on Christmas Eve, would forever be imprinted in his memory! Cheers! :)


	18. A Quiet Boxing Day at the Abbey

 

~ O ~

 With most of the staff off to visit family and friends, Boxing Day was usually a quiet day at Downton. Even though William knew that the staff would be gone, it still bothered him that he saw no one as he walked downstairs. Sophie had said goodbye the night before and he missed her already. Remembering all the gifts he had helped her buy, he smiled, wondering if they would like them. William ran across the grand hallway to the library. Looking around he sighed in relief at the sight of Lord Grantham.

"Poppy!"

"Hello, William." Lord Grantham put down his pen and smiled at the boy. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"The house is so quiet," he muttered. "It's almost spooky."

Lord Grantham chuckled and nodded. "I agree. Perhaps you should take Zeus with you? Then you would not be alone."

"That's a very good idea." He glanced at the two dogs that were sleeping by the fireplace. "Zeus!" The dog's head shot up and he trotted over to the boy. "Sit, boy." The dog obeyed, and William petted his head. "Good boy, Zeus. Come."

Lord Grantham chuckled at the sight of his grandson walking off with the dog. The exchange between the boy and the dog reminded him so much of Mary. He sighed and frowned as he remembered that he had yet to tell Mary about the paperwork.

~ O ~

Since he had no family to visit, Mr. Carson had invited Mrs. Hughes to luncheon in Ripon. She had happily accepted, and the two would be taking the ten o' clock train to Ripon. Her family was too far away for her to visit in one day, so she was glad to have something to look forward to, besides the regular work.

When the time came for them to leave, Lord Grantham had almost had to push them out the door as Carson was worried about leaving the family without any senior staff.

"We will be all right for a few hours, Carson," he said amused. "Now forget about us and enjoy your day in Ripon."

"Thank you, your lordship," Carson said sternly.

Lord Grantham watched the two walk down the long driveway. He could hear their voices as they spoke quietly to each other. Feeling the chill in the air, he quickly returned inside and to the warmth of the library. A smile graced his lips as he put another log on the fire. Carson would have been quite upset to witness the Earl of Grantham tending to his own fire, he mused.

~ O ~

With the staff gone and no obligations to entertain, Mary had left William in Sybil's care while she and Matthew headed over to Crawley House. She held on to Matthew's arm, now and then smiling at him, just happy to be alone with him.

"Ten days, darling."

"Ten long agonizing days," he muttered.

She gently elbowed him and he winked at her, making her laugh.

"Are you ready for us?" she teased.

"As ready as I can be with only a few weeks to prepare."

"As long as there's somewhere to sleep for everyone and William has his toys, we should be fine."

"And my new wife has her beautiful dresses and  _accoutrements_ ," he teased.

"Why of course, Mr. Crawley," Mary drawled. "How else will I be able to make myself desirable to my husband?"

Matthew burst out laughing and met her teasing eyes. "I can think of a way or two."

"Mr. Crawley!"

Matthew just laughed. They came to a stop by the house, and he opened the gate for her. Mary strolled up the front walkway and they entered together.

"Mr. Crawley. Lady Mary."

"Merry Christmas, Moseley," Matthew said cheerfully. "Thank you for staying until we got here."

"Of course, Mr. Crawley. If it's all right, I'll be going now. I promised to make it for lunch."

"Of course."

Once alone in the house, Matthew pulled Mary close and kissed her. "Alone at last."

"I've missed you," she whispered.

He nodded. "Come, let me show you upstairs."

~ O ~

William was sitting on a folded blanket with his little legs dangling over the side of the dock. He was watching his mother tie his ice skates, pulling at the laces to make sure that they were properly attached. When finally satisfied, she rested her hands on his legs and smiled at him.

"Are you ready to try?"

He nodded, chewing on his lip. She helped him down and held his hand in a tight grip. William yelped as his feet moved in two different directions under him. Mary caught his other arm and steadied him. He let out a deep sigh when he finally managed to stop his feet from moving.

"Don't let go, Mama," he said quickly.

Mary turned so she was facing him, holding his hands. Slowly skating backwards, she smiled encouragingly at him. William moved on stiff legs, clearly not certain of this new experience. He almost lost his balance when he looked up at the sound of his laughing cousin.

Violet was skating towards her mother who was trying to get away. The girl caught Edith and wrapped her arms around her. The two held hands as they continued together. William sighed, a little envious at how his cousin seemed to have figured out this skating thing.

"You will learn too," Mary assured him.

"Promise?"

"Absolutely."

"Ouch!"

They turned at the sound of Matthew crying out. Mary steadied William who again lost control of his skates. Matthew was sitting on the ice, clearly having fallen.

"Matthew!" Mary cried out in alarm. "Are you all right? Your back!"

He held up a hand and nodded. "I'm fine. Just hurt my pride and backside a bit."

She smiled and moved over there. Assuring William that he would be fine alone for a moment, she helped Matthew up. Once on his feet again, Matthew held out his hand to the boy. William shook his head.

"Why not?" Matthew asked, a little hurt that his son did not want to skate with him.

"You don't seem to be any better at it than I am," William noted.

Mary chuckled and her twinkling eyes met Matthew's. "He has a point," she said amused.

Matthew rolled his eyes. "Just because I had a little trouble getting onto the ice from the dock. Honestly, Mary. You should have more faith in me."

Before they could tease him any further, he set off. In a few quick seconds he had made it over to Tom and Sybil who had Michael in a secure grip between them. William gasped at the sight of his father.

"I think I was wrong," he mumbled. "Papa is really good."

"I guess he is." Mary realized that she had never actually done this with Matthew before. As many winters as they had spent together, they had never gone ice skating before. Not even once.

"Can we go over there?"

Mary nodded and she gently pushed off, explaining to her son how to move his feet on the ice.

~ O ~

By the time a much bundled up Cora showed up with hot chocolate and biscuits, William and Michael had figured out how to skate. The two boys were not very good, but it did not matter. They were having a good time, and appeared to not be bothered by the amount of time they spent sitting on the ice instead of actually skating.

Mary and Edith were trying to teach Violet how to do a pirouette, something Matthew and Tom found very amusing. They cheerfully shouted encouragements and suggestions. Mary rolled her eyes at them when she was once again told that shewas _doing it wrong_ , while Edith just ignored their friendly teasing.

"Darling, come and have something warm to drink before it gets cold," Matthew said loudly to Mary.

She smiled and waved at him. He raised his steaming mug to her before taking another sip. William moved next to him, getting closer. Matthew had wrapped a blanket around him to keep him warm. On William's other side, Michael was equally bundled up.

"Is it too late to join you?"

"Poppy!"

William turned his head and smiled at Lord Grantham. The earl was dressed for outdoor winter sports, his ice skates tied together and slung over his shoulder.

"Hello, Robert," Matthew said and smiled at him.

"I assume that it has been a successful first try?" Lord Grantham said and his eyebrow inched up a little.

"It was touch and go at first, but we seem to have conquered the art, at least somewhat," Matthew said with a chuckle.

"Splendid!"

Tugging hard, one last time, Lord Grantham tied his skates securely and eased down on the ice. He took a few tentative steps before it came back to him. Smiling, he set off to where his two daughters were still standing with Violet.

"Papa," Mary said and rolled her eyes. "When did you have that outfit made?"

"This? What's wrong with it? It's been perfectly fine for years!"

Edith and Mary laughed and looked at each other. "It is somewhat outdated," Edith said diplomatically.

"I'd say it looks like something passed down to you from grandpapa,'' Mary muttered. "Honestly, Papa, those socks!" She rolled her eyes again. "Can you please at least  _consider_  getting a new outfit?"

Lord Grantham huffed and made a face. "This is very fashionable at Oxford," he tried again to defend his outfit.

"Perhaps in the 90s!" Mary said and laughed. "Papa, it's 1925! Do try to keep up with the times."

~ O ~

The dinner that evening had been a happy family affair. Sybil had, with Mary's help, warmed up the dishes Mrs. Patmore had prepared the night before. Mary laughed as Sybil bossed Tom and Matthew around, sending them upstairs with dish after dish to be placed on the buffet.

"My little sister has become quite skilled at ordering men around," she teased.

"Stop it, Mary!" Sybil exclaimed, catching her sister sticking her finger in the bowl of whipped cream.

Mary teasingly licked her finger and grinned at Sybil.

"Are you done, darling?"

Sybil huffed and nodded. Removing her apron and cap she grabbed the whipped cream and a plate of cut up fruit.

"Will you be able to handle the pie without burning yourself?" she drawled. "Or should I send Tom down for it?"

"Of course I can," Mary huffed.

Sybil laughed and the two sisters hurried upstairs to join the family for an early dinner.

~ O ~

Lord Grantham glanced around the table, taking in each face as he studied his family. It had been a very long time since they had dined like this. He chuckled as Matthew rolled his eyes when William sent a piece of apple flying his way. The boy just laughed and Matthew made a face at him.

"Everyone," Robert said loudly and picked up his glass. Silence fell around the table. "I cannot express how wonderful it is to have you all here this Christmas." He smiled at William and Michael. "And to have children at the table again on Boxing Day. Merry Christmas!"

A cheerful  _Merry Christmas_  echoed across the table as they all raised their glasses. A moment later the conversation flowed around the table again. Lord Grantham sighed and turned his head when his wife's fingers closed around his. He saw tears in Cora's eyes, but they were clearly happy ones.

"Thank you, Robert."

~ O ~

Once the children had been sent to bed and things once again quieted down in the house, Lord Grantham summoned Mary and Matthew to the drawing room. Mary's eyebrows shot up at the sight of her parents and grandmothers. Even Isobel was still there.

"What's going on?

"Mary, Matthew. Please have a seat," Robert started and looked very seriously at them. "We've asked you here tonight to discuss the wedding… and William."

Matthew nodded. He had anticipated this conversation happening. Mary had refused to discuss it any further. He took her hand and smiled.

"We're listening."

Lord Grantham handed them the folder of documents and started to tell them what had happened, with Martha adding a word here and there.

"Grandmama!" Mary exclaimed and stared at her grandmother. "How could you?"

"Mary, it is the right thing to do," Martha said rather sharply. "I know you only want what's best for William, and this, my dear, is what's best for him."

Mary closed her eyes and shook her head. "How can you say that?"

"Mary," Robert said in a gentle voice. "People  _will_  talk. Most people are not very understanding of these sorts of things. God only knows how conflicted I was about it in the beginning, and I'm your father."

"Darling," Matthew said very gently and took her hand. "You know I take the legal aspect of this very seriously, but your father is right. People will talk, and the person getting hurt by it the most…"

"Is William," she said with a heavy sigh. "I know, Matthew."

"Why are we even talking about this?" Martha interjected. "It's done! If you contact the City of New York they will tell you that the two of you were married in 1920. It can't be changed now."

"Can we still have a wedding?" Cora asked.

"We can, and we will," Matthew said and smiled at Mary. "Since this one here," he said and held up the American wedding certificate. "was a civil one, I see no problem with a church wedding."

"Wonderful!" Cora beamed at him.

Mary sat silently, clearly pondering the situation. Finally she got up and faced her family.

"It appears that it is too late for many things now. I just wish that my family did not feel such a need to meddle in my life."

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, her stiff shoulders speaking volumes of the anger she harbored. Matthew ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"Dear God, how I wish we did not have to start out like this," he muttered.

"Mary will come around, Matthew. She just needs time," Robert assured him.

"Robert is right," Isobel piped in. "She loves William and once she remembers how narrow-minded people can be, and how old-fashioned this country still is, she will accept it."

"I do hope that you're right, mother."

"Let me talk to her," Cora said and got up. "I think that she might need a mother's perspective on things."

Robert nodded and took her hand when she passed him. "Thank you."

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

~ O ~

Mary was standing by the window in her room. She was furious with all of them. How could they ignore her in all of this? It was her life. Not for the first time did she question her decision to return. A gentle knock on the door startled her. She remained silent as the door squeaked open.

"May I come in?" Cora asked gently.

"Of course," Mary said with a heavy sigh.

"Darling, it's not as bad as it seems," Cora said and took Mary's hands.

"How can you say that? No one asked what I wanted, or what Matthew wanted," she cried out. "Grandmama just did what she always does; made her decision, and all of us have to live with it."

"That might be true, but at least this time I agree with her. I won't lie and say that I wasn't shocked when I first saw the documents."

"You saw them first?" Mary exclaimed.

Cora winced and smiled sadly at Mary. "Please don't be angry, darling. I asked her to help, and this is what she did."

"Oh Mama," Mary groaned and closed her eyes.

~ O ~

After Cora left, Mary sat for a long moment by her vanity. She pulled out the drawer where she kept her photo album. Slowly turning the pages she studied her son's face, from baby, to toddler, to a small boy. He was smiling in most of them, and the sight cheered her. Finally coming to the one she cherished the most, a close-up of William taken in the garden outside their house in California, Mary sighed and looked into the boy's clear eyes.

Another knock on her door made her groan. Why could they not just leave her alone?

"Mary?"

"Come in, Matthew," she said with a heavy sigh.

The door opened and he smiled at her, clearly trying to gauge her mood. She smiled a little and he crossed the floor to stand next to her.

"Everything will work out, darling," he assured her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Of course," she muttered.

"That's a very nice photograph."

She nodded. "He reminds me so much of you."

Matthew's hand on her shoulder tightened a little. She reached up and put her hand on top of his.

"You know," she continued. "When I first held him and he looked up at me, I saw you in him. He has your eyes." She looked up at Matthew and he smiled at her. "This tiny little boy, who I had carried for nine months, keeping him safe, even though he had made that last month pretty miserable for me, looked up at me with trust in his eyes. It was as if he was trying to tell me that I could do this."

"And you have, Mary," Matthew said and smiled at her. "You've been a wonderful mother."

"Have I really?" she exclaimed. "I could've come back. I knew you would've married me, and William's legitimacy would never have been questioned."

"But?"

"I was so conflicted," she sighed. "It really seemed that raising him over there was the best option."

"Mary, I've given this a lot of thought. As much as I don't approve of breaking the law, in this case I don't feel bad about it. Our marriage is not a sham, it is real. I have kept you in my heart ever since you left in 1920. Perhaps somewhere deep down I knew that you would come back to me."

"I'm afraid that I have not been that honorable," she sighed. "I tried to forget you and find someone else. It became harder as William grew older. I felt so guilty for even going out on a date, so I stopped."

Matthew nodded. "Was there anyone? Anyone special, I mean?"

She shrugged. "One I suppose, but it never really turned into anything. A few dinners, a kiss or two…" Mary looked away. "I think we both realized that we were honestly better off as friends." Her head snapped back around and she met his eyes. "I never took a lover. Please know that."

He nodded. The thought had crossed his mind and worried him. Feeling that he had no right to ask, or to voice his opinion, he had kept quiet.

"Darling, we need to make this public."

"I know."

"Your father and Murray have prepared an announcement. I want you to read it before we publish it." He stroked her cheek and smiled at her. "How about it?"

Mary nodded and took his hand as he helped her up. Fingers entwined they returned downstairs.

~ O ~

The announcement had been in several major papers with a photograph of Mary and Matthew. Only a day later, two days short of the New Year, a response was posted. Lord Grantham exclaimed in surprise and anger when he came face-to-face with a large photograph of his grandson.


	19. The Strength & Determination of Lady Mary Crawley

Mary had been the one least surprised by the response, published in one of Richard Carlisle's newspapers. What did surprise her was that Richard had written it himself. It was very clever, void of any personal feelings or belittling, yet clearly made the reader question the supposed marriage between Lady Mary Crawley and Matthew Crawley in 1920.

What angered her the most about it, was how Richard seemed to focus on her son. If Richard came after her, that was one thing, but to put William on display like this, when he was innocent to everything that had happened, that made her blood boil.

"How dare he?" she exclaimed and threw the newspaper on the table.

"Calm down, Mary," Lord Grantham said and gently touched her shoulder.

"Calm down? He's attacking my son! Papa, honestly how can you expect me to remain calm when that man is painting a picture of your grandson…"

"Mary, please," he interrupted her. "We will make this right. Carlisle has no proof. He's grasping for something, anything. As long as we don't feed the fire, it will all die out."

"So I'm supposed to just calmly stand by while he prints whatever he so desires about my son?"

"Yes."

Mary pulled away with a huff and left the room. Lord Grantham sighed and watched her leave. He knew what she was going through. When Carlisle had printed her story, he had experienced that exact same pain.

 

~ O ~

Dinner that evening had been tense. When Mary put her silverware down and cleared her throat everyone fell silent, watching her intently as they waited for her to speak.

"I won't have it," she said heatedly. "Yes, Sir Richard has made my life miserable, but I refuse to allow him to ruin our holiday and the wedding. Can we please forget about it? As Papa said to me earlier, it will eventually die as people lose interest."

"You're right, Mary," Cora said and smiled fondly at her.

"I'm so proud of you, Mary," Sybil added softly. The sisters looked at each other and Mary smiled at her. "You're so strong, and passionate." She raised her glass. "To my sister, and Matthew. May they have all the happiness in the world."

Glasses were raised and the mood around the table changed. Mary smiled at Sybil and her eyes were a bit shinier than before. Under the table Matthew's fingers closed around hers, stroking gently to show his silent support.

 

~ O ~

The ladies left to discuss the wedding and Matthew found himself alone with Lord Grantham and Tom. The three sat silent for a moment, sipping their after dinner drinks.

"I'm staying," Matthew said suddenly.

"What?" Robert's head snapped up.

"I'm staying with Mary tonight, and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it," Matthew added stubbornly.

Robert chuckled and nodded. "Well, you  _are_  married I suppose."

Tom rolled his eyes behind the earl's back but grinned at Matthew.

"Mary is hurting," Matthew said, a bit softer now. "I need to be there for her. Surely you can understand that."

"Of course, my boy."

 

~ O ~

Mary smiled as Matthew's arm tightened around her. She had been surprised to learn that he wanted to stay with her, and that her father did not object.

"Thank you," she whispered and brushed her lips against his cheek.

"I'm here for you, Mary, always," he said softly and kissed her brow.

Mary nodded and closed her eyes, cherishing the feeling of his warm hand stroking calmly over her back.

"I love you."

"I know," he sighed and smiled. "And I love  _you_ , so very, very much.

 

~ O ~

With a wedding to plan, even if it was a fairly small affair, Lady Grantham had grudgingly agreed to make New Years a small event. With the exception of champagne at midnight and perhaps some music and dancing, it would not be much different from any other formal dinner at Downton.

"Please make sure that the festivities downstairs continue as usual, Carson," Lord Grantham said as he left the breakfast table that morning.

"I will, your lordship."

"Right. Well, I will be in the library. I have some correspondence to take care of."

"Very well, my lord."

"Hello, Papa."

Lord Grantham looked up at the sound of his daughter descending the stairs.

"Mary, how are you?"

"Much better, thank you." She crossed the floor and stopped in front of him. "Thank you for allowing Matthew to stay."

"It was the right thing to do," he said softly. "In any case, the story is out, and you are officially married, so no one can really say that you're behaving inappropriately."

"I suppose. Though you still know."

He nodded. She slipped her arm around his and followed him into the library.

"Matthew told me last night that Crawley House is almost ready. I must say that I was a bit surprised to hear about a second bathroom."

Mary rolled her eyes. "You never had to share a bathroom with Sybil, Edith and me, so why should Matthew and I have to share with William?"

Lord Grantham laughed and nodded. "It would probably not have killed me to find a rubber ducky in the tub," he teased. "But I'm sure that your mother appreciated it. She does like to soak in the tub."

"She's not the only one," Mary said and grinned. "It's very calming and soothing."

"Well, the house is yours now. You're allowed to do whatever you want with it."

"I can't wait to show you and Mama. The nursery is lovely!"

He smiled fondly at her and stopped. "Perhaps William will not be alone there for long?"

"Papa!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Honestly! I can't believe you just said that."

He laughed and stroked her cheek. "I do wish for you and Matthew to have more children. I thought when you were born that it would never be possible for me to love another child as much as I loved you. I was wrong. I fell in love with each of your sisters, the moment I first laid eyes on them. I am truly blessed to have all three of you, and your mother."

"I can think of a few moments when you surely must have wished that you had not been ' _cursed'_  with three girls," she teased.

"The time when you cut Edith's hair comes to mind, yes," he teasingly shot back. "I've never heard a more bloodcurdling scream than Edith's, when her golden locks fell to the floor."

Mary made a face and they laughed together.

 

~ O ~

William rubbed his eyes. His parents were in deep conversation on the sofa, and Grammy Isobel was listening intently to them. Picking up a word here and there the boy sighed when he realized that they were discussing the wedding. He walked over to Isobel. She smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"Hello William."

"Grammy," he said and looked at her very seriously. "May I sit with you?"

"Of course!" Isobel helped him up, and to her surprise he got on her lap, leaning against her.

"Would you tell me a story about Papa when he was little?"

Isobel looked up at Matthew and Mary who had stopped talking at the sight of the boy cuddling with Isobel.

"I would be delighted. What would you like to hear about?"

"Something funny."

The three adults chuckled and Mary took Matthew's hand, squeezing it fondly.

"I for one would very much like to hear that," Mary said cheerfully.

"Let's see…" Isobel was silent for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. Finally she smiled at William and started to tell her story. "I think Matthew was about seven or eight when he managed to get himself stuck up a tree."

William gasped. "What happened?"

"Mother," Matthew sighed and rolled his eyes.

William looked at Matthew and then tugged impatiently at Isobel's sleeve. Isobel laughed and turned to the boy. "Remember we had a cat?" William nodded. "You see, she climbed the large tree out back. For some reason she would not come down. Instead she was sitting up there meowing and meowing for hours."

"Maybe she forgot how?" William whispered.

"That's what Matthew thought," Isobel said with a knowing smile. "I told him she would come down eventually, or at least when she got hungry. Matthew was sitting on the back door step watching her, talking to her, explaining how to get down. She still did not move. Then he had a brilliant idea."

"Mother, you're making much more out of this story than it really was," Matthew objected.

"Hush darling," Mary scolded him with a playful scowl. "Isobel is telling a fascinating story."

"She's quite the storyteller, that's for sure," Matthew muttered.

"What did he do?" William asked; his blue eyes fixed on Isobel.

"He climbed up the tree to keep her company."

Mary burst out laughing. "Tell me you didn't."

"Of course I did! She was all alone up there. She sounded so sad and I was worried."

"So Matthew made it all the way up to where the cat was sitting. Apparently she had a different opinion than him in regards to company."

Mary bit her lip not to laugh as Matthew made a face at her. "I guess she did not appreciate the company?" Mary drawled.

"No," Isobel said with a smile. She looked down at William. "A few minutes after Matthew had joined her, she remembered how to get down, and gracefully climbed down."

Mary was laughing hard. Matthew put his arm around her and tugged her close, kissing her cheek.

"Did Papa climb down too?"

"This is where is became somewhat embarrassing," Isobel said and grinned at Matthew. "Matthew looked down, and realizing how high up the tree he was, he froze in fear."

William looked at Matthew. He did not think that his Papa was afraid of anything, but perhaps that was not true.

"Did you cry?"

"I think I probably did," Matthew admitted. "I was all alone up there and I had no idea of how to get down."

"The cat came inside and I gave her dinner. She was purring and happy as can be," Isobel continued.

"Typical cat," Mary chuckled.

"I called out to Matthew, letting him know that the cat was safe. When he did not come, I started to worry."

"She found me sitting in the tree, hugging the trunk," Matthew said with a sigh.

"My husband was at the hospital and would not be home for hours. I did not know what to do. It became clear to me that it would be even harder to get my son out of the tree than that darn cat!"

Mary and Matthew laughed and she stroked his cheek. "Obviously you managed, and I'm very glad he's safe."

"Our neighbor came over with his ladder and he got Matthew out of there. By now the neighborhood boys were sitting on the wall watching the whole spectacle."

"Oh no," William gasped, horrified at the thought of having an audience for something so embarrassing.

"Exactly," Matthew agreed. "At least my son has some compassion for my hurt pride and feelings," he huffed.

"I'm afraid that Matthew had to take quite a lot of teasing in the weeks to follow."

"What ended it?" Mary was curious to know.

"I faced my fears," Matthew said and smiled. "I climbed that tree, and down again. Then I challenged the boy who teased me the most. He only made it half way up before he climbed back down again."

"None of the boys teased Matthew after that."

William yawned and snuggled closer to Isobel. "I like that story."

She chuckled and stroked his hair. "I'm glad. I promise you that I'll tell you many more. In spring we might take a trip to Manchester and Matthew can show you where he played as a boy."

William nodded and his eyes drooped. "Can you tell me another story?"

"Of course. Has Matthew told you about Mr. Bear?"

"No."

"He was Matthew's best friend when he was your age."

Isobel only made it to when Mr. Bear was lost in the laundry, before William was asleep in her arms. She watched him and smiled fondly as the sight brought back so many memories. When she looked up, she met Mary's knowing gaze and smiled.

"Thank you Mary, for coming back, and for bringing William into our lives. At times he reminds me so much of Matthew when he was little. I'm so glad to have the chance to get to know him, and to watch him grow up."

Mary nodded. She leaned her head against Matthew's shoulder. Silence fell in the dark room, with only the sound of the fire crackling as the three generations of Crawleys cherished being together.

 

~ O ~

When Matthew carried his sleeping son upstairs to bed, Isobel turned to Mary. She smiled warmly at her, and Mary returned it.

"So Mary, tell me what you've been up to in America."

Mary smiled and looked down, playing with her glass. She slowly let out her breath, and finally looked up at Isobel.

"It's such a different world," she said with a chuckle. "New. Fresh. I truly feel free, for the first time in my life. There are rules of course, but they are made for this utopia for artists and the people who support them."

"And this is what you do? Support them?" Isobel smiled, encouraging Mary to continue.

"I do." She took a sip and then cleared her throat. "You see, the thing is, Isobel, the moving pictures industry is at a cross point. Change is coming, major change." She sipped her drink again.

"Change can be good," Isobel said gently. "But it can also frighten some."

"Some people are definitely frightened," Mary said with a hollow laugh. "I was talking to Jack back in August. He's very excited, and cannot wait for what comes next, but many of his colleagues are very worried."

"Jack?"

"John Gilbert," Mary clarified.

Isobel laughed a little nervously. "Mary, are you telling me that you  _know_  John Gilbert?"

"I do. Why is that surprising to you? I know Dukes and Lords, even a Prince or two, but you find it hard to believe that I know an actor? Isobel, honestly," she laughed.

Isobel burst out laughing and nodded. "I suppose when you put it like that."

"They don't have any aristocrats in Hollywood, not really. I mean, even Valentino is just a commoner, even though some think otherwise." She ran her finger along the edge of her glass before looking up at Isobel, smiling a lopsided smile. "The call me Lady Mary. If you ask around you'll find out that I am anything from the King's illegitimate daughter to the heiress of some vast fortune."

"Well, you are an heiress, aren't you?" Isobel said with a teasing smile.

"Not like they think. At first it bothered me. I often felt more as part of the décor, than an invited guest, but now, it's different."

"You've earned their respect."

"I suppose. I've worked hard to learn and understand the world of movie making. I'm not an artist or talented in any special way, but I seem to have an eye for who is."

"How interesting!"

"Jack is being held back by Mary Pickford," Mary said and sipped her drink. "She is getting completely out of control. Having known her and Dougie for years, and often been a guest at Pickfair, I agreed to invest a small sum in her latest movie. As it happened, I was on set one day when she was having one of her  _moments_. The director had finally had enough and walked out. I don't think I have to explain to you how difficult it is to change director in the middle of production."

"I think I can imagine."

"I was hosting an event at my house shortly before I returned to England. Mr. Mayer brought this peculiar and quite annoying Swedish film producer, a Mr. Stiller. Mayer thought that since I was European, Mr. Stiller would enjoy meeting me."

Isobel nodded. "And did he?"

Mary shrugged. "Mr. Stiller makes Richard Carlisle look like a lamb," she muttered and took a big sip of her drink.

Isobel laughed. "Oh dear. Still, I cannot imagine that he can hold a candle to the formidable Lady Mary, when it comes to verbal sparring," she teased.

"He tried," Mary said and rolled her eyes. "The thing is; he had with him this young actress from Sweden who he had brought over earlier this year. She is incredible shy, but once you get her to open up, she is very sweet. Stunningly beautiful, but completely unaware of it. William adores her, and she seemed to be very fond of him too."

"Have I seen her in anything?" Isobel leaned forward, intrigued by Mary's description of the actress.

"I doubt it, but perhaps. The studio made her change her name. GG is now Greta Garbo."

"No, I can't say I've heard of her," Isobel said and frowned. "But you are certain that she has talent?"

Mary nodded. "I do. We just have to get her away from Stiller and in front of a camera." She chuckled and rested her glass on her knee. "Jack thankfully realized fairly quickly that I was not interested in his amorous attempts and we have instead become very good friends. I saw him speaking to GG that night. They were standing by the pool, bathed in light from the torches nearby. I tell you Isobel, her face glowed," Mary said excitedly. "When she looked up at him and I saw her profile, I knew."

"You seem to know something else, Mary," Isobel said softly. "What is it?"

"The reason that people such as Mary Pickford are worried is because of the rumors about moving pictures with sound."

"Sound?" Isobel exclaimed. "Goodness me."

"Some people think it's just a rumor and that it will not last. I think they are wrong." She took a deep breath and faced Isobel. "I've invested well in America. It allows me to be a generous benefactor to the arts. I have decided to sponsor Jack's next movie, but only if Mr. Mayor agrees to cast GG to play against him."

"And you can demand this?"

"As the main investor, yes I can," Mary said sternly and her dark eyes bored into Isobel. "I had a telegram right before Christmas, confirming that GG has been cast as Felicitas, the female lead role. The movie is called  _Flesh and the Devil_  and they will start shooting it this spring. I tell you, Isobel, it will be magical." She laughed in delight at the thought of it. "I wish it was possible to invest in a person. If so I would buy GG stock. The best I can do is finance the movie and get some of the profit from it."

"It sounds so exciting!"

Mary smiled and nodded. "I suppose. At the end of the day it's hard work, and surprisingly quite similar to putting on a large event here at Downton."

"Matthew told me that you intend to keep the house in California. Do you plan to return?"

"Are you asking me if I plan on settling in California, bringing Matthew and William with me, or merely if I intend on keeping my house?" Mary asked and held Isobel's gaze.

"I suppose the former."

"Then the answer is no. Still, I am not willing to give up my life there, just because I am married. I have a purpose there, and I was happy. William is happy there. It's his home, where he was born. I don't want to take that away from him."

"I can understand that. It's selfish of me to wish that you would stay here. As a mother, I'm sure that you can see why it troubles me greatly to know that there's a slight possibility that my only child will settle on the opposite side of the world. And then there is my grandson, this wonderful little boy who I have barely got to know and who I am so looking forward to spend time with and spoil with attention and treats."

Mary laughed and nodded. "I know, and I do understand. Perhaps you would like to travel with us sometime?"

"That sounds wonderful!"

"What sounds wonderful?"

Matthew smiled at them as he entered the room, crossing the floor to reclaim his seat next to Mary.

"Mary has been telling me about California and she invited me to come and visit."

"What a wonderful idea," he agreed. "Perhaps we should name your house  _California_   _Downton_? Or  _Downton West_?"

Mary and Isobel laughed at his silliness. Mary took his hand and stroked his fingers.

"My house already has a name, darling."

"It does?"

"Mm hmm." She smiled teasingly at him for a moment. "Grantham Park."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1920s Hollywood Trivia**
> 
> Mary Pickford and her husband, Douglas Fairbanks were some of the most influential people in Hollywood in the early 1920s, often referred to as 'Hollywood royalty'. The two were well-known for throwing elaborate parties at their Beverly Hills mansion, Pickfair, hosting the elite of Hollywood and a steady stream of other high profile guests. Mary Pickford did not transition well into the era of sound movies, and her career ended soon after.
> 
> In the spring of 1925, Swedish film director, Mauritz Stiller, and his protégé, nineteen year old Greta Gustafsson, arrived in New York per an invitation of MGM. She spoke almost no English and relied on the dominating Stiller. MGM and Stiller did not get along. Eventually Stiller left America, but Garbo as she was now known as, remained. Her first movie with John Gilbert, Flesh and the Devil, took her to international stardom almost over night. A few years later, in 1930, the world held its breath as Garbo's first spoken line echoed in movie salons, "Give me a whiskey, ginger ale on the side, and don't be stingy, baby." The movie, Anna Christie, was the highest-grossing film that year and earned Garbo her first Academy Award nomination.


	20. New Years Eve 1925

Matthew was deep in thought where he was standing, alone, over to the side by the window. New Years Eve always put him in a strange mood. One year coming to an end, and another one lurking on the horizon. 1926, a year he knew little about, only that it would forever be a reminder of the most important event in his life – his wedding. Feeling warmth spread down his back he turned and met her eyes. Mary smiled and one of her prefect eyebrows arched as the smile turned lopsided, teasing. He chuckled and looked down. A moment later her warm hand stroked over his arm.

"What is it?"

"I was just reflecting on the year behind us, only to realize that the year that has not even begun will forever hold equal importance in my life."

"1925, the year you lost Downton," she said softly.

"No," he said and gently took her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "The year when you came back to me, and the year I met my son."

Mary pressed her lips together, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She nodded and turned away, trying to compose herself.

"Yes," she finally whispered.

"1926, the year when our son turns five, and when we decide to get a dog."

Her head snapped around. "We did what?"

Matthew laughed and tilted his head. "I thought that once we're settled at Crawley House, perhaps we should get a dog."

"I see," she said slowly and sipped her drink. "A poodle perhaps?"

Matthew almost snorted on his champagne. "Mary!"

She chuckled and her eyes twinkled. "Are you suggesting that a poodle is not befitting for the future Earl of Grantham?"

"No, just that it was not exactly the type of dog I had in mind."

"What  _do_  you have in mind, darling?" she purred.

"A dog that can stand up to playing with a five year old boy," he said and smiled.

"That would seem a reasonable requirement."

"A retriever, or a setter, or perhaps a collie."

"I suppose Papa will never recover if we take Zeus too, when we leave."

"Let's not," Matthew said and glanced at the two dogs lounging by the fireplace.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her closer, kissing her temple. Mary sighed and leaned against him.

"Only a few minutes left," she said and sighed. "Any last resolution? Wish for the future? Regrets?"

"To make you and our son happy, each and every day," he said and held her gaze.

Mary touched his cheek, stroking it fondly. "You already do, darling."

Seconds and minutes ticked away as they stood there lost in their own little world. When the clock chimed, Mary jumped as a loud and cheerful _Happy New Year_  echoed around her. She looked up at Matthew.

"Happy New Year, Mary," he whispered.

"Happy New Year, darling."

He brushed her lips in a soft kiss. Feeling heat rise so strongly inside him, Matthew tore his lips away from her mouth before he would do something inappropriate. They separated and turned, wishing the people nearby a Happy New Year.

Sybil wrapped her arms around Mary in a tight embrace. "Happy New Year, Mary. I wish for so many lovely things for you this year, and all to come."

"Oh, darling, as do I for you." Mary smiled and kissed Sybil's cheek. "Always."

~ O ~

As soon as Isobel and the Dowager Countess had been sent off, and the taillights disappeared down the long driveway, Lord and Lady Grantham retired to bed.

In the library, Mary had kicked off her shoes and was curled up next to Matthew on the sofa, his arm around her shoulders. Across from them, Sybil and Tom shared a drink while talking in hushed voices. Matthew played with a soft strand of Mary's hair, as he watched her face. She turned and smiled at him.

"I think that I will retire," she said and tried to stifle a yawn.

"I'll walk you upstairs," he said and eased out from behind her.

Mary slipped her shoes back on and took his offered hand. After kissing Sybil goodnight she and Matthew left the two with their drinks.

They walked silently side-by-side upstairs and towards Mary's room. Matthew chuckled and she turned her head, an eyebrow inching up in curious question.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking that I know my way to your bedroom better than the route to my usual room here at Downton."

"Well I do hope that you remember where it is, because that's where you will be sleeping tonight," she teased.

"Mary," he groaned. "Please, don't do this."

"I appreciate the comfort and support you offered last night, but Matthew, I meant it, nothing more until after the wedding."

He made a face but nodded. She stepped closer and rested her hands on his firm chest.

"It's not easy, you know," he muttered.

"And you think it's easy for me?" she exclaimed and rolled her eyes.

Matthew chuckled and nodded. "All right. We'll do it your way, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"Of course not. I would be most upset if you did."

Matthew sighed and smiled at her. "Oh Mary. You're going to make this marriage interesting, aren't you?"

She laughed and nodded. "Did you expect anything but?"

"No I suppose I didn't."

Standing on her tippy toes, Mary tilted her head to press her lips against his in a firm kiss. His arms came around her, holding her tightly as the kiss deepened. Little sighs escaped as their tongues stroked over each other. When he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, Mary whimpered and trembled.

"Oi, mate," Tom said cheerfully as he spotted them. "Take her to bed, or say goodnight."

The two separated and Mary's cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment at having been caught. A few minutes more and it might have been beyond embarrassing.

Sybil giggled and kissed Mary's cheek. "Don't mind Tom. He's just jealous."

Tom grabbed his wife by the waist and steered her down the hall. The two hurried towards their room with a lot of laughter and teasing whispers. Matthew chuckled and looked at Mary. She glared at him.

"Not a word, Matthew. That's my little sister."

He nodded. Pulling her close again he stroked her cheek. "Where are we going to spend our wedding night? Here?"

Mary's eyes widened. She had not actually thought about it. She turned her head and looked at the door to the room that had been hers since the day she turned twelve.

"I assumed it would be at Crawley House."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The workers aren't done yet."

"Well, certainly not in there!"

Matthew chuckled at the look on her face. "Then where?"

"I'll talk to Mama tomorrow."

"Sleep well, darling."

"You too."

He kissed her one last time as he reached behind her to open the door. She smiled before stepping back, closing the door with a faint click. Matthew sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, strolling down the hallway towards the bachelor's wing.

~ O ~

"Mary!"

Mary groaned under the covers as her door was flung open and her sister burst inside.

"Sybil, darling, haven't you learned that it is unwise to barge in on me before I'm awake?"

"Oh hush," Sybil huffed. "I know you don't mean it. Now move over. Your room is freezing."

Mary muttered a curse but moved to allow her sister to slip in next to her. The rustling of a newspaper caught her attention and she finally opened her eyes and blinked at Sybil.

"Why are you here?"

"Oh Mary," Sybil gasped and grinned. "You won't believe what's happened!"

Mary eased up and put a pillow behind her as she leaned against the headboard, allowing Sybil to show her the morning paper.

"Look!"

Mary's eyes widened at the headline and the picture of her on the page.

" _Lady Mary Crawley's Romantic Journey from Runaway Bride to Fairytale Wedding_ ," she read. She just stared at Sybil. "Dear God!"

"It's good, Mary," Sybil said excitedly.

Mary looked for the author and her eyes widened again. "Diana Wolcott."

"Do you know her?" Sybil asked with a frown.

"Actually I do," Mary said and let out a heavy sigh. "She has been a guest at my house once or twice."

"Clearly you must have made a good impression on her," Sybil said and laughed. "The way she writes about you and Matthew makes it sound like a tragic love story that finally had its happy ending."

Mary skimmed through the article. "…  _the happy newlyweds embarked on a cross country journey, visiting beautiful sights along the way. Upon arrival in Hollywood they were greeted as the aristocrats they are. Before Lady Mary and Mr. Crawley could throw themselves into a whirlwind of private parties, a simple misunderstanding escalated out of control. The next day the groom set out alone to return to England, unknowingly leaving his brokenhearted wife to care for their unborn child_." Mary put the paper down and stared at Sybil. "You're right."

The two sisters continued reading the article, now and then stopping to discuss certain passages. Mary was stunned by the time the two made it to the end. She could not have asked for a more devoted champion than Diana Wolcott. Richard Carlisle's scrutiny now seemed ridiculous and even petty.

~ O ~

The house bubbled with excitement over the change the article had caused. It would turn out that it was only the beginning. Once the newspapers noticed the impact of Lady Mary's story on sales, they set out to follow the story through to the end. The love story between Lady Mary and Matthew Crawley was headline news and covered anything from the Herald to Vogue. Yet the Carlisle Empire remained silent.

Mr. Carson's phone had been ringing off the hook, making him more than a little annoyed at having to turn away one reporter after the other.

"No comments!" he barked into the phone and hung up.

"Mr. Carson," Mrs. Hughes said with a chuckle from the door. "It looks as if you could use a soothing cup of tea."

He nodded and a tiny smile graced his lips as she entered with the tea tray.

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes. That was very thoughtful of you."

"Nonsense," she huffed. "You know how I hate to take tea alone."

He chuckled and took the offered cup from her. "As untrue as that is, I nevertheless appreciate the effort."

The phone rang again and before he could grab it, she answered.

"Downton Abbey, Mrs. Hughes speaking." She listened and nodded. "Mr. Howard, if you call again I will report you to the police."

Mr. Carson's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No, Lady Mary does  _not_  want to make a statement. She has more important things to do than speak to some journalist."

Mr. Carson tried to take the phone from her but she slapped his hand away. He made a face at her, but she just tilted her chin up. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, resigned to her stubbornness.

"I cannot confirm or deny that, Mr. Howard." She rolled her eyes as the man kept talking. "Downton is a village, Mr. Howard, not a private property. If you wish to visit, no one can stop you. Downton Abbey however, is not open for visitors. Good day, Mr. Howard."

She hung up while the man was still talking. Mr. Carson could hear the frantic blabbering before she cut it off with a firm hand.

"Mrs. Hughes, you are a force of nature."

"I cannot see why this would surprise you, Mr. Carson," she said curtly, but the corner of her mouth curled up and the two burst out laughing.

~ O ~

"Hello, Mama."

"Mary, do come in," Lady Grantham said and put her needlepoint down. "Shall I ring for tea?"

"Let me," Mary said and stepped over to tug at the cord.

Alfred appeared a moment later and promised to return promptly with tea and biscuits.

"How are you my dear?"

Mary smiled at her mother and took her offered hand. "I am very happy."

"I'm so glad." Cora sighed and looked Mary in the eyes. "Sybil told me that you know the woman who wrote the article in the Sketch."

"I can't say that I know her really," Mary said and rolled her eyes. "I told Sybil that Diana Wolcott has been to my house. There's a difference. Many people have been to my house. Most of them are not close friends, but acquaintances at best."

"Of course," the countess said cheerfully. "Still, she seems to be fond of you."

"Perhaps."

"This changes things, Mary," Cora said, serious now.

"Why?"

"Before, your wedding was a small event. Now I fear that curious people will flock to Downton to get a glimpse of you and Matthew."

Mary gasped and her eyes widened. "Dear God, you're right. I never thought of that."

"We need to go to Ripon tomorrow to discuss changes for your dress. I've already talked to your grandmother about jewelry. She will let you wear Lady Elizabeth's tiara."

"She will?" Mary exclaimed. "I thought it was in the bank in London."

"It is, but she's having it sent to Downton."

Mary nodded silently. The tiara was a family heirloom that dated back to the third Earl of Grantham. He had given it to his wife, when his son and heir was born. It was a masterpiece of fine metalwork and precious stones. Mary had only seen it twice in her life.

"I'm worried about William, Mama."

"We will look after him. Don't worry, Mary. Your father will protect his grandson with his life."

"He will, won't he?" Mary said with a chuckle.

Cora nodded. "I haven't seen Robert like this since you and your sisters were little. William has changed a lot around here, Mary."

"I'm so glad, for both of them," Mary said gently. "I was worried, you know."

Cora nodded. "I know."

"I guess it should not have surprised me," Mary said and made a face. "Papa took it surprisingly well, when he learned about the  _Turkish incident_."

Cora nodded and squeezed Mary's hand. The two sat silently for a moment, lost in thoughts about the past. When Albert returned with the tea the mood was broken and they smiled at each other as they sipped their tea in comfortable conversation.

"Mary, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about," Cora said hesitantly and put her cup down.

"Oh?" Mary said and frowned. "It sounds almost ominous."

"Oh, not at all," Cora said quickly. "It's just that it's a bit of a delicate matter."

"Goodness me!" Mary burst out laughing. "It's quite all right, Mama, you don't have to have  _that_  conversation with me. I do have a child, so I know how these things work."

Cora laughed and nodded. "I suppose you do." She sighed and smiled fondly at Mary. "I thought that perhaps that you and Matthew would appreciate a new room here at Downton. One with a bit more privacy."

"We are planning on living at Crawley House after the wedding, you know," Mary pointed out.

"I know, my dear, but you know as well as I do, that the house is not yet ready for you." Cora refilled her tea and absentmindedly stirred it while gathering her thoughts. "I want you to know that you have a special place here at Downton. When holidays and other events come around, you will be spending time here."

"It sounds as if you have something in mind," Mary teased.

"How did you guess?" Cora's blue eyes twinkled.

"I think I know my mother fairly well by now," Mary said and made a face. "After all, we have been through quite a lot together."

"How true. I was thinking that perhaps that you would enjoy the Green Room."

"Uncle Theodore's old room?" Mary said in surprise, referring to her grandfather's younger brother.

"Yes."

"Matthew would like it. Thank you."

"You're most welcome, darling."


	21. Arrival of Wedding Guests

Anna held on to baby Mary a bit tighter as the house came into view. It was the first time she and John had been back to Downton Abbey since they left. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Would they be welcomed by their former colleagues and masters, or would they be treated with the same uncomfortable harshness as Tom Branson, she wondered?

A large warm hand took hers and squeezed it in gentle comfort. Anna turned and smiled at her husband.

"It will be all right," he said in a hushed voice.

"I know it will," she said quickly. "I just worry a bit, that's all."

"You always do, and I love you for it," he said with a fond smile.

"Look!" Jimmy exclaimed excitedly. "There's William."

Anna leaned forward to see better. Her cheeks flushed a little pink at the sight of Lady Mary and her son standing with Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes and Alfred. The car came to a stop and Alfred took a step forward to open the door. John got out and turned to offer Anna a hand before grabbing his son's arm as the boy jumped down.

"Welcome back," Mary said cheerfully.

"Thank you, my lady," Anna said and smiled.

Mary rolled her eyes, and chuckled. "What did I say?"

"I know, but it's hard," Anna, smiled embarrassed.

Mrs. Hughes stepped forward and smiled at Anna. "Welcome my dear. It's so lovely to see you again."

Anna handed the baby over to Mrs. Hughes who grinned and cooed at little Mary. The baby girl seemed perfectly happy in the housekeeper's arms.

"Mr. Bates, welcome back," Carson said sternly.

"Thank you, Mr. Carson," John said and smiled a little. "It is nice to know that we are remembered."

"Of course you are," Mary said and smiled at him. "Now do come in before we all freeze to death."

"Can Jimmy come and play in the nursery?" William asked eagerly.

"Of course, darling."

Anna chuckled as she watched the two boys run through the grand hallway, headed for the stairs.

"Jimmy!" she called out. "No runnin'."

Laughter and the sound of little feet on the stairs was all she got in response. She sighed and made a face. Mary laughed and touched her arm.

"Don't worry. Better that they are in the nursery, than roaming the house."

"Very true, my lady."

~ O ~

Mrs. Hughes escorted Anna upstairs to their room, explaining that the little one would be sharing a room with Lady Sybil's daughter.

"Are you sure that's all right?" Anna asked a little worried. "I won't be able to hear her you know."

"Lady Edith's Nanny and our Sophie will look after all the children, Anna," Mrs. Hughes said and smiled. "You're here to enjoy yourself. You're a guest now, my dear."

"I suppose," Anna said and made a face. "It's still odd."

Mrs. Hughes nodded. "Well, here we are," she said and pushed open the door to the small room next to the nursery. Two cribs were set up along the wall and a changing table was conveniently placed next to the armoire. A fire crackled in the fireplace warming the room. "Sophie will unpack little Mary's things later. That way she will know where everything is."

Anna just nodded. She still felt uneasy about having other people care for her children.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hughes."

"Sophie, good," Mrs. Hughes said and smiled at the girl. "This is Mrs. Bates."

"Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Bates," Sophie said and smiled. "I've heard so many nice things about ye, and Mr. Bates."

"Thank you Sophie, and please call me Anna."

"Thank ye, Anna," Sophie said and giggled. Baby Mary let out an unhappy cry which startled the three women. "Perhaps she would like a treat?"

"I think she would," Anna agreed. "Mary's really tired so she should take a nap after."

"How about I take her and she can share the boys' treats?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

"Is there anything that I should know about her?"

"She can't sleep unless she has her stuffed bunny," Anna said with a chuckle. "It's in the bag."

"I will make sure that she has it. Anything in particular that you would like her to wear later?"

"How about her blue dress? The pink one is for the wedding."

Sophie smiled and nodded. "I will iron them both. She will be beautiful for the wedding."

"Thank you Sophie," Mrs. Hughes said.

"Be a good girl now," Anna said and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Mummy will be back after your nap."

~ O ~

Mary smiled at her sisters as they fawned over her wedding dress. It all seemed so surreal. In two days she would walk down the aisle in the old church in Downton. She remembered imagining it as a child, walking down the aisle on her wedding day, smiling as her prince, her future husband turned to gaze adoringly at her. Mary made a face as she also remembered the day when her imaginary dream wedding was shattered, and how her wedding day had turned into a day to dread as her parents had pushed her and her cousin Patrick together.

"Mary?"

"Yes, darling?" Mary smiled at her sister when she realized that Sybil had asked her a question.

"Where did you go?" Edith teased.

"No where good from the looks of it," Sybil muttered.

"Well, it was just a dark memory," Mary said quickly.

"Your dress is gorgeous, Mary," Sybil said with a sigh as she ran her hand over the cream colored silk. "You will look stunning."

"I hope Matthew will be able to remember the words once he sees you in it," Edith said and laughed.

"Of course he will, Edith," Mary huffed. "It's just a dress."

"No it's not," Edith said quickly. "Mary, it's your  _wedding dress_."

"True, but you know it's all for show."

"Don't say that," Sybil said and her eyebrows knitted together. "It can be exactly what you want it to be. You have the fairy tale dress; make it a fairy tale wedding."

"Oh Sybil, you're such a darling."

"At least you will be spared Mama's speech about your  _wifely duties_ ," Edith muttered.

Sybil and Mary looked at each other and laughed.

"I'd say it's much too late for that," Sybil agreed.

~ O ~

Anna stood silently in the middle of the room, stunned to once again be there. The door opened behind her and she knew instantly who it was. His hand settled on her hip and she leaned against him, taking comfort from his warm, strong body.

"Do you remember?" he whispered.

"Of course I do," she said and turned. She smiled and ran her hands over his chest. "Do you really think that I would ever forget our wedding night?"

"I suppose not," he said with a chuckle.

She looked around again. The room looked very much the same, only there were no flowers this time.

"I can't believe that they remembered."

"I'm sure Lady Mary played a part in it."

Anna nodded. She had always known that Lady Mary had a sweet, caring side to her. Something that Mary hid very well to the rest of the world. It made Anna happy that Mary finally had found happiness and was comfortable showing her affection.

"I'm sure you're right," she said softly.

"Are you up to going downstairs?" he asked and stroked her cheek. "I'm sure they are eager to see you again."

She nodded and he held the door for her as the two headed down the servants' stairway, the old trek feeling familiar and strange at the same time.

~ O ~

Matthew rolled his eyes at Tom as his brother-in-law and best man told how he had almost ripped Sybil's dress while trying to undress her on their wedding night.

"I suppose you will not have to deal with that," Evelyn Napier said with a teasing smile. "Lady Mary will be undressed by her lady's maid before you see her again."

"Probably wearing something lacy and silky," Tom added with a laugh.

"Dear God!" Matthew groaned as he got a mental visual of Mary in a silk nightgown.

The door opened and John Bates peeked inside. Matthew waved for him to come in.

"Close the door!" Tom said loudly. "Wouldn't want the ladies to overhear what we're talking about."

John chuckled and took a seat in the chair next to Matthew.

"I'm so glad that you and Anna could come," Matthew said and met John's eyes. "I know how much it means to Mary."

"We're honored to be here," John assured him.

"'tis kind 'o odd," Tom muttered and sipped his whiskey. "You and me from downstairs, now mingling with the Crawleys and their guests."

John nodded eyeing Matthew and Evelyn out of the corner of his eye to gauge their reaction. Matthew chuckled and looked at Napier.

"I'd say that you're the only real gentleman here, Napier," he teased. "After all, I'm yet again only a middleclass lawyer from Manchester."

"Honestly, Crawley," Evelyn said and rolled his eyes. "That might have been true at one point, but so much has changed since the war. When I look at all of you I see honest and hardworking men that I am honored to be in the same room with. Something which I can assure you I do not feel about every so called  _gentleman_  I know."

"Well said," Matthew agreed and raised his glass.

~ O ~

Anna was hanging on every word rolling off Mary's lips as she was talking about Hollywood.

"You really danced with John Gilbert?" she gasped when Mary told them how she had almost ended up in the pool when a quite drunk Gilbert tried to do the Charleston with her.

"Jack is a good friend, Anna," Mary said gently and sipped her drink. "He's just a man, not a god."

"He looks like one," Sarah Napier said and smiled.

"Just wait until you see him in his upcoming movie. He will be starring against a new actress. I tell you, those two have chemistry even off camera."

"Oh!" Sybil's eyes widened. "Do you think that they are lovers?"

"Not yet, but I suspect that it's only a matter of time," Mary said and laughed.

Putting her drink down Mary got up. She grinned as she looked at her sisters and guests.

"I want to dance!" she exclaimed happily.

Sybil burst out laughing and Anna giggled behind her hand as Mary stepped over to ring for one of the servants. A moment later Alfred showed up and Mary smiled at him.

"Alfred, will you please fetch the gramophone from the small library and bring it out into the grand hallway?"

"Right away, my lady."

~ O ~

Matthew's ears perked up and he sat up straighter. Anthony stopped his tale and looked at Matthew with interest.

"Do you hear… music?"

Silence fell as they listened. Sure enough, soft music came through the closed door. When laughter mingled with it, they looked at each other and without a word they all got up.

Matthew opened the door and peeked out, Tom leaning around him to see what was going on. He gasped at the sight of Mary and Sybil teaching Anna the Charleston. Edith was laughing where she stood next to Sarah.

"Tom!" Sybil cheered when she spotted her husband. "Come dance with me."

The men left their hiding spot once they had been spotted. John leaned against a column watching his Anna dance with Lady Mary. Anna was laughing and now and then their eyes met as she and Mary moved to the music. How he wished that he could join her.

Matthew caught the longing look on John's face and started to flip through the records. Finding one that he liked, he waited for the song to end. Carefully changing records, he placed the needle back down. With determination Matthew walked over to Mary and Anna.

"Darling, I believe that you've monopolized Mrs. Bates," he teased. "I can't imagine that Anna would rather dance with you, than her husband."

Mary was about to respond when she caught the warning glint in his eyes. She smiled and stepped into his open arms.

"Of course not, but since you were all hiding away with your whiskey and cigars, we had to do something to amuse ourselves."

Matthew chuckled and pulled her close. They moved slowly to the music as their bodies melded together. Dancing had always come naturally to them, as if they were two pieces that fit perfectly together to the sound of music.

Anna stepped over to her husband and smiled at him. "Will you dance with me?"

He nodded and took her hand. The slow waltz he could handle. John sighed happily as Anna's little hand settled in his.

"You looked so beautiful and happy dancing with Lady Mary," he said softly in her ear.

"It was fun, but I much rather dance with you."

John Bates tightened his grip on his wife, once again thanking the heavens for granting him a second chance with this wonderful woman.

~ O ~

William sat up straight in bed and looked around. Something had woken him, but he was not exactly sure of what. Glancing over at the others, he noticed Michael rubbing his eyes.

"Did you hear something?" Michael whispered.

"Yes."

The two fell silent and then the music started up again. William grinned and jumped out of bed.

"Come!" he hissed.

"Where are you going?" Violet asked sleepily.

"Can't you hear the music?" Michael grinned at her.

She frowned and listened. Her blonde curls danced when she bobbed her head in confirmation.

"Are you coming?" William asked impatiently.

Jimmy's head surfaced, his dark hair mussed from having slept under the covers. He blinked a few times before he was fully awake. Realizing that he was about to miss out on something fun, he tossed back the covers and got up.

Grabbing their dressing gowns the four children quietly slipped out of the nursery, leaving a sleeping Martin behind.

~ O ~

"May I have the next dance?"

Mary smiled at Evelyn and nodded. "I would be delighted."

Matthew released her into Evelyn's arms, taking a step back. He watched them for a moment, noting the ease with which they moved together. A shadow next to him indicated that he was not alone. Sybil took his arm and smiled at him.

"I'm so glad that Mary and Evelyn managed to stay friends after what happened. He was her confidant when she was young, you know."

"I didn't know that," Matthew said surprised.

"Mm, hm," Sybil said and sighed. "She told me, years later. Evelyn was the only one who really knew how Mary felt about Patrick and the marriage she was pushed into."

Matthew looked at the two again, this time in a different light. He noticed the fondness in Mary's eyes, and how Evelyn smiled at her.

"The brother she never had," he mumbled.

~ O ~

The four children hunched on the landing, peering through the gaps in the railing. Michael giggled at the sight of his parents dancing. William hushed him and he playfully shoved him.

"Auntie Mary is very pretty," Violet whispered as she admired Mary's dress.

William nodded. His Mama was the prettiest woman in the world.

"Look!" Jimmy gasped and giggled.

The music changed and Mary took Anna's hands as the two were again doing the Charleston. William giggled at the sight. He had seen his mother dance like this many times. She had even danced with him. He glanced at his cousin and got up, offering Violet his hand.

"Would you dance with me?"

Violet's eyes widened and she giggled. She took William's hand and he helped her up.

"I don't know how."

"I'll show you."

Soon the two were hopping and laughing to the music. As the music came to an end, they sank to the floor and gasped, grinning at each other.

"That was so much fun!" Violet said excitedly.

Jimmy and Michael hushed her since the music had stopped and it was much quieter downstairs.

The loud whispers reached Tom's ears and he turned, spotting them. Four pairs of eyes widened in horror at having been discovered. Jumping to their feet they ran back to the nursery.

~ O ~

Tom laughed and gestured to the landing where the four children had been hiding.

"It appears that we had an audience."

"What?" Sybil said and frowned.

"I just spotted four little faces up there. They are probably back in the nursery by now, but they were definitely watching us dance."

Edith laughed and looked at Mary, the two remembering doing the same when they were young.

"Mama and Papa used to have the most wonderful dinner parties when we were little," Edith said and sighed. "Afterwards there would be dancing, with an orchestra and everything. Mary and I used to watch from up there."

~ O ~

The next morning Mary woke to the sound of laughing and screaming children. She stretched and smiled at the sound. The curtains were open and a tray with her morning tea sat on the desk. Mary tossed back the covers and grabbed her robe before removing the tea cozy to pour herself a cup. Sipping the warm beverage she glanced through the window. Big delicate snowflakes danced in the air outside. The lawn was again covered in white, only this time it was filled with little footprints as five young children were running around playing and laughing.

A gentle knock on the door startled her and she turned.

"Come."

Sybil smiled as she entered. "You're up. I thought you might sleep all day," she teased.

"It is rather late, isn't it?" Mary said and smiled.

"Last night was fun, but we did stay up quite late and I know you had at least as many cocktails as I did!"

Mary laughed and put her arm around Sybil's shoulders. "My head is a bit fuzzy this morning," she admitted. "Perhaps I should join them? Some cold air and snow might be just what I need."

"Perhaps," Sybil said with a chuckle. "Though I for one could do without the screaming."

"Is my little sister hung over?"

"It's all your fault for making those cocktails," Sybil huffed.

Mary just laughed and handed Sybil her tea cup. "Here, this might help."

Sybil took the cup and cradled it in her hands as she sipped it.

~ O ~

The staff was relieved that the Crawleys and their guests were somewhat subdued the following day. Breakfast was set up and the family and friends strolled in all through the morning. Lady Grantham asked for luncheon to be buffet style since everyone seemed to be on slightly different schedules.

Sybil and Edith had joined the children outside, bringing Anna and baby Mary with them. Mary had wanted to join them, but there was just too much to do. She glanced longingly at Matthew playing with William and Michael outside. When he and the two boys chased Tom, throwing snowballs at him she burst out laughing. Carson looked up at the sound and she held up her hand to him.

"It's all right, Carson. I was merely laughing at my fiancé and son chasing poor Tom. Oh dear, I think they got him!"

Carson nodded. "I'm sure that he deserved it, my lady."

Mary chuckled and nodded. "He can be quite a tease so I'm sure you're right."

Carson was very pleased that Nanny had decided to take the children outside. With all the last minute preparations for the wedding it was a relief not to have to worry about children getting their little hands in things they should not.

"Lady Mary."

Mary turned and smiled at Sophie. "Are you feeling any better?"

Sophie smiled and nodded. "I am, thank you, milady."

Sophie had come down with a cold and had been sent to bed early the night before. After the Spanish Flu incident at Downton, colds were taken very seriously in Lord Grantham's household.

"I'm glad to hear it," Mary said and smiled warmly at the girl.

"I just wanted to know which outfit that Master William is to wear tomorrow."

"Oh goodness me," Mary said and her eyes widened. "I suppose I never told you."

"No, milady."

Mary got up and left the room with Sophie in tow.

~ O ~

After dinner, Tom and Evelyn declared that they would be taking Matthew down to the pub. Lord Grantham smiled at the idea but Cora shook her head at him.

"I won't have my husband hung-over when he's going to walk his daughter down the aisle."

Robert sighed heavily and nodded. "You're right of course."

"Anthony? John?" Matthew said and grinned at the two.

"I don't know…" Anthony Strallan started.

Evelyn slapped his shoulder and laughed. "Come now, it will be fun."

"I suppose."

Edith made a face at Sybil. "If my husband comes home drunk I'm blaming you," she hissed.

Sybil laughed and shot Tom a quick glance. "I'm sure that Anthony is old enough to speak up for himself."

"Of course he is. He's just too polite to."

"Let the men have some fun," Mary said and smiled at her sisters. She looked at her Irish brother-in-law. "Tom, I'm counting on you bringing Matthew back. I will not have a missing fiancé tomorrow."

"You have my word," Tom said and grinned at her.

~ O ~

Mary sat up in bed at the sound of a gentle knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"Just me."

"You can't come in!" she exclaimed and jumped out of bed. "It's bad luck for you to see me before the wedding."

"I just wanted to make sure that you were in there," he said and laughed.

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. On your way to London perhaps, deciding that this marriage is not what you want after all."

Her eyes widened as she realized that Matthew was actually sincere in his worry. She turned the doorknob and eased the door open a crack.

"Oh Matthew," she whispered. "I would never… no stop!" she yelped when his fingers curled around the door, pushing it open more.

"I won't look at you. I promise," he said with an amused chuckle. He held out his hand. "Just let me touch you."

Mary placed her hand in his and smiled as he stroked her fingers. She giggled when he pulled her hand through the crack in the door to kiss her knuckles.

"Just go to bed, darling, and think about tomorrow night," she said huskily.

"Mary, you're truly evil at times," he muttered and his fingers tightened around hers.

Mary laughed and tried to pull her hand free, but he held on to it.

"So are we to spend the night like this?"

"One kiss and I'll leave. Just in case you do change your mind and run off."

"Honestly Matthew."

"Please?"

"No!"

"What if I close my eyes?"

She thought about it and finally sighed, rolling her eyes. "I suppose."

She watched as he pushed the door open, still holding her hand as he carefully entered her room, his eyes shut tight. She closed her eyes as he stepped fully into the room.

"No peeking," she warned him. He chuckled and nodded.

Mary smiled as his lips found hers. The kiss was hesitant and the aim was off a little due to their eyes being closed. Once they kissed, their lips molded themselves perfectly against each other. He let go of her hand and pulled her against him, all while kissing her, tasting her mouth. With a last soft peck he let go of her and walked backwards out of the room.

"Sleep well, darling," he whispered and closed the door to her room.

Mary's heart fluttered and she swallowed hard. She could hear his footsteps outside as he continued down the hall. She shivered and hurried back to bed. Tomorrow night he would be right there next to her. She smiled and her eyes closed, cherishing the thought as sleep took her away.


	22. A Modern Downton Wedding

On the morning of the wedding, the house was in a flurry of activity. Over in the nursery Nanny and Sophie had bathed and dressed the seven children, and were now watching them carefully to ensure no damage occurred to their fine outfits.

Lord Grantham had escaped downstairs as soon as he was dressed leaving his wife in O'Brien's capable hands.

"Good morning, Carson."

"Good morning, your lordship."

"Have you seen Mr. Crawley this morning?"

"I have, my lord. He and Mr. Branson left a little while ago."

"Good, good."

"The Dowager Countess arrived a few minutes ago. She's in Lady Mary's room."

Lord Grantham stopped and met the butler's gaze. "Oh?"

"Her ladyship brought the Crawley tiara for Lady Mary."

"Of course," Robert said and sighed. "I'm sure that there will be a while before we see any of the ladies down here."

Carson nodded and turned to the buffet as Lord Grantham took a seat at the table.

~ O ~

Anna stood over to the side watching as the young maid secured the tiara on top of Mary's head. Her fingers itched to help. The woman was clearly struggling, and appeared to be quite nervous. Anna looked around and smiled to herself. At one point she would also have been nervous being under the scrutiny of Lady Grantham, the Dowager Countess and Lady Mary's sisters, but so much had changed since those days. Her head snapped back to watching Mary when Mary yelped.

"I'm sorry, milady," the woman said and gently removed the bobby pin.

Mary nodded and sighed. Anna stepped closer.

"If I may?"

"Oh Anna, you're not here to work," Sybil said quickly.

"I know," Anna said and smiled. "But I'd consider it an honor to assist Lady Mary with her hair on her wedding day."

Mary smiled at Anna in the mirror as their eyes met. She nodded. "The honor would be mine, Anna. Thank you."

The maid stepped aside and busied herself with Mary's dress. Anna gently touched the tiara on Mary's head. Feeling it slide a little she readjusted it and started to secure it with little pins. Soon the conversation was flowing in the room again and Anna smiled to herself as she arranged Mary's soft hair. When she looked up and met Mary's eyes in the mirror, she blushed, embarrassed, when she realized that Lady Mary had been watching her.

"It feels just like old times again," Mary said softly. Anna's gentle fingers calmed her, where the nervous maid had just made her already frazzled nerves even more on edge.

"I think I've actually missed this," Anna said with a chuckle. "I can't wait until my little Mary gets older and I can fuss with her hair."

Lady Grantham chuckled and smiled at Anna. "Daughters are a pleasure."

Anna met the countess' eyes and nodded. "They are."

~ O ~

Sybil and Edith had left with Anna, wishing Mary good luck. Mary found herself alone with her mother. The two smiled at each other.

"Oh my darling," Cora whispered. "I am so happy for you. You're marrying a good man, and one who loves you."

Mary nodded. "I know that was not the case for you, but you found love eventually."

"I did," Cora said and smiled. "The thing is, Mary. I married for love, and I married a good man. Sometimes it takes men a little longer to figure these things out."

Mary nodded. "How true." She still remembered the pain from when Matthew had withdrawn his proposal that horrible day of the garden party, only moments before the world as they knew it would be forever changed.

"I wish that I had believed as much as you did, darling," Cora said and cupped Mary's chin. "To this day I feel guilty for trying to keep you and Matthew apart when he was injured."

"Oh, Mama, let's not dwell on those sad memories," Mary said and closed her eyes. "Not today."

"Of course." Cora brushed her lips against Mary's cheek. "You are so very beautiful, my daughter. I could not be more proud of you."

"Thank you."

"As much as I know that you don't want to hear about your Papa's and my intimate moments, just know that you have such fun days ahead of you," Cora said with a teasing chuckle. "I know that you once rolled your eyes at us for sharing a bed, but trust me, darling, it is heavenly. Don't turn him away. You will regret it."

Mary laughed and nodded. "How naïve I was back then. I can assure you, Mama, sleeping next to Matthew is one of the things I look forward to the most."

"That, and other delightful things, I'm sure," Cora teased, her eyes twinkling.

"Mama!" Mary's face felt warm at her mother's frank words.

"As you said the other day, you do have a child, so you know how these things work. And I'm sure you remember exactly how fun it can be."

"Mama," Mary groaned. "Will you please go downstairs and keep Papa company? I don't think I can take more of this right now. You must know that I have no wish to know about you and Papa."

"Of course, dear." She kissed Mary's cheek again and cupped her face. "There is one thing that you should know, Mary."

"What's that?"

"Just like William, you were a child conceived out of love. We might not have married for love, but your Papa and I found it."

Mary's eyes widened a little at this information, and the realization of just how deep her parents' feelings for each other actually were. "Thank you for telling me. It makes me very happy."

Cora smiled and then quickly left the room, leaving Mary to have a final moment alone.

~ O ~

Mr. Carson gasped where he stood behind Lord Grantham as the two watched Lady Mary descend the stairs. The tiara glimmered in the morning sun making her look every inch the noble woman she was. She stopped on the stairs and smiled at them.

"Will I do, Carson?"

"Very nicely, my lady."

She laughed and continued downstairs. Lord Grantham's eyes were a little shiny as he smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, my dear."

"Thank you, Papa."

"Well, we better hurry, or Matthew might start to worry."

~ O ~

Mary smiled and waved as the carriage passed by villagers and visitors on the way to the church. To her surprise camera flashes surrounded them as soon as her father helped her out.

"Lady Mary! Why are you getting married again if you already married him in New York?"

Lord Grantham stopped and faced the journalist who had shouted the question.

"Sir, I beg you to show some respect. Today is my daughter's wedding day."

"She's supposed to already be married!" someone else shouted.

"A church wedding is still possible even after having had a civil service," Lord Grantham barked.

"Papa,  _please_ ," Mary whispered. "Let's just go inside."

With Alfred flanking them on one side and Thomas on the other, Mary hurried towards the doors holding on to her father's arm. Once the doors closed behind them, leaving the crowd and flashing cameras on the other side, they both sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, my dear."

"It's fine, Papa. I'm used to it. They are even worse in America."

Lord Grantham huffed.

"Your lordship," Thomas said gently. "Are we ready?"

Lord Grantham looked at Mary. She smiled and nodded. Thomas held up his arm to Alfred who whispered something to one of the ushers. A moment later music started.

"The only solace for my aching heart is that you're marrying a good man," Lord Grantham said and patted Mary's hand where it rested on his arm.

"Oh Papa," she whispered. "Don't make me cry."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. Together they started up the aisle towards Matthew and her future.

~ O ~

The photographers were still there when Mary and Matthew exited the church. Ignoring the flashes, and again flanked by Downton staff, the two hurried towards the car. Mary let out a sigh of relief as the door closed and the car started to move. She glanced at Matthew, noticing the confused look on his face.

"What is it? Don't tell me that you regret it already."

His eyes widened and his grip on her hand tightened. "Of course not! How can you even joke about that?"

"I'm sorry, darling."

Matthew smiled and caressed her cheek. "How does it feel to be a properly married woman?"

"I don't know actually," she said with a chuckle. "I don't think that it has really dawned on me yet."

"Then by all means, please allow me to remind you of all the delights and privileges."

Mary laughed as he kissed her, pulling her close.

~ O ~

The wedding luncheon had been a festive and intimate affair. It was unusual to have young children present at the dinner table at Downton, but Mary had requested it, insisted in fact. As the meal came to an end and toasts had been made in honor of the couple, Carson opened the doors to the grand hallway, allowing music to filter through. Mary looked at her parents.

"What is this?"

"Surely you know that we cannot have a wedding without dancing?" Cora teased.

Matthew got up and offered Mary his hand, leading the way, as the two of them along with their family and guests gathered in the grand hallway. Mary laughed in delight at the sight of the musicians. Unlike the string quartets of her parents' gatherings in the past, the five were clearly a more modern version. If nothing else, the presence of the stunning, exotic singer made it more than obvious.

"Goodness me," Matthew said in surprise when the woman's soulful voice filled the room.

"I think this is when you ask me to dance, darling," Mary teased.

Matthew nodded and led her out to the middle of the room. He pulled her close as they came together.

"It was your mother's idea, you know," he whispered in her ear.

"So you knew?" Mary pulled back and stared at him.

Matthew nodded. "Are you terribly cross with me?"

She smiled then, unable to do anything but. "Of course not. I'm delighted that you know me so well."

In honor of Lady Mary's wedding, and due to it being such a small event, Lord Grantham had invited the staff that could be spared, to join the dance. As the family and friends joined Mary and Matthew, several of the staff members filled the floor.

The Dowager Countess let out a surprised and slightly nervous laughter at the sight of Thomas and Edith doing the Charleston. Isobel chuckled next to her.

"It's so much fun to watch the young people, would you not agree?"

"Perhaps. I'm just glad that I am far too old for making a spectacle like that out of myself."

The music changed to a waltz and Lady Grantham nodded, pleased with the, in her opinion, more suitable music.

"Cousin Violet, may I have this dance?"

She smiled at Matthew and took his offered hand. "Thank you, Matthew. It's very kind of you to release your bride for a moment, in favor of whisking an old woman around the floor."

"You will never be old, Cousin Violet," he said with a chuckle.

"Isobel?"

Robert smiled at her and offered her his hand. "As the father of the bride, may I have the pleasure of a dance with the mother of the groom?"

"I'd be delighted!"

Cora watched from over on the side. She was pleased that Robert had asked Isobel to dance. Letting her eyes wander from couple to couple, the countess took in all their familiar and dear faces. Mary was smiling at Evelyn as he said something for her ears only. Matthew had a steady grip on the Dowager Countess as he slowly eased her around the floor. When Cora turned her head, she noticed that she was not the only one watching Lady Mary dance. Carson was standing across from Cora, his hands clasped behind his back as he fondly watched Mary as she moved to the music. Cora slowly made her way over to him.

"This is a very happy day, Carson."

"It certainly is, my lady."

"I believe that you owe my daughter a dance, Carson," Cora said with a teasing chuckle.

Carson turned his head and met her twinkling eyes. "I am content, just watching, my lady."

"Nonsense, Carson. You have always meant more to Lady Mary than any of the others." Cora chuckled as she remembered something Mary once said. "Did you know that she once told me that the two of you would run away and join the circus? She was about six or so and she was so angry with me."

Carson chuckled. "That explains why she wanted me to give her some of his lordship's silver."

They looked at each other and shared a smile.

"So you see, Carson, you are family to us, and especially to my daughter. Please don't disappoint her. Ask her to dance."

Carson sighed and nodded. Straightening up he crossed the floor and tapped Evelyn Napier on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Mr. Napier, would it be possible for me to cut in?"

Mary looked at Carson, surprised that he of all people would ask a gentleman to step aside. Spotting her mother's smiling face behind Carson she nodded in understanding.

"Oh Carson, of course you may. Mr. Napier was starting to get tired of me anyway."

Evelyn chuckled and released her. "Be my guest, Mr. Carson."

"You look very beautiful, my lady."

"Thank you, Carson."

They were silent for a moment as he confidently led her through the dance.

"Are you happy?"

"Oh, Carson," she sighed and looked up at him. "I'm so very, very happy."

"That makes me happy too."

A firm tug on Carson's tails startled him and he looked down. William smiled up at him.

"Excuse me Mr. Carson, may I cut in?"

Carson chuckled and stepped back. "You certainly may, Master William."

Mary smiled and squeezed Carson's hand. "Thank you."

William held out his hands to Mary and she smiled at him as her son very seriously tried to lead.

Matthew chuckled at the sight of the two together. He swung Sybil around when she tried to crane her neck to see what had him so amused.

"Oh god," she gasped. "William is such a charmer."

"Excuse me; may I have this dance with my wife?"

Matthew turned and grinned at Tom. "Of course. It was a pleasure, Sybil."

Releasing Mary's sister into the arms of her husband, Matthew slipped through the dancing couples to where Mary and William were still dancing. Grabbing his son he picked him up before pulling Mary close.

"Perhaps I may join this dance?"

Mary laughed and nodded. With one hand on his shoulder, and the other around William who Matthew now had in a secure grip on his hip, Mary smiled at the two.

"My handsome men," she said fondly.

William giggled. Matthew whispered something in his ear and the boy leaned forward and kissed Mary's cheek.

"Thank you, darling."

The little family kept dancing, no one feeling the need to cut in, just content at watching them.

~ O ~

Sybil and Anna had whisked Mary upstairs to change out of her wedding dress. Matthew sighed as he watched the three leave.

"She's not going anywhere," Tom teased and elbowed Matthew.

"Sod off," Matthew muttered, causing his brother-in law and best man to let out a barking laugh.

Their friendly banter was interrupted by Nanny who was trying to corral five excited children upstairs. Sophie smiled at them as she passed. Matthew ruffled William's hair and the boy smiled at him.

"Nanny says that we need to play in the nursery now," he said and made a face.

"I'm sure that you'll have a lot of fun."

William nodded and took Sophie's hand.

"How about a game of pool while we wait for the ladies?" Evelyn suggested.

Tom put his arm around Matthew's shoulder and the three headed in the direction of the game room.

~ O ~

Mary sighed as Anna and Sybil eased the tiara and veil off her. She started to remove the pins from her hair, and her eyes fluttered shut as her hair fell down from its elaborate arrangement.

"God that feels good," she sighed.

Sybil chuckled. "Why don't you just cut it shorter?"

Mary's eyes flew open and she stared at her sister. "Are you mad? Matthew would never forgive me!"

Sybil grinned and squeezed Mary's arm. "You might be surprised. Tom said pretty much the same thing, and now he just loves my hair."

Mary met Anna's eyes in the mirror. "What do you think, Anna? Should I cut my hair?"

Anna shook her head. "It would be a crime. You have such lovely hair, my lady."

"Anna," Sybil huffed and rolled her eyes.

Mary giggled and held out her hand to Anna. "I could never have asked for a truer friend than you. I know we started out much different, Anna, but please know that I have not thought of you as a servant in a very long time."

"Thank you… Mary," Anna whispered, truly touched by Mary's words.

"Now will you two please help me out of this ridiculous outfit?"

The three laughed together. In no time Anna had Mary out of her dress and by the time Mary was in her new suit, the three talked like old friends while Anna arranged Mary's hair.

~ O ~

"I'm not tired," William muttered as he climbed into bed.

"Just try and close your eyes," Sophie said and smiled at him as she tucked him in. "Do you want me to read you another story?"

He shook his head. Sophie had read three books this evening. Snuggled up at the foot of Violet's bed she had spun the tales of naughty rabbits, clever trains and heroes fighting monsters. His cousins and Jimmy were already asleep. Martin had only lasted till the end of the first story. Violet had fought until the bitter end before her eyes closed in sleep, followed a moment later by Michael and Jimmy.

The door creaked opened and Mary slipped inside. She smiled at the two as she quietly crossed the floor to sit next to her son.

"I'll be right next door, Lady Mary."

"Thank you, Sophie. You've been wonderful today."

"Thank you, my lady."

"Can't you sleep, darling?" Mary asked and caressed William's hair.

"I'm not tired," he said, stubbornly.

"It's been a long day and tomorrow you're going over to Auntie Edith's to play. Remember?"

He nodded and fingered the edge of the sheet. "Where's Papa?"

"He's downstairs with Poppy. We're about to go in to dinner soon."

"Oh." William let out a heavy sigh.

"Do you want him to come up and say good night?" He nodded. "I'll ask him," she promised.

"Why aren't you and Papa coming with us tomorrow?"

"Because we have so many things to do before we move into Crawley House," she said cheerfully. William was much too young to understand the importance of the coming day, the first she and Matthew were to spend as a married couple. "You would be so bored listening to us talking about packing and furniture and so on."

"I guess," he said and sighed again.

"How about in a couple of days, you and me and Papa take the motor into Ripon and have lunch there and go to the toy store, and perhaps even see a matinee?"

"Can we?" he asked eagerly.

"We will," she promised. Mary bent down and kissed his cheek. "Now let me go down and get your Papa. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, darling. Sweet dreams."

"I love you, Mama," he whispered and hugged her.

"And I love you, my darling boy."

William smiled at her as she waved to him, leaving the door slightly ajar as she left the nursery.

~ O ~

Matthew hurried upstairs. When Mary had come up to him only to tell him that his son wished to say good night to him, he had felt his heart burst with love for them both. Thinking about his little family, he eased the door open more. William was on his back in his bed, one arm across his chest, the other curled around his head. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly. Matthew sighed, feeling slightly disappointed that his son was asleep.

He sat down and stroked the boy's hair. William's eyelashes fluttered and it made Matthew smile because it reminded him so much of Mary.

"Papa," he said in a sleepy voice.

"Hush, my boy," Matthew whispered. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

William nodded and closed his eyes again. Matthew kissed his forehead and rested his hand on William's soft hair for a moment before getting up. With a last glance at his sleeping son he closed the door to the nursery.

~ O ~

Dinner had been festive and intimate, conversation flowing smoothly and laughter echoing in the room. Afterwards they had all gathered in the drawing room. Sybil had commandeered the gramophone and music played in the background as they enjoyed their after dinner drinks.

Lord Grantham bit the inside of his cheek not to laugh at his new son-in-law and daughter and the looks exchanged between the two. Mary and Matthew might think that they were discrete, but every person in the room knew that should they disappear, the couple would barely miss them.

Noticing Sybil and Tom get up, Cora smiled as her son-in-law gently pulled his wife close as they moved to the music.

"Robert, I think you should ask me to dance," she said cheerfully.

"Why?" he teased. "When you're so very good at asking yourself."

"Oh, just do it," she huffed playfully.

"My dearest Cora, would you join me for this dance?"

"I would be most delighted, Lord Grantham."

Robert smiled and offered her his hand. The two came together with the ease of a couple who has danced together many times in the past. She fit perfectly in his arms and her feet moved in unison with his.

~ O ~

"Do you think they would miss us?"

Mary bit her lip at Matthew's husky whisper in her ear. "I think they probably would."

"I was afraid that you would say that," he said with a heavy sigh. "It's just that I've had more than enough of your family for one day, and I so wish to spend some time with just you."

Mary's cheeks turned a little pink and she smiled at him. "Oh Matthew."

"I love you, you know," he said a bit cheekily.

She nodded and moved closer in his embrace, her cheek brushing against his. "I can't wait for you to show me."

Matthew swallowed at the words said softly in a husky voice. "Then come."

She pulled back and met his eyes. His Crawley blue sparkled with life and excitement, only to darken as she moved against him. He steered them towards the door and without a word they slipped out and hurried upstairs.


	23. The New Mr. & Lady Crawley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** Mature (this chapter is explicit in parts – they did after all just get married!)

Matthew opened his eyes and looked around. Mary was still asleep next to him and he carefully tugged the sheet a bit higher to cover her. His hand stilled as the sound that had woken him, again assaulted his ear. Spotting the little scullery maid by the fireplace he froze before burrowing deeper under the covers. Feeling a bit self-conscious about being naked in Lady Mary's bed he closed his eyes, praying that the girl would hurry up.

Once he heard the faint click of the door, he opened his eyes again. The room was empty. Extracting himself from Mary's warm sleeping form, Matthew slipped out of bed and hurried across the room to lock the door. The newly refreshed fire already warmed the room and he stopped for a moment in front of it to bask in the warmth from the flames.

"I did not realize that running around naked is a favorite habit of yours," a sleepy voice teased from the bed.

Matthew chuckled and made a face at her. "I just wanted to make sure that we would not have any more visitors."

She hummed in delight as he joined her in bed again. "You are so very clever."

"Good thing that you married me then," he mumbled against her neck.

"Proud are we, on the morning of your first day as a married man, Mr. Crawley."

"You should show more respect, woman," he growled and nipped on her earlobe.

"Not if my bad behavior makes you… oh!"

His hands and lips had found some very sensitive spots and Mary sighed blissfully. Then his hands were gone and her eyes flew open. Matthew grinned at her.

"Of course if you rather sleep I will go downstairs and get some tea."

"Don't you dare," she huffed, her eyes narrowing. "I'll divorce you before the day is over."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. He pulled her close again and she rubbed teasingly against him. Matthew's eyes fluttered shut and a long groan escaped.

"God, Mary."

"Good?"

"Very."

"What about this?" she purred as she eased up to straddle him.

Mary held his gaze as she slowly lowered herself. When he was all inside her she tossed her head back, gasping with pleasure. Matthew held her steady and stroked her sides. A moment later she started to rock and he moaned, pulling her down faster and deeper.

"Mary," he moaned. "Mary, Mary… oh God!"

Mary whimpered and her body shook above him. She was so close. Tightening around him she pushed him forward. Then his fingers found the mark and she came undone with a loud cry. He kept stroking her through her release while pushing his hips up to meet her. The sound of their bodies meeting and her cries of passion soon mixed with his roar of release. Mary felt her body respond to the sound and to her surprise she started to climb towards release again.

When realizing that Mary was on her way to a second spend, Matthew rolled them over. He was still firm enough to move within her and he set a fast pace that touched her inside and out the way he knew she liked. Mary gasped and whimpered, clutching his body against her. The warm room seemed almost stifling as the heat built inside her. She cried out and her body convulsed again.

Mary lay still, completely spent, gasping for air. Her eyes were closed and her long hair clung to her neck and chest. Matthew gently smoothed it away, baring her neck. She hummed softly. When he started to move away she tightened her grip on him.

"Not yet," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her jaw. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Pulling him down she kissed him softly, too spent for anything more passionate. "I love you."

~ O ~

Matthew had lingered in bed, watching Mary pour some water into the small washbasin to freshen up. She smiled at him and one of those perfect eyebrows arched in amusement at the look on his face.

"Enjoying the view, Mr. Crawley?"

"Tremendously! Had I known about it, I would've been in favor of this room a long time ago!"

Mary laughed and dipped the washcloth in the cool water again. She wrung it out and then returned to the bed. Kneeling next to him she gently washed his face and neck. When she moved further down his chest he stopped her with a firm hand around her wrist. She looked up and started at the haunted look in his eyes.

"Dear God, Matthew, I never… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he said and sighed. "I'm touched by your actions, really. It's just that…"

"It reminds you of when I washed you when you were hurt," she whispered.

He nodded. They sat silently until he started to move his fingers over her slender arm in a soothing caress.

"Perhaps it's time to make a new memory?"

Her head snapped up and she blushed when she saw the much different look in her husband's eyes.

"Matthew Crawley, you're a bad man," she huffed.

He pulled her down, the washcloth trapped between them. She laughed as he kissed her face, then her mouth, catching her lower lip between his teeth.

"Come to think of it, I think I do want my wife to wash me," he whispered against her lips.

Mary sat up again and picked up the washcloth. She ran it over his chest and arms, then lower. Matthew's eyes rolled over in his head and he groaned.

"Oh dear," Mary said chipper. "No wonder I was not allowed to wash this part of you back then."

Matthew opened his eyes and took her hand. "Are you surprised that I would react like this to your gentle touch?"

"I suppose not," she purred.

The washcloth was discarded on the floor in an instant and Matthew rolled her over. Her eyes were dark and she was breathing fast. Looking her in the eyes he kissed his way down her chest, stopping to draw each of her nipples into a firm, deep pink peak. Mary whimpered and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

Settling between her legs he gently parted her folds to run his tongue over her. Keeping his touch agonizingly light he drew sighs and moans from her. Mary tried to bring him closer, to increase the pressure, but he held back. Having taken the initial edge off he could now allow himself to make love to her slowly and sweetly.

Mary was almost sobbing with need when he finally eased inside her. He called her name and her eyes fluttered open.

"Look at me," he said and smiled at her.

He moved against her in long, slow strokes that made them both gasp.

"Please Matthew."

"Not yet."

When he moved away, she cried out almost in despair. He stroked her legs as he eased out of bed.

"Matthew..?"

He just kept smiling at her. Slipping his hands under her thighs, he tugged her closer to the edge of the bed. When he eased her legs up, she understood and her mouth fell open when he pushed inside again. This time the pace was faster. She gripped handfuls of the sheet as he leaned forward a little, pressing her legs closer to her body. She tried to move her legs, wanting to curl them around him. He shook his head and held her thighs against his chest as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Let go," he whispered and nibbled on her lips.

Mary tightened around him in response, and grabbed his wrists. He was moving so fast against her, but it was not enough, never enough. She whimpered and bit her lip, tossing her head from side to side.

Matthew watched her and knew how close she was. He nuzzled her breasts and then took the nearest nipple in his mouth, sucking hard, holding it securely between his teeth. She cried out and shook under him. He pulled at the nipple and then he felt it. She pulsed around him, crying out her release. It was the loveliest sound he had ever heard. Watching her he felt the surge start. His buttocks clenched as he burrowed deep inside her, gasping as he spent.

~ O ~

Matthew had stumbled over to tug at the cord before slumping down next to Mary on the bed. He took her hand, and brushed his lips over her fingers.

"I knew waking up with you would be delightful," he whispered against her fingers.

Mary chuckled and turned her head. He leaned closer and kissed her softly before yet again getting up.

"Matthew?"

"Do you want your maid to see you like that?"

Mary rolled her eyes at him. "She's seen me like this before."

"Not like  _that,_  she hasn't," he teased.

Mary touched her hair and made a face. Realizing that she probably looked as if she had spent the majority of the night making love, she sat up and mock glared at her husband.

"It's all your fault, you know."

He picked up her nightgown which he had unceremoniously dropped on the floor the evening before. His pajamas were next to the bed, also in a crumpled pile. Slipping the bottoms on, he walked over to Mary with the nightgown. She slipped it over her head and got up, wincing as she felt the remains of their encounter coat her thighs. She ran a brush through her hair and then washed herself again. The two had just pulled up the covers when the maid knocked on the door with their morning tea.

~ O ~

William and Michael grinned at each other as they peeked around the corner. The corridor was empty and seemed to go on forever.

"Race ye!" Michael cried as he took off.

"Not fair," William yelled as he chased after his cousin.

Michael just laughed. When he came around the corner he screamed when someone caught him, lifting him up in the air. Recognizing the person his screaming turned into laughter.

"Da!"

"So this is where you two are?" Tom said and put his son down. "No shenanigans I hope?"

William giggled and looked at Michael. Tom rolled his eyes at the two.

"We've been good Uncle Tom," William said and smiled at his uncle.

Tom ruffled the boy's hair and shook his head. "Somehow I don't quite believe that, but at least you're in one piece and the house is still standing."

"Tom?"

He looked up at the sound of Sybil's voice. "Yes, darling?"

"Are you coming? Luncheon is being served."

Pushing the two boys in front of him, Tom joined his wife as the four headed towards the dining room at Locksley.

~ O ~

Anna and John had left early the morning after the wedding. John felt that they needed to get back to the hotel. Anna had bid a tear-filled goodbye to Mrs. Hughes making her promise to come and visit. John had extended the same invitation to Mr. Carson with a cheeky grin and a sly look at Mrs. Hughes. Mr. Carson's face turned a little red and he coughed embarrassed. John just chuckled and wrapped his arm around his wife as the two and the children walked towards the waiting car.

"I wish we could say goodbye to Lady Mary," she said softly and gazed up at Mary's old bedroom.

"I'm sure that they much rather be left alone," he teased.

Anna giggled and nodded. "Perhaps they will come to York sometime soon and we can have them for tea."

~ O ~

After lingering in bed, sharing delicious breakfast morsels, Mary eventually rang for her maid to take a bath. Matthew tried to convince her to allow him to share it with her, something to which she just laughed.

"Honestly, darling, do you really think that we would accomplish anything but soaking the bathroom if you were to join me in the bath?"

"I suppose not," he said and grinned cheekily. "I  _do_  plan on enlightening you on the more delightful aspects of the new shower at Crawley House."

Mary's cheeks flushed and she chuckled. He pulled her back for a last kiss before slipping into his dressing room to ring for Moseley.

~ O ~

"We really should be thinking of returning home."

Tom's gentle words startled Sybil. She had been standing watching her son and William play, enjoying the fact that the two cousins were getting along so well.

"Must we, Tom? It is so nice to be back at Downton, and Michael is enjoying it so much."

"I know," he said with a sigh. "The fact remains that I'm needed back home. We've been here for three weeks, Sybil."

"Seventeen days," she corrected him absentmindedly.

"Well, a few days won't change anything really."

She sighed and nodded. "I'll miss it." She turned and stepped closer to him. "I feel as if I've got my sister back. I think I will miss Mary the most."

"I know. Perhaps she and Matthew will bring William to Dublin to visit?"

"You really think they would?" she asked eagerly.

He shrugged. "Who knows with this  _new_  Mary?"

They laughed together, acknowledging the positive change in the previously uptight Lady Mary Crawley.

~ O ~

Mary shivered and stomped her feet. "Close the door, Matthew."

He did as she asked and she smiled at him.

"Do you want me to help you with your coat?"

"Not yet, thank you. I'm still cold and the house isn't exactly warm."

Banging and singing could be heard from upstairs. Matthew led the way as the two ascended the stairs. Following the sound, the two entered the nursery. Large cloths were spread out on the floor and the smell of fresh paint was quite strong. The singing stopped immediately as they entered the room.

"Mr. Crawley! I didn't know that you'd be comin' by this mornin'."

"That's quite all right, Burns" Matthew quickly assured the foreman. "I just wanted to show my wife the progress so far."

"Of course, of course," Mr. Burns said and grinned. "Congratulations, Mr. Crawley, Lady Mary."

"Thank you." Mary smiled warmly at the man. "You have done quite a lot since last I was here, Mr. Burns."

"Indeed you have," Matthew agreed.

The two followed Mr. Burns as he showed them around the upstairs, pointing out changes and what remained to be done. Once they returned to the nursery, the man walked over to his coat and pulled out a large bag which he handed to Mary.

"Me wife asked me to leave this for ye and the little one, milady."

"Your wife?" Mary said and took the bag from him.

"She knows how much ye like 'em strawberry drops, milady," he said and grinned.

"Oh! Mrs. Burns who owns the sweet shop is your wife?"

"Indeed she is, milady."

"Please, you must promise to pass on my sincere thank you to her," Mary said and touched the man's arm. "It was very sweet of her. I do love them, and I know for a fact that my son shares my fondness for anything strawberry."

Mr. Burns laughed and nodded. "So she said."

~ O ~

Mary and Matthew briskly walked back to Downton. The day was gloomy, but the air fresh and clear. Mary huddled closer to Matthew as the wind picked up.

"Whose marvelous idea was it to  _walk_  to Crawley House?" she huffed as she stepped around a snow and sleet filled puddle.

"Yours, darling," he teased.

"I know that, but as a gentleman you should not point out when your wife is wrong."

"This morning you seemed to appreciate that I was not a  _prefect_  gentleman."

"Matthew!" Mary gasped and her face warmed at his insinuation.

"In fact, you weren't much of a lady either."

She made a face at him, but the memory his comment invoked warmed her and made her tingle quite nicely. Mary took a deep breath and her hand on Matthew's arm trembled a little. He chuckled and squeezed it.

"This morning was wonderful," she whispered.

"I could not agree more."

The sound of an approaching car interrupted their intimate conversation. It was Pratt returning from Locksley with Tom and Sybil.

"I was about to suggest that perhaps we should have a rest," Mary said with a heavy sigh. "It appears however, that your son is about to request some of your time."

"Oh, so he's  _my_  son now?" Matthew teased. "When you want me to entertain him so you can nap?"

"But of course!"

They looked at each other and laughed. Laughter and the sound of running feet made them turn again. William was coming across the lawn. Matthew caught him and picked him up.

"Papa!"

"Hello, my boy. Did you have a nice visit?"

"I did." William grinned at Matthew and then smiled at Mary. "Violet and Martin have some very nice toys."

"Do they now?" Mary drawled. William nodded eagerly. "Such as?"

"Toy soldiers and a castle! And Martin has the most splendid garage with lots and lots of cars."

Matthew laughed at his son's excitement. "Did you see his train?"

"I did. It's rather nice actually. I think it would be a very good idea to have a train at Crawley House."

Mary laughed and leaned closer to kiss his soft cheek. "We'll see. Perhaps you will get a train for your birthday?"

~ O ~

"Papa," Sybil said and looked at her father across the dinner table. "Tom and I have decided that it's time to return to Ireland."

"So soon?" Cora interjected, making an unhappy face.

"I'm afraid so," Tom said seriously. "The newspaper needs me, and my publisher has sent several telegrams asking when I will be available to go over edits."

"It's been lovely to spend Christmas here at Downton again," Sybil said and smiled. "I do hope that you will consider coming to Dublin for a visit. With the new flat, we can easily host."

"We would love to," Matthew said quickly.

"I'm so sad to see you go, darling."

Sybil met Mary's eyes across the table and nodded. "I know. So am I, but you know we can't stay here forever."

"Why not?" Mary said cheerfully. "The house is big enough for all of us."

Tom smiled, knowing that she was teasing. "Are you suggesting an Irish wing at Downton?"

Laughter broke out around the table and Lord Grantham rolled his eyes. "That will be the day."

"Matthew and I have an announcement too," Mary said and looked at Sybil.

"Oh?" Cora leaned forward a little.

"Not that, Mama," Mary said and rolled her eyes. "I promise to let you know once that happens."

"What is it?" Lord Grantham asked, his brows knitting together.

"Matthew and I have decided to go to America after William's birthday. Call it a honeymoon if you like," she said and smiled.

"A honeymoon with a five year old," Matthew muttered.

Laughter again filled the room.

"But you're coming back?" Cora's blue eyes filled with worry.

"Of course! We were thinking that since we plan on staying for a while that perhaps you would consider visiting."

"Oh, that would be marvelous!" Sybil laughed, happily. "I haven't been to America since I was a little girl." She took Tom's hand. "Perhaps you could get an assignment over there, or at least promote your book? I'm sure that it would sell very well in Boston and New York."

Tom's eyes widened a little at that. He had held his tongue since he did not want to disappoint his wife, but he could not quite figure out how they would be able to pay for a trip for four to America.

"We will pay for your trip of course," Mary said quickly. "If you allow us to."

Tom nodded. "Thank you, that's very kind of you."

"So you plan on leaving sometime in March?" Lady Grantham asked.

"March or early April, Granny."

"I see."

"We plan on returning sometime in July. Grandmama wishes for us to spend Fourth of July with her at her summer cottage in Newport."

"How lovely!" Cora exclaimed. "We used to have such marvelous parties in Newport in the summer."

"I spent some time there last year," Mary said with a nod. "The Astors' Beechwood is simply gorgeous, and Rosecliff…" she sighed and smiled to herself. "Such good memories."

"I've never been to Rosecliff," Cora said eagerly. "You must tell me all about it later."

Mary nodded and smiled at her mother.

~ O ~

"Are your  _fathers_  watching us?"

Mary bit her lip not to laugh. "I believe they are."

"I can feel their eyes on my back."

"I wouldn't worry about Papa. Carson on the other hand…"

Matthew chuckled and nodded. "He would never forgive me should I ever slight you."

She linked her arm with his as they continued upstairs. Heading down the hallway towards their rooms it felt oddly significant, this first official retiring to their rooms.

Matthew opened the door for her. She smiled as she entered. Heading directly over to her vanity, Mary removed her necklace and put it down with a faint clinking as the metal hit the desk. She chuckled when she felt his arms circle her waist.

"Perhaps you would consider waiting until after the maid has helped me undress?"

"Why? You know how much I enjoy undressing you."

Mary nodded. Matthew had seemed almost in awe each time she had allowed him to help her, as if undressing her was the greatest gift ever bestowed on him.

"Perhaps I should ring for her, if nothing else, to let her know that she can retire for the night?"

"I have a better idea," he said and grinned cheekily.

Mary raised an eyebrow as he stepped away from her and opened the door. When she heard him call out to the hall boy a moment later she chuckle. Matthew returned, looking immensely pleased with himself.

"You really are very, very cleaver, darling."

"I am so pleased to hear you say that. Now where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I live less than an hour north of Newport, RI, so I had to throw in a little teaser about the gorgeous mansions (or summer cottages as they were referred to by the owners) by the sea. I cannot tell you how much I'm looking forward to writing scenes set at Rosecliff, or the Astors' Beechwood.


	24. Preparing to Leave Downton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** Mature (this chapter is explicit in parts – they are newlyweds!)

William stood next to Mary watching his cousin and Aunt Sybil get into the car. Next to him his Papa was shaking hands with Uncle Tom.

"Safe travels," Matthew said and pumped Tom's hand.

"Thank you. Perhaps we'll see you in Dublin soon?"

"Who knows?"

The two laughed and Tom clapped Matthew's shoulder. Tom turned to Mary and smiled at her.

"Please say that you'll come to Dublin."

Mary nodded. "We will. Take good care of your family, Tom."

"You know I will, Mary."

She stepped forward and put her arms around Tom's neck, hugging him. His eyes widened a little, but he returned the hug.

"Watch out for my little sister," she whispered in his ear. He nodded silently. "Thank you."

William pulled out the little toy car that he had in his pocket. It was one of his favorites. He fingered it while chewing on his lip. Finally making up his mind he ran over to the car and poked his head inside.

"Here," he said and gave the little car to Michael.

"Your Alpha Romeo! Thank you," Michael exclaimed and grinned at his cousin.

William shrugged. "Maybe I can borrow it when we come and visit?"

Michael nodded. "Aye."

Sybil stroked William's cheek. "That was very nice of you, William."

"Do you have to go?" William said and his brows furrowed.

"I'm afraid we must," she said sadly.

William looked at his baby cousin on Sybil's lap. Megan waved her arms and grinned at him. He took her hand.

"I'll miss you too, Megan."

"Next time you see her she'll be walking and talking and you can play together," Sybil said, trying to sound happy.

William nodded. He looked at Sybil. "I don't have a present for her."

"That's all right," Sybil assured him. "She's happy just seeing you. Perhaps you can give her a kiss goodbye?"

William grinned and kissed the baby's cheek. She grabbed his hair, tugging happily. William yelped, but then laughed.

"I don't think she wants to go either," he said and made a face.

"William, time to say goodbye."

"Yes, Mama," he said with a heavy sigh. William exited the car and held out his little hand to Tom. "Thank you for all my Christmas presents."

"You're welcome," Tom said with a chuckle. He picked William up and looked the boy in the eyes. "You know, your Papa is kind of new at this being a father job, so you might have to help him along a bit."

"I know," William said very seriously.

"Excuse me!" Matthew objected.

William giggled and Tom winked at him. "He's been very good at it so far. I think he'll do just fine."

"Thank you," Matthew muttered and made a face at his son.

William covered his mouth with both hands as he laughed. "Can we go to Dublin too?"

Matthew nodded. "We will. I promise you."

"See?" Tom said and smiled at the boy. "Once spring is here, you'll take a trip across to Ireland and visit us."

Tom put his nephew down and ruffled his hair. "Bye now."

"Bye," William said in a small voice.

He stepped closer to Mary and took her hand. The three stood watching the car disappear down the driveway.

"I think we all need some hot chocolate," Matthew said cheerfully.

Mary smiled at him and nodded. "What a wonderful idea!"

~ O ~

The house was eerily silent with Sybil and her family gone. Mary quickly agreed when Cora suggested that the four of them gather in the drawing room for pre-dinner cocktails while waiting for the Dowager Countess to arrive.

William was on his stomach in front of the fire, playing with two toy cars. Isis watched him for a moment before putting her head down again. In her old age she preferred to sleep by the fireplace. The yellow Labrador sighed and moved her paws. William looked up and stroked her fur.

"I'll be quiet, I promise," he whispered to the dog.

Isis whined in recognition and let out a heavy sigh. William kept stroking her fur and sang softly to her.

Always having an eye on her son, Mary smiled when she heard him sing. She took Matthew's hand and tilted her head in William's direction. He tightened his grip on her fingers at the sight of his son petting the dog while singing her to sleep. When the song ended William gave Isis one last pat before returning to his little cars.

"That was very nice of you, darling," she said softly to him.

William smiled up at her. "Isis is my friend, Mama."

Lord Grantham entered the room with Zeus in tow. He smiled at the sight of his grandson by the fire with Isis. Zeus walked over to the boy, curiously sniffing the toys. William giggled and pushed his muzzle away.

~ O ~

By the time dinner was ready to be served, William had fallen asleep next to Isis, the two curled up together by the fire. Matthew bent down and gently scooped up his son. William mumbled something in his sleep, but he did not wake up.

"I will be right down," he whispered to Mary.

Mary brushed William's hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, darling."

Cora linked her arm with Mary's and the two followed Lord Grantham and Granny into the dining room.

~ O ~

Matthew moaned softly at the feel of teasing fingers stroking over his arousal. A single digit traced the length of him, then three fingertips tickled the underside all the way to the tip. He smiled and turned towards his wife, opening his eyes just a crack. She was looking at him, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

"I thought you would never wake," she said huskily.

"I was just savoring it," he assured her.

Her fingers continued their trek along his manhood. When she slipped her hand lower to cup his sack, his eyes closed tightly and he let out a low groan.

"I must say that I find it amusing how you appear to be like this  _every_  morning," she whispered against his ear. "Warm, firm, ready…"

"Mary," he gasped as her fingers closer around him, stroking firmly. "Dear God!"

"I've heard that some men enjoy not only the feel of their lover's hand, but also her mouth. Is that true?" she said chipper and blew a puff of hot air into his ear.

Matthew gasped and his hips jumped off the bed. "I wouldn't know," he choked out.

"Why not?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted together.

"No one has ever done that to me." He gritted his teeth. "For all things holy, Mary. You're going to send me off if you keep touching me like this."

"It intrigues me," she confessed. "Does that shock you?"

"No," he gasped. He covered her hand and turned to face her. "Would you like to try?"

She nodded. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers in a firm kiss. Mary whimpered as the kiss deepened. Finally she moved away to kneel next to him. She took him in her hand and held him firmly. Matthew watched her intently as she leaned closer, her long hair cascading over his stomach and thighs. He ran his fingers through her soft locks, brushing them aside so he could see her face.

Mary studied his manhood. She had never actually been this close to it before. When she had first heard about this way of pleasuring a man, she had blushed at the thought of doing such a thing. In this moment, as she contemplated her husband's desire and pleasure, knowing how generous he always was when pleasuring her, she felt no embarrassment. She brushed her lips along the length, smiling when it made him tighten his fingers in her hair. Parting her lips more, Mary stroked her tongue over him.

"God," he groaned.

Mary ran her tongue around the tip. She tightened her grip on his thigh when he moved. Once he stilled again she cupped his sack while holding him firmly. She could feel him tremble and without further thought she took him in her mouth, curling her tongue around him.

Matthew gasped. "Oh Mary." He stroked her hair and forced his eyes open to watch her. The sight of her lips around him almost pushed him over. "That's the most arousing sight I've ever had the pleasure of seeing," he managed to blurt out before she did something with her tongue that made him see stars.

Matthew's response made Mary feel immense pride. That she could make him feel this much was in itself very exciting. She pressed her thighs together as she felt tingles go through her body. She looked up when she felt his hand on her hip.

"Come closer," he murmured.

She inched towards him on the bed until she had her back to him. When she leaned down again she felt his hand on her inner thigh and she moved again. She gasped and gripped his thigh tightly when he stroked over her folds.

"Matthew," she whimpered.

"Please Mary."

She swallowed and gently took him in her hand again. She hummed as his fingers pressed firmer against her when she again closed her lips around his arousal. He moaned and she did it again. When he pushed two fingers inside her she gasped and ended up taking more of him in her mouth.

"Sweet mother of God!"

Mary whimpered and started to shake. Matthew grabbed her by the waist and held her firmly as he quickly moved on the bed. With an assertive deep push he entered her from behind. She gasped and tossed her head back. He ran a hand up her back and through her hair. His other hand held her hip in a secure grip as he burrowed himself even deeper.

"Oh God," she whimpered.

Matthew moved faster, holding her firmly. He changed the angle a little and she squealed and started to shake.

"Let go," he gasped. "Let me watch you spend."

Mary whimpered and pushed back against him. "So close."

He took her breast in his hand and squeezed the nipple. She cried out and pulsed around him, again and again as her body embraced her release. He pushed inside one last time before he felt himself join her, leaping into the abyss.

~ O ~

When Mary came downstairs later that same morning, Carson greeted her in the grand hallway.

"Telegram for you, my lady."

She took it from him and smiled her thank you. "Thank you, Carson."

He just nodded and watched her stroll towards the library, carefully opening the telegram. Lady Mary had been receiving several telegrams since her arrival. Carson did a mental count and realized that she had received one almost daily.

"It looks like it's going to be a nice day, Carson."

"It does indeed, Mr. Crawley," the butler said quickly, surprised that he had not heard Matthew exiting the dining room.

"Have you seen Lady Mary?"

"She's in the library, Mr. Crawley."

"Thank you, Carson." Matthew patted the butler's shoulder and grinned at him before following Mary.

~ O ~

Matthew frowned when he noticed Mary fold the telegram and put it aside with a smile.

"Everything all right, darling?"

"Of course!"

"I couldn't help but noticing that you've been receiving regular telegrams." Matthew gritted his teeth at how his comment sounded almost like an accusation.

"How very observant of you, darling," she teased. "It's just business from America."

"Oh?"

"I'll share some news at dinner tonight."

"Why not now?" He frowned at the fact that she was keeping secrets from him.

"Why so impatient?" she asked, still in the same teasing, almost flirtatious tone.

"I'm just curious to why you feel that you should keep it a secret."

"Because it is so much fun!" She laughed at him when he rolled his eyes at her. Leaning closer she placed her palm on his cheek. "Not to worry, darling. I am not getting little love notes from a secret admirer. It's just business. I asked to be kept informed about certain decisions and the progress on this new movie I've invested in. That's all."

Matthew sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry. Of course you can have secrets, Mary. I don't tell you everything about my work either; not because I don't trust you, only because I don't want to bore you with it."

"Perhaps you should try me?" she said chipper. "I find law very interesting. After that terrible incident with Bates I've made it a point to make myself informed."

"I'm pleasantly surprised to hear that," he said and smiled warmly at her.

~ O ~

William sat on the stairs with his chin in his hands. Staring out into thin air the boy let out a heavy sigh. Next to him on the stairs sat an abandoned toy car. He looked up when Carson walked by, only to sigh again.

"Is something the matter, Master William?"

"I have nothing to do, Carson."

"Goodness me. Has the nursery run out of toys?"

William shook his head. "No."

"But you find none of them to your liking?"

"It's not the same to play alone."

Carson nodded. "And Sophie is with Lady Mary at Crawley House."

"Um hm. Grammy said she would play with me, but she has a headache."

"Perhaps you would like to come down to the kitchen with me?"

William looked up. "Are you going to polish the silver?"

"Already done," Carson said and winked at the boy. "Daisy is making a cake. She might need some help."

"Do you really think so?"

"As long as you promise to do as she says and stay put. The kitchen can be dangerous with sharp and hot things."

William nodded and got up. "Promise."

Carson nodded and the two trekked off together.

~ O ~

Mary held up a fabric sample against the wall. She frowned as it did not seem quite right.

"Lady Mary," Sophie said softly behind her.

"Yes?"

"Perhaps this would be nice? It's a lovely pattern, milady."

Mary turned and glanced at the fabric in the girl's hands. It was similar to the one Mary was holding, but the pattern was not as distinct and the colors seemed to blend a bit better. Mary nodded and Sophie stepped up to the window holding the fabric against the wall.

"You're right," Mary said excitedly. "It is lovely."

"I think Master William would really like it, milady."

Mary chuckled at the comment. "For about two seconds. Four year old boys don't tend to pay too much attention to curtains."

Sophie giggled and nodded. She put the fabric down and ran her hand over the back of the small love seat by the window. When Mary had asked her earlier in the day to accompany her to Crawley House the girl had almost fainted. She still could not quite believe that Lady Mary Crawley wanted her help and input on the setup of Mast William's nursery.

"I like the sofa," she said softly.

"I'm glad," Mary said and smiled at her. "Back in America I always read to William on the sofa in the parlor. He loves to curl up next to me, looking at the pictures."

Sophie nodded. "He's very affectionate, milady."

Mary nodded. She stepped over to the bed which was still unmade. "I have ordered four sets of sheets for the bed. Do you think that will be enough?"

Sophie's eyes widened. "I'm sure it will, milady."

"If not, you must promise me to let me know." Mary turned to Sophie. "I know that you've been doing William's laundry, Sophie. There will be no more of that. I still want you to iron his clothes and tend to any minor mending, but no more laundry."

"Yes, milady." Sophie frowned a little. "If I may ask, who will do it, if not me, milady?"

Mary smiled and touched the girl's shoulder. "The new kitchen maid. Her name is Betsy. I'm sure the two of you will get along fine." She turned and looked Sophie in the eyes, an amused look on her face. "You need to understand, Sophie, that you're a Nanny now. Your main responsibility is my son, not to do laundry. William is almost five years old and prone to getting into all sorts of mischief," Mary said and laughed. "I need you to keep your eyes on  _him_ , not the laundry."

"Yes, milady." Sophie giggled and nodded.

"For now you only have one child to take care of, but that might change," Mary said warmly.

"Milady?" Sophie gasped. "Are you with child?"

"No, my dear, at least not to my knowledge. But I suppose that it will happen sooner or later."

Sophie nodded. "It would be so lovely to have a baby in the house. Lady Sybil's daughter was so sweet. I enjoyed looking after her and little Mary."

"I agree." She gestured over to the opposite side of William's bed. "I'm envisioning that a crib would go over there, and a changing table and dresser right next to it. What do you think? Would that work?"

Sophie thought about it and finally nodded. "I suppose, thought it might be wise to put the crib further away from Master William's bed. That way when there is a baby in the house I can change the little one without disturbing his sleep, milady."

"That's a very good point, Sophie." Mary was pleased with the girl's sharp input. "Perhaps over there then, and the dressing table across from it."

Once the nursery curtain fabric had been selected and the furniture squared away, Mary led Sophie to the small room next to the nursery.

"This will be your room, Sophie."

"Mine, milady?" Sophie gasped.

"Of course. Nanny always has her own room, and I need you to be close to William. I hope that's not a problem?"

"Of course not," Sophie said quickly. "It's just that I've never had a room as grand as this, milady, and never one of me own."

Mary smiled and looked around the room. A cheerful yellow wallpaper with roses adorned the walls, and matching curtains framed the window. To her left a simple single bed with a dark wood headboard was pushed against the wall. Crisp white sheets and a yellow duvet had been placed on it, probably by Ellen. A matching dark wood dresser, mirror and desk adorned the opposite wall. In the remaining space between the bed and the door resided a small, currently unlit, fireplace.

"I thought that you might want to bring your own things to make it more personal. If you don't, I'll arrange for some things for the walls and the mantle."

"No this is fine, milady. It's lovely," Sophie said excitedly. She looked up at Mary with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so very much, milady."

Mary smiled at her and nodded. "You're most welcome. My son is very fond of you and you've proven yourself to be quite skilled at taking care of young children. You've more than deserved this."

Sophie shrugged and looked around the room again. "I will not let you down, milady."

"I know."

~ O ~

Daisy watched William out of the corner of her eye. She could see his little fingers twitching. He knew that he was not allowed to touch the cake, but clearly he was battling an inner struggle. She smiled at him and turned to get the cake stand.

"Master William…" she said in her sternest voice.

"I didn't! Honestly," he said quickly.

Daisy twirled around and saw his little hand in the air. She leaned across and made a face at him.

"But you were about to!"

The two laughed together. Daisy grabbed a small bowl and spoon. Scooping a bit of the frosting into the bowl she pushed it over to William.

"Here you go," she said in a hushed voice. "Don't tell Mrs. Patmore."

He grinned and nodded. Grabbing the spoon he stuck it in his mouth, licking it clean.

"This is really good!"

Daisy smiled and picked up her pastry bag again. William kept dipping his spoon in his little bowl while watching Daisy pipe stars and swirls on the cake.

~ O ~

Matthew watched Mary intently at dinner that evening. She was laughing and talking, engaging the people next to her. Edith and Anthony had joined them as it was Evelyn's and Sarah's last night before returning to their home in London.

"I have some exciting news from America to share with you," Mary said and played with the stem on her glass.

"Oh?" Lord Grantham put down his dessert fork and looked at his eldest daughter.

"A few months ago I committed to invest in a moving picture that will be shot this spring. My only condition was who they would cast for the female lead. I'm pleased to say that Mr. Mayer made an offer, and she has accepted."

Mary picked up her wine and sipped it, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Who is she?" Cora asked, looking expectantly at Mary.

"Oh, I doubt that you've heard of her. She only arrived in Hollywood this past August."

"Is this the young woman that you spoke about? The one that John Gilbert has taken interest in?" Isobel smiled at Mary.

"Yes!"

"John Gilbert?" Sarah almost squeaked, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

"He's a friend of Mary's," Isobel said chipper.

"Is he really?" Sarah's eyes widened in excitement.

"Jack is a friend, yes," Mary said. "He's just a person, Sarah dear. Nothing to get excited about.

"So you say!"

Mary laughed at Sarah's clear infatuation. "If you and Evelyn come and visit, I will make introductions. Jack, like many other Americans, is most interested in English aristocrats."

"How interested?" Matthew muttered.

"Oh, darling, you have nothing to worry about," Mary cooed.

"Clearly not, Crawley," Evelyn said and made a face at Matthew. "I've never seen Mary so besotted."

"Evelyn!" Mary exclaimed. "I do not look  _besotted_ , or anything the like."

"But you do," he teased.

Lord Grantham chuckled and dabbed his napkin against his lips. Cora recognized the gesture and looked at Mary.

"Perhaps we should discuss Mr. Gilbert further in the drawing room until the men come through?"

Mary rolled her eyes but got up. She stopped by Matthew, who had got up as the ladies prepared to leave the room. Touching his chest, she ran her hand over his lapel.

"I do love you, darling," she whispered as her eyes met his.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know, but perhaps you should make an extra effort to show me later? I do feel a little insecure in my appeal at the moment."

The whispered request was met with first a tiny gasp and then a huff as she pushed him back.

~ O ~

Matthew woke early the next morning, despite having stayed up late, playing a game of pool with Evelyn. Deciding to allow Mary to sleep in, he slipped out of bed and without making a sound left the room.

Once dressed and ready to go downstairs he opened the door to their bedroom a crack to see if his wife was awake. Mary's dark head was all he could see as she was still burrowed deep under the cover. He smiled at the sight, almost regretting getting up.

~ O ~

"Matthew, good morning," Lord Grantham said cheerfully and looked up from his paper.

"Good morning." Matthew helped himself to some breakfast and took his usual seat. "Are we the first ones down?"

Lord Grantham looked at him over the rim of the paper. "Mm, hm. Would you care for the other section of the paper?"

"If it's not too much of a bother."

"Of course not. I have barely made it past the headlines."

Matthew chuckled and reached for the folded paper. Opening it to the front page he skimmed the news stories while sipping his coffee. The two enjoyed their morning papers and breakfast in comfortable silence for a moment until Matthew turned the page to reveal the society section. His eyes widened at the sight of a picture of him and Mary coming out of the church.

"Blasted journalists!"

"What's the matter?" Lord Grantham looked up and raised an eyebrow in question.

"This!" Matthew huffed and showed him the page. "A whole bloody page about us, and not all of it nice either."

"I see," Lord Grantham said seriously and put his paper down. He eyed Matthew as his son-in-law skimmed through the article, appearing to get more and more annoyed. "How bad is it? Should I contact Murray?"

"Nothing new really," Matthew muttered. "They are still questioning our earlier marriage. They are talking about William. Oh God," Matthew exclaimed and flipped the page. "Bastards!" He put the slightly crumbled paper down and got up. "Please excuse me. I need to see Mary before she reads this."

Lord Grantham nodded as he watched him leave, only then reaching across to grab the paper. He groaned when he spotted the picture of his grandson in the arms of a man he did not know. Reading the caption, it revealed the handsome stranger to be John Gilbert.


	25. The Ever Charming Mr. Gilbert

Mary jumped at the sound of the sharp rap on her door.

"Come in."

Matthew entered and closed the door behind him. Silence hung heavy in the room for a long moment as he just stood there looking at her. Mary, holding the paper in a tight grip, refused to look up.

"Mary?"

Her head snapped up and her chin jutted out defiantly. "It's not true, Matthew. You of all people must know that."

He hurried over to her and sat down on the bed, taking her hands. "Of course I do, darling. They are just grasping for something that sells. I think that William looks enough like me to prevent any serious investigations into who his father is."

"Of course," she said with a tired sigh. "I only wish that they would leave William out of it."

"He's too young to really understand any of it," Matthew assured her.

"You're right of course," she said quickly and flashed him a smile. "Jack and I were never lovers, Matthew. I've told you that before, and it is as true now as it was then. William is your son."

He caressed her cheek and kissed her softly. "I know. Darling, we will face whatever they throw at us together, as a family. They have no proof."

"Papa says it's best to do nothing," she said with another heavy sigh.

Mary rested her forehead against his shoulder taking comfort in his gentle fingers sliding through her hair.

"Robert plans on contacting Murray, just in case, but we're not doing anything public at the moment."

~ O ~

Charles Carson was fuming. The initial excitement of reading about Lady Mary's wedding had turned to horror and shock as the questioning of whom was the father of her child flashed across his eyes.

"Anyone with eyes can tell that the boy is a Crawley," he muttered to himself as he absentmindedly walked down the hall towards the servants' dining hall.

"What's that, Mr. Carson?"

"Oh, Mrs. Hughes. I beg your pardon. I was preoccupied."

She chuckled and squeezed his arm. "Clearly. I suppose you've read the morning paper then?"

He huffed and nodded. She sighed and met his eyes.

"It's outrageous," he said gruffly. "The nerve."

"Let it rest. There's nothing you can do."

The ever loyal butler made a face and continued down the hall towards the servants' hall.

"I say it's John Gilbert," one of the maids said in a hushed whisper.

"Of course not!" the other one objected. "He looks just like Mr. Crawley."

"What's going on?" Carson boomed, his face red. "It surely cannot be that you are gossiping about his lordship's eldest daughter and heir?"

The two maids blanched as they stood staring at the butler.

"We were only having a laugh, Mr. Carson."

"At Lady Mary's expense?" he said loudly.

Mrs. Hughes rushed in at the sound of the butler's raised voice. Noticing the pulsing vein on his head and the clenched jaw, she knew that he was beyond angry.

"I believe break is over," she said sternly. "The beds are not going to make themselves." She made a shooing gesture. "Go on."

"Yes, Mrs. Hughes."

The two maids hurried out of the room, glad to escape the menace looking butler.

"Mr. Carson, please do try to calm down," she said gently. "Come; let's have a cup of tea."

"I won't stand for gossiping about the family, Mrs. Hughes," he huffed.

"Of course not. I highly doubt that they will ever again. Not after the scare you just gave them."

~ O ~

William was playing with his favorite car in front of the fireplace in the small library. He had built a little village with various objects he had found in the room. A thin book made a town square, another two standing on end with a third placed on top made a tunnel. He had carefully carried a small vase with flowers over to add to his little landscape. After careful consideration he had decided not to chance it with the little figurines. They would have looked grand as people, but he knew that Grammy would be sad, should he break any of them. Instead he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out two little soldiers. Placing them close to a picture frame that was his moving picture theater William laughed at his creation.

Ivy entered the library and looked around. No one seemed to be there so she pulled her bucket and cleaning tools inside. She stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of William.

"Master William, I didn't see you there."

"Hello, Ivy," he said and smiled at her.

"Would you mind if I clean in here?"

He shook his head. Glancing at his little village the boy chewed on his lip.

"I borrowed some of the things," he almost whispered.

"That's quite all right, Master William."

He grinned at her and returned to his game.

"There's a new moving picture opening," he explained to Ivy. "I'm taking the people there to see it."

She glanced down at him watching him stop his toy car in front of the large picture frame of a young Lady Grantham.

"Who's in it?"

"I don't know," he said and shrugged. "Someone famous."

"Mr. Gilbert perhaps?"

"I guess. He's nice."

"You know him?" Ivy's arm froze in the air as she was dusting, and she stared at the boy.

"Of course I do," he said and laughed. "He's a friend of Mama's."

"He's ever so handsome," Ivy said with a dreamy look on her face.

William wrinkled his nose. "I suppose, if you're a girl."

"I  _am_  a girl, Master William," Ivy said and laughed.

He nodded and giggled. "Mr. Gilbert taught me to swim."

"Did he? How very nice of him. He must be at your house often then."

"Sometimes," William said and shrugged. He parked his car to the side and got up.

"I guess he must be a close friend of Lady Mary's, for her to trust him with something that important, I mean."

"I think they've been friends for a long time," William said and frowned. He looked up at Ivy, his clear blue eyes innocent. "I've always known him."

~ O ~

Mary tapped her fingers against the book in her hands as she hurried towards the library. She was due at Crawley House in an hour. The morning news had upset her and made her lose her focus, and now she was behind in her schedule. She smiled at the sound of her son's voice, only to gasp when she realized that he was speaking about John Gilbert.

Lady Mary entered the library looking around to see who William was talking to. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the maid. Ivy's eyes widened and she took a step back at the look on Mary's face.

"Good morning, milady."

Mary nodded. "Did I just overhear you questioning my son about my personal life?"

Ivy shook her head. "No, milady. We were just talking."

"About my relationship with Mr. Gilbert?"

"Mama, please don't be cross with Ivy," William said and touched Mary's hand.

She smiled at her son and stroked his soft cheek. "I will just have a word with her. Don't you worry. Do you want to come with me to Crawley House this morning?"

"Can I?" he asked excitedly.

She nodded. "Hurry upstairs and tell Sophie to dress you for a walk."

He grinned and turned to leave, only to remember his little village. He sighed and returned to the setup.

"It's all right, Master William," Ivy said quickly. "I'll put everything back."

"Thank you, Ivy," he said and smiled at her. Grabbing his toy car, William rushed out of the room.

"Ivy," Mary said sternly. "I will make this very clear to you. My son is never to be questioned about my personal affairs."

"Yes, milady."

"I know that some of my acquaintances in America hold high appeal, but that does not give you the right to pry information out of an innocent child."

"No, milady."

"I am not going to explain myself to you, because there is no need to," Mary said sternly. "However, if I hear that you've told anyone of my personal life I will personally see to that you are released from your employment here, without a reference."

"Please, milady," Ivy whispered, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. "I meant no harm. I was only curious about Mr. Gilbert. He's ever so handsome and he seems almost not to be a real person. I wasn't prying into your ladyship's private matters. I only wanted to know a bit more about 'im!"

Mary sighed and rolled her eyes. "Very well. I will let it be – this time. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"No, milady. Thank you ever so much, milady."

Mary nodded again and put the book down on the desk, scribbling something in the journal before leaving the now shaking maid behind.

~ O ~

Isobel put down the morning paper and made a face. She could not believe the audacity of the journalist to question her grandson's parentage. With a determined huff she got up and walked over to the fireplace. She gently removed the latest addition to the framed portraits residing on the mantle, a close-up of William. Bringing the photograph over to the sofa she reached for the two old photo albums still sitting on the coffee table.

Isobel flipped through first one, and then the other, looking for one picture in particular. She let out a happy victorious cheer when she found it. With gentle fingers she pried it loose. She held it up, side-by-side with the picture of William. Since the two photographs were in black and white, the similarities were more noticeable.

"Well that should surely settle the matter," she huffed.

~ O ~

Mary tugged on her gloves and smiled at her son as he came running down the stairs.

"Are you ready for our walk, darling?"

"I am!"

William ran straight to her and she put her arms around him, smiling down at him. The sound of the door opening behind her made Mary turn her head and her eyebrows arched in surprise at the sight of Isobel.

"Isobel! What a nice surprise. I didn't know that we were expecting you this morning."

"Hello Mary. William," Isobel said and smiled. "You weren't, but I hoped to catch you. It will only take a moment."

Mary nodded. She cupped William's face. "Why don't you go outside and play in the snow for a moment while I speak with Grammy Isobel?"

"All right."

"Isobel, what a nice surprise."

Lord Grantham's voice reached them as he and Zeus came down the stairs. The dog made a beeline for William when the boy called his name.

"Poppy, can Zeus come outside with me?"

"Of course," Lord Grantham said and patted the boy's shoulder.

"Zeus, come!"

The three adults smiled at the sight of the little boy running towards the doors with the large black dog in tow.

"Isobel has something she wanted to discuss with me," Mary explained.

"With both of you actually, now that you're here Cousin Robert."

"Very well, let's go in the library then."

Mary unbuttoned her coat and removed her gloves as she followed her father.

~ O ~

"I'm sure that you've read that dreadful article in the Times," Isobel started.

"We have," Lord Grantham said sternly.

"I don't know what you've planned to do, if anything, but I thought that this might help."

Mary held out her hand for the envelope. She opened it and pulled out the two photographs inside. She smiled at the familiar face on the top one. It was the picture of William she had given Isobel only the other week. Moving it, she gasped at the sight of the other picture.

"That's Matthew, but I'm sure you knew that," Isobel said with a teasing smile.

Mary turned the picture over. In the top left corner was a name and date in Isobel's neat handwriting.

" _Matthew Crawley, age five_."

Lord Grantham leaned over Mary's shoulder to look at the two pictures. His eyes widened and he gently took the picture of Matthew from her.

"Dear God!"

"So you see, there's no doubt in my mind that Matthew is William's father. Not that there ever was. I think that even an imbecile would be able to see the likeness in those two pictures."

Lord Grantham nodded. Had he not known better, he would have assumed that he was looking at a picture of his grandson, granted a much more fair-haired version, but still. Five year old Matthew Crawley and William Crawley could have been twins.

"Papa," Mary said as she suddenly had an idea. "What if I were to contact Diana Wolcott? Perhaps we could ask her to write something about the family? Officially publicize the family tree with pictures or something of that kind."

"Perhaps you're right," he said and handed the picture back to her. "Isobel, this is wonderful. I cannot thank you enough."

"You don't have to. William is my grandson, and I refuse to have some stranger question that fact."

~ O ~

As she chased her son in the garden at Crawley House, laughing at his attempt to not get caught, Mary's mood improved by the minute. William, blissfully unaware of what was going on around him, basked in having his mother's attention on this beautiful, sunny winter day.

Mary realized, as her son made a snowball and managed to hit her in the stomach with it, that she had neglected him in the last couple of days. She chased after him, watching his little legs struggle in the snow, his breath a white cloud as he laughed when she caught him.

"I got you, you little rascal," she cheered and swung him around.

"Mama!"

She put him down and kissed his cheek. "I think you need to give me a kiss for hitting me with the snowball," she teased.

William giggled and hugged her, pressing his lips against her cold cheek. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you to, my darling."

As she stood, Mary realized that they were standing under one of the large trees in the yard. She looked up, spotting a sturdy branch above her head. She smiled as a thought came to her.

"Mama, can we go inside now? You promised that I could have some hot chocolate."

"I know I did. How about we hurry back to Downton and Daisy can make you some?"

He nodded eagerly and took her offered hand. They walked around the house towards the gate. Mary almost fell when William suddenly stopped.

"What is it, darling?"

"What's  _that_?"

She looked in the direction he was pointing and a smile spread on her face.

" _That_  would be a sled. We used to have one when I was little. It was so much fun to race down the hill over by the pond."

"Whose is it?"

"I don't know, darling."

"Lady Mary!"

Mary turned at the sound of her name. "Mrs. Bird."

"I didn't know you would be comin' this mornin' or I would've done me shoppin' later. Are you coming inside?"

Mary shook her head. "We're heading back to Downton."

"Is this yours, Mrs. Bird?" William asked, pointing at the sleigh.

"Oh no, Master William!" she said and laughed. "Mr. Moseley found it in the attic the other day. He was going to bring it up to the big house for you. Put a new rope on it 'n everything. See?"

"For me? Honest?"

Mary smiled at her son's clear excitement. William let go of her hand and ran over to investigate the new toy.

"Please thank Mr. Moseley," Mary said and smiled at the cook.

"I certainly will, milady."

"Can we bring it?" William asked eagerly.

"Of course, darling. I'll even pull you."

William's eyes widened at the thought. He grabbed the sled from where it was leaning against the side of the house and put it down in the snow. Mary chuckled as he almost fell over trying to maneuver large wooden sled. It was almost as big as William.

"Here you go, Mama."

Mary took the rope from him and he sat down, grabbing the other rope. She showed him how to put his little feet on the side bars so they would not drag in the snow. With a last farewell to Mrs. Bird the two set off towards Downton.

~ O ~

Mary and William were met by a smiling Alfred once they returned to Downton. Mary's cheeks were pink from the exercise of pulling her son on the sled. William jumped off at the sight of the footman and started to tell Alfred all about the sled and how great it was, the words tumbling out of his mouth so fast Mary had to slow him down.

"Run upstairs to the nursery, darling," Mary said and gave William a gentle push in the back. "You need to change into dry clothes, or you'll get sick."

"But I haven't told Alfred about the sled yet."

"You can do that while you have your hot chocolate with me in the drawing room. Now do as I said. Hurry up."

William made a face, but did as he was told.

"Perhaps if Mr. Carson will allow it, I can show Master William the hill over by the school? That's where all the village children go sledding, milady."

"I'm sure that William would love that," Mary said and smiled at the young footman. "Just make sure that it does not interfere with your job. Sophie can certainly take him sledding, if you can't."

"Of course, milady," he said quickly. "It's just that I think I'd really like to."

Mary's smile grew at the sight of the slightly flustered footman. "Do you enjoy sledding, Alfred?"

"I do, milady. Though I'm a bit too big for it now. It's hard to find a sled that fits me."

She laughed and nodded. "I can see that. Perhaps one of the bigger ones? My sisters and I used to have one when we were little, it fit all three of us and our cousin Patrick."

"That's a great idea, milady."

"You have my permission, Alfred. Just make sure to speak with Mr. Carson and inform Sophie too."

"I will, milady." He coughed a little nervously. "Perhaps Miss Sophie would like to join us?"

"That might be a good idea," Mary agreed.

"I will ask her then," he said quickly.

Mary nodded and handed him her coat. "Will you please have some hot chocolate brought up for my son, and some tea for me? I'll be in the drawing room."

"Right away, milady."

Mary smiled and continued towards the drawing room, pondering the footman's behavior. Could it be that Alfred was sweet on Sophie? She had been under the impression that he and Daisy were, perhaps not sweethearts, but headed in that direction. Perhaps she had been wrong? Vowing herself to watch her son's young nanny closely, Mary entered the drawing room and headed for the fireplace.

~ O ~

The family was all gathered in the drawing room when Carson crossed the great hallway to announce that dinner was served. The ringing phone made him stop in his tracks and he turned to answer it.

"Downton Abbey, Carson the butler speaking."

"Good morning… well, good evening I guess," a laughing voice said in a distinct American accent on the other end.

"Yes it is," Carson said seriously. "To whom do I have the honor of speaking?"

"I'm sorry." More laughter on the other end, which made Carson huff, a little impatient now. "Mr. Gilbert. I am trying to reach Mary."

"Would that be  _Lady_  Mary Crawley, Sir?" Carson said icily, not at all pleased with some stranger calling Lady Mary by her Christian name.

"Yes of course. I do apologize. Is Lady Mary available?"

"The family is about to go in to dinner, but I will see if she is available to take your call."

"Please let her know that I'm calling from Los Angeles. I'm afraid that it is a bit urgent."

"Just a moment, sir."

Carson put the phone down and hurried towards the drawing room.

"Dinner is served, my lord," he announced before turning to Mary. "Lady Mary, there is a phone call for you. A Mr. Gilbert."

"Jack?" Mary put her drink down and got up. "Please excuse me."

Matthew frowned as she all but ran from the room. He looked at Cora and she nodded. Following his wife, Matthew left the room.

~ O ~

Matthew watched her as she spoke fast in a hushed voice. He knew that he should not feel jealous, but he could not help it.

"I know, Jack. It's a dreadful story." She fell silent and listened to him. "Diana?"

Matthew stepped closer, making sure that she could see him. She smiled and waved him over.

"Please have her give me a ring. Yes of course. No. No." She let out a heavy sigh. "I know, darling. Don't worry about it."

Matthew's eyebrows shot up at hearing his wife calling another man darling. His mouth tightened and he took a deep breath.

"As a matter of fact he's standing right here," she said and laughed. She nodded again at something that was said on the other end. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Mary held out the telephone to Matthew. "Jack would like to talk to you."

He took the phone from her and spoke into it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Crawley, I am so pleased to finally get a chance to congratulate you," John Gilbert said cheerfully on the other end.

"Thank you."

"Mary is a wonderful person. I am so glad to see her happy. She has spoken about you quite often over the years; I almost feel as if I know you."

Matthew chuckled. The man's cheery nature was contagious and he felt warm inside knowing that Mary had told her friends about him.

"Your name has been mentioned here too, Mr. Gilbert."

"In a good way I hope."

"Of course." Matthew said quickly as the tone on the phone changed to a more somber one.

"I am so very sorry about this latest gossip. Over here we get used to it, but I'm sure that it has upset Mary. Please know that there is absolutely no truth in it. Not one ounce. I once thought that there might be something between us, but that was a long time ago. After listening to Mary speak about you, I've come to understand just how deeply and devotedly she loves you. There will never be room for anyone else in her heart but you, Mr. Crawley."

Matthew was stunned. "Thank you for saying so," he said in a gentle voice. "I truly appreciate it. You must forgive me for my lack of words. Us English are not used to speaking so frankly about our feelings, or hearing someone else talking about it for that matter."

"I understand," Gilbert said with an amused chuckle. "I have shocked Mary on more than one occasion. I'm afraid that she's been mad at me more than once."

"I look forward to hearing those stories sometime," Matthew said and laughed. "I don't know if Mary told you, but we're planning a crossing sometime in March or April."

"She didn't! That's wonderful news."

"I'll give you Mary back," Matthew said and smiled at his wife who was gesturing wildly for him to hand over the phone. "She seems eager to speak to you."

"Thank you. Congratulations again."

Matthew handed the phone to Mary who shot him a stern look.

"What is this about stories to share, Jack?"

Matthew could hear the laugher through the phone from where he was standing.

"Oh Mary. I've missed you. You forgot to tell me that you and your husband were coming here."

"I didn't forget," she huffed.

"Mary, Mary, Mary," Jack tsked on the other end.

"You are a rascal, Jack," she muttered.

"But a charming one!"

She rolled her eyes. "If you say so. Now please allow us to go and join the family for dinner before it gets cold and they start to worry that something is really wrong. Have Diana give me a ring soon. We're moving at the end of the month, and I honestly want this dealt with as soon as possible."

"I promise."

"Goodbye, Jack. Thank you for calling."

"Bye."

Mary hung up and took Matthew's offered hand. She stepped closer and kissed him.

"There's only you," she whispered. "There has only ever been you."


	26. Dead of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** Mature ( **death** of character)

Mary was actually surprised when she noticed the all too familiar stains on her knickers one morning. In the weeks following their wedding, she and Matthew had not exactly been chaste. In fact, they had taken every opportunity to be intimate.

After washing up and gathering her feminine supplies that her maid kept in a secure place where Matthew would not stumble upon them, Mary returned to their sitting room. She pulled the blanket closer and covered her legs as she lost herself in thought. It seemed almost an impossibility that she was not already pregnant. With William it had only taken one encounter. She let out a heavy sigh and placed her palm against her stomach, feeling the first dull pains there. Before it would get the better of her she got up and rang for the maid.

~ O ~

"Hello Robert," Matthew said cheerfully as he entered the library. "Have you by any chance seen Mary?"

"Oh hello, Matthew." Lord Grantham looked up from his ledger and smiled at his son-in-law who had just returned from Crawley House. "Cora said that she was feeling a little under the weather. I believe she decided to retire to her room for a little rest."

"Nothing serious, I hope," Matthew said, worried now.

"Not at all." Robert smiled reassuringly at Matthew. "How is Crawley House coming along?"

"Quite splendid. They are finishing everything as we speak. We should be able to head over there on schedule."

"I know how excited you and Mary are about this, but I can't help being a little selfish and feel sorry about you leaving us. I will miss having the three of you around."

"I know, but we will come up and visit several times per week."

"I will hold you to that," Robert said with a chuckle.

Matthew laughed and the two left the room together.

"Isis, Zeus," Lord Grantham called.

Zeus came instantly at the sound of his master's voice. Isis just looked up from her spot by the fireplace.

"Come here old girl," Robert tried again.

Isis struggled to get up and just stood there looking at him. Robert walked over to her and stroked her head.

"What's wrong, Isis?"

The dog whined a little and then lay down again, resting her head on her paws. Robert petted her head and then got up.

"Is she all right?" Matthew asked, looking worried.

"She's old, Matthew. I think I'll just let her stay here by the fire. She seems to like it. I'm sure it makes her old bones hurt less."

"I suppose," Matthew said with a sigh, glancing at the yellow Labrador over his shoulder. Isis eyes were closed and she appeared to be asleep again.

~ O ~

Mary had been asleep when Matthew returned to their room. He stood silently next to the bed just watching her for a moment. She did not look feverish. In fact she looked just as beautiful as always. He gently smoothed a stay wisp of her hair away from her cheek and pulled the blanket up a little higher over her. Mary stirred and mumbled something that he could not quite hear. It still made him feel warm inside. After a last caress to her alabaster cheek he left her alone to rest.

~ O ~

"Master William," Sophie said sternly. "You must wear your boots if you want to go downstairs."

"I don't want to!"

Matthew's eyebrows shot up at the sound of his son yelling at his Nanny. He gently knocked on the door and pushed it open.

"Good morning," he said and smiled at the two.

"Papa!"

William grinned and ran to Matthew. Having just overheard the argument between the two, Matthew did not pick him up, but instead looked the boy in the eyes.

"William, would you care to explain why you are not wearing any boots and why you were yelling at Sophie?"

The boy looked down and huffed. "Boots are stupid."

Matthew bit his lip and shot Sophie a quick glance. The two shared a moment of amusement over the boy's antics.

"Too bad," Matthew said with a heavy sigh. "I guess you'll have to wait until spring to go outside again then. Well, I hope that you have a good day, son." Matthew quickly checked the time. "Gosh, I need to hurry. Your grandfather is waiting downstairs to inspect the cottages."

William's eyes widened in surprise and worry. "But…"

"Yes?"

"I want to come with you!"

"Out of the question," Matthew said sternly.

William's lower lip started to tremble. Matthew looked away as he knew it would be his undoing if he kept watching his son's distress.

"Why?" William whispered.

"Your behavior towards Sophie was beyond disappointing, William," Matthew said seriously.

Big, fat tears were now rolling down William's cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Crying won't help you, young man," Matthew pushed on. "If anyone is allowed to cry, it's Sophie." William sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Is there anything you have to say to that?"

"I'm sorry, Sophie."

Matthew grabbed his son by the shoulders and turned him around. Gently cupping his chin he made William look at Sophie.

"Let's try that again, shall we?"

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you, Sophie."

"I'm sorry too," she said and smiled at him. "Will you give me a hug and then we'll forget about it?"

William ran over to her and she opened her arms to him. Matthew smiled at the sight of his son hugging his Nanny. Sophie pulled William onto her lap and reached for one of his boots.

"Shall we show Mr. Crawley what you've learned?"

William perked up and nodded. Matthew stepped closer, curious to what was going on. He smiled when William grabbed the laces, tugging and pulling as he adjusted them. Matthew had to bite the inside of his cheek not to laugh at the look of concentration on the boy's face.

"I can't do it," William muttered.

"Of course you can," Sophie encouraged. "I saw you do it just yesterday. Remember how to do the loops?"

William sighed and glanced at his father. Noticing Matthew smiling, the boy tried again, determined to impress his father. A moment later the boot was laced and tied, perhaps not exactly elegantly, but definitely secure.

"I did it! Look Papa, I did it!"

"You did. Well done, my boy."

Sophie quickly tied the other one and let go of William. Gathering the boy's coat, hat and mittens, she corralled him in again before he could run out of the nursery. She smiled at him as she tied his scarf tightly around his neck.

"All done. Have fun." She kissed his cheek and pushed him in Matthew's direction.

"Thank you."

"Thank you, Sophie." Matthew smiled warmly at her.

"My pleasure, Mr. Crawley. Enjoy your walk."

~ O ~

Lord Grantham laughed as he watched Matthew run, pulling William on the sled behind him as the boy kept yelling for him to go faster, and Zeus barked happily next to them. Matthew eventually stopped and placed his hands on his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. He smiled impishly at Robert when the earl caught up with them.

"I guess I'm not in as good a shape as I'd like."

"You're in fine shape, Matthew. It's hard work to pull this young man around. He's growing every time I see him."

"Poppy," William rolled his eyes at his grandfather.

Robert just laughed. He pulled out the ball he had in his pocket and threw it for Zeus. The dog darted after it, barking with excitement. A moment later he returned, dropping the ball by Robert's feet.

"How far away are we?" Matthew asked as he scanned the winter landscape.

"Not far at all. It's just around that hill over there."

The three set off again, this time at a slower pace. William jumped off the sled, chasing Zeus, laughing and shrieking when the dog made him tumble down in the snow.

~ O ~

A few hours later, Matthew handed over a tired and slightly damp boy to Sophie who immediately whisked William away to take a bath. Matthew thought that the idea sounded quite nice and rang for Moseley as soon as he reached his dressing room. While waiting for his valet to arrive, he slipped into the bedroom. Mary was sitting up in bed, reading.

"Hello darling," she greeted him with a smile.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much, thank you. Mama gave me one of her tonics."

"I'm so pleased to hear it."

"Matthew! You're soaked," she cried out in alarm.

"I was playing with William in the snow," he said and grinned sheepishly. "Don't worry; I'm off to take a bath as soon as it's been drawn. I suspect that our son is presently submerged to his chin in warm water and bubbles getting scrubbed down by Sophie."

Mary chuckled and nodded. "Good. I would hate for either of you to get sick."

"I know, but it's bound to happen sooner or later."

"I know that," she said sharply. He raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "I'm sorry. I just worry."

"And I love you for it," he assured her. Hearing Moseley in the other room Matthew gave her a quick kiss. "I will only be a little while. Do you think you feel up to coming down to dinner?"

"Of course," she said and smiled. She squeezed his hand. "Thank you for caring."

"Always."

~ O ~

William was curled up next to Isis by the fireplace in the drawing room, playing with his soldiers. Behind him his parents and grandparents were talking about Crawley House. He sighed and looked at Isis, petting her head.

"I'll miss you, Isis, but I'll come and visit. Promise."

The dog whined and thumped her tail a little before closing her eyes again. William put his head on her chest, continuing moving his little soldiers between the dog's paws.

Lord Grantham watched his grandson and Isis. As much as the boy preferred to play with Zeus, he seemed to have a stronger bond with Isis. Isis had always been Robert's dog, but now it seemed as if she had made William her priority. Robert smiled at the thought. Isis had a new charge.

Matthew looked up as Sophie entered the room. She smiled at him and looked around for William.

"William, bed time," Matthew said cheerfully.

"Oh, must I?"

"You don't want to keep Sophie waiting."

William sighed and got up. He dutifully walked over and took Sophie's hand.

~ O ~

Once dressed in his pajamas and robe, William ran downstairs again. He kissed his grandparents goodnight before hugging and kissing his parents. Lastly he knelt by Isis, petting her head.

"Good night Isis." The dog sighed. William looked up at his grandfather. "Is she all right?"

"She's just tired, William. Isis is old, and she needs to sleep a lot."

William nodded. He stretched out next to the dog and put his arm around her. "I hope you have really nice dreams, Isis."

"Dinner is served, my lord."

"Thank you, Carson."

They all got up and Mary held out her hand to William. He gave Isis one last pet and then left the room with the adults.

~ O ~

Mary sighed in relief as she slipped into bed. The dull ache in her lower back had returned and she just wanted to bask in the warmth of the bed as sleep took her away. She opened her eyes at the sound of Matthew coming to join her.

"You're still awake," he said and inched closer to her in the bed.

"Of course," she said and nuzzled his neck.

Matthew pulled her closer and kissed her. As usual, the feeling of her warm slender body pressed against his sent fire through his veins. He ran his hand over her back, down to squeeze her bottom. To his surprise she pulled away.

"Mary? Is something that matter?"

Mary blushed, unsure how to tell him what was going on. She had never had a reason to talk about her  _monthly curse_  with a man.

"Nothing to worry about," she said quickly.

"Did I do something? Are you upset?" Matthew frowned.

"Of course not!"

"Then why don't you want me to touch you?"

Mary closed her eyes and sighed. "Matthew, do I really need to explain this to you?"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" She turned and glared at him, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "My  _monthly visitor_  arrived."

"What?" Matthew frowned at her.

"Honestly, Matthew," she exclaimed. "You're a bright man – figure it out."

"I can't!"

She pressed her lips together, irritated with him for being so daft. "The  _female curse_?" she hissed.

Matthew blushed and nodded. "I see." He sank down in the bed again, relieved that there was nothing alarmingly wrong with his wife. "Are you in pain?"

"Matthew!" she cried out in despair. "I don't want to talk about it!"

"It's a normal thing," he persisted.

"It's a  _female_  thing," she countered. "I just don't want to talk about it with  _you_."

"Mary," he said patiently. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. This is going to happen dozens, perhaps even hundreds of times. Surely it can't embarrass you that much?"

"Honestly, Matthew, that makes me feel  _so_  much better," she huffed and rolled over, facing away from him.

He stroked her side, but she shrugged him off. "Don't be cross with me. I just want to get to know you, and I want you to know that you can tell me anything."

"I know that, but not this."

"Fine."

Matthew rolled over on his side, facing the fireplace. He lay stiffly, completely awake now. She stirred next to him, and a moment later her arm snaked around his midsection.

"I'm sorry, darling," she whispered. "I'm just not used to speaking about it, especially not to a man."

"I'm sorry too," he said and turned. He caressed her cheek, relieved when she leaned into the touch. He brushed her mouth in a soft kiss. "Sleep well, my darling. Promise to let me know if there's anything that I can do to make you more comfortable."

"Thank you. Good night, darling."

~ O ~

William shivered and rubbed his eyes. The nursery was cold, the fire almost out at this late hour. His duvet was on the floor. He must have kicked it off in his sleep. The little boy yawned and eased out of bed. He tossed the duvet back on the bed, but then changed his mind. Grabbing it he wrapped it around himself like a cape and quietly tiptoed out of the room.

The hallway outside the nursery was quiet and dimly lit. William ran on silent feet towards the stairs. He made quick work downstairs and slipped through the open door to the library. The room was still fairly warm, the fire clearly having been replenished fairly recently. Isis lifted her head and whined at the sight of him. William petted her head and let the duvet fall in a heap next to the dog. He looked around and spotted a couple of throw pillows on the sofa. Tossing them on the floor by the dog, the boy curled up next to her on the soft rug. He pulled the duvet over the two of them as he huddled closer to the warm canine.

"I love you, Isis," he whispered, and yawned. A moment later he was asleep.

~ O ~

Carson hummed a little tune as he made his way down to the kitchen. He could feel that the ovens had already been turned on as the heat crept his way. Daisy poured him a cup of tea when she spotted him and he thanked her before continuing to his office.

The butler sat down, skimming through his list of to-dos. His lordship was going into Ripon later and needed the motor. Before then the earl had paperwork to finish with Mr. Crawley. Carson made a note to have tea sent up to the library around ten. He picked up his cup and sipped the warm beverage as he continued down the list of things and event.

Tea finished and his plan for the day flushed out, Carson got up and headed upstairs. Even though he had been the last person in the library the night before, he wished to make sure that it was ready for Lord Grantham and Mr. Crawley. Pondering the day ahead, he started at the sound of a screaming child. Realizing that the sound came from the library he hurried over.

William shook the yellow dog, calling her name over and over. When he heard someone enter he looked up. Relieved that it was a friendly face, he cried out to the butler.

"I can't wake her, Carson. Please help me."

Carson knelt next to the boy and the dog, instantly noticing what was wrong. He gently touched William's shoulder and the boy looked up at him.

"Isis won't wake up, Master William. She has left us."

"NO!"

William tried to shake the dog again, tears streaming down his face. Carson gently gathered the kicking and screaming child in his arms and carried him over to the sofa. As he sat down with William, Zeus ran inside, making a beeline for Isis. The young dog sniffed his companion and nudged her with his snout. When Isis did not move, he sat down and raised his muzzle towards the sky, letting out a long howl.

Carson started at the eerie sound of the howling dog. He felt tears in his eyes as he tried to console Lady Mary's son while watching Lord Grantham's dog grieve for its companion.

"What the devil is…?"

Lord Grantham stopped short at the sight of Carson and William. Zeus howled again and Robert covered his mouth at the sight of Isis. He walked over and knelt by his dog, stroking her soft fur.

"Oh, Isis," he whispered. "Silly old girl. I should have known. You did try to tell me last night."

William struggled to get down and Carson let him. The boy walked over to his grandfather and sat down next to him.

"I tried to wake her, Poppy, but she just wouldn't wake up. Can you do it?"

Lord Grantham pulled his grandson close and held him tightly in his arms as he fought the tears.

"No my boy. Isis is gone." Spotting the small duvet and the pillows he looked down at William. "Did you sleep down here?"

William nodded. "The nursery was cold and I didn't like to be alone. Isis didn't mind. I even shared my duvet with her."

Lord Grantham could no longer hold back his tears and allowed them to fall freely. "Thank you for that, my boy. Thank you so very much. She fell asleep next to someone she loved. I could not have asked for more. Neither could she."

William nodded and started to cry again. The Earl and his grandson held each other as they grieved for the old dog that had loved them unconditionally.

~ O ~

A gentle, but insistent, tap on their door woke Matthew and he was instantly out of bed. He opened the door a crack, surprised to see Carson standing there.

"Carson, this is a surprise," he said and smiled at the butler. "Is something wrong?"

"Mr. Crawley, I think that you and Lady Mary better come downstairs."

"What's happened?"

"It's Isis, Mr. Crawley. She's dead."

"Oh," Matthew let out a sigh of relief. "That saddens me, but I don't see why it would require me to wake my wife."

"It was Master William who found her, Sir. He's quite upset. He's with Lord Grantham, but I think the boy could use his mother in a moment like this."

"Of course," Matthew said quickly. "We will be right down. Thank you."

Matthew closed the door and grabbed his and Mary's robes. Shaking her, he gently called her name.

"What is it?" she mumbled in her sleep.

"You need to wake up, Mary."

She blinked a few times and then sat up. "What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm worried, that's all. Apparently Isis is dead."

"Oh no," Mary gasped. "Papa must be heartbroken."

"Mary," he said gently. "William found her."

"Dear God!"

Matthew had never seen her move so fast. Mary was out of bed in a heartbeat and at the door before he could blink. He rushed after her, draping her robe over her shoulders. Irritated she slipped it on, clearly annoyed at being slowed down. The two rushed downstairs to find their son.

"Mama!" William cried out at the sight of her.

Mary ran to him and took him out of her father's arms.

"Oh my darling," she whispered and kissed his face. "I'm so sorry."

William hugged her hard as he cried. Matthew walked up to them and gently rubbed the boy's back. He met Robert's sad eyes over Mary's head and the two men shared a silent moment.

~ O ~

Carson had arranged for tea and scones for the family, deciding that breakfast could wait. Lord and Lady Grantham sat close together on a sofa, speaking softly. Across from them Matthew had his arm around Mary who still cradled William on her lap. No one could bear to look at Isis who was now covered by William's duvet. The boy had screamed bloody murder when Matthew had tried to remove it. Dropping it as if he had burnt himself he watched silently as his son gently covered Isis with it.

"I don't want her to get cold," he whispered.

"I don't think…" Matthew started, but Mary shook her head.

"That's very sweet of you, darling," she said and knelt next to William. "Isis is going to heaven now."

"I know," he whispered. "Can she take the duvet? So she will remember me?"

"She will always remember you," Mary assured him. "Perhaps we can bury her in it?"

William nodded. He stroked the dog's head and then covered her completely. Mary was surprised at the gesture. She was not aware that William knew anything about death or any customs surrounding the dead.

"I told her that I loved her," he said and looked at Mary. "Do you really think she will remember?"

Mary sniffled and nodded. "Of course she will."

William hugged her hard. "I miss her."

"I know, darling. I know."

Letting go of his mother, William walked over to Lord Grantham. He gently touched his hand.

"Poppy? I'm sorry."

"As am I," Robert said with a weak smile.

William struggled to get up on the sofa. Cora helped him and he sat down between them, leaning against Robert. Cora looked at her husband, noticing the look of surprise and astonishment on his face. She touched his cheek and he smiled at her as he hugged his grandson close. Zeus put his head on Robert's thigh, showing his support for his master. William stroked his soft ear and the dog licked his hand.

Mary stepped up to Matthew and he wrapped his arms around her as they watched their son and his grandfather give each other strength in this moment of sadness.

~ O ~

The days following the loss of Isis were somber as the Crawleys all grieved in their own way. Isis had been part of the family for such a long time. Even in the village people were saddened by the news. Isis sweet nature had caused her to make many friends in the little village of Downton; from the butcher to the baker, many people would greatly miss Lord Grantham's trusted companion.

Mary had initially been reluctant to let William out of her sight, but she realized that he and her father needed each other in this moment. It was still painful to watch the two trek off in the direction of the stables, leaving her behind. She twisted her hands as she watched William's tiny form walking next to her father, holding his hand. It was hard to let go and allow someone else to help William through this.

~ O ~

Lord Grantham sat silently next to his grandson, watching the boy stroke the colt's dark fur. The little horse nibbled at William's sleeve making the boy giggle. It brought a smile to Robert's face.

"I think he's missed you."

"He's so big," William said seriously when the little horse scrambled to his feet. "He's not unsteady at all anymore."

"He's growing up. Come spring he'll be racing around outside."

William nodded. "Zeus will like that."

"I'm sure you're right."

"But Isis won't be here," the boy whispered.

"No," Lord Grantham sighed and pulled William closer. "It was her time, my boy. She had lived a long and happy life."

"Was she a cute puppy?"

"The cutest!" Robert said and laughed.

William looked up at him and smiled. "Tell me about her."

Robert smiled and leaned back against the wall. Tugging William closer her started to tell his grandson about the dog they both loved, from her antics as a puppy to when she got lost in the woods in the winter of 1919.

~ O ~

"Mama?"

"Yes darling?"

William was curled up with Mary on her bed. They had just finished reading his goodnight story.

"Can we get Poppy a puppy?"

Mary smiled at him and stroked his hair. "I'm sure that he would like that, eventually. Right now I think it's too soon."

"Zeus might be jealous," William said and nodded.

"I'm sure Zeus would like a new friend at some point too," Mary assured him. She fell silent for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. William looked up at her, frowning slightly at her sudden silence. She smiled and tugged him closer. "What about you? Would you like a new friend?"

"A dog?" William asked, his eyes wide.

Mary made a face. "No. How do you feel about a baby sister or brother?"

"Oh," he said and frowned. "I suppose."

"I'm sure you would be a wonderful big brother."

"I think I rather have a dog actually," he muttered.

Mary laughed and kissed the top of his head. "But I'd like to have another baby. I think you would like it too, once you get to know him or her."

"Are we getting a baby?"

Mary bit her lip in amusement at the boy's use of  _we_. "Someday, probably someday soon, but not yet."

"All right. Promise you'll tell me?"

"Pinky promise," she whispered and held out her hand.

He giggled and hooked his little pinky with hers.


	27. An American Journalist at Downton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My lovely Irish beta, **Tambear** , has been in the hospital, but is now home again, recuperating. She has had a rough couple of months, so please send her your best wishes for a speedy recovery, and keep her in your prayers (if that's your thing).
> 
> While Tambear is recovering, the talented and wonderful **R. Grace** has so graciously agreed to help me out. Between the two of them, they have made this chapter much better. So, a huge thank you to Tambear and R. Grace for their help with this chapter, catching missing commas, odd grammar and offering excellent suggestions  & advice! I hope that you will enjoy it!

As their moving date approached, Mary felt more and more on edge. She found herself snapping at Matthew, and the maids. It hurt him, she could tell, but she had to vent her frustration somehow.

"For heaven's sake, Matthew, make a decision!  _Please!_  You don't have to ask me about everything."

"I just thought that you wanted to voice your opinion," he said and turned to leave.

Mary sighed and closed her eyes, her hands balled into tight little fists. "I do, and of course I appreciate it, darling. It's just that there's so much left to do. I need you to help me by  _not_  asking me about every decision."

He turned and looked at her. Mary's face was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked tired. Stepping closer he pulled her into his arms and stroked her back.

"It's all right, my darling. You can lean on me. If the end of the month is too soon, then we'll wait."

"It's fine," she said with a heavy sigh.

Matthew touched her chin and made her meet his eyes. She gave him a faint smile, and he nodded. Having learned his lesson the first time he had pointed out that she looked tired and pale, he bit his tongue so as not to voice his noticing it again.

"I say that once we're installed at Crawley House, we spend a whole week in bed, just indulging in doing nothing!"

Mary laughed at his silliness and rolled her eyes. "That would, for certain, cause some interesting conversations in the village."

He kissed her, and they both drew comfort from the touch. With a last brush of his lips on her forehead, Matthew left the nursery to deal with the packing of their bedroom.

~ O ~

"Mama!"

Mary turned and smiled at her son as he came running through the door to the nursery.

"Hello, darling."

"Alfred said that he would teach me how to sled. He says that the best place is the hill by the school. May I, Mama? Oh, please say that I may."

She smiled and stroked his cheek. "Of course you may. But you must promise to listen to Alfred and stay close. Is Sophie coming with you?"

He nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Mary chuckled at the sight of his excitement.

~ O ~

Matthew breathed a sigh of relief as the last trunk was closed and hauled out of the room. All that remained now were some of their clothes and their most important belongings. He ran his fingers over Mary's vanity, gently touching her favorite perfume and opening her jewelry box. His eyes widened a little at the sight of a delicate necklace. He remembered giving it to her a long time ago, during Sybil's first season. It had been right after he had proposed to her the first time. They had strolled down a street in Kensington and happened to pass by a small, but elegant, jewelry shop. Mary had stopped and admired the necklace, telling him how she loved garnets. Filing the information away for later, Matthew had inspected the necklace more closely, stating that it would indeed look stunning on her. She had blushed and they had continued their walk. The very next day, he had returned to the shop and bought it for her.

He picked up the delicately woven gold chains and held the necklace up to the light. The red stones glimmered as if they were alive. He carefully put it back in the jewelry box and closed the lid. It warmed his heart that she still had that necklace.

~ O ~

Alfred walked next to Sophie, now and then glancing her way. Sophie's cheeks were pink from the brisk walk to the village. She was pulling the sled behind her, making long tracks in the snow. It was empty since William was currently riding on Alfred's shoulders.

"I can see it!"

Alfred laughed at the boy's excitement. "Seems like we're not the first."

William longingly watched the village children laugh and scream in delight as they played in the snow.

"May I get down now?"

Alfred carefully grabbed him and put him down. William walked between the two, his eyes on the hill and the children playing.

~ O ~

As William stood watching the village children play, Alfred pulled the sled up the small hill. Realizing that Alfred was no longer by his side, William ran after him.

"Master William, wait," Sophie cried out.

"Sophie!"

Sophie turned around at the sound of her little brother calling her name.

"Albie!"

He ran over to her and stood grinning in front of her. She made a move to hug him, but he shook his head, glancing over his shoulder.

"Not in front of me mates, Sophie."

"Of course not," she said and tugged at his cap.

A whooping scream made her jump and she turned in time to see Alfred coming down the hill on the sled with William. The tall footman's long legs were folded almost uncomfortably as he held the boy securely while they raced down the hill.

Sophie ran towards them and let out a yelp as the two fell off the sled when it came to an instant halt against a snow bank.

"Master William!"

William sat up and brushed some snow off his face. He was laughing and appeared to be without a scratch. Sophie let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Master William," she scolded sharply, "you gave me quite a fright."

"Did you see us, Sophie?" he said and laughed more. "That was brilliant! Can we have another go, Alfred? Please?"

Alfred was on his feet again, brushing off snow from his dark coat. "If Miss Sophie will allow it, of course."

"You should come too, Sophie," William said as he tugged at her hand. "There's room."

"I don't know," she said a little hesitantly, glancing at Alfred out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll steer it better this time," Alfred promised. "You'll be quite safe, Miss Sophie."

"I know I will," Sophie said smugly, and gave Alfred a teasing smile. "Because I will do the steering."

Alfred chuckled and grabbed the rope. Together, the three climbed the little hill.

"Sophie, wait for me!"

Sophie was about to sit down behind William when Albie called out for her again. She smiled at him as he placed his sled next to theirs.

"Albie, this is Master William Crawley," she said to her brother. "Master William, this is my little brother, Albie."

"Hello Albie," William responded, smiling at Sophie's seven-year-old brother. "Sophie has told me about you."

"Hiya, Master William," Albie greeted him happily, showing off a wide grin with a few missing teeth.

Albie stretched out on his stomach on his sled and started to push off with his hands. William's eyes widened.

"Alfred, quick, Albie is going to beat us."

Albie grinned and started down the hill. Alfred kicked off, and the three of them followed at a fast pace, laughing and screaming. Sophie held on to William, and Alfred had his long arms around the both of them.

"Faster!" William yelled, laughing delightedly.

Albie was shooting down the hill faster than ever before. He was certain that he would win, but then, at the last second, the larger sled with his sister and Master William passed him. A moment later, all four of them tumbled into the snow, laughing and gasping for air.

"We won!" William cheered.

"Sophie's very good," Albie muttered, a little reluctant at praising his sister.

"Ye should remember that," she teased.

Albie laughed and turned to grab his sled. William ran for his and followed Albie up the hill with Sophie in tow.

"Can I try to do it on my own? Like Albie did?" William asked. Sophie made a face as if thinking about it. William jumped up and down. "Please, Sophie?"

"All right, but wait until Alfred gets down so he can catch ya in case ye go too far."

William bobbed his head and placed his sled next to Albie's. Looking at Sophie's brother, he mimicked the older boy, stretching out on his stomach on top of the sled.

"Ye need to pull the rope to steer," Albie explained. "And this is how ye slow it down."

William nodded as he took it all in. "Thank you."

Sophie held on to William's sled until she spotted Alfred at the bottom of the hill. Giving the boy a push forward, she sent him flying down.

~ O ~

"Lady Mary, telephone for you."

"Thank you, Carson. Would you happen to know who it is?"

"A Miss Wolcott, my lady."

Mary smiled and hurried to take the call.

"Diana?"

"Mary," Diana laughed happily on the other end. "I'm thrilled to finally be able to reach you. Jack called last week and I tried to get through to you before I left, but I was unsuccessful."

"Before you left?" Mary echoed with a confused frown.

"Exactly!" Diana laughed happily on the other end. "I'm in England, Mary. London to be more exact."

"You are? For heaven's sake!" Mary burst out laughing too. "You simply must come to Downton."

"I would love to. Jack said that you are moving at the end of the month. Are you sure that I won't be in the way?"

"We are," Mary confirmed. "Why don't you come day after tomorrow? Then you can stay for a few nights before we leave. I'm sure Papa would not mind having you here beyond that, but you're probably busy and have more gay entertainment planned than taking tea with an old earl and countess."

"Oh Mary," Diana huffed. "I've never met your parents before, as you very well know. I'm so looking forward to seeing your Downton Abbey and to meeting Lord and Lady Grantham."

"Then, by all means, come!" Mary said, laughing at Diana's excitement. "It's settled then. I will let Papa know that you will be here day after tomorrow."

"I will. And thank you, Mary."

"No, thank  _you_ ," Mary said, serious now. "I know why you're coming, and it means everything to me."

"Oh nonsense, Mary," Diana said quickly and laughed. "Well, I'll hang up now before you turn me into a sniffling, sobbing mess."

"We certainly can't have that," Mary drawled. "Goodbye, Diana."

~ O ~

Since Lord Grantham was in Ripon with Matthew, Mary went in search for her mother. After knocking gently on her mother's door, she opened it and stepped inside upon Cora's soft voice granting her entrance.

"Mary! What a pleasure."

"Hello, Mama."

Lady Grantham put her needlepoint away and gestured for Mary to come and have a seat next to her.

"I'm so glad that you're here, my dear," Cora said warmly. "You and Matthew have been so busy these last couple of days, it seems as if I've only seen you for meals."

"I know," Mary responded with a sigh. "There's just so much that still needs to be done."

"Your father and I are in no rush to see you go, darling."

"I know, but it's decided now." Mary met her mother's clear blue eyes and saw the sadness there. "Matthew and I need to do this, Mama. We need to learn how to be a family together, to find our own way. Staying here at Downton will make that so much harder."

"I know," Cora said, reaching for Mary's hand. "I am purely selfish, as only a mother can be, facing the loss of her eldest daughter."

"You're not  _losing_  me, Mama," Mary protested and rolled her eyes.

"Just humor your mother, Mary," Cora said with an amused chuckle.

Mary nodded, and they laughed together. Still holding her mother's hand, she told Cora about her conversation with Diana Wolcott.

"So I invited her to Downton."

"Of course," Cora smiled. "You know how your father feels about journalists, but I think this woman might be different."

"I think it would be wise to at least talk to her. She wants to do a featured piece about Downton Abbey and the earldom."

"I see." Cora frowned and looked away. "I didn't realize that she was interested in anything more than you and Matthew."

"Perhaps we should wait and see what she has in mind?"

Cora nodded. "I suppose that would be best."

"If she wants to publish your and Papa's story, would you allow it?"

Cora took a deep breath and looked down at Mary's slender hand, resting in hers. "Of course, my darling. I would do anything to help you." She looked up and met Mary's eyes. "Our life together was not always easy," she said seriously. "We had many bumps on the road."

"But you loved each other," Mary said with a smile. "I would say that's a rare thing among our people."

"It wasn't always the case, Mary," Cora said very softly.

"What?" Mary just stared at her mother.

"When I married your father…" Cora looked away again, gathering her thoughts, "I knew he didn't love me."

"Mama! How terrible." Mary's eyes were wide in shock. She had always been under the impression that her parents loved each other dearly.

"He did fall in love with me eventually," Cora said and smiled a little, fondly remembering the day when he had told her. "Mary, I am very happy with your father. Our marriage has been a happy one. I cannot say that I have never regretted it, but since the moment he told me he loved me, the thought has rarely surfaced."

"It must have been so hard for you," Mary said softly, for the first time, really trying to understand her parents' relationship, "to leave your country behind and to be with a man you did not love. At least I was on my own and was in control of my own life."

"I was a different person back then," Cora responded with a soft smile. "I was so young, and I was not independent like you are. I knew that love was not likely to enter the picture, but I was determined to marry a good man."

"And you got Papa," Mary teased. Cora chuckled and nodded. "I suppose he's a good man."

"He is, my darling. He's stubborn and set in his ways, but he is kind and utterly devoted to his family."

Mary winced when something struck her. "And on top of it all, there was Granny. I cannot imagine that she was any easier to get along with back then."

"Oh yes!" Cora laughed. "Violet Crawley was a constant thorn in my side those first years." She squeezed Mary's hand. "You don't know it, Mary, but you changed her, softened her a little. When she held you, only minutes old, all her harsh words about not giving birth to an heir seemed to just vanish. I know she loves your sisters, Mary, but you will always have a special place in her heart. Sometimes I think she loves you more than her own children."

"Oh Mama."

Cora pulled Mary closer until Mary leaned against her, resting her head on her shoulder. She held her as they spoke softly about the past and of their loved ones, remembering fond times of days gone by .

~ O ~

Matthew pointed at the word and William's brows knitted together in concentration.

"Pe.. t...t… Peter!"

"Very good," Matthew said cheerfully. "What about the next one?"

"Rrr… aaa... Rabbit." William beamed at his father. "Peter Rabbit!"

Matthew grinned and nodded. "You're learning so fast."

"So this is where my men are hiding," Mary's cheerful voice greeted them.

Matthew winked at William and the boy nodded.

"Papa is reading Peter Rabbit to me."

"Is he now?"

"Hello, darling." Matthew kissed her cheek as she sat down next to him.

"Do you mind if I join you for a moment?"

"Of course not."

"I'm waiting for Papa to return," she explained with a sigh. "Listening to the tale about a naughty rabbit wrecking havoc in the carrot patch seems like a perfectly good way of filling the time while I wait."

William tugged at Matthew's sleeve, impatient for him to continue. Matthew chuckled and started to read, tracing each word with his finger for William who was watching intently. Mary stroked the boy's hair and leaned back, enjoying this moment of calm with her little family.

~ O ~

Diana Wolcott stared in awe at the majestic building coming into view. Some asking around in London had revealed that the Earl of Grantham resided in a palatial sized mansion in Yorkshire. As much as she had tried to find evidence to the contrary, there were no rumors or tales about the sixth Earl and Countess. It had surprised her that Mary Crawley's parents appeared to be deeply in love after all this time. Judging by the numerous stories that had been told to her in hushed confidence by disgruntled former employees and passed-over mistresses, Lord Grantham was a rare breed, favoring his wife over a paramour.

Diana's thoughts wandered to Mary and her husband. From the moment she met Lady Mary Crawley, Diana Wolcott had been mesmerized by Mary's beauty and grace. Her reserved nature and aristocratic haughtiness only made her more intriguing. Diana had been convinced that there was a secret to why Lady Mary Crawley was in Hollywood and not mingling with her peers, doing the Season and hosting elaborate parties.

One of Diana's favorite memories of the friendship was when she had taught an embarrassed Mary the Charleston. It had not taken Mary long to loosen up, and by the end of the night, Mary had been hanging on Diana's arm, laughing and praising her dancing. When Mary had gently fingered Diana's flowing white trousers, admiring them and Diana's bravery to wear them, an ember of hope had started to glow inside Diana's chest. She had gently taken Mary's hand and squeezed it as she held her gaze. Mary had giggled and stepped away, only to slightly stumble into John Gilbert's arms.

Diana sighed and closed her eyes. Mary had turned out to be rather innocent as to the different types of love. When Diana had showed up at Mary's in the company of poet and playwright Mercedes d'Acosta, it had become obvious that Lady Mary knew nothing about the woman. Mary's gentle questioning into Diana's flamboyant friend had led to Diana educating her on the matter. To Lady Mary's credit, her aristocratic upbringing only resulted in a raised eyebrow and a low, breathy ' _oh, I see'_. Diana had laughed and winked at Mary who had joined her, shaking her head at Diana's boldness.

The car came to a complete stop, jolting Diana out of her musings about Lady Mary Crawley. She gathered her gloves and purse and smiled at the driver when he opened the door, offering her a hand to help her out. She carefully stepped down on the snow-covered ground, finding herself face to face with Mary and a woman who could be no other than the Countess of Grantham.

"Diana, darling," Mary said cheerfully. "It is such a pleasure to see you again."

Diana smiled and kissed Mary's cheek. "The pleasure is all mine, Mary."

"Diana, please allow me to introduce my mother, Lady Grantham."

"Welcome to Downton Abbey, Miss Wolcott." Cora held out her slender hand to Diana.

"Thank you, Lady Grantham. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Cora chuckled and gestured for Diana to step inside. "Please, do come inside. To travel in this weather is frightful. We have tea waiting in the drawing room." Cora smiled at Diana as she led her inside. "Unless you would like to freshen up first?"

Diana looked around the elaborate grand hallway. Someone stepping up behind her startled her. The young maid smiled kindly.

"May I take your coat, miss?"

Diana smiled and eased out of her coat. "Thank you." After handing her gloves and hat to the girl, she walked over to Mary.

"It is good to see you," Mary said cheerfully and linked her arm with Diana's.

Diana was a little surprised. She had never considered herself a close friend of Lady Mary Crawley, only a close acquaintance, at best.

"Your Downton Abbey is magnificent," Diana said in a hushed whisper.

"Please, do tell my father that," Mary said with a smile. "He considers Downton his fourth child."

"Oh dear!" Diana laughed and shook her head. "I'd better not complain about anything then."

The two followed Lady Grantham to the drawing room. As they entered, Matthew got up and came towards them.

"Diana Wolcott, I presume," he greeted, offering her a warm smile.

"My husband, Mr. Matthew Crawley," Mary said, explaining what Diana had already guessed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Crawley."

"Oh, please, do call me Matthew."

"And where is your charming little boy?"

Mary smiled and met Matthew's eyes. "William is upstairs in the nursery with Nanny Sophie."

Diana nodded. Of course the grandson of an earl would have a nanny and a nursery.

"Please, come and sit down, Miss Wolcott." Cora gestured for Diana to take a seat close to the fire.

"My lady, would you like me to serve tea now?" Carson's deep voice inquired.

"Yes, Carson."

"Will that be all, my lady?"

"Yes, Carson. Thank you."

~ O ~

Mary walked next to Diana as the two ascended the stairs. As she led her American visitor down the hallway, Mary explained some things about the house.

"Papa will be back by the time Carson rings the dressing gong," she said, a little apologetic that her father was not home to greet their visitor. "We get changed for dinner here at Downton, you see."

"I thought as much," Diana said with a teasing smile.

"Well, here we are." Mary opened the door and stepped inside. A young maid instantly turned around and bobbed her head at the sight of Mary. "Diana, this is Emma. She will be attending to you while you're here. If you need her help, just ring for her by pulling the cord over there."

"Nice to meet you, Emma."

"Pleasure is all mine, miss."

"Are you done unpacking Miss Wolcott's things?" Mary asked the girl.

"Not quite, milady."

"Well, carry on then."

"Yes, milady."

"I will leave you to rest before luncheon. The dining room is downstairs. Emma will tell you how to get there, or she may escort you down."

"Thank you, Mary," Diana said and gently squeezed Mary's arm. "This is lovely."

"Of course," Mary answered. She eyed the maid, silently communicating to Diana not to speak of matters best discussed in private. "Perhaps we can catch up after luncheon?"

"What a lovely idea!"

Mary smiled and nodded. "Until then."

~ O ~

Matthew was waiting when Mary returned to their bedroom. He stepped close to her and kissed her softly.

"She seems nice enough."

"Diana? Of course."

"I'm sure your mother is looking forward to getting some gossip from America."

Mary chuckled and nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"Does she always wear trousers?"

"Diana?"

"Yes, Diana." Matthew rolled his eyes. "I was hardly referring to your mother."

Mary burst out laughing, covering her mouth as she tried to imagine the Countess of Grantham in trousers.

"Papa would never recover. As for Diana, yes, it appears that she prefers trousers."

"Crikey," he muttered. "Robert will have to get used to it, I suppose."

"Oh, Matthew."

~ O ~

Lord Grantham had indeed raised an eyebrow at the sight of the tall American woman with her bobbed hair and flowing trousers. Diana's natural charm disarmed the earl, and he kept reminding himself that this woman was at Downton to help his family.

"I must admit that it is a surprise to meet you, Miss Wolcott," Lord Grantham said with an amused chuckle. "I never thought that our paths would cross, at least not in England."

"Isn't it intriguing how fate plays with our lives at times?" Diana agreed. "I never thought that I would see myself in England this year either."

"You did not, by any chance, bring any newspapers from America?" Cora asked in eager anticipation.

"As a matter of fact, I did, Lady Grantham."

"How delightful!"

"I have a few New York Times and, also, a couple of issues of Moving Pictures."

Cora frowned at the mentioning of the latter. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that publication."

"It's really only published in Los Angles."

"It's a gossip rag about movie stars," Mary cut in.

"Oh!" Cora's eyes widened. "How interesting."

"I'm sure that the maids would be delighted to get a copy once you're done," Lord Grantham teased. "It seems as if all they do these days is fawn over movie stars."

"Who's coming for dinner?" Mary asked, meeting her father's gaze across the table.

"Your grandmother of course, and Isobel."

"Not Edith and Anthony?"

Lord Grantham shook his head. "They declined tonight, but they will be here tomorrow."

"They are entertaining at Locksley tonight," Cora said quickly.

"I see." Mary frowned. "Edith never mentioned it when we spoke the other day."

"I believe it is a fellow Anthony went to school with," Robert said as he sipped his wine. "He apparently owns a rather large parcel of land up north and has been very successful with some new farm equipment and crop rotations."

"Thank heavens we weren't invited!" Mary exclaimed, reaching for her wine.

Matthew laughed and raised his glass to her. "Still haven't come around to the joys of farming, darling?"

"You know I haven't," she huffed. "How Edith can stand it, I have no idea."

"So you and your sister are quite different then?" Diana asked innocently.

Mary rolled her eyes, and Lord Grantham gave her a stern look.

"My daughters each have their own qualities," Cora said diplomatically. "Unfortunately, Mary and Edith have never really gotten along. My youngest, Sybil, and Mary get along very well."

"Well Sybil is a darling, so of course we would!"

Laughter broke out around the table again. When Alfred started to clear the place settings, Lord Grantham excused himself, explaining that he had some important correspondence to take care of before dinner.

Lady Grantham led the small party into the drawing room. They all gathered by the fireplace. Cora looked at Diana, sitting across from her, for a long moment.

"I know why you're here," she began quietly. "Please understand that we are very grateful to you."

"Nonsense, Lady Grantham. The story about Lady Mary Crawley will sell a lot of papers and make me very popular with my editor, so I am not doing this completely out of the goodness of my heart."

"Spoken like a true American," Cora teased.

"But of course!"

"Miss Wolcott," Cora said, serious now. "We will give you access to as much as we can here at Downton, and, please, feel free to ask me and my family any questions you like. I do, however, ask that you not speak to the servants. They are very loyal to Lord Grantham, and I fear that speaking with them without his or my knowledge would put them in a difficult position."

"I'm sad to hear that," Diana said honestly. "I had looked forward to speaking with your butler in particular."

"Carson?" Cora exclaimed.

"I have come to understand that he and Lady Mary are very close."

Cora looked at Mary. "This is true. Well, if Mary is not against it, I see no reason why you could not."

"Marvelous!"

"It's settled then," Mary said and smiled fondly at her mother. Mary's fingers curled around Matthew's, squeezing gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** Mercedes d'Acosta is a real person. She was a playwright, novelist and poet who traveled in the same circles as movie stars, and celebrities such as Marlene Dietrich, Alla Nazimova, Isadora Duncan and Greta Garbo. She preferred to dress in black or white, never any colors. Garbo used to call Mercedes 'Black and White' because of this fashion quirk.


	28. Unveiling the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Rating:** Mature (explicit in parts)

Mary smiled ruefully as Lord Grantham's eyebrows shot up at the sight of Diana Wolcott entering the drawing room. She had to give her father credit for not commenting on Diana's outfit. Mary quickly crossed the floor to where her friend was standing.

"There you are," she said, smiling warmly. "I was starting to worry that you had got lost."

"Not at all, though I suppose that one could lose track of time while admiring the place."

"How do you find Downton so far, Miss Wolcott?" Robert smiled at Diana.

"Downton is every bit as incredible as Mary has described."

Mary caught the slight tightening around her father's mouth at Diana not using her title, before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. She turned to her grandmother, catching Violet's attention.

"Granny, please allow me to introduce a dear friend from America, Diana Wolcott." She smiled at Diana and touched her arm, squeezing it gently. "Diana, my grandmother, the Dowager Countess of Grantham."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Grantham."

"Welcome to Downton, Miss Wolcott." Violet smiled at Diana as he shook her hand, noticing, with surprise, the firmness to Diana's handshake.

"And this is Matthew's mother, Mrs. Isobel Crawley," Mary continued, smiling at Isobel.

"I'm delighted to meet you, Miss Wolcott," Isobel greeted Diana cheerfully. "It's so refreshing to have a modern visitor. You seem to embody the very essence of the New World."

"Thank you, Mrs. Crawley," Diana said with an amused chuckle. "I don't know if that's necessarily the case, but I do enjoy the new fashions."

"Mrs. Crawley does not appreciate tradition, as far as women are concerned," Violet commented, her features pinched with disapproval.

"Of course I do. I just think it is wonderful to see women making their own decisions, traditional or otherwise."

Violet huffed, and her mouth tightened a bit. Diana eyed the two with amusement. There was history there, she could tell. Determined to unveil the stories, she filed the knowledge for later.

"Dinner is served, my lady."

"Thank you, Carson."

Cora got up and took her husband's offered arm. Matthew smiled at Mary as she rested her hand on his arm. Behind them Violet sidled up next to Diana, eyeing the young woman up and down.

"They certainly do look comfortable," she muttered. "And they most certainly would not do on a man, unless he is a flamboyant dandy."

Diana laughed and met Violet's clear blue eyes. Noticing the steel in them, she figured that Mary's grandmother truly was a force to be reckoned with.

"Lady Grantham, I hope that I haven't shocked or insulted you with my choice of attire."

"Nonsense," Violet huffed. She stopped, and looked Diana in the eyes. "True rebels never ask permission, Miss Wolcott. Remember that."

Diana nodded. "I smell a story there, Lady Grantham."

"Of course!" Violet chuckled. "The 1860s were quite eventful, I can assure you."

"I hope that you will tell me about it some time."

"Perhaps," Violet snipped. "It depends."

Diana nodded. "Of course." Violet Crawley was not going to give up her secrets easily. Diana would have to earn each and every one of them.

~ O ~

Mary did not know who had been more surprised - herself or her father - at how Granny and Diana found common ground over dinner that evening. Once Violet had pried a few details out of Diana, she was most pleased with the woman. When the ladies got up to leave the dining room, Violet took Diana's arm, claiming fatigue.

Mary glanced at Matthew, noticing the surprise on his face. He kissed her cheek and held her for a brief moment.

"Cousin Violet is up to something," he whispered.

"Isn't she always?"

Matthew chuckled softly against her ear and Mary shivered. He tightened his grip on her and she closed her eyes for a second, almost wishing that the evening was over.

~ O ~

Hours later, Diana stood by the window in her room at Downton. It was late and the house was quiet, yet she was unable to sleep. Her head was filled with stories and thoughts invoked by conversations from earlier in the evening and by the house itself. She sighed and rested her hand on the back of the chair next to her.  _What must it have been like to grow up here_? She tried to envision a younger version of Mary sitting on a pony on the lawn outside. The thought made her smile. Cora had shown her a picture of Mary as a girl and it was this image that had sent Diana's mind into a spiral of endless questions and thoughts.

Diana pulled her gown a bit tighter around herself. Perhaps she should go downstairs and find a glass of cognac? She picked up the lamp on her nightstand and quietly opened the door, peeking outside. The hallway was empty and quiet. She quickly stepped out and closed the door behind her.

~ O ~

Mary gasped as Matthew's fingers found their mark, only to moan with pleasure a second later when they eased inside her. She let go of his hair, afraid that she would hurt him, and moved her hands to his strong shoulders.

"Oh Matthew," she whimpered.

Matthew felt the sound ripple through his body, setting off a wave of pleasure. It still surprised him how her little sounds stirred such deep emotions within him. He pressed his thumb against her most sensitive spot while curling his fingers inside her warm core. As expected, this caused a sharp intake of breath, and her back arched up, bringing her breasts closer to his face. Sucking harder on the firm nipple in his mouth, he stroked and rubbed, bringing her almost to the edge, only to back off again. Mary was writhing under him, her fingers digging into his shoulders. The mattress dipped a little as she braced her feet against it, trying to bring her body closer to his teasing fingers, to find release.

"Matthew!" she cried out, almost in despair, when he moved his hand again.

"Hush, darling," he whispered against her breast. "It will be worth it."

Mary gritted her teeth and whimpered as he moved to her other nipple. Her eyes were closed so tightly it almost hurt and her body was burning with need. She hummed happily in anticipation when he planted kisses across her stomach. Then his lips brushed over her tender folds, and she let out a high-pitched whimper.

"Yes!"

Matthew wished he could keep Mary like this all night, listening to her delightful little sighs and moans as she moved under him. Knowing that she would most likely not speak to him in the morning if he did not give her release soon, he intensified his efforts. Mary sobbed out a ' _yes'_  and it made him shiver. With a last flick of his tongue, he shifted and then he was inside her, her legs curling around him as they both gasped at the feeling.

"God!" he groaned, forcing back his release.

"Please…"

Matthew held her gaze until Mary was no longer able to keep her eyes open. Yet, she met him, stroke for stroke, in this dance that they had perfected over the weeks since their wedding. He moaned when he felt the first indication of her release, her gentle squeezing of him deep inside her. He moved faster and rubbed against her. She cried out and grabbed him.

"Oh God, oh God…"

"Mary!"

She yelled as he brought her over the edge, pulsing and tightening around him. Matthew pushed deeper as he followed her, his essence buried deep inside her. He gasped for air as he held himself up above her for a moment before rolling them over, careful not to lose the connection quite yet. Mary was still experiencing aftershocks, and, each time she tightened around him, a bolt of pleasure went through his body. It was almost too much.  _Almost_.

~ O ~

"Can I help you, Miss Wolcott?"

Diana yelped and the carafe slipped through her hand, landing on the table with a loud thud - luckily, without shattering. "Dear God, Mr. Carson, you scared me half to death."

"I am very sorry, Miss."

She chuckled at his slight discomfort. "I'm surprised that you're still up."

"I was just about to turn off the main lights in the grand hallway when I noticed a light on in here." He added in a more gentle tone. "My night is not quite over, Miss. I have to finish the books before I can retire to bed."

"May I…" Diana sipped her drink. She looked the old butler in the eyes, liking what she saw there. "May I join you?"

"Miss Wolcott…"

Diana held up a hand and Carson fell silent. "Carson, we both know that I'm not a lady," she said with a lopsided grin. He let out a little grunt, but did not interrupt her. "Lady Grantham said that she had spoken to you, and explained why I am here."

"She did, miss."

"So, perhaps I could ask you a few questions while you finish your duties?"

Carson sighed heavily and finally nodded. "I suppose."

"Wonderful!" Diana exclaimed cheerfully and patted his arm. She started to leave the room, only to stop and burst out laughing. "I have no idea where we are going! Please, Mr. Carson, whisk me away for our little  _tête-à-tête_  in your den."

Carson let out another heavy sigh, followed by an eye roll once his back was to her. "This way, if you please, Miss Wolcott."

"You don't suppose that we could cut to Diana?" she whispered conspiratorially as she followed him down the servants' stairs.

"We certainly cannot!"

"Well, be like that," she muttered.

Carson made a face and rolled his eyes again. "Perhaps it would be best to do this in the morning, Miss Wolcott?"

"No! This is perfect," she said quickly. "I can't sleep anyway, and this way I can have you all to myself!"

His eyes narrowed a little at her comment. "You are aware that I will not say a word against the Crawleys. Not that I have any reason to, but even if there was one…"

"Mr. Carson," she gently stopped him with a firm hand on his arm. Their eyes met, and she saw the steel in his - a silent warning not to cross the line. "I am here to offer help. I am very fond of your Lady Mary and her little boy."

"I am very glad to hear that, Miss Wolcott."

"You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Carson. All I wish is for you to share some of your stories about Lady Mary. I understand from speaking with Lady Grantham that you've been here since before her daughters were born."

"That is correct." Carson held the door to his office for her and gestured for her to proceed inside. "Please have a seat, Miss."

Diana sank down in the visitor's chair and placed her glass on his desk. "Charming."

Carson could not prevent an amused chuckle. He quickly straightened up and scolded his face into a stern neutral expression. "I apologize."

She waved his words away. "Please, Mr. Carson, unbutton your top button and take off your tie. Relax! You're making me feel like I'm in the headmaster's office."

This time he did smile, genuinely. "Perhaps you are?"

"I promise not to tell," she whispered. "In fact, I won't listen to you until you do."

He glared at her, but she just smiled, and her eyebrows started to inch up. With a huff, he did as she asked. After folding his tie neatly next to him on the desk, he made a face at her.

"Am I sufficiently out of uniform for your liking, Miss Wolcott?"

"Not quite, but it is a start."

"Well this is as much as you will get, so do not push your luck. Now what did you want to know?"

"Right!" Diana sat up straighter. She looked around and noticed a small pad sitting on his desk. She gestured to it. "May I?"

He handed it to her and uncapped his pen. She weighed it in her hand for a moment, nodding to herself.

"Very nice."

"It was a present – from his lordship," Carson explained proudly.

"I am sure you were worth every penny, Mr. Carson." She pursed her lips and her brows furrowed in concentration for a moment. Finally, she looked up and smiled at him. "Tell me about her. Tell me about Lady Mary. What was she like as a child? As a young woman?"

Carson smiled and leaned back in his chair. He looked up as he tented his fingers, skimming through the years of memories, searching for one appropriate to share. Finally coming to a decision, he took a deep breath and turned his dark eyes on Diana.

"Lady Mary was a frequent visitor down here as a child, whether to sweet talk the cook into giving her a treat, or in the need of a lemon drop as I tended to a scrubbed knee…"

Diana leaned back, watching the old butler speak fondly about his favorite Crawley. Carson gave her an insight into Lady Mary Crawley that she would never have been able to get from anyone else, not even Lady Mary's closest family. Diana lost herself so in Carson's tales that the pen and paper lay forgotten in her lap. Not until later, when back in her room, did she actually write down what he had told her. As she eventually put her pen down and finished her drink, the first haziness of the dawn light could be seen over the Downton grounds. With a sense of accomplishment and inner calm, Diana slipped into bed, pulling the thick duvet over herself as she fell asleep, dreaming about days gone by at Downton Abbey.

~ O ~

The next morning greeted Downton Abbey and all its inhabitants with beautiful sunshine. A clear blue winter sky domed over the snow-covered grounds of the estate as Mary stood sipping her tea by the window. She was still in her robe, waiting for her maid to return. She groaned and her brows furrowed when she realized that she had yet to place an advertisement for a lady's maid. Making a mental note to discuss it with her mother later on, Mary put down her cup and walked over to the closet. Carefully inspecting the garments, a sly smile slowly spread as she reached for what she intended to wear that morning.

A gentle knock on the door announced the arrival of the maid, and Mary smiled at the woman as she entered.

"Just in time."

"Are you ready to get dressed, milady?"

Mary nodded. "Mr. Crawley and I are taking Miss Wolcott for a walk this morning so I thought this would be a good outfit," she said, gesturing to the garments draped over her vanity chair. "Would you see to it that my brown boots are ready for me when I come back up?"

"Of course, milady."

Mary watched the woman's face and gave her credit for not showing any surprise or shock at her choice of attire.

~ O ~

"So you see Robert…" Matthew stopped midsentence as Mary entered the dining room. He scrambled to his feet, stunned at the sight of her. "Darling?"

"Yes, Matthew?"

Matthew just stared at his wife as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You're… you're wearing…"

"Trousers!" Robert choked out. "Mary! What in the world has come over you? You're a married woman, for God's sake!"

"Oh, Papa." She rolled her eyes at him. "What could that possibly have to do with dressing fashionably?"

"A married woman should not dress so…" Lord Grantham took a deep breath as he searched for the right word. "…provocatively!"

"Provocatively?" Mary exclaimed with a laugh. "Because you can see the shape of my legs? Really, Papa."

Diana had watched the exchange with curious interest. She was also wearing trousers, but this had only earned her a raised eyebrow and a slight huff from Lord Grantham.

"They are stunning, Mary," she offered. "Did you have them made here, or did you bring them from New York? Surely you could not have had them made in Los Angeles."

"Thank you, Diana. At least someone here understands women's fashion." Mary smiled warmly at Diana. "You guessed correctly. I had them made in New York before I left."

"Lord Grantham has a point though," Diana pointed out with a teasing smile. "They do accentuate your slim waist and legs very beautifully."

"See!" Robert exclaimed. "Mary, will you please reconsider?"

"No, I will not." She defiantly met her father's angry gaze. "I am not dressed in any way or shape indecently, and you know it. The fact that you cling to the notion that a woman must wear skirts and dresses is your problem, Papa, not mine."

"Mary! How dare you speak to your father in that way?"

Lady Grantham was stunned at the words coming out of her daughter that greeted her upon her entrance into the dining room.

"Mama, we were merely discussing women's fashion, something that I know you are very much aware that Papa is not the greatest connoisseur of."

"That may be, Mary, but you should show your father more respect, especially in the presence of guests."

Mary glanced at Diana who was still sporting an amused smile that she tried to hide behind her coffee cup. "I think I can trust Diana to at least apply some humor to the situation, should she decided to write about our exchange."

"Good God!" Robert exclaimed. "Am I not safe to speak my mind in my own house anymore?"

"Lord Grantham," Diana spoke up, setting down her cup, "I can assure you that I will not write anything that will harm your character. I am a guest in your house, and I want you to know that I am a friend of the Crawley family. I appreciate you taking a stand for what you believe in, even if I don't share your beliefs."

Robert glared at her, but his face slowly took on a more normal shade of pink. "Thank you."

Diana nodded and picked up her cup again. She glanced at Mary and noticed the smile and nod of thanks from her as well.

"Diana, since it's such a lovely day, I thought that I would show you around the gardens this morning. Perhaps we can even walk down to the stables."

"That would be lovely. It would indeed be a shame to stay inside on a gorgeous day like today."

"I hope you don't mind if I come with you," Matthew, smiled at the two women.

"Of course not, darling. I told you that earlier."

He nodded and covered her hand on the table, giving it a fond squeeze.

~ O ~

"Miss Wolcott," Carson said politely as he held her coat for her.

"Thank you, Carson. How are you this morning?"

"Very well, thank you."

Diana tugged on her gloves and smiled at the old butler. He returned it and she chuckled, squeezing his arm as she walked by him.

"I knew I would grow on you, Carson."

"Indeed," he huffed, but the smile still lingered.

Mary looked at Carson, one of her perfect eyebrows arched in amusement. "Goodness me, Diana, I think you've charmed Carson. Should I worry?"

"Certainly not, my lady," Carson said sternly.

"Carson and I had a midnight meeting last night over a cognac," Diana said in a hushed voice as she linked her arm with Mary's. "He told me all his secrets and some of yours too!"

Mary rolled her eyes as she knew Diana was teasing her. Carson's face took on an interesting shade of red.

"My lady, I can assure you…"

"Oh, Carson," Mary said fondly. "Except for my husband, there's no one I trust more than you. You know that. Diana is a terrible tease. I know that you said nothing incriminating or distasteful."

"Thank you, my lady."

"So sorry for keeping you waiting," Matthew said, slightly out of breath. "Are we ready?" He looked at Mary as he allowed Alfred to help him with his coat, taking his hat and gloves from the footman.

~ O ~

Carson had tea waiting for them in the drawing room when they returned. Even though they were warm from the brisk walk, the three eagerly sipped their hot beverages in silence. The sound of little feet, muffled only slightly by the ornate carpets, made Diana smile. She looked up just in time to see William rush into the room.

"Hello, darling," Mary greeted him. "Would you like some tea?"

The boy shook his head. "No thanks."

Matthew chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "Just a pastry then?"

William giggled and nodded. He eagerly watched as Mary put a strawberry tartlet on her plate for him.

"Come here." Matthew patted the sofa next to where he was sitting, scooting over a little to make room for William between him and Mary.

William jumped up with Matthew's help and held out his hands for the plate. His brows furrowed when Mary put a napkin in his lap.

"A true gentleman always uses a napkin," she teased.

"Yes, Mama."

"He is a little gentleman, that's for sure," Diana chuckled.

William looked up at the sound of her voice, having forgotten about the visitor in anticipation of a pastry.

"I know you!" he said cheerfully. "You're Black & White Lady's friend."

"My name is Diana."

William nodded. "May I call you that? Or should I call you miss..?"

"You may call me Diana, darling."

William grinned and nodded. "What are you doing at Downton?"

"William!" Mary gasped at the straightforward question. "It is rude to ask a lady something as forward as that."

"I'm sorry, Diana."

"Who is Black & White?" Matthew wanted to know.

"My friend, Mercedes d'Acosta," Diana explained. "Mercedes dresses in white, or black, or a combination of the two, but nothing else." She smiled fondly at William. "William gave her the nickname Black & White. Surprisingly, she likes it."

"I see. She sounds like an interesting character," Matthew said diplomatically.

"She is a poet and playwright," Mary added.

"Very impressive. I don't believe that I've read any of her works. Perhaps you could recommend something?"

Mary took his hand behind William's back and gave him a look. "I'm sure Diana can tell you all about d'Acosta later."

"Naturally."

~ O ~

Cora swept into the drawing room with a smile on her face. Her weekly meeting with Mrs. Hughes to go over menus and what needed to be ordered had gone smoother than usual. With Mary and Matthew leaving and their house guest only staying for a few nights, there was nothing elaborate planned, with the exception of the dinner that evening.

"Hello," she said cheerfully. "How was your walk?"

"Very nice, Mama."

Mary smiled at her mother as she took a seat in the chair next to her. Cora smiled and thanked Carson when he handed her a cup of tea, prepared just the way she liked it.

"Really?" William gaped at Diana.

"I swear," she answered with a smile.

William was sitting next to Diana on the sofa across from Cora. The two were apparently discussing a car.

"Grammy, Mr. Gilbert's car is much faster than Poppy's."

Cora chuckled at the boy's excitement. "You'd better not tell him that, darling. He might get upset."

"Oh." William chewed on his lip as he eyed Cora. Finally noticing the teasing smile, he made a face. "You're teasing me, Grammy," he huffed.

"I believe I am."

"Perhaps when you come back to Los Angeles, Mr. Gilbert will take you for a ride?" Diana suggested.

"Do you really think he would?"

Cora noticed that the excitement, and probably the presence of Diana, had made William sound more American. Not completely, but definitely more than before.

~ O ~

If there was one thing Diana had learned while in London, it was that the downstairs staff would be easiest to approach while on break, usually hanging about by the back entrance. Huddling in her coat and holding her hat in place, she hurried around the corner to get some respite from the wind. She spotted Lord Grantham's valet, Mr. Barrow, by the back entrance. The handsome young man was leaning against the wall, smoking.

"Mr. Barrow, how pleased I am to find you," Diana said cheerfully.

"Miss Wolcott." Thomas smirked at her. "What can I do for you?"

"Would you happen to have one to share?" she asked, gesturing to his cigarette.

"A fag?" He pulled out his pack and tapped it against his palm before offering it to her. "Here ya go, Miss."

"Oh, do stop it," she huffed. "My name is Diana."

"Very well then,  _Diana_ ," Thomas' grin widened. He lit her cigarette and watched her take a pull before exhaling with a sigh of contentment.

"So, Thomas, hm?" Diana said with a teasing grin. "I think my friend Mercedes would greatly enjoy meeting you. I do hope that you come to America at some point."

"Thank you." Thomas tilted his head, amused by her flattery. "What do you want from me, Diana?"

"Just to talk." Diana rested her hand on his arm, looking him in the eye. "Look, I'm not interested in you for the same reason that you're not interested in me."

Thomas laughed a little nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You like men, Thomas," Diana said with a gentle smile. "I like women. There you have it."

Thomas just stared at her for a long moment. "If you say so."

"I do. Anyway, that's not what I came to talk to you about. I've heard that you've been working here for quite some time, and that you were in France with Mr. Crawley."

"Not exactly ' _with 'im'_ ," Thomas muttered and flicked his cigarette into a dirty snow pile. "I ran into 'im a few times, and we had tea once."

Diana smiled. "How fascinating."

Thomas shot her a sharp look, but he relaxed again when he saw no sign of sarcasm or malice in her eyes. He tilted his head towards the door.

"Fancy a cup? This weather is bleedin' awful. January is shit in England."

"It is rather dreary, isn't it?"

Thomas nodded and opened the door, holding it for her as she stomped on her cigarette before hurrying inside.

The servants' hall was almost empty. Thomas hung up his coat and took Diana's as she slipped out of it. He followed her into the kitchen.

"Where in the…" Mrs. Patmore stopped midsentence at the sight of Diana. "Hello, Miss. What can I do for you?"

"She's with me, Mrs. Patmore," Thomas said, sounding a bit smug.

"Oh, is she now?" Mrs. Patmore drawled. "I wasn't aware that you had a lady friend upstairs, Mr. Barrow."

Diana chuckled and met the cook's eyes. "I'm not his  _lady_  friend, Mrs. Patmore, but I think you know that."

Mrs. Patmore huffed and nodded. "Sure I do. What can I do for you, love?"

"Would it be possible to trouble you for a cup of coffee? Or tea, if that's less of a bother."

"Only Americans would drink coffee at this hour," Mrs. Patmore muttered as she stepped over to the stove, putting water on to boil. "Ivy will bring it to you when it's ready. Will you be in your room, miss?"

"Thomas and I were going to have a little chat in the servants' hall."

"Fancy that. Well don't let me keep ya from it."

Diana laughed and nudged Thomas, who followed her.

"Tea for me, Mrs. Patmore," he said loudly before turning the corner.

"Yes, your highness," she muttered and rolled her eyes.

~ O ~

"I should've known when I saw the trousers," Thomas said, grinning cheekily at Diana.

The two were on their second cup of coffee and tea, respectively. Once Thomas realized that Diana was not after his personal secrets, he was more than willing to talk. He still skated around his most valuable knowledge, not willing to give up those gems for free. It became obvious that she was not after damaging gossip, only amusing stories about the family.

"Lady Sybil was always my favorite," he admitted softly, surprising himself at his own candor.

"Why is that?" Diana leaned closer, fascinated now.

"I don't know really." He shrugged. When she said nothing, he continued. "She is not like the rest of them. I mean, she's a lady of course. No one can ever change that, but it's more than that. She  _sees_  us," he said, looking up at Diana. "I mean, really sees us, as people, you know. Not just a body doing something to make her life easier. What I'm trying to say is that she cares."

"Not a lot of people have cared, have they, Thomas?" Diana said softly, her hand coming to rest on his arm.

"What's it to you?" he said sharply, pulling away.

"Thomas," she said gently. "I know how awful people can be, and how the world seems so cold at times. It will get better."

He shrugged again. "Perhaps. So what else did you want to know?"

"Tell me about Mr. Crawley." Diana smiled over her coffee cup. "I know very little about Lady Mary's husband, but what I've seen and heard has greatly impressed me."

"He's a good one, Mr. Crawley. After Lady Sybil, he's the best of the lot."

Diana put her cup down and rested her arms on the table as she listened to Thomas' recounting of how he had run into Matthew Crawley in the trenches, and how the two, for a short moment in time, had managed to leave the stinking, muddy hellhole behind as they shared fond memories of Downton.

~ O ~

"Do you think that Papa will mind if I wear trousers to dinner?"

Matthew looked up at Mary, his mouth open in shock at her casually phrased question.

"I was not aware that you intended to take over the Abbey tonight," he teased.

"Oh, Matthew," she sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "It won't kill Papa to see me in trousers."

"At dinner it just might."

"All right, a dress then," she said with a heavy sigh. "If I must."

Matthew came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder.

"You know how I adore you in everything you wear, darling," he whispered against her ear. "Unlike your father, I do hope to see you in trousers again, just not at dinner."

"At Crawley House, perhaps?"

"There's an idea!"

They looked at each other and laughed. Matthew stroked over her hips and sides, his hands coming to rest on her stomach. As his fingers inched down, Mary sighed happily.

"As much as I love the idea, darling, we simply don't have time," she whispered. "And you'll get me all untidy. I will need another bath before dinner."

"What if I promise you that it will be more than worth it?" he mumbled against her neck as he covered the pale skin with soft kisses.

"Matthew," she pleaded. "Please. You're making this very hard."

"Good."

Mary's eyes fluttered shut when she felt his hand slide down over her thigh, only to inch slowly up the inside a moment later. She smiled, but it quickly turned into a little smirk as a thought came to her. Mary slowly leaned back against Matthew, then, just as his fingers were about to touch her intimately, she pushed back, rubbing her buttocks against his front.

"Mary!"

Mary bit her lip, trying not to laugh at Matthew's immediate response. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly.

"I love you, darling, and I want you more than anything. But we simply can't right now."

He nodded, giving in to reason. "I know you're right," he sighed. "That was a cheap trick you played."

"Poor darling," she cooed. "Are you in quite a state now?"

Matthew yelped when her hand found its way to his trousers, stroking him through the fabric. He grabbed her wrist, stilling her teasing fingers.

"Mary, you're a cruel woman at times."

Mary chuckled and stepped away from him. "You belong to me, Matthew Crawley. Remember that, darling." She gave him a smoldering look over her shoulder. "And I most definitely have plans for you…  _later_."

Matthew eyed her a little nervously. This seductive side of Mary still surprised him every time.

"I can't wait."

Mary hummed and stepped over to pull the cord, ringing for the maid. She arched an eyebrow when he was still standing there.

"Righty-ho then," he sighed.

Mary's amused laughter was the last thing Matthew heard before closing the door behind him as he entered his dressing room.


	29. The Snows of Yesteryears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating** : Mature (explicit in parts, some mild bondage)

Carson hurried through the grand hallway, only slowing his pace as he entered the drawing room, where the family was gathered with their guests. He noticed Lady Mary and Lady Edith talking together, smiling at each other. The sight still took him by surprise, the days of the past with their sharp remarks to each other still vivid in his memory. An unfamiliar laugh shook him out of his silent musings. Diana Wolcott was sitting with the Dowager Countess. To his even greater surprise, the Dowager chuckled, amused, her cheeks a little flushed. He frowned at the sight.

"Yes, Carson?"

"I'm sorry, your lordship," he said quickly. "There is a telephone call for Miss Wolcott."

Diana got up and gently touched Carson's arm as she passed him. "Thank you, Mr. Carson."

"The telephone is by the main entrance," he said, feeling a little flustered.

"I know," she whispered, winking at him.

Carson's face colored a little and he straightened up. Another laugh made its way to his ears, one that he was much more familiar with, having heard it for thirty or so years now. He glanced over at Lady Mary. She was looking at him, her head tilted a little to the side, smiling fondly.

"Diana is quite the scoundrel, Carson," she said, amused. "Don't pay too much attention to what she says."

Diana laughed and met Mary's teasing eyes before hurrying to take her phone call.

~ O ~

Dinner was a festive affair, and the conversations flowed easily around the table. Even Isobel and Violet seemed to be able to find common ground this evening. As the ladies left the gentlemen to their after dinner drinks and cigars, Violet took Diana's arm.

"Miss Wolcott, perhaps you would like to come for tea tomorrow?"

"I would be delighted, Lady Grantham."

"Who knows, I might be tempted to share some stories," Violet said with a chuckle.

"How absolutely fascinating! Perhaps I should invite myself?" Isobel said cheerfully as she passed the two.

"I cannot imagine that Manchester has much scandal and intrigue to share with Miss Wolcott," Violet snipped.

"Don't be so sure about that." Isobel grinned at the two as they made their way back to the drawing room. "The middle class is known to throw quite gay parties."

"I would never have thought," Violet muttered.

"Though I must admit that I find it hard to believe that you ever broke the unwritten rules of the aristocracy."

"Oh? After all this time, you still don't know me?"

Diana watched the two with interest. "How long have the two of you known each other?"

"Since 1912, and Downton has not been the same ever since," Violet snipped.

"The heir to Downton Abbey perished on the Titanic," Isobel explained very softly. "Matthew turned out to be the next in line. Until the law changed, of course."

Diana nodded. "I did know that; I just forgot how it affected you personally. I'm truly sorry."

"Don't be, my dear." Isobel smiled at her. "I made a new friend and Matthew found his wife and soul mate."

"Soul mate? You have been reading too many novels," Violet huffed.

The somber mood was broken and the three continued their conversation as Mary, Edith and Cora joined them.

~ O ~

"I heard from Sybil the other day."

"How is she?" Cora asked, eagerly looking to Edith for some news.

"Wonderful! She's expecting again."

Cora squealed with joy and covered her mouth. Violet and Isobel looked up.

"Sybil is pregnant!"

"Must be something in the air over there," Violet muttered.

"She says that they are all good. Megan has learned to stand up and can say mommy."

Cora sighed, her eyes shiny with happy tears. "I so wished that they had been able to stay longer."

"They will come and visit, Mama," Mary reassured Cora with a smile.

"I know, darling, but it's not the same and you know it."

Mary sighed and nodded. No, it was not the same.

~ O ~

Mary was sitting by her vanity when Matthew joined her later that evening. She smiled as their eyes met in the mirror.

"You look ravishing," he whispered as he bent down to kiss her.

"How could I say no to such a lovingly whispered request, even if it did make me blush in front of my entire family?" Mary had been pleasantly surprised when Matthew had cornered her earlier in the evening, asking her to wear the silk nightgown she had worn on their wedding night.

He chuckled and nodded. She watched him step over to the fireplace, stoking the fire before putting a couple of logs on, until it was roaring. He winked at her as he quickly washed his hands in her enamel washbasin. Mary watched him intently, and her eyebrows shot up when he started to remove his pajamas. She watched in astonished amusement as her husband stretched out on the bed, his hands under his head, stark naked.

"Matthew?"

"I am just going to lie here until my wife joins me," he said with a teasing smirk. "You did, after all, promise to make it up to me, darling."

Mary got up and sauntered over. "I believe I did." She took in his naked body, displayed so deliciously for her to ravage. "What did you have in mind?"

Matthew burst out laughing and reached for her hand. "You're an intelligent woman, Mary. I'm sure you can figure something out that I might enjoy."

She made a face at him, but reached to remove her short nightgown. He shook his head.

"Please leave it on," he whispered, his voice deep with need.

Mary nodded and, instead, let the dressing gown float to the floor. The mattress bounced a little as she joined him on the bed. A second later she was up again. Matthew's eyebrows shot up in alarm.

"Darling? Mary, where...?"

She smiled at him and touched a finger to her lips, asking him to be silent. Matthew closed his mouth, his eyes glued to her as she moved around the room. He frowned when she returned to the bed holding something colorful and silky in her hand.

"Do you trust me, darling?" she purred as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Always." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down against him.

"I've heard of something quite naughty, but apparently very rewarding…" she whispered and placed one heated kiss after the other down his neck.

"Oh? Such as?"

Mary sat up and showed him what was in her hand – three silk scarves. He frowned at first, but, when she wrapped one around his wrist, he understood. His eyes met hers and his arousal surged. She chuckled when she noticed the effect on him.

"I see it has some appeal to you."

Matthew remained in stunned silence as Mary tied first his left arm to the bed, then his right. Finally holding up the last scarf, which was darker than the other two, a deep plum color, she moved it over his chest, teasing his nipples, then up over his cheeks and lips to finally place it over his eyes. When he still said nothing, she tied it securely around his head. Matthew inhaled deeply as his world in an instant turned completely dark. Her lips pressed softly against his in a reassuring kiss.

"Is this all right?"

He could feel her questions against his lips before the throaty whisper reached his ear. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes."

Mary's soft laughter made him smile. He sighed and relaxed on the bed, eagerly anticipating her touch. When he felt her warm hands move over his legs, he hummed his approval.

"May I talk, or is that against the rules,  _Mistress_?" he drawled.

Mary burst out laughing, the bed shaking under them. "Oh, Matthew."

"Is that a yes,  _Mistress_?"

"Why of course!"

Matthew grinned, delighted at having been able to rattle her a little, even without touching her.

"I so enjoy the feel of the silk, my darling. Will you please keep it on? I can imagine you in it, in my mind."

"I think that's a reasonable enough request," she mused. "Consider it granted."

"Thank you, Mistress Mary."

Mary chuckled and squeezed his thigh. "No more of that, thank you very much."

He inhaled deeply as her fingers graced over his arousal. "God!"

Mary giggled a little, and then the bed bounced again. A moment later she was straddling his thighs. Matthew moaned and tested the strength of the ties around his wrists as she leaned down over him, her silk gown brushing over him in the most delightful way.

"They are quite secure, darling."

He nodded. Feeling her warm breath against his neck, he anticipated a kiss, but it never came; instead, she tweaked his nipples. Matthew gasped at the surprise mix of pleasure and pain. She had never touched him like that before. He was just about to ask her why she had done that when her soft lips pressed against his nipple followed by a gentle, hot swirl of her tongue. He moaned softly and smiled when she did the same to his other nipple. Moving his hips, as much as was possible with her straddled over his thighs, he managed to rub himself against the soft silk that encased her.

Mary placed her hand on his hip and firmly pushed him down. He laughed at her disapproving huff, but it turned into a gasp when she moved the silk over him, sliding it over his arousal.

"Mary," he groaned, gritting his teeth. "I need you."

"Not yet, darling."

He took a deep breath and tried to focus on her touch. Her hands seemed to be everywhere, now and then mixed in with a kiss. He laughed when she flicked her tongue at his navel, only to hold his breath when her lips moved down over his stomach.

 _Would she?_ Oh, how he wished she would!

When she took him in her hand, holding him firmly, he let out a deep groan of pleasure. He could feel her breath against him now. So close. Then her mouth surrounded the tip of his arousal and he gasped, pulling at the ties, so desperate to touch her.

"Oh God!"

Mary rubbed her fingers over him while moving her lips and tongue in a steady rhythm. Matthew saw stars and small explosions of white behind his eyelids. Mary moved a little and took his sack in her hand. He felt another surge of white-hot arousal course through him. With a last long swirl of her tongue, Mary let go of him. He sighed, almost relieved, yet instantly missing her touch.

Mary bit her lip as she watched the expression on Matthew's face. She shifted forward a little, raising her gown so she could position herself above him. He moved and she looked up, noticing that he was yet again tugging at the ties. She grabbed him firmly and he cried out.

"Stop pulling at the ties, darling. You'll hurt yourself."

"I want to touch you," he gasped. "Mary, please…"

"All in good time, Matthew."

Before he could voice his objection she rose up on her knees, pushing forward. With a firm grip on him, she moved his arousal over her soft folds.

" _Jesus_ , Mary!" His head shot up from the pillow and he gasped.

She laughed at his reaction, then sighed at the incredible feeling as she moved him teasingly against herself. Shifting her hips, she held him against her entrance. He was breathing fast in anticipation. Easing down a little, she took him inside. A deep moan from her husband confirmed his pleasure from her action. Mary closed her eyes and pushed down, taking all of him inside her. They both gasped at the feeling. With her palms pressed firmly against him, she moved above him.

"Mary, oh God, Mary…"

She leaned down and kissed him very softly, gently squeezing him inside. He gasped and she stroked her tongue against his. Mary reached up and pulled at the ties, freeing his hands.

"Now," she whispered against his lips.

Matthew tore off the blindfold and blinked a few times to adjust to the faint light in the room. Once his eyes focused, he met her dark, almost black eyes. Crushing their lips together, he rolled them over, pushing into her fiercely and passionately, almost animalistic in his need to push them over the edge. Mary curled her legs around him, scratching at his back, all while meeting his deep thrusts with equal determination. The scream that tore from Matthew's lips when he spent was one Mary had never heard from him before. It vibrated deep inside her and as he pressed so close against her while seeming impossibly larger inside, she cried out in her own release.

~ O ~

Winter had truly come to Downton, encasing the estate in a blanket of white. Mary was standing by the window in the drawing room, watching the bundled up grounds keepers shovel the driveway, thinking it a futile endeavor. The snow was still coming down quite steadily, in big, soft flakes. The frosty landscape brought forth happy childhood memories, and as one in particular surfaced, Mary almost let out a gleeful cheer. Managing to keep her excitement somewhat under control, she stepped over and rang the bell.

A moment later Alfred, the footman, emerged. He smiled at her when he realized who had summoned him.

"What can I do for you, my lady?"

"Can you please send someone down to the stables and let Lynch know that I would like to use the sleigh this afternoon?"

"The  _sleigh_ , my lady?" Alfred had never heard anyone make that request.

"That's correct." Mary gave him a sharp look. "We still have it, do we not?"

"I honestly don't know, my lady, but I will find out right away."

"Thank you, Alfred. That will be all."

"Thank you, my lady."

Mary walked over to the window, again losing herself in thought as she watched the pristine white outside. A gentle sound behind her made her smile. She turned and faced her old friend and trusted champion.

"Hello, Carson."

"Alfred said that you wished to use the sleigh, my lady."

"That's right. Is there a problem?" She frowned, not quite understanding what the fuss was about.

"Please forgive Alfred, my lady," Carson said gruffly. "It has never been in use since he came to Downton." He smiled then, as he too was reminded of a cherished memory. "I do remember how fond you were of riding in it as a child, my lady."

"Oh, Carson." Mary stepped closer and gently touched his arm. "I'm so glad that someone else remembers."

"I'll always remember the good times, my lady."

She smiled fondly at him and gently squeezed his arm. "I know."

"I sent word to Mr. Lynch. He will bring it around at three. Is that convenient, Lady Mary?"

"That should be perfect. Miss Wolcott is paying a visit to the Dower House and Mr. Crawley and I have some business at Crawley House." She leaned closer and lowered her voice. "We will take William with us. I can only imagine his excitement over the snow."

Carson chuckled and nodded. "I suppose that's the nature of little boys, my lady." His expression softened a little as he met her eyes. "Master William will surely enjoy his first sleigh ride just as much as his mother did as a child."

"Oh, Carson," Mary whispered. "You're going to make me cry."

"We certainly cannot have that, my lady. Unless there's something else I can do for you, I will send another message down to the stables for extra pelts and blankets."

"Thank you, Carson."

~ O ~

William had indeed been excited at the prospect of going for a sleigh ride with his parents. He was chatting non-stop with Diana as the two waited for Mary and Matthew to join their little party.

"Poppy has a pony," William informed Diana.

"Isn't Lord Grantham a bit big for a pony?" she teased.

William made an eye roll that rivaled Mary's in skill. "It's not for him. It's for me!"

"Oh!" She clapped her hands to her cheeks. "How silly of me."

"Her name is Misty and she's a very nice pony. I've been riding her, you know."

Diana smiled at him and nodded. "I thought as much. Is it a lot of fun?"

William bobbed his head. "At first I was a little scared, you know. When she started to run I thought I might fall off, but Poppy and Lynch showed me how to do it and now I'm not afraid anymore."

"You're turning into quite a little cowboy," Matthew teased as he came up behind them, ruffling William's hair.

"Do you ride?"

Matthew nodded. "Not like Mary, but yes, I do know how to ride a horse."

"I've never had the chance."

"A sleigh ride is not a bad option." Matthew grinned at her and she laughed.

"I suppose not. It does sound very romantic. Perhaps you don't really need me there?"

"Romantic?" William said and wrinkled his nose. "How could a sleigh ride be romantic? Unless you're kissing of course."

Matthew and Diana laughed at the boy's clear disgust at the prospect. The sound of Mary's boots as she crossed the grand hallway, made them turn, and she smiled.

"Are we ready?"

Sophie, who had been hovering in the background, approached with William's coat, hat, and mittens. She managed to dress the excited boy, wrestling his arms into the coat with practiced skill. Once his hat was tugged down on his head and his scarf tied securely around his neck, she held the mittens for him. Finally, the boy was bundled up for the wintery day outside. He grinned at her and she gently pinched his cheek.

"Thank you, Sophie."

"You're most welcome, Master William."

"Come along now, William." Mary held out her hand to her son, and he eagerly took it. "We will be back in about two hours. Please have his bath ready."

"Yes, milady." Sophie bobbed as she smiled at Mary.

Sophie waved one last time to the little boy before the door closed behind them. Feeling the chill of the draft, she hurried back downstairs for some tea.

~ O ~

Mary and Matthew had William between them, covered in blankets and heavy pelts to keep warm. Across from them Diana was bundled up much in the same way. She was looking as excited as William, if not more so, at the experience.

"It is so much smoother than riding in a carriage, or even a car," she said cheerfully.

"And a lot less noisy," Mary added.

"The bells are noisy," William piped up.

"They are, darling, but they are so much nicer than a smelly old engine, don't you think?"

He grinned and nodded. "I like them."

"Santa has bells on his sleigh," Diana pointed out.

"He does!"

Matthew laughed at the boy's giddiness. When William fidgeted next to him, he pulled him onto his lap so he could see better. Mary tucked the blanket tighter around the two to keep them warm. Diana noticed the caring little touch and it made her smile.

~ O ~

They had dropped off Diana at the Dower House before continuing to Crawley House. Matthew watched the tall American walk in long strides towards the front entrance to the house. The door opened, and he caught the sight of Lady Grantham's maid before she stepped back to allow Diana inside. Not until the door closed behind the American journalist, did they continue to Crawley House.

When they eventually reached Crawley House, William was antsy and eager to get out. He impatiently waited for Matthew to lift him down, only a little miffed that he was not allowed to jump down into the inviting, fluffy snow. While Matthew was busy helping Mary out of the sleigh, William set off, headed for the garden. Mary chuckled at the sight and Matthew shook his head.

"We should only be about an hour," Matthew said to the stable hand.

"Very well, Mr. Crawley. I will be back before then."

The horse snorted and shook his head, starting forward again when given the command. Matthew turned and hurried to catch up with Mary and their son.

~ O ~

"Mama, look at me!"

Mary laughed as William waved his arms, pretending to be falling, and then landed in a big snow pile. He moved his arms and legs.

"Up with you, darling, or you will get cold."

"But, Mama, I'm making a snow angel," the boy protested. He sat up and grinned at her. "For you."

Mary sighed and smiled at him. "That's very sweet of you." She held out her hand to him and pulled him up, brushing off most of the snow before he squirmed out of her grasp and raced over to the house.

"Papa! Will you play with me?"

Matthew caught his son and threw him up in the air, catching him and holding him in his arms as the two laughed together.

"Of course I'll play with you."

Mary watched as the two ran around, throwing snow at each other while ducking behind trees to avoid getting hit. Matthew pretended to have hurt his leg and fell down in the snow. William laughed as he threw himself on top of him, causing a loud oomph from Matthew.

"You're getting big, young man," he protested as William straddled his waist. The boy just giggled and then scooped up some snow. Matthew grabbed his little arms, trying to wrestle it out of the boy's hand. Some snow still landed on Matthew's face, and he sputtered when getting it in his nose and mouth.

"I win!" William cheered. "Do you surrender, Papa?"

"Never!"

William shrieked as Matthew grabbed him, hoisting him up in the air, holding him above him.

"Matthew, darling, Fred is here. Are you two ready to head back to Downton?"

Matthew rolled over and got up, pulling William up too. Mary brushed off the boy while Matthew tried to get rid of the snow on his winter coat. When he turned his back to Mary, she chuckled at the amount of snow that was still stuck to the coat.

"Wait, Matthew, you can't get in the sleigh like that. The snow will melt and we will get cold."

He nodded and allowed her to brush him off, all while holding his son in a firm grip to prevent the boy from rushing off again.

~ O ~

"I was the daughter of a baronet, Miss Wolcott," Violet explained. "My father wished for me to marry into a respectable and wealthy family." She looked straight at Diana, holding her gaze. "He was an honorable man, my father, but the family fortune was dwindling. I did not have a very impressive dowry to offer a potential suitor."

"You certainly had other desirable qualities," Diana suggested. "Beauty, wit, intelligence."

"Thank you, my dear. As admirable as those traits are, they are not necessary for marriage. A title, money and virtue are much more valuable commodities."

Diana nodded. "So what happened?"

"The very things you just spoke of granted me invitations to some of the most desirable events at the time. I admit that I danced my way through the 1860s quite happily."

"I knew it!"

"I first met Lord Grantham, while attending a ball at Lord Hepworth's home…"

Diana sat back, listening to the Dowager Countess retell stories of the past. She gasped and laughed as Violet told her about the so-called gentlemen who had pursued her.

"So there we were, in the gallery," Violet huffed. "Lord Hepworth was chasing me. I found it amusing, so I laughed, delighted at his attempts at catching me."

"But his intent was not that innocent, was it?" Diana asked, sensing where this story was going.

"No, it certainly was not," Violet said sharply. "He cornered me, and grabbed me by the hips, pulling me against him. I protested, of course, when he kissed me. I am a lady, not some common wench." She smiled a little sadly as she lost herself in the memory for a moment. "He was a good kisser, I have to admit."

"Then what happened?"

"He tried to get under my skirt," Violet said with a disapproving frown. "That's when it dawned on me that he assumed that because I was the daughter of an impoverished baronet I would eagerly offer up my charms to please him, perhaps with the hopes of securing a position."

"What a repulsive bastard!" Diana's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well said," Violet chuckled. "I fought him, begging him to let me go. He just laughed and tugged at my dress. He probably would have succeeded, had my late husband not walked in on us."

"He saved you."

Violet nodded. "He did. He pulled Lord Hepworth off me. Of course when Lord Hepworth realized that we were no longer alone, he just laughed, saying that he meant no harm, only wanted to have a little fun."

"What did Lord Grantham do?"

"Lord Hepworth left. I felt humiliated as Patrick's eyes fell on me." Violet sighed and slowly shook her head. "I was so young, only nineteen at the time. Had I been older, and worldlier, I would have understood the look in Patrick's eyes, but in that moment I didn't. So I ran, away from him - away from all of it."

"You married for love." Diana's eyes widened in surprise. "I apologize, but I assumed something different, Lady Grantham."

"That's understandable, my dear. Most of our kind of people did, after all, not marry for love back then." Violet sipped her tea before continuing. "Lord Grantham sought me out, claiming that he was worried about me. I was so humiliated that I brushed off his concern quite rudely."

"The poor man."

Violet huffed. "He was persistent, in a different way." Her face softened a little as she remembered those early days. "He courted me. Once I allowed myself to accept that he did not hold that encounter against me, that he solely blamed Lord Hepworth, I finally warmed up to his advances."

"I've seen Lord Grantham flirt with Lady Grantham, and how he seems to almost be worshipping her," Diana mused. "I imagine that it is a trait that he inherited from his father."

"Oh, Robert," Violet said and rolled her eyes. "He's behaving rather foolishly for his age, I must say."

"A woman wants to feel desired and loved, no matter her age, would you not agree, Lady Grantham?"

"True, my dear. Very true indeed."


	30. The Crawley Chronicles – Secrets Kept, Secrets Shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Rating:** PG (this chapter)  
>  January 27 update: Chapter 29 & 30

Diana Wolcott leaned back against the sofa, listening intently as Cora spoke about Newport. The Countess' eyes sparkled and she was more animated than usual. Diana felt privileged that Lady Grantham felt enough at ease to open up like this.

"So, Lady Grantham, did you have a beau in America?"

Cora's cheeks flushed a little, and she looked down at her hands. "I did, but we both knew that it would never lead to anything. My father wouldn't have allowed it, and…" She looked up and met Diana's eyes. "I suppose it was never meant to be."

"Your parents were intent on you marrying into the English aristocracy?"

Cora nodded. " _Cash for title_  was what the English whispered about us, not always behind our backs." Cora rolled her eyes at the memory. "Of course, back home there had been a steady stream of young men coming to pay a visit. As a woman, even a very young one, I could tell that they were not all that interested in me personally, but in my dowry."

"Except for that one special person."

"Exactly." She smiled a little, lost in thought. "Edward was different."

"It must have been hard to set off for England, leaving someone behind," Diana said diplomatically.

"Yes and no." Cora let out a heavy sigh, but a moment later she straightened up, every ounce the countess again. "Since I would never be allowed to marry him, it was, in a way, easier to put a vast distance between us. That way, I would not have to watch him marry someone else."

"I guess I might have done the same."

Cora smiled and reached for the teapot. "More tea, Miss Wolcott?"

"Please." Diana handed her cup over to Cora, watching her refill it and drop two lumps in the steaming brew with a splash of milk, exactly the way Diana had requested it before.

"The splendor and excitement of spending a Season in London distracted me quite easily," Cora admitted. She handed Diana the cup, smiling at her. "I was pleased to realize that I was considered beautiful, not just someone with a large dowry."

"You are still very beautiful, Lady Grantham." Diana's eyes twinkled, and she smiled at the countess.

"Thank you, my dear. Still, compared to my nineteen-year-old self, I'm much changed." She gestured to a small picture frame sitting on a nearby table.

"May I?" Diana gestured to the photograph. Cora nodded, and Diana put down her tea before rising to retrieve the frame. "What a stunning picture."

Cora chuckled. "Mother made sure that I looked my absolute best before my introduction. I was adorned with the latest fashionable dresses, family heirloom jewelry, and my hair was done by a maid who had been trained in Paris. Over the years, my mother had supervised my education to ensure that I was a well-read young woman who could converse on several appropriate topics and could float around a dance floor with ease."

"How did you meet Lord Grantham, if I may ask?"

"Of course you may," Cora chuckled, amused. "After all, is that not the reason why we're talking?"

Diana smiled and nodded. "I suppose. He is an elegant gentleman, Lord Grantham. Was he just as confident and charming as a young man?"

"Charming, yes. Confident? I don't know. He was young too, you know. Only eighteen at the time. You've met his mother, Lady Grantham," Cora smiled ruefully. "I'm sure that you can imagine that she had him on a short leash."

"Not so short that he didn't find you."

"He didn't actually find me." Cora made an embarrassed face. "I found him."

"Oh?"

Cora nodded. "It was a very warm night, and I felt a need for some fresh air. I had just been dancing with a repulsive man with bad breath and sweaty hands. I needed to get out of there. As I left the ballroom and stepped outside on the large terrace, I was unaware of that I was not alone."

"Lord Grantham?"

"Yes. Though back then he was not Lord Grantham. He was Robert Crawley, Viscount Downton and heir to the current Earl of Grantham. Imagine my mother's reaction when I told her that!" Cora laughed at the memory.

"That's quite a mouthful." Diana made a note on the pad next to her.

"I was standing there, taking a few deep breaths of air, enjoying the solitude." Cora looked out the window, lost in thought. "Suddenly, there was movement next to me, and there he was, stepping out of the shadows as if materializing out of thin air. I think I must have yelped because he rushed to my side, taking my elbow."

"Such a gentleman."

"Always. We made introductions, however scandalous it was to do so, without a chaperone. I found out, after some prodding, that he was hiding from a young woman his mother wished him to spend more time with."

Diana laughed at the thought. "Pardon me for saying so, but Lord Grantham seems a bit stubborn. I guess it's not a recent trait."

"Certainly not."Cora's eyes twinkled again. "Lord Grantham can be infuriatingly stubborn, a trait that I fear that Mary has inherited."

Cora kept talking, telling Diana about that first summer spent in England, how she and Robert Crawley had become closer, to the point where people started wagering on when they would marry. The Countess spoke in a softer voice about her fear of never becoming a mother, and her sheer joy at holding her daughter, Mary, in her arms for the first time. Her voice again faltered when sharing the events surrounding the death of the sixth Earl of Grantham, and how she and Robert had leaned on each other as they took their first steps as the next Lord and Lady Grantham.

It was getting dark by the time the dinner gong sounded, alerting them that it was time to change. Diana smiled fondly at Cora as the countess jumped at the sound.

"Thank you, Lady Grantham. I am honored that you were willing to speak so candidly about your past. Please know that I will treat your story with the utmost respect."

"I know you will. Mary speaks highly of you, and, by all accounts, you seem an honest person with a sense for what's right."

"I hope I do," Diana said ruefully. She picked up her notepad, now filled with scribbles in her large flowing handwriting. "I plan on drafting this after dinner. Perhaps we could meet tomorrow? I would like to show you my first draft." Diana made a face and looked a little sheepishly at Lady Grantham. "Please know, Lady Grantham, that I don't usually share my work prior to printing. I'm a journalist, not a ghostwriter."

"I appreciate your offer. You must do what you feel is right."

"This  _is_  right," Diana said with conviction. "You've trusted me. I want to show the same trust in return. Granted, the final piece will most likely read a bit differently, but the essence of it will not change too much."

"I look forward to it." Cora rose and Diana scrambled to her feet. "Now I think it best that I go and change, or we will both be late for dinner."

Diana nodded and silently followed the countess upstairs.

~ O ~

True to her word, Diana handed Lady Grantham a draft the next morning. Leaving Lord and Lady Grantham to read it, she headed upstairs. Emma was putting the final items in her trunk, and she thanked the girl.

"Diana?" A gentle knock on the open door was followed by Mary's clear voice.

"Lady Mary, please come in."

"Are you all set?"

"Am I?" Diana chuckled and looked at the maid who was standing silently close to the door.

Emma nodded, her hands clasped in front of her. "I'll ask Alfred to bring down your things, miss."

"Thank you, Emma. That will be all." Lady Mary's curt words made it absolutely clear that she wished to be alone with her guest.

"Yes, milady." The girl bobbed once before hurrying away.

"Are you staying in London for a while, or are you returning right away?"

"A few days. My editor wants me back. I imagine that, once these stories are published, I'll be better off in America."

"Oh I don't know about that." Mary teasingly wiggled her eyebrows. "From what I've heard, you've written a beautiful story. Perhaps it's your new calling?"

"Hardly!" Diana let out a barking laugh. "I do want to do your family justice, Mary, and you too, of course."

"I know. I was merely joking." She stepped over and linked her arm with Diana's. "I believe I will miss you."

"Now, now, Mary, don't go and get all sentimental on me." Diana playfully nudged Mary.

"Good heavens, we can't have that!"

"Are you and Matthew still planning a crossing in late spring?"

"Mmm." Mary nodded and sighed. "Unless something unforeseen happens."

"I hope to see you when you're back in Los Angeles again."

"But of course!" Mary laughed and fondly kissed Diana's cheek. "I will leave you to finish up. Come downstairs when you're done?"

Diana nodded, winning her another beautiful smile from Mary.

~ O ~

After sending Diana Wolcott off, Mary spent some time with her mother in the drawing room. They were talking quietly, pondering what would happen once their stories were published.

Carson's gentle reminder that it was almost time for luncheon surprised them both. Mary smiled at Cora and got up.

"I'd better go and find Matthew."

"Thank you, Mary." Cora took Mary's hand, squeezing it in affection. "We will ride this out together. I think you will find that you have more American strength in you than you thought."

"Goodness me," Mary drawled, her eyes twinkling.

~ O ~

Hearing her son's laughter from inside the nursery, Mary gently pushed the door open. Her eyebrows shot up at the sight that met her. Matthew was on his back on the floor, with William, wearing his Indian chief outfit, straddled over his chest.

"Have you taken a prisoner?"

"Mama!" William cheered at the sound of her voice.

"Help me!" Matthew cried out, winking at Mary.

"No talking!" William pressed his little hand over Matthew's mouth as he glared at his prisoner.

"Mfhph!" Matthew tried again.

Mary laughed and crossed her arms. "Perhaps, darling, you can release your prisoner so he can join me for luncheon?"

William looked up at her, his brow furrowed in suspicion. "Will you return him to me afterwards?"

Mary shrugged. "I couldn't tell you."

Matthew huffed and grabbed his son, tickling him until he screamed with laughter. Rolling them over, he jumped to his feet, tossing William in the air before putting him on his shoulders.

"Should I ask Carson to serve your luncheon up here, darling?"

Matthew's arm snaked around her waist, and he tugged her against him, kissing her firmly.

"Though you're sometimes very horrid to me with your teasing, I love you both," he mumbled against her lips.

Mary laughed and reached up to take William from him. Matthew smiled as Mary held their son, kissing his cheek as she spoke to him, asking him what he had been up to this morning. Slipping on his jacket, Matthew made sure that he was again presentable for joining the family for luncheon.

"Where's Nanny Sophie?"

"She went downstairs to get William's luncheon," Matthew explained just as the young woman walked through the door, carrying a tray.

"Ah, there you are." Mary smiled at the girl.

"Hello, Lady Mary. I brought Master William's luncheon. Is this a good time, milady?"

"Perfectly fine, Sophie," Mary assured her. "I just came upstairs to get my husband, since luncheon is almost ready."

Sophie smiled and put the tray down on the little table by the window where William took his meals. After hugs and kisses to his parents, the boy eagerly joined Sophie.

~ O ~

London, February 1926

He scanned the room as he approached the maître 'd. Counting four single women sitting alone, he scrutinized each for clues. Once his brilliant mind had added the details together, a sly smile graced his lips, as he drew a conclusion from the presented evidence.

"Sir? May I help you?"

He handed the man his hat and gloves, and a moment later his overcoat was lifted off his shoulders. With a curt nod, he entered the dining room, headed straight at the unsuspecting young woman's table.

~ O ~

Diana Wolcott sipped her wine as she skimmed through the words on the page. She had handed over her first draft to the London editor of her newspaper upon her return to London the day before. He had been more than a little excited once he realized that this upstart of an American had managed what no one else had been able to, make Lady Mary Crawley part with her story. When Diana informed him that she had in her possession two additional stories, making it a trilogy that spanned over fifty years and three generations of Crawley women, he had to sit down.

She frowned at a scratched out portion, turning the page a little to read the scribble in the margin. Nodding to herself, once she deciphered the comment, she continued reading. A shadow fell over her table, startling her. The unmistakable scent of expensive aftershave made it obvious that this was not a waiter, but someone intent on speaking with her. Looking up, Diana found herself gazing into the most piercing icy blue eyes she had ever seen. She arched an eyebrow in question.

"May I help you?" She took in his expensive suit, the gold watch chain, cuff links buffed so shiny they could have had diamonds in them. Everything about him screamed money and power.

"Miss Wolcott?"

"Yes?"

"Sir Richard Carlisle." He gave a tiny little nod, his eyes never leaving hers. "May I join you?"

She gestured to the seat across from her, which had already been cleared, since she had indicated that she was lunching alone. Diana closed the folder in front of her, resting her hand on top.

"Sir Richard Carlisle. Well, this is certainly a surprise." Her eyes twinkled with mirth as they met his cold stare. "So tell me, what can I do for the _mighty_  Sir Richard Carlisle?"

"The real question, Miss Wolcott, is what can I do for  _you_."

Diana almost laughed at the smirk that followed his statement. Richard Carlisle might think that he was a master of power play, but she was no novice either. She chuckled and picked up her glass, taking a sip before answering.

"What makes you think that there is anything that I want, or need, from you?"

"Miss Wolcott," he cautioned, "if you're not careful, I might think that you don't like me. Since we hardly know each other, I can only assume that someone has spoken ill about me behind my back."

"Don't be modest, Sir Richard. It doesn't suit you. Your reputation is well-known."

"Ah!" He grinned and his eyes twinkled. "I almost underestimated you. Naturally, Lady Mary Crawley would not offer up her secrets to just anyone."

"And what makes you so sure she has shared them with me?"

"Miss Wolcott." His eyes hardened. "Let's skip the dance, shall we?"

She chuckled and nodded. "By all means."

"I know that you've spent a few days at Downton Abbey per invitation of a certain Lady Mary Crawley."

"Your former fiancée, if I'm not mistaken."

His eyes narrowed just a fraction, the only indication that her words had rattled him at all. She held his gaze for a long moment. Sir Richard finally nodded and smiled.

"So you know. Very good. I'm impressed, and pleased that Lady Mary still speaks of me."

"I will not comment on what was told to me in confidence, Sir Richard."

"Of course not. I didn't, after all, come here to speak about Lady Mary, but to discuss your future."

"Mine?" Diana exclaimed and let out a barking laugh. "What in the world could be of interest to you about my future?"

"Ah, ah," he said and grinned at her. "You're doing it again."

Diana shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Fine. What is it that you have to offer?"

"A job." His blue eyes met hers in a challenging stare. "Come work for me. You are a very talented writer. I'll arrange for a flat here in London as well as and New York, or Los Angeles, if you prefer that. Be my eyes on the other side of the Atlantic and a breath of fresh air here in London."

"And?"

"And write the best stories you've ever written. You'll have free reign, an unlimited spending account, and a personal assistant who will travel with you."

"You're presenting me my dream on a silver platter, Sir Richard. What's the catch? What do I have to do? Men like you do not offer something like this without expecting something in return."

"I want that folder."

"This?" Diana's eyes widened and she looked down at the dark blue folder sitting in front of her.

"I can only assume that it holds the information that you've gathered over the last couple of days."

"As a matter of fact, it does." She tilted her head and watched him for a moment. "Say, just for a moment, that I was to give it to you. What do you intend to do with it?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She frowned in confusion.

"I suspect that Lady Mary has woven an intricate story that will convince the world of her innocence and her son's legitimacy." He rested his eyes on the folder, almost seeming lost in thought. "My instinct as a newspaper man tells me that it is, in fact, a masterfully produced smokescreen, aimed to cover up Lady Mary's indiscretion and a child born out of wedlock."

"Revenge."Diana sighed and slowly shook her head. "Your desire for revenge is so deep that you're willing to harm an innocent child." She opened the folder and pulled out the picture Mary had given her. "Look at him, Sir Richard. William Crawley is four years old. A charming and kind little boy. As wealthy as his mother is, he is not spoiled, or a rude little brat, like so many rich children are. William is simply a sweet little boy who will someday become an honorable man. Why do you wish to destroy him and his future?"

Sir Richard looked at the picture for a moment before handing it back to her. "I have nothing against the child, Miss Wolcott. My quarrel lies with the aristocracy and their claim to not play by the rules."

"And you do?"

He laughed and his eyes twinkled again. "Touché, Miss Wolcott."

"The answer is no, Sir Richard. I will not join the Carlisle empire, no matter how enticing the offer. I still have scruples."

"What about you, Miss Wolcott? Are you willing to gamble with your life? Your freedom?" Their eyes locked again, this time there was no hint of a smile anywhere. "You have not exactly been discrete. There are photographs of you with… how should I put it…" His smile was almost a leer as he ran his tongue over his lower lip before continuing, "a certain kind of women."

"Dear God, Carlisle!" Diana burst out laughing. "I almost thought that you'd fabricated some type of blackmail scheme to twist my arm with." She leaned across the table, lowering her voice a little. "I am attracted to women, Sir Richard. My editor knows it, Lady Mary knows it. I have not hidden it."

"It is illegal in England."

"Have you any proof that I have engaged in illegal activities while in England, Sir Richard?"

"No, I don't."

"I'm glad to hear that." She lowered her voice again and held his gaze. "Someone is waiting for me back in America. It might surprise you, since you clearly don't think highly of the likes of me, that I am absolutely faithful to her."

"And Lady Mary?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Really? Have you ever seen Lady Mary look at another woman the way she looks at Matthew Crawley?"

The mentioning of Matthew's name instantly caused a change in Sir Richard's eyes which went from icy blue to a stormy gray.

"I don't believe I've ever seen her look at _anyone_  the way she looks at him."

"Exactly. Now, if you'll please excuse me. I would very much like to enjoy my lunch before my meeting with my editor this afternoon."

Richard Carlisle rose and looked down at her. Diana stood and offered him her hand. He smiled a little and grasped it.

"I hope we meet again someday, Miss Wolcott. You are a formidable opponent. It's a shame that we will not work together. We could've created the most amazing things, true greatness."

"I would've driven you insane within a week, and you know it, Sir Richard."

He chuckled and nodded. "Perhaps. I suppose we will never know."

Diana watched him leave, sinking down in her chair again. She felt exhausted as if their short conversation had sucked all energy out of her. It was an interesting observation, one that she would ponder later, while putting the finishing touches on Lady Mary's story.


	31. Love Persists

**Rating:** PG (this chapter)  
 **Spoilers:**  Season 1 & 2 trough the Christmas Special

_…_

_A huge thank you to **R. Grace**  for proofing this chapter and offering wonderful suggestions & advice! I hope that you will enjoy it!_

…

**Since it’s been a while I thought a refresher might be a good idea. So…**

**_ Previously on “the Rightful Heir” _ **

_“Are you staying in London for a while, or are you returning right away?”_

_“A few days. My editor wants me back. I imagine that, once these stories are published, I'll be better off in America.”_

_“Oh I don’t know about that.” Mary teasingly wiggled her eyebrows. “From what I’ve heard, you’ve written a beautiful story. Perhaps it’s your new calling?”_

_“Hardly!” Diana let out a barking laugh. “I do want to do your family justice, Mary, and you too, of course.”_

_“I know. I was merely joking.” She stepped over and linked her arm with Diana’s. “I believe I will miss you.”_

_“Now, now, Mary, don’t go and get all sentimental on me.” Diana playfully nudged Mary._

_“Good heavens, we can't have that!”_

_“Are you and Matthew still planning a crossing in late spring?”_

_“Mmm.” Mary nodded and sighed. “Unless something unforeseen happens.”_

_“I hope to see you when you’re back in Los Angeles again.”_

_“But of course!” Mary laughed and fondly kissed Diana’s cheek. “I will leave you to finish up. Come downstairs when you’re done?”_

_Diana nodded, winning her another beautiful smile from Mary._

_~ O ~_

_Richard Carlisle rose and looked down at her. Diana stood and offered him her hand. He smiled a little and grasped it._

_“I hope we meet again someday, Miss Wolcott. You are a formidable opponent. It’s a shame that we will not work together. We could’ve created the most amazing things, true greatness.”_

_Diana watched him leave, sinking down in her chair again. She felt exhausted as if their short conversation had sucked all energy out of her. It was an interesting observation, one that she would ponder later, while putting the finishing touches on Lady Mary’s story._

And now the continuation…

 

### Chapter 31 – Love Persists

The day the story about the Crawley women broke, the Sketch ran out of issues within three hours. London was buzzing with talk about the Crawleys as everyone claimed to know something about them. After the first five nosy phone calls that morning, Lady Rosamund had instructed her staff that she was not accepting any calls, unless it was immediate family or the king himself!

At Downton, telegrams and calls kept the household staff very busy. The day that had originally been designated as Mary’s and Matthew’s moving day, quickly changed to a family gathering. In the village, the Dowager Countess had glared at the onlookers outside her home as she was whisked away, summoned to join the family at Downton Abbey.

As soon as she had read the article, Mary knew that things would happen. She had gone to see Sophie in the nursery even before having her breakfast. Pulling her son’s nanny aside in the hallway, she explained her wish to keep the commotion that was sure to follow the news from her son.

So, as William played happily upstairs with Sophie, the older generations of Crawleys prepared, each in their own way, to deal with the outside world.

Lord Grantham was eerily silent as he read the long article. As the first person down, he had been the first to see the papers. Only Carson had been privy to the earl’s initial reaction at seeing his wedding picture displayed in an article labeled “Beautiful American Socialite Crossed the Atlantic to find Love in an English Lord.” As Robert read on, his face colored in embarrassment at how candidly Diana Woolcott wrote about his family, especially about the deep bond and love between him and Cora. Needing a breather, he put the paper down and looked up at Carson who had come over to refresh his coffee.

“I assume that you’ve read it?”

Carson nodded in confirmation. “I have, my lord.”

“And what do you think? Please tell the truth, Carson. Does it make me seem a love-struck fool, a mere marionette whose strings are pulled by the women around me?”

“Certainly not, my lord!” Carson’s eyes widened. “I thought Miss Woolcott did a very good job of explaining just how important the ladies are to you, my lord – how much you respect her ladyship, and how right you treat her and your daughters.”

“Thank you, Carson.” Robert sighed and sipped his coffee. “Perhaps I’m reading too much into it.”

“I can understand that, my lord,” Carson responded with a knowing nod. “It’s very intrusive to have your personal life put out for the world like that.”

“Exactly!” Robert sighed again and was about to continue reading when something occurred to him. “Carson?”

“Yes, my lord?”

“Do you think the ladies are pleased? Lady Mary in particular. What are they saying downstairs?”

“I can’t say for sure, my lord, but if I were to guess, I would say that Lady Mary is pleased. Mrs. Hughes and Mrs. Patmore found the article quite touching. I overheard them saying so earlier.”

“Good, good.”

Robert dove back into the article which, thankfully, moved on from him and Cora to discuss his parents. A moment later, he was not certain if this was a relief or a curse. He discovered things about his parents he had never known. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before embarking on the last part of the story. He had to flip a few pages until he came to the centerfold. His eyes widened again at the picture of Mary and Matthew, with a smaller one of William inserted in the top corner. He frowned at the placement, wondering if it was meant to question Matthew as the boy’s father by placing the picture above Mary. Deciding that he was again reading too much into things, he continued on.

~ O ~

Matthew joined Robert a while later. The two danced carefully around the hot topic of the day for a few minutes before Edith, followed by Cora, entered the room. Mary was the last to arrive, taking her seat next to Matthew. Carson poured her a cup of tea, and she smiled a thank you to him.

“I can’t believe that she chose that headline,” Cora muttered as she sipped her coffee.

“I suspect that it might have been the editor’s choice,” Mary quickly defended Diana. “Besides, you are beautiful, which is certainly more interesting than Papa’s dusty old title.”

“Mary!” Robert’s eyes widened at his daughter’s comment. Mary’s amused chuckle made him roll his eyes, realizing that she had baited him. “Your mother’s beauty was certainly one of her many wonderful attributes that led me to marry her.”

“Besides my money, you mean?” Cora teased, a tiny smirk playing on her lips.

“Cora!” Robert made a face, glancing at Matthew for support. “Of all days to gang up on me, why choose today?”

“Why not?” Mary’s chipper voice questioned from further down the table.

“We’re not ganging up on you, Robert,” Cora gently reassured him, resting her hand on top of his for a moment. “I think that the article speaks beautifully about how we met and later married.”

“It’s not what happened,” he muttered.

“Would you rather that the world knew our most intimate secrets, Robert?”

Robert looked up and met Cora’s eyes. In an instant, he was transported back almost thirty years in time to the first year of their marriage. They had been so awkward around each other, yet somehow they had managed to muddle through and not hurt each other beyond repair. They had both shed many tears that year, she more so than him, but he had certainly had his moments of despair and frustration.

“No, I don’t.”

Cora nodded, her fingers tightening around his in a warm, silent understanding. “It was meant to be, darling.” Her fingers moved over his hand. “The story is close enough to the truth, Robert. No one needs to know exactly how we found our way together. After all, don’t all couples go through a time of adjustment right after getting married?”

“I suppose you’re right, Cora.”

She looked around the table and smiled at her daughters and Matthew. “Look at our family… our beautiful daughters, our precious grand children. Had we never married, none of them would be here now.”

_Perhaps not even I_ , Robert thought to himself, knowing just how close they had come to having to sell Downton.

“The Dowager Countess,” Carson announced from the door as Violet Crawley swept into the room with a frown and a huff.

“Mama,” Lord Grantham said with a heavy sigh. “You made it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Robert. Why wouldn’t I? You make it sound as if I just crossed a battlefield.”

“Of course not.”

Lady Violet took a seat next to Mary and waved to Carson for him to bring her some tea. Once she’d had a couple of sips, she seemed to relax a little, and the tension in the room eased off significantly.

~ O ~

Anna looked up from making breakfast when she heard her husband at the door.

“In the kitchen,” she called before returning her attention to the eggs in the frying pan, then quickly opening the oven to rescue the toast before it burnt to chard crisps.

John stopped in the doorway and watched her. Anna’s movements were so fluid it almost appeared as if she were dancing. She looked up and frowned at the look on his face.

“What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing,” he quickly reassured her. “I was just admiring how beautiful you looked.”

Anna rolled her eyes, but a blush crept up on her cheeks. “I can’t imagine that I’m especially pretty at the moment. I haven’t had time to do my hair yet, and Mary spit up on my shirt…”

“You’re beautiful, Anna.”

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, kissing her softly. She melted in his arms as her free arm came up around his neck. A second later she tore herself away from him. He just stared at her in surprise.

“The eggs!” she exclaimed and twirled around.

John shook his head and took a seat by the table. Anna put a plate with eggs and toast in front of him before calling Jimmy to the table. The boy came running, laughing as he dodged his father’s hand as he tried to ruffle his hair as he passed him. Little Mary who had been quietly busying herself with the little pieces of fruit Anna had given her, squealed and bounced in her highchair at the sight of her brother. Jimmy knelt on his chair and leaned closer to rub his nose with his sister’s. She laughed and grabbed his hair, tugging happily. He yelped and pushed her away, causing the baby to cry out.

“Jimmy, leave your sister alone.”

Anna rolled her eyes as she tugged the boy down on his bum in the chair. He grinned and rubbed his head where his sister had pulled his hair. Mary was quiet again, distracted by her father feeding her little bites of his eggs.

“It’s in the papers,” John said softly and met Anna’s eyes over the table.

He did not have to explain what exactly was in the papers; she instantly knew that it had to do with Lady Mary.

“Well?”

“It’s very nice.”

As eager as she was to read the story, she would rather wait until after breakfast when the baby was down for a nap. She could steal a few minutes away then to indulge herself with a cup of tea and reading the paper.

~ O ~

Carson stopped and smiled at the sight that greeted him as he entered the library. Master William was on his stomach by the fireplace, nose to nose with Zeus. Apparently in deep conversation with the dog, the boy did not acknowledge Carson’s presence at first.

“I’ll be moving away soon, Zeus.” William sighed heavily. “You mustn’t be sad. Crawley House is only a little ways away from here. I’ll come and visit you every day.”

The dog whined and thumped his tail as William stroked his head. Carson pressed his lips together, trying his hardest not to make any sound.

“Perhaps Poppy will take you for a walk down to the village, and then you can come and visit me too. Crawley House has a most splendid garden.” William giggled as Zeus licked his face, clearly liking the sound of that. “Stop it!”

“Master William?”

The boy looked up and smiled at the old butler. “Carson!” He grinned and jumped to his feet. “I was just telling Zeus that I’ll be moving to Crawley House.” As the words rolled off the boy’s tongue everything seemed to fall into place at once and his chin started to shiver. “You won’t be coming with us either, Carson, will you?”

“I’m afraid not, Master William.”

William stepped closer and looked up at the butler. “I’ll miss you,” he whispered.

Carson put down the tray of polished silver candleholders. He held his hand out his hand to William, and the boy eagerly took it.

“I want to show you something.”

The two started down the hallway towards the billiards room. William frowned and looked up at Carson.

“Where are we going?”

“In here.”

“What’s in there?”

“His lordship’s father’s study.”

“Oh.” William’s eyes widened. “Why are we here?”

Carson walked the boy over to the old desk. He felt a stab of sadness as he remembered Patrick Crawley, the former Earl of Grantham, sitting by this desk while attending to estate business or catching up on some correspondence. The old earl had always had a moment to spare for a chat with Carson when he would serve him his tea in this room.

Gesturing to the various picture frames sitting on the desk, the butler started to tell William about his grandfather and great-grandfather. William gasped when Carson pointed to a picture of a young girl.

“That’s Mama?”

“It is.” Carson picked up the frame, scrutinizing the picture. “I believe Lady Mary was about seven or eight years old when this picture was taken.”

“All of these people are my family?”

“They are indeed, Master William.”

William inspected the various photographs, now and then stopping and looking closer.

“Why is this man on a boat? There is no ocean here at Downton.”

“I believe that it was taken in the south of France.”

“I’ve never been to France.”

“Neither have I, Master William, but from that picture it looks quite nice, wouldn’t you agree?”

William nodded. Then his brows furrowed in confusion. He looked up at the old butler for an explanation.

“Why was he there? Who is he?”

“This is your great-grandfather’s younger brother. He lived in France.”

“He did?” William chewed on his lip. “So not all Crawleys live at Downton?”

“Certainly not. Lady Sybil lives in Ireland, and Lady Rosamund has been living in London ever since she married.” Ruffling the boy’s hair, Carson smiled at him. “And you and Lady Mary lived in America for a while.”

“We still do… I think.” William frowned at this new information. Looking up at Carson, he asked the question that had been on his mind ever since he woke up that morning. “But I can come and visit?”

“I’d say you must.” Carson winked at him. “Lord and Lady Grantham would be very sad indeed if you don’t.”

“I’ll come every day!” William cheered and laughed in delight.

~ O ~

A few days later, William was standing silently next to Mary holding her hand in a tight grip as they prepared to say their goodbyes.

“I don’t see why you have to leave,” Cora said for the hundredth time, tears in her eyes as she pleaded with Mary to stay.

“You know why, Mama.” Mary smiled and kissed her mother’s cheek. “Besides, it’s not as if we’re moving to the other side of the world. Crawley House is only down the road. You can walk there, for God’s sake!” She laughed and squeezed her mother’s hand.

“I know, darling, but it’s not the same.”

William let go of Mary’s hand and ran to Robert. The earl opened his arms to his grandson and picked him up. The boy threw his arms around Robert’s neck, hugging him hard.

“I’ll miss you, Poppy.”

Cora stroked William’s back and he turned to look at her. Noticing the tears on her face, he gently touched her cheek.

“I’ll miss you too, Grammy.”

“Oh, my darling.” Cora held out her arms to him, and William went to her, allowing her to hug him tightly. “I’ll miss you so much. You must promise to come and visit.”

“I will. I promise.”

Cora put him down and took his hand. Together, they followed Mary and Matthew outside to the car. With a last round of goodbyes, the three got in the car, waving to the earl and countess who stood watching them outside the entrance. Not until the car disappeared out of sight did Cora turn to Robert, hiding her tear-streaked face against his shoulder.

“Why does it hurt so much?”

Robert kissed her head and held her in a comforting embrace.

“Because you love them, my dear.”

She nodded and wiped her face. “I’m sorry. I must be a sight.”

He chuckled and stroked her cheek. “You’re beautiful as always. Once, I might have found your tears uncomfortable, inappropriate even, but not now. You wear your heart on your sleeve, Cora, and I love you for it.”

She took his arm, and, together, they returned inside. As if sensing each other’s need for closeness, they spent the remainder of the day together, taking comfort in the other’s companionship.

~ O ~

William eyed the nursery at Crawley House with suspicion, inspecting all his toys and books. Many of the things were familiar, but there were a few new exciting additions. Luckily nothing appeared to be missing.

“Sophie?”

“Yes, Master William?”

“Do you like it here?”

“I do.” She smiled at him, noticing the slight frown on the boy’s brow. She stroked his hair and took a seat on the sofa by the window. “Why don’t you come over here and we can read a book?”

William sighed and nodded, trotting over to her. She helped him up, and he sat down next to her.

“Don’t you miss Downton?” he continued his questioning.

“I do, but I can visit my friends there.” She gestured around the room. “Crawley House is like a new adventure. I think it’s exciting.”

He made a face and nodded. “I guess.”

“What’s wrong?” she asked and cupped his chin.

“It doesn’t smell right,” he muttered. “Not like home.”

Sophie smiled and nodded. “It will soon. I still think that it’s exciting. It’s as if you’re traveling far away and have to stay at an inn or a hotel.”

“Where are you staying?” he asked with a tilt of his head.

“My room is right next door.”

“It is?” His brows shot up so fast it made her giggle. “May I see it?”

She nodded, and he jumped down from the sofa, storybook completely forgotten. Running to the door, he waved at her.

“Hurry, Sophie.”

Sophie laughed and followed him.

~ O ~

Mary looked up and met Matthew’s eyes in the mirror. He gently closed the door behind him before crossing the room to where she was sitting.

“Is he asleep?”

“Almost.” Matthew kissed the top of her head.

“Two stories?”

“Three,” he mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

“I see.” Mary chuckled at Matthew’s guilty face.

“It’s only because it’s our first night here.”

“I know, darling.” She got up and joined him in bed. “I’m not upset with you.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” He pulled her to him, brushing his lips against hers, “because I’m looking forward to comforting you too, though I doubt any books will be involved this time.”

“Matthew…”

He frowned at her tone. “Yes?”

“We have to be a bit more considerate here.”

“What do you mean? This is our bedroom.”

“I know, but it’s still a small house.”

“Oh.” His face flushed a little as he finally understood her. “I suppose you have to learn to keep your voice down then, darling.”

“Me?” she exclaimed, looking quite indignant. “I’m a lady. I’m not the one who’s loud!”

“Oh, but you are,” he teased. “Not that I’m complaining. In fact, I find it flattering that I can make you enjoy yourself that much.”

Mary glared at him and moved away a little. He followed, rolling on top of her, nuzzling her neck. Unable to stay angry with him, she burst out laughing, throwing her arms around him.

“Oh darling, I do love you.”

“So how about it?” Matthew wiggled his eyebrows at her and gently tugged at the lace ribbon holding her nightgown together. She nodded, and he hummed in delight as he slowly revealed more and more of her beautiful body.


	32. Crawley House

### Chapter 32 – Crawley House

Days went by quickly as they settled in at Crawley House. A couple of warmer days had melted away the snow and here and there brave little spring flowers started to peek up out of the cold ground. The garden still looked winter dreary and a far cry from its summer glory. Busy making themselves at home inside, both Mary and Matthew were more than happy to leave the garden in old Mr. Moseley’s capable hands.

William had been investigating the house until he knew each room by heart. He often spent time in Matthew’s study, playing on the floor while Matthew finished some work. If Matthew was not at home, the boy would share his time between the kitchen and the nursery.

An early mishap resulting in a shattered antique vase led to William only being allowed in the drawing room if they had company. Naturally the boy thought Mary’s stern lecturing and accompanying new rule unfair. Matthew had been forced to mediate a truce between the two that same evening since William was not speaking to Mary. The boy had reluctantly kissed his mother goodnight before Sophie put him to bed. Once alone, Matthew had turned to Mary with a grin on his face.

“Stubborn like a true Crawley.”

“Matthew! This is _not_ funny!” Mary fumed as she glared at her husband.

“Oh but it is, darling.” Matthew leaned back on the sofa, resting his arm along the back as he smiled at his frowning wife. “William knows exactly what to say and do to rile you up. It’s quite funny to watch.”

“Honestly, Matthew.” She shot him another murderous glare to which he only chuckled. “It’s not funny to me.”

Matthew ran a finger down her neck as he inched closer, pulling her into his arms. He nuzzled her neck, ignoring her squirming.

“Matthew Crawley, I’m still upset with you.”

“Why? I know you love me, and I just solved a family crisis.”

“I can love you and still be mad at you,” Mary huffed.

“I have an idea of how I can make it up to you…”

Mary pulled back and made a face. Matthew grinned and pulled her back into his arms, whispering his idea against her ear, including many, detailed suggestions. When a shiver went through Mary and she took in a sharp breath, he knew that she was no longer mad at him.

“Shall we go upstairs, darling?”

Mary’s eyebrows inched up in amusement. “Why on earth for?”

“But…” Matthew looked bewildered at her.

“Dinner?” She rolled her eyes at him, pleased that she had managed to take control of the situation again. “I’m hungry, Matthew. I can assure you that I will need a good meal before indulging in any of your whims.”

“Whims?” Matthew’s eyes grew wide. “Mary!”

“I know my wifely duties, darling.”

Matthew groaned as he realized that she was playing with him. “Wifely duties, my…”

“Matthew Crawley, you better not finish that sentence.” Mary’s eyes narrowed dangerously as she folded her arms. “I’m still mad at you for not supporting my decision.”

“But, my darling, I did.” He smiled sweetly at her. “I just modified it a little.”

Mary huffed and shot him a dark glare. “Fine.”

“Darling… Mary?” He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “I know you’re upset about the vase, but… it’s still only a vase. Our son is a million times more important.”

“He needs to learn to be careful and considerate of other people’s things.”

“He _is_ , and you know it, Mary. Little boys have accidents. It’s the way of life.”

Mary sighed and looked up at him. “I know. It’s just that I was very fond of it, and he did not seem very remorseful at the time. I guess I lost my temper more than necessary.”

“It happens. Perhaps we should remove any heirlooms from his reach for now?”

“I think that might be a good idea. Still, I think that playing in the nursery is a good rule. What would people think if they called on us and they found the drawing room filled with toys?”

“They would think that a happy little boy was living here and that his parents loved him so much that they wanted him around as much as possible.”

“You’re impossible.”

With his arm around Mary’s waist, Matthew escorted her through to the dining room. He kissed her temple before pulling out the chair for her. Leaning down he whispered softly in her ear so only she could hear.

“I promise to make it up to you later.”

~ O ~

Mary blinked a few times as she tried to focus on her letter to Sybil. Matthew had indeed made it up to her the night before, resulting in the two of them not falling asleep until very late. A knock on the door made her jump and she called out for whoever it was, to enter.

“Lady Grantham for you, my lady.”

“Mama.” Mary smiled as she got up to greet her mother.

“Mary, darling.” Cora kissed Mary’s cheek and took a seat on the sofa.

Mary turned to the young maid still standing by the door. “Would you please bring up some tea?”

“Right away, my lady. Will that be all?”

Mary nodded and the girl bobbed once before closing the door behind her.

~ O ~

Once tea had been brought up and the maid left Mary alone with her mother, Cora smiled at her daughter before explaining her reason for visiting.

“Mary, darling, do you remember the birthday parties your Papa and I held for you and your sisters when you were little?”

Mary smiled and lost herself in thought as Cora’s question triggered fond memories.

“I do. Papa, if I remember correctly would only manage to join us for the cutting of the cake, before scurrying off again.”

Cora burst out laughing and nodded enthusiastically. “Little girls screaming and giggling can be very tiring even for the most patient man, Mary.”

“I suppose.” She sipped her tea and then chuckled as a particular memory rose to the surface. “Remember when Sybil stuck her hand in Edith’s cake?”

Cora rolled her eyes and sighed. “I’ve never heard your sister scream like that. I thought for sure that she’d been hurt.”

“If Nanny had not been so fast, I’m sure that she would’ve scratched Sybil’s eyes out.”

“Of course not!” Cora’s eyes widened at the suggestion.

“She was so angry with Sybil, Mama.”

“Well, Edith was only five.”

“And Sybil was a baby. Even a five year old should know that Sybil did not understand that she was ruining Edith’s cake.”

“She was very proud of her accomplishment,” Cora conceded in a low voice.

Mary nodded and the two laughed together at the fond memory. Putting her cup down, Mary faced Cora.

“I suppose that you didn’t come here to discuss Edith’s fifth birthday party.”

“You’re right.” Cora smiled and folded her hands in her lap. “Your papa and I would like to have a party for William.”

“Mama.” Mary rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t need a party like that. Besides, he doesn’t know anyone here.”

“It would be an opportunity for him to get to know some of the children in the area.”

“Such as?”

Cora sighed and shot Mary and exasperated look. “A few of our friends have children his age. And of course there’s Violet and Martin.”

“If, and I only say if, I agree to this, after asking William, I suspect that he’d like for Anna’s son to be there. And what about Sybil’s family?”

“I don’t know if Sybil can make it.” Cora sighed again, smiling sadly. “Perhaps you can go to York and have tea with Anna to celebrate William there?”

“This is why I don’t think it’s a good idea. William is not used to the English class system. He wouldn’t understand why children he’s never met would be there, yet his best friend would not be invited.”

“Mary,” Cora huffed, impatiently. “He’s the grandson of an earl. He needs to learn what that means, sooner rather than later.”

“He’s also the son of a solicitor. And as such it’s perfectly fine to have middle class friends.”

“Mary! You know what I’m talking about. Please stop pretending that you don’t care, because I know you do.” Cora’s eyes hardened as she glared at Mary. “You’re the one who always reminded me that I ‘m American and therefore don’t understand these things. Well, I learned and I know that it is important for William to get to know his peers.”

Mary let out a heavy sigh and raised her chin. “I’ll only agree to this party if it will be a mix of children. Perhaps we can invite children from the village…”

~ O ~

William sat in the window seat in the nursery looking out at the dreary day. He sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped. Sophie got up from where she was sitting, mending one of his little coats.

“Would you like to play a game, Master William?”

“Not really.”

“How about a trip downstairs to the kitchen? I think cook is making a cake.”

“I’m not hungry, thank you.”

The boy’s polite but hollow answer tugged at her heart.

“Why don’t you make a drawing for your Mama?”

William shrugged. “She’s still mad at me.”

“I’m sure she’s forgiven you.” Sophie ruffled his hair, trying to cheer him up. He just moved out of the way and sighed again. She sat down next to him, smiling gently. “Do you want to go and see her?”

William just shook his head. Sophie sighed and got up. With a last glance at the boy, she went downstairs.

~ O ~

“Come.” Mary looked up at the gentle knock on the drawing room door. She had not heard anyone at the door, and it was not time for tea, so the knock surprised her.

“I’m ever so sorry for disturbing you, m’lady,” Sophie said with a gentle smile. “I just wonder if I could have a quick word. About Master William, m’lady.”

“Of course.” Mary turned in her seat, smiling at the girl. “Is something the matter?”

“He seems sad, m’lady. He doesn’t want to play or do anything.” Sophie wrung her hands as she tried to gather her words. “May I speak frankly, m’lady?”

Mary rolled her eyes and sighed. “You know you may, Sophie. Always when it concerns my son.”

“Thank you, m’lady.” She flashed Mary a quick grateful smile. “I was wondering if I might bring him to my mum and dad’s.”

“Oh?” Mary’s eyebrows inched up in surprise.

“You see, m’lady, I think he misses playing with other children. At home they are always playing when they’re not in school or doing their chores.”

“Of course. I’m sure that you’re correct. It must be frightfully dull for him here. He’s used to playing outside, going swimming, and going on outings with Maria.”

“We will do all those things, I promise you, m’lady,” Sophie said quickly. “It’s just that it’s still winter and it’s dreadfully cold and windy.”

“Where does your family live, Sophie?”

“Up on the hill behind the school, m’lady.”

“That’s not very far to walk at all.”

Sophie smiled and nodded. “No, m’lady.”

“Please bring my son down here in a while. I’d like to have a word with him. You’re free to arrange a visit when it suits your parents and Mr. Crawley’s and my schedule.”

“Thank you m’lady.”

“That will be all.”

Sophie smiled and curtsied before hurrying back upstairs.

~ O ~

Mary smiled at Alfred as the tall footman took her coat.

“Thank you, Alfred. Is Lady Grantham in the drawing room?”

“Yes she is, my lady.”

Mary nodded and quickly crossed the grand hallway towards the drawing room. The large space was chilly, even with a fire crackling in the fireplace. Looking forward to the cozy warmth of the drawing room, she quickly entered the room when Alfred opened the door to announce her.

“Mary! What a delightful surprise.”

Cora smiled at her daughter as she made her way towards her. Mary kissed her mother hello, and took a seat across from her.

~ O ~

Mary looked up when the door to the drawing room opened, smiling as she spotted her father.

“Papa, there you are.”

“Mary, my darling, why didn’t you tell us you were coming? Alfred just mentioned it in passing.”

Mary kissed her father’s cheek and playfully rolled her eyes at him.

“Can’t I be spontaneous for once?”

He gave her a look that made Cora laugh. Robert kissed her cheek and winked at her.

“Of course you can, darling,” Cora said and shot her husband a stern look.

“And William?” Robert looked around the room, trying to spot any evidence that his grandson had come with Mary.

“He’s on an outing with Nanny Sophie.”

“Why couldn’t he have come here for an outing?”

Mary smiled at her father’s complaint. “Are you whining, Papa?”

He huffed and got up to make himself a cup of coffee.

“So, have you given my idea anymore thought?”

Mary turned to Cora, noticing the hopeful look on her face. She nodded and put her cup down.

“In fact I have. Matthew and I discussed it, and we’ve come to the conclusion that we will have two celebrations. Once here, with his cousins and any other children you feel appropriate to invite, and one at Crawley House with Anna and her children.”

Cora clapped her hands together in excitement. “How wonderful! Robert, did you hear that?”

“I did.” He took his seat next to her again and sipped his coffee while listening to Mary and Cora discuss the details about the birthday party.

“Mary, what are you and Matthew planning on giving him?”

Mary gave him an almost panicked look. “We haven’t actually discussed it. Goodness me, that’s terribly silly really.”

Cora smiled and leaned across to take Mary’s hand. “There’s plenty of time left.”

“I’ve been thinking…”

Cora looked eagerly at her husband, whereas Mary gave him a cautionary look.

“Papa…” The warning tone in her voice was very clear.

“It’s alright, darling. It’s about his gift from us.”

“I see. And what did you have in mind? I can tell from the look on your face that you do have something specific in mind.”

“I’d like to give him a pony.”

“What?” Mary’s eyes widened.

“You were five when you got your first pony,” Robert pointed out stubbornly. “William is showing great promise as a rider, but the horse he’s currently riding is still a little big for him. I’d like to give him a smaller one.”

“You really have given this some thought.”

“Of course.”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Cora piped in.

“And what if Matthew wants to give him a puppy? Won’t you compete with him? I don’t know if I want William to receive such extravagant gifts at such a young age.”

“The wonderful thing about young children, Mary, is that they don’t understand monetary value, only how much pleasure it will give them.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“Perhaps you and Matthew could get the puppy now?”

“I suppose we could.” Mary sipped her coffee again while contemplating Robert’s suggestion. “I’ll have to talk to Matthew.” She chuckled and tilted her head. “You know William is so excited about his birthday, he’s been talking about it nonstop lately.”

“Perhaps I can take him into Ripon to visit the toy store? Then we might find out what else he’d like.”

“That’s a lovely idea, Papa. Are you sure that you can handle a trip to Ripon with a four year old alone? Without coming back having bought the entire toy story?”

Cora giggled and her eyes twinkled. “You’re not as young as you once was, darling. Are you sure that you can keep up with William?”

“You two are terrible,” Robert huffed and made a face. “I’m absolutely certain that we’ll have a marvelous time.”

“It’s settled then, you’ll take him to Ripon soon, and I’ll talk to Matthew.”

“What about the horse?”

Mary looked at her father, noticing his eager look. She smiled and gave an affirmative nod. “It’s a lovely idea, and I think it’s perfect coming from you.”   
Her eyes twinkled and she smirked a little. “Especially since the horse will be put up in your stable and cared for and fed by your staff.”

Robert gaped and then burst out laughing. “Well played, Mary. I will pay for the care of the pony.”

~ O ~

“Flopsy, Mopsy and Cotton-Tail, who were good little bunnies, went down the lane to gat... gath-herr… gather!” William grinned at Matthew at having been able to figure out the hard word on his own, without help.

“Very good, my boy.”

William turned his attention back to the book in his lap, tracing the words with his finger. “Bllla… blackbb…” he sighed as he struggled with the long word.

“Blackb-e…” Matthew helped him along.

“Blackberrrr. Blackberries!” William giggled and Matthew grinned at him.

“Your Mama will be so proud.”

“You really think so, Papa?”

“I know so,” Matthew said seriously.

The door suddenly opened and two sets of identically blue eyes turned in its direction.

“So this is were you’re hiding.” Mary grinned at the two.

William gasped and Matthew gently rubbed his back.

“We’re reading Peter Rabbit, darling. Would you like to join us?”

William let out a deep sigh as Matthew had so smoothly told Mary what they were doing without giving away their little secret.

“That sounds lovely, but unfortunately I have to go upstairs. Some boxes arrived from the dressmaker in Ripon and I want to make sure they got everything right.”

“Of course.” Matthew smiled and adjusted William a little on his knee. “I guess it’s just our menfolk then.” William nodded.

“And Peter Rabbit!”

Mary chuckled and kissed the boy’s head. “Enjoy yourselves.”

They watched her leave and as soon as the door closed behind her, William turned to Matthew.

“You don’t think she knows, do you Papa?”

“Of course not. It’s our little secret.”

The boy nodded and flipped the page.

“I want to read her the whole story perfectly!” the boy said with determination.

“And you will.”

Matthew settled on the sofa with William on his lap as the two continued to read about Peter Rabbit’s escapades in Mr. McGregor’s garden.


End file.
